Rise of the Apocalypse
by Lady-Ravenhawk
Summary: Striking a bargain with the Gods can only end in disaster. But in his obsession to protect his family, Vegeta summons the God of War to grant him immeasurable power in exchange for one small favor. Unbeknownst to him, that favor will unleash a vengeful goddess. As a war between the realms ensues, the Z-Fighters risk everything to save their world from total destruction.
1. Passion Party

"Oh gods," Vegeta muttered as he walked into the living room of Capsule Corp and saw his mate setting up tables. "Woman, what are you doing? This isn't another damn party, is it?" His mind was quickly forming a plan for escape. Only after he swiped some of the food she had set out, though. It was what had drawn his and Tora's attentions in the first place. His tail curled around his waist as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned in the doorway. His stomach growled at the scent of the hor'dourves Bulma had setting on one of the tables.

Catie walked in, carrying a black table cloth, and draped it over another table set up in the middle of the room. "It is, and you're not invited," she answered with a smirk. "It's ladies only tonight. So you men need to scram." She winked at Bulma and shot her a cheeky grin. "I already sent Trunks to hang out with Gohan and Seventeen."

Tora cocked an interested eyebrow. "Ladies only? How come?" In the past year that he'd been on earth, he couldn't remember ever NOT being invited to a party. While he knew Vegeta quietly loathed the gatherings that Bulma insisted on having, he himself rather enjoyed them. It was about the only time they were able to pry Goku and his mates away from their cabin, Trunks and Catie always seemed to cause some sort of mischief (which amused him greatly), and it let him keep an eye on Eighteen and her daughter, which made him feel like he was somewhat upholding his end of the promise he'd made to Krillin.

Bulma smirked and finished setting out the tray of deviled eggs she had made, picking up two of them before she turned back to her husband and Tora handing them each one, "Trust me, this is one girls party you don't want to be part of." She looked her mate blatantly up and down, "Although, if I recall correctly, you rather enjoyed what I had to bring home the night after the first party." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively and reached out to run her fingertips along the soft fur of his tightly coiled tail, "I'm sure you both can find something else to do tonight while we ladies have our fun."

Vegeta shivered at her touch and a moment later his eyes went wide as he remembered exactly what she was talking about. His mind drifted upstairs to the little vibrating egg she kept stashed in a bedside drawer. He shivered again and popped the snack into his mouth as he reached for his wallet. He pulled out one of the credit cards and pressed it into her hand. "There's no limit on that one," he reminded her.

Bulma chuckled and slipped the card into her back pocket and leaned forward, kissing his cheek, "I knew you would understand." She turned back to face the room, slipping her arm around his waist, sighing contently. For once, everything was good. No enemies, no drama, no war. Just good friends living life as it was meant to be, "Don't wait up for us boys, I'm not sure how long this party is going to go on. I made enough food for you guys for lunch, it's in the fridge so have at it."

Tora was more confused than ever. "I probably DON'T want to know what this is about, do I?" he asked, looking over at Catie.

She shook her head as the doorbell rang and she hurried over to answer it. She grinned brightly at the nicely-dressed woman who entered the house with several large cases in tow. "Bulma!" Catie called over her shoulder. "The rep from the party company is here." She grabbed a couple of the cases from the woman and helped carry them into the house. "Oooo!" she squealed as she watched the rep open the first case. "Sexy lingerie."

"Yeah, time to go," Tora said and turned to head for the kitchen. He suspected it was only going to get worse from there. "C'mon, prince. God knows what sort of trouble they're going to cause tonight."

Vegeta chuckled and nipped affectionately at the mark on Bulma's neck. "Have fun," he rumbled in her ear, then followed Tora into the kitchen, thinking of the food Bulma had waiting for them. But in truth, his appetite was suddenly fixed on something completely different.

* * *

Rose wasn't entirely sure what to expect when she was invited to a party at Capsule Corp. Jenny told her it was to celebrate Rose's engagement to Dende, but for the life of her, Rose couldn't understand why Dende wasn't invited too. "Hey, I'm here," she announced as she stepped through the front door. Her eyes went wide at the other women sitting on the couches and the two tables set up full of all sorts of brightly colored and odd-shaped objects. "Uh, girls? What's going on?"

Jenny chuckled and waved over her soon to be sister-in-law, "Come on! Have a seat and a drink!" She reached over to one of the little tables and poured her a healthy glass of wine, "It's our little fun party." She said, looking around at all the wonderful little items the rep had brought with her this time. She had her eyes set on some new lingerie as well as a few of the toys. Her eyes gleamed as she looked at some of the nipple clamps that had been laid out with shiny chains and the like.

Rose nervously eyed the table and accepted the wine from Jenny. "What is that? Is," she paused, her eyes going wide, "Is that what I think it is?!"

The representative threw her head back and laughed at Rose's exclamation. "I take it this is the bride?" she asked.

Catie grinned. "Yup. That's Rose. Told you she'd flip."

"Oh good heavens," Rose muttered, her face going ten shades of red, and she quickly gulped down the glass of wine and handed it to Jenny for a refill. She'd never seen such things before in her life. Pretty little bottles of colored and flavored lube, fuzzy handcuffs, vibrantly colored toys in all shapes and sizes, books, games, the list went on and on. This was definitely NOT what she'd been expecting. "You girls are going to be the death of me," she breathed and drank deeply from her wine glass again.

There was an excited gleam in Sabriena's eyes as they roamed over the table. Oh, the things she could do to her husbands with these. She eyed a pair of vibrating bullets on the table and she shivered. Oh yeah, those were coming home with her for sure. She nearly snickered as she imagined Tien's and Goku's reactions. She hadn't told them exactly what type of a party she was going to; they were just glad they didn't have to attend.

The representative slicked her long brown hair over her shoulder and smiled at the women. "Now that everyone's here, we can start. My name is Tiffany and I work for Passion Parties. And what I do is present to you our line of 'bedroom accessories.' You'll get to see what they do, taste some of our flavored lubes, try on the lingerie. It's going to be a blast."

Rose covered her face with her hand and muttered to Jenny, "I hope you have a lot more wine over there."

Jenny laughed, "Don't you worry, Bulma has us well stocked for the night!"

Bulma chuckled at her daughter and looked over the selection that the representative had brought with her. The weight of her husband's credit card became apparent to her in her back pocket as she looked over some of the fun items. Perhaps some of the flavored lube and that leather riding crop. He did so enjoy that little silver bullet as well, perhaps he would like to try something bigger. She licked her lips and felt herself growing wet at the thought.

Leelee snickered at Jenny's and Bulma's expressions and she leaned forward, "So Jenny, I seem to remember you saying that a Namek's antennae are extremely sensitive. You should see what a vibrator does to those things."

Rose gasped at Leelee's words. She wondered what Dende would think of her if she tried the same thing. She caught Jenny's eye and giggled nervously as her blush burned even more. Maybe this party wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Tiffany the representative began to show the girls the various items on the table, letting them taste the different flavors of the lubes, feeling the warming ones and how they tingled. She wagged her eyebrows as she picked up what looked like a tube of toothpaste. "Do any of you girls ever have a problem with your gag reflex?" she asked.

Catie immediately pointed at Lindsey. "She's preggers! She can't do anything without gagging these days."

Lindsey groaned at Catie. Oh lord, she was going to be the first guinea pig, she just knew it.

Tiffany grinned and called Lindsey to stand up in front of the room. "This will help with that," she smiled. She squeezed a bit of the gel onto Lindsey's fingertip. "Rub that on the roof of your mouth and swallow."

Lindsey sighed through her nose, but did as she was told. The strawberry flavor tasted better than she expected and she swallowed it down. "Now what?"

"Stick your finger down your throat."

Lindsey cocked an eyebrow. She had a terrible gag reflex and she really didn't want to get sick in front of her friends. She cringed and carefully did as Tiffany instructed. Her eyes went wide. "Oh my god, that shit works."

Catie threw her head back and laughed. "Somebody get her a cucumber or something. We'll really put it to the test!" She laughed harder at her own joke. "Gohan will thank you for that one."

Leelee cracked up laughing and jumped up, running into the kitchen and pilfered through the vegetable drawer until she found a cucumber. She paused as she realised Vegeta and Tora were sitting at the table, mouths stuffed full of food. She looked at the vegetable in her hands and then back up at them, backing out of the kitchen as if she were dealing with a dangerous animal before she turned and ran back out, "Think I may have scarred the two Saiyans in there for life." She said as she tossed Lindsey the cucumber, "Now, just don't think about it, but with that color vegetable, it's kind of like giving Piccolo or Dende head isn't it?"

"Oh my god, Leelee!" Lindsey snapped as Sabriena laughed so hard, she choked. She warily eyed the vegetable in her hand. "I hatechu all."

"Come on," Tiffany encouraged. "Show your friends how it works."

Lindsey's bottom lip trembled in a weird mix of amusement and embarrassment. She squeezed her eyes shut and lifted the cucumber to her lips, but paused and lowered it again. "I swear to god, if this thing gets stuck in my throat, you all better help me."

"Here, baby, I'll help ya," Sabriena said and got to her feet to take the vegetable from her friend. She held it out to Lindsey's mouth. "Suck it, baby. Come on." She was barely able to keep a straight face as Lindsey looked like she wanted to slap her. She just couldn't resist as her friend took the cucumber into her mouth. "Mmmmm, yeah, just like that. Oh, you're so good at this." She placed her hand on the back of Lindsey's head and pressed the cucumber deeper into her throat. "Oh, gods, YES!" she cried dramatically and fell to giggles again.

Tears streamed down Catie's face as she leaned against Bulma, laughing so hard no sound issued from her mouth. "Oh! Gods! Can't! Breathe!"

Jenny choked on her drink, trying to get the image out of her mind as Lindsey successfully deepthroated the green vegetable, "Oh good gods." She laughed hard, "I'll buy that one for her, goodness knows Gohan hasn't had any of that recently!"

Lindsey finally pulled back, laughing so hard she couldn't continue any more. "Call it an early Christmas present to him," she laughed as she went to sit back down. "I'll be sure to let him know that you bought it for him. He'll be soooo happy to know you're concerned about his lack of blowjobs."

Tiffany continued to go through the array of items on the table, each product becoming more risque than the last. She even made each of them go into the bathroom at one point to sample a little cream that tingled when applied to private areas. They each returned to the living room, their faces rather red as they shifted in their seats.

"Now," Tiffany said, picking up the riding crop and slapping it harshly against her own leg. "We can move on to some of the more adventurous toys." She moved to a large black metal frame that she and Catie had set up before the party started. Straps of black leather hung from the center of it and formed a sort of swing. "Who would like to demonstrate this one? Bulma, since you set up the party, why don't you nominate two of these ladies to help me out?"

Bulma grinned and looked around, "Well, since I'm thinking we are going to embarrass Rose later, how about Jenny? You get up there." She surveyed the rest of the group and her smile widened, "Eighteen." She purred, "You've been rather quiet, how about you get on up there too! Show us how it's done?" She grinned.

Eighteen gave a soft snort of laughter and shook her head, but got up and approached the interesting contraption. She cocked an eyebrow at the stirrups and had to chuckle. "Oh, alright." She let Tiffany help her into the swing which effectively reclined her in the straps, her feet in the stirrups spread her legs wide. "Oh my god!" Eighteen laughed, throwing her head back. She tried to sober her expression, but didn't quite manage it. "Yes, I can see how this would work."

"Jenny," Tiffany said, "if you wouldn't mind?"

Jenny grinned and stepped up between Eighteen's legs, grasping the chains on either side of her and leaned back, letting out a moan as she thrust her hips forward, "Oh yeah, baby, that's so good." She grinned and leaned forward, getting into the android's bubble, using the swing to move her back and forth between her legs, "Gosh, sexy, does this mean I have to buy you breakfast in the morning?"

"No, but I expect an envelope of cash on the dresser," Eighteen quipped as the other women howled with laughter. She was rather impressed with the swing. Too bad she hadn't had one when Krillin was still alive. She pushed him from her mind; tonight was about having fun and this was too hilarious to be upset now. She withdrew her feet from the stirrups and turned over to her stomach and put her feet back into the straps. "Fuck me, baby. Fuck me hard." She screamed with laughter as Jenny stepped up behind her again and pulled on the chains, swinging her back to bump against Jenny's hips.

Tora froze in the doorway, his eyes wide and his length instantly hardening at the sight before him. The cucumber had been interesting enough, speculating on what they were doing with it, but seeing this stopped him dead in his tracks. His eyes roamed over the beautiful blonde android, her slender frame suspended in that swing as she fake-moaned obscenities, her head tilted back. But it was her laugh that really got him, the light in her blue eyes. He couldn't recall ever seeing her look so happy. His mouth ran dry as he watch the display before him.

"OH! GODS! FUCK! YES!" Eighteen screamed out with every bump of Jenny's hips between her thighs. She went limp in the swing, her hands trailing along the floor as she finally gave in to her laughter, unable to keep it up anymore. She laughed so hard that she snorted and she covered her mouth and nose with her hands, but it only made her laugh more. "Get me out of this thing."

Tora quickly backed into the kitchen before he was spotted, his heart hammering in his chest, his erection straining painfully against the front of his jeans. God damn these women. He ran a hand over his hot face, trying to calm himself. "Do NOT go in there," he warned Vegeta without looking at him.

"Don't buy one of those," Lindsey warned the other girls as Jenny helped Eighteen out of the swing. The other women looked curiously at her. She blushed and muttered, "I have one. You see the result of that." She indicated her growing belly.

Bulma laughed, "Put me down for one Tiffany." She chuckled at the other girls expression, "Oh, I don't want to hear it!" She grinned as she thought of what her husband's expression would be when he walked into the room and saw her strung up in this thing. She shivered at the thought.

Sabriena held up a hand. "I'll take two!" she exclaimed and leaned away from Catie, laughing, as Catie slapped at her.

"Shithead," Catie teased. "I'd love to see you try to get Tien into one of those."

A dreamy expression came over Sabriena's face for a moment before she shook her head and came back to her senses. "You'd be amazed at the things I can convince that man to do."

Leelee snickered, "Lucky bitch, you have two husbands that are at your beck and call. Mmm Though I do wonder what Goku would look like in that thing." She tilted her head at the swing a moment before she grinned, "Although, Seventeen is hard to beat."

"Is he?" Catie teased, trying not to laugh again at the innuendo. "Is Seventeen HARD to BEAT?" She knew it was a stupid joke, but she amused the hell out of herself and nearly fell off the couch laughing as she reached for more wine.

"Why are all of my friends so infatuated with my dad?" Lindsey cried.

"Because he's hot," Sabriena snipped.

Rose shook her head and wondered if Dende was going to read her mind when she got home. Oh, he would DIE if he could see this. She sipped more of her wine, starting to feel a good buzz working its way through her system, and decided she was going to think very loudly about this party when she got home. She giggled to herself and hiccuped. She was drawn from her thoughts when she heard Bulma loudly announce her name and she jumped, blinking at Tiffany. The representative held out a pair of panties towards her and Rose felt herself go pale.

"Just try them on over your slacks," Tiffany instructed.

"Noooo," Rose giggled and tried to glare at Jenny when she shoved her forward, but she didn't quite manage the menacing look she'd hoped for. She walked to the center of the room and took the panties and stepped into them, pulling them up over the front of her dress pants. "Good gods."

Jenny snickered at her sister in law, to be, "Yeah! That's sexy!" She was really going to have to invest in earplugs. No one at the Lookout was going to get any sleep for a while. Maybe get some for her daughters.

Tiffany gave a wicked little smirk and held up a wireless remote, displaying it to the room. "These aren't just any panties, ladies," she said and clicked the button.

"OH!" Rose shrieked and nearly doubled over as the panties vibrated against her. "Oh! I… What?!" She didn't know whether to laugh or to run away in embarrassment. Even through the material of her pants, the vibration was strong. Add that to the damn cream she'd sampled earlier and she was suddenly throbbing with thoughts of Dende. She bit her bottom lip and whimpered.

Tiffany held up her hands to quiet the laughter from the other women. "Hold on. There's different pulsing options. Listen." She clicked through seven different modes, each one with a different buzzing pattern that was loud enough the girls could hear it.

Poor Rose was almost in tears by the time Tiffany let her take them off, but muttered quietly, "I'll buy a pair." She hurried over to sit next to Jenny and tried to bury her red face into her future sister-in-law's shoulder.

Jenny snickered and nudged her, "You know you could go take care of yourself in the bathroom, These ladies are too proud to admit it, but they are all sopping wet too." She laughed and sipped from her wine glass, "It's the truth!" She exclaimed at the looks she got.

"Bunch of hoes, all of you," Catie snickered. "Nymphos, more like."

Tiffany moved to sit at another table set up around the corner of the living room where each of the girls could privately order whatever they wanted, just in case they didn't want to tell their friends exactly what they bought.

Bulma smiled as she looked around, sipping happily at her wine. A successful party, she deemed as she listed off the items in her head that she wanted to buy, already planning a long, steamy night with her very own prince. He would not regret a single item she got. She was already having thoughts for those panties, maybe giving him a box with the remote inside as she would wear the panties, let him torment her all day long if he liked.

"Is it safe yet?" Vegeta asked as he and Tora finally ventured into the living room as the other women prepared to head out with their purchases. An amused smirk pulled at his lips as he viewed the bags Bulma had sitting next to her, along with a rather large box that contained the sex swing. His eyebrows raised as he looked at the pictures on the side of it. "Oh, you are in so much trouble," he purred as he moved to sit next to Bulma and curled his tail around her waist.

Bulma chuckled and turned her head to nuzzle at the side of his neck, slipping her legs over his, wrapping her arms around him, "You have no idea." She grinned and stuck his card into the front of his pants, "Money well spent dear."

"Yup, time to go," he said and stood up quickly, hauling his wife up against his chest. He bent and picked up her bags and the swing and carried her directly to their room.

"Ugh, I'm going out for the night," Tora grumbled as he watched them retreat. His eyes fell on Eighteen once more and he wanted to speak to her, but couldn't think of anything to say. Well, he could think of lots of things, but they would all make him sound like he was hitting on her. He caught her eye and gave her a smile, but she threw him an icy glare and left the house.

"Jenny," Rose said in a loud whisper, leaning against her and hiccuping again. "I don't think I can drive home!" She still had a glass of wine in her hand and was dangerously close to spilling it. "Oh, I hope Dende won't be mad at me!" she said, blinking her eyes widely at the black bag in her hands as if she suddenly realized she'd actually bought items from this party.

Jenny snickered, "Don't worry, I'll drive us back." She snickered as she saw Rose looking at the bag in her hands incredulously, "Oh, don't worry honey. The last thing he is going to be is mad, trust me on this one."

"You promise?" Rose breathed. Oh, she'd had far too much wine that evening. She carefully set the glass down on the table and backed away from it as if it might jump back at her. "Okay, let's go home," she whispered, but then turned and said rather loudly, "Bye, Catie!" She looked towards the stairs where Vegeta and Bulma had disappeared. "Bye, Bulma!" She turned to Jenny and took a hold of her hand. "Take me home. I gotta see Dende. NOW."


	2. You Deserve It

It was late evening by the time Sabriena returned to the cabin. Tien and Goku sat at the table, playing cards laid out, Tien jokingly accusing Goku of cheating and Goku snickering back at him. Sabriena strolled in, wearing the slinky red dress that hugged her curves, a black shopping bag slung over her arm.

Tien raised an eyebrow in question. "You went shopping? I thought you were going to a party."

She grinned, "I went shopping AT the party." She sighed at the questioning looks from her husbands. "It was part of Rose's bachelorette party. They had a lady come and show us all sorts of products and we got to shop!" She wagged her eyebrows, "I got some surprises for youuuuu."

"Oh god," Tien groaned, reaching for his coffee. "What sort of surprises?"

Sabriena was grinning, swaying slightly side-to-side, "You know. Toys. That we can use in bed."

Tien choked and sputtered on his coffee. "Do what?!"

Goku blinked at Sabriena, his eyes wide, "Toys in bed? You mean like… cards or something?" His eyes were drawn to the black bag she dangled from her fingers, "Board games?" He folded his hand, he could never tell when he was winning any way judging by Tien's remarks, he imagined the four aces had something to do with it. He stood up and picked up the cards, putting them away carefully, sharing a look with Tien.

Sabriena laughed. "Goku, you crack me up. No. Toys. Like sex toys?" She gaped at his wide-eyed stare. "Oh my god."

Goku's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, "Toys that involve sex?"

Tien eyed the bag warily. He'd heard of stores that sold products like that, but he'd never been brave enough, nor had the desire to ever venture into one. "You're joking, right?" he asked.

Sabriena sat down in her chair. This was awkward. Not quite the reaction she'd expected. She set her bag on the table, looking through it. She was going to have to introduce them to this idea slowly or end up mentally scarring her husbands for life. "Okay, I'll just show you some of what I bought," she said and reached into the bag. "Here's some new massage oil."

Tien breathed a sigh of relief. That wasn't so bad. "What else is in there?" he asked.

"Ummm, I got some flavored lube," she said, withdrawing the bottle and popping open the cap. She dripped a bit on her finger and licked it. "Mmmmm. It's strawberry," she said tantalizingly. "Just put in on anywhere you want and lick it off. You wanna taste it, Goku?"

He shivered, remembering his birthday night full of strawberries, "Yeah, I think I do." He moved over to her, leaning down and catching her fingers in his mouth and locked his eyes with hers as she licked them clean, he moaned. It was a really good strawberry flavor that burst over his tongue, "Mmm, Tien, you need to try this. It's really good," He moved up and kissed at Sabriena's neck, nuzzling her mark.

"Mmmmmm," Sabriena purred as Goku pressed his lips to her mark, sending jolts of pleasure down her spine. She crooked a finger at Tien and he reluctantly got up and walked to her side. She took his hand in hers and dripped just a bit of the lube onto the inside of his wrist. She massaged it in a slow circle and Tien jumped as he felt a heat there. "It's a warming lube, too," she smiled. She leaned closer to him and breathed hotly over his wrist; he felt the heat amplify tenfold.

"Oh my god," he gasped, thinking about what that would feel like on other parts of his body.

"Now lick it," she ordered and he swiped his tongue over his wrist.

The sugary sweet flavor was delicious. "Okay," he grinned, "I'm good with this. What else do you have? Did you buy an actual toy?"

She grinned and looked into her bag. "I do have this one," she said and withdrew a little black control box with two egg-shaped silver pieces attached by long cords.

"Oh dear god," Tien said nervously.

Goku turned from Sabriena's neck, his eyes curious as he looked at the device in Sabriena's hands, "What is it?" He poked at one of the silver eggs, watching it swaying back and forth in the air, it had some weight to it and was as smooth as silk. He looked back up at Sabriena, curiosity, worry and want mixed in, "What does it do?"

She captured his lips with hers, biting his lower lip just slightly. "Get naked and I'll show you," she answered seductively. She got up, grabbing the bottle of lube and untangling the cords to the new toy, and walked over to the bed. "Tien, you too."

Tien watched his wife wide-eyed, unsure of what she was planning. "I don't know, Sabriena," he said cautiously.

She turned and put a hand on her hip. "Don't you guys trust me?"

"Well yeah," Tien answered.

"Then don't knock it until you try it," she said.

Tien swallowed and pulled off his shirt, draping it over the back of a chair. "I sure don't trust her with a credit card anymore, though," he muttered to Goku.

Goku shrugged, taking his shirt off and loosening his belt until he slipped his pants off, going to the bed to climb on it. He turned around to face Tien and Sabriena, his body was already starting to harden at the thought of the unknown. The taste of strawberries and that night associated with them already have his length twitching in anticipation, "So… ah… What does that do?" He wasn't really sure what to think. They looked like… Well, he wasn't sure what they looked like.

Sabriena peeled off her red dress. She wore nothing under it and Tien raised his eyebrows at her. She climbed onto the bed with Goku, still wearing the bright red high heels. "Sit," she said to Tien and he crawled onto the bed with them. She poured a bit of the lube into her hands and reached for both of them, sliding her hands slickly over their hardening lengths.

Tien gasped out at the heat. The longer she stroked him, the hotter it seemed to become. She leaned down and once again breathed hotly of the head of his cock and he tensed. "Good lord, that's hot," he groaned.

She smiled and turned to Goku, breathing over him. She released them and grabbed the black remote, sliding the little switch on the side before she picked up the two little eggs, one in each hand.

Tien could hear them buzzing.

"They vibrate," she said, finally answering Goku's question and slowly slid them up her husbands' lengths.

Goku threw his head back as he hissed in pleasure, his hips raising off of the bed. The heat from the lube, the vibrating little tiny eggs. He felt himself hardening further, a bead of precome gathered at the tip of his length, heat pooled in his gut, "Oh gods." He couldn't stop himself from bucking up against that little toy. He was sitting across from Tien, their knees touching. When he thrust upwards, his hot cock crossed Tien's and he moaned out at the sensation of flesh against flesh, "Oh gods Sabriena...that's good..." He was having all sorts of ideas as to what to do with them. Mainly involving her while he and Tien pushed them into her core and controlled her pleasure

Sabriena wrapped her hands around the heads of their cocks, holding the little vibrators there. She leaned over and sucked at the mark on Tien's neck, making him pant and groan with pleasure. She smirked and leaned over to Goku, lightly biting at his mark. "Mmmmm. Wouldn't this feel good inside of you?" she purred against his ear. "I can stroke and suck your cock at the same time..." She ran her hands down their shafts, pressing the eggs harder against them. She giggled softly, "And this is the lowest vibration. It can get a lot more intense than this."

Goku's head fell back as he panted hard, his cock twitching in Sabriena's grasp and suddenly he wanted nothing more than what she just described. He swallowed thickly, "Do it." He moaned as he thrust into her grasp, gasping loudly as that egg pressed up against him in all the right spots. He shivered as he wondered what that hot lube would feel like coating him from the inside out. Like a constant orgasm from Tien he imagined and he had to close his eyes and suppress a shiver from that want.

Sabriena looked at Tien with hooded eyes. "How about you, handsome?"

Tien bit his lip and nodded. He didn't know how he let her talk him into things like this, but damn, he couldn't help himself.

She smiled and let go of them. She raised up on her knees a bit and whispered in Tien's ear, "Bend over."

A chill shot down his spine at her words. A blush on his face, Tien positioned himself on his knees and elbows. He bit his bottom lip and clenched his eyes shut in anticipation.

Sabriena shot a wink at Goku and coated her fingers with the lube, then rubbed them against Tien's body before pressing her slender fingers into him.

Tien gasped at the heat that filled his body. She drizzled a little more onto the toy before she teased him with it. "Sabriena," he gasped, his face screwed up. "Don't tease me, baby, please." She pressed the little toy deep inside his body and he growled against the pillow. "Oh, shit!" he gasped, his voice higher than Sabriena had ever heard it.

She blinked and smiled, then turned to Goku. "Your turn, sexy."

Goku shivered, first reaching out and placing a hand on Tien's lower back, feeling the low buzz through his skin, marveling at the little wire emerging from him that caused him such great pleasure. He felt his cock throb in anticipation. He was slightly worried. This machine she had was strange to him. Certainly nothing he had ever dreamed of trying before. He swallowed and next to Tien he bent over, exposing himself to his wife. Their wife. He looked over at the hot blush spread over Tien's cheeks; they had never seen him like that.

Sabriena coated her fingers in the lube once again, trailing it over Goku's puckered flesh, smiling at the way he shivered. She pressed her fingers into him, working the hot lube deep into his body. She picked up the other egg that was buzzing softly on the bed and ever so lightly brushed it against him. Biting her lip, she covered it with more lube and slid it easily into her husband's body, pressing it in deeply with her finger. "Now sit up," she told them, "if you can manage it."

Goku moved to sit up, thinking it was a silly thing for Sabriena to say, if they could manage it. However, he had no sooner pushed himself up that he found stars popping before his eyes intensely and he fell back forward shuddering. The stars went away but left him gasping. "Oh gods… what… what have you done?" he asked her, his backside was burning pleasantly from the inside out, the vibrations only seemed to increase that. He whimpered, "I don't think..." He moaned as he felt the egg shifting as he tried to move again, "I don't think I can."

"Yes you can," she purred, pulling on his arm for him to sit up.

Tien groaned loudly as he forced himself back into the sitting position he'd been in before. Cum seemed to drip from his cock in a steady, hot stream. "What are you doing to me, woman?" he growled.

"You love it," she said and wrapped her hand around him, beginning to stroke.

Tien hissed as the friction from her hand warmed the lube on him again, the vibrating toy buzzing against his prostate. He had to grip Sabriena's shoulder to steady himself. She looked gorgeous, sitting naked beside him in nothing but those heels. She bent forward and captured the head of him in her mouth, sucking him fiercely. He bucked his hips, crying out. Holy fucking shit. He'd never felt something like this before.

Sabriena tugged harder on Goku's arm, trying to pull him back to sit facing Tien. "Come on, baby," she encouraged, "Sit up. You can do it."

Goku whimpered, shaking his head, his cock was throbbing in time with his heartbeat. He pleaded, begged, "Sabriena..." He whimpered, "I'll come if I sit up..." He swallowed. She was still tugging on his arm. He could do this. He told himself, over and over again until it became a mantra and he carefully pushed himself upwards again, moaning still as white flashed before his eyes, his cock, red, flushed and swollen. He gasped as he reached out and grabbed Tien for support.

"There's a good boy," Sabriena crooned and wrapped her hand around his impossibly hard cock. She stroked them both slowly, wanting to drag out their pleasure as long as possible.

Tien's head was bowed, his eyes screwed shut, trying to hold back. "I'm not... gonna... last..." he gasped. He looked up, catching Goku's eyes as he felt the other man's hand trembling on his shoulder. The Saiyan wasn't going to last much longer either, it seemed.

Sabriena leaned over and sucked at Goku's cock for a minute. She could feel him tensing, his hard length twitching in her mouth, spilling thick drops of precome on her tongue. She sat back and swallowed. "Well if you're gonna come so soon, let's make it a good one," she purred. She grabbed the remote and clicked it up a couple notches, intensifying the vibration and quickly grabbed both of them again, stroking them faster, harder.

Goku barely had a moment to form a coherent thought before his world exploded before him, thick hot ropes of his cum splattering over Sabriena's hand, Tien's legs as he came, a strangled cry wrenching from his throat, "OH! AAHHH!" The little egg inside of him was nested right up against his prostate and it was relentless, stirring him hard once again only to come a second time a few seconds later. His tight ring of muscle clenching and unclenching as he did, it was torture. It was bliss. Holy fucking shit, it was hot.

Tien cried out the instant the vibration grew stronger, his cock shooting his hot cum with a force he didn't know was possible. It hit Goku's abs, his chest. It didn't seem to stop.

Sabriena dove forward and licked the hot liquid where it landed on Goku. Tien was still coming and it landed on her cheek. She swallowed and moved to let the last bits of Goku's cum spill into her mouth. She lapped at the head of him before she did the same to Tien. He looked ready to faint.

"Turn it off," he whimpered weakly.

She smirked and reached for the remote, a devilish look in her eyes. She clicked the remote and both men jumped, crying out. "Oops! That was UP," she giggled before she clicked it the other direction and turned it off.

Tien collapsed to his side, panting as though he'd run a marathon. His face screwed up as he grabbed the cord and pulled the device out of his body. "Goddammit, Sabriena," he scolded.

Goku groaned and fell over, feeling completely and utterly spent. "You… you are getting it when we recover..." he gasped as he tugged at his own device, sliding it from his body with some effort. Oh by the gods, she was going to get it. He grabbed her up with his remaining strength, using his legs to part hers and spread her open for them. He looked sleepily over at Tien, "What do you think? Leave it on low power all night?" He nuzzled her cheek, mimicking her, "Imagine what that would feel inside you." He reached down, brushing lightly at her folds. "Here." His hand traveled down further, a slick digit circling her own tight ring of muscle, "And here."

Sabriena hissed and arched her back at his touch. "Ohhh," she moaned, "I bet that would feel amazing."

Tien smirked weakly at Goku and let his hand trail up the inside of Sabriena's thigh, his hand brushing against Goku's. "We could slide it deep inside you like this," he said and quickly shoved two fingers deep into her tight, wet slit, wiggling them against a sensitive spot inside her. She gasped out again, bucking her hips up against their hands. "Tie you to the bed and leave you like that all night long until you beg for release," Tien growled in her ear. "Goku's right. You're gonna pay for this."

Goku smiled over at Tien, "We should bind her to the bed." He said grasping one of Sabriena's arms and stretching it towards his top corner of the bed. He looked around for a minute, thinking as he recalled something and reached down between the bed and the wall, pulling up one of his belts that had fallen. He nodded to the other one on the floor he had tossed earlier, "Get that one and two more from the dresser." He wound the fabric around her wrist and secured her arm to the bed. He caught the one Tien threw at him and skimmed his hand down her side, pausing to tease at her nipple before going down to her leg, spreading her wide as he tied her leg to the bed as well.

"Oh god," Sabriena whimpered, biting her lip as Tien smirked and bound her other wrist and ankle to the bed. She tried to pull against her restraints, testing them, and found she couldn't move.

"Now let's see how you like it," Tien grinned and picked up the bottle of lube. He dripped some onto her body, which was spread wide open to him, and watched as it slid down and mixed with her own wetness. He lightly touched her, spreading the warming liquid over her and she tried to buck up against his hand. Tien lowered his face and breathed over her, just the way she had done to him.

Sabriena's eyes went wide and she gasped; it was soooo hot on her sensitive body. "Guys, please," she begged.

Goku placed the little device between her legs, the low setting on the eggs made them hum steadily. He carefully took the lube from Tien and poured a good measure onto the egg, working it around making sure it was coated well before he leaned over, going past her soaking folds for her puckered flesh. He circled the device over the ring of muscle, like she had to him before he carefully used his middle finger to push it deeply into her body. He withdrew and leaned down, blowing a hot breath over her flesh.

Sabriena growled at the feel of the egg vibrating deep inside her, making that lust burn low in her belly. "Goku... Tien... please..."

Tien picked up the other and ever so lightly touched it to her swollen, sensitive clit. A high-pitched cry escaped from her lips and again, she tried to writhe against it, desperately seeking the friction she craved, but Tien pulled it away. He lightly trailed it down her lips, pausing to tease at the opening to her body before trailing it back up and lightly touching her with it again. "Oh, this is fun," Tien snickered, watching his wife's frustration grow, listening to the pleading sounds from her voice.

Goku chuckled at him, reaching out and tweaking one of Sabriena's nipples, watching her squirm. He reached for more of the lube, dribbling it over one nipple and then the other before, putting some into his fingers. A grin formed on his face and he reached up to her neck, "I wonder..." He carefully worked the lube into her mating mark, carefully massaging it in before he leaned over and captured a pert nipple in his mouth, teasing the stiff bud with his teeth, watching as Tien continued to tease her with the other egg.

Sabriena screamed through clenched teeth as Goku's strong fingers worked that impossibly hot liquid into the mark on her neck. "You... are so... dead!" she panted, her body keening as he teased her breast. Her senses were in overdrive; the hot pressure on her mark, Goku's mouth over her nipple, the buzzing deep inside her, and Tien still lightly touching her with the vibrating toy. All of it amazing, exciting, and yet still not enough to let her go over that edge. It was infuriating. "Tien! Please!" she begged, her voice shaking, "G-Goku... PLEASE. I... I can't stand it!"

Goku smiled at her, "You can't manage it?" He shook his head, leaning forward and placing his hand over Tien's. "She's been good so far. Let's see how she handles this." He took the egg from Tien, holding it just above her clit, before he dropped his hand and pushed it into her body, her slick folds swallowing it up effortlessly. He pulled back and watched her. His hand drifting towards the controls but paused, smirking and he instead wrapped his hand around Tien's head, drawing him in for a hot kiss, sliding his tongue into his husband's mouth, moaning obscenely in front of Sabriena.

Tien's eyes went wide for just a second before he returned the kiss, moaning back against him, running his hands over Goku's body. He pulled Goku tighter to him, leaning over their wife's body, kissing Goku fiercely.

Sabriena whimpered, watching her husbands, both of the eggs embedded deeply inside her. "You guys SUCK," she spat, clenching around the vibrating toy, trying so hard to reach a climax.

Tien snickered against Goku's lips and kissed him again, grabbing Goku's ass firmly with one hand and moaning louder than before.

Goku let Tien manhandle him before he broke the kiss to smile over at Sabriena. "But you're the one who brought the toys home. Isn't this what you wanted?" He laughed, Tien turning that laughter into a moan as he felt his husband slide a finger deeply into him. He was still tingling from the lube Sabriena had used on them and he rocked back onto that finger. With their wife begging them, writhing around like that, it wasn't going to take much for him to reach his peak once again. He reached down between Tien's legs, taking his impressive length in hand, and gave it a few long slow strokes.

Tien growled at Goku's touch, his length hardening as Goku stroked it. "Yessss," he breathed, sucking at the mark on Goku's neck. He didn't think he had it in him, he'd come so hard when Sabriena had used that toy on him, but now he found himself wanting again. He slid a second finger into Goku. His body was hot and slick on his fingers. He wanted him. He was aching, his cock throbbing in Goku's hand already. "The things you do to me," he said softly in Goku's ear, pressing up against him, feeling Goku's hard length brush against his own.

Sabriena's lip bled, she'd bit it so hard as she watched her husbands, feeling that desire burn even stronger within her. If one of them didn't touch her soon, she was going to go insane. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes. She could feel her own wetness sliding down her body, just begging to be fucked.

"Let me take you," Tien whispered in Goku's ear, "Right over Sabriena. Make her think you're going to give it to her. We'll make her beg for it." He closed his lips over Goku's mark again, sucking and nipping at it.

Goku nodded, suddenly feeling incredibly affectionate towards his mate. The low tones in his voice, the gentleness, the warmth of the cabin. "Yes," he answered, nuzzling at Tien's chin with his nose. He tilted his head and placed kisses over him, kissing at their mark before he broke away and turned towards their wife. He knelt between her legs, tugging on the egg inside of her, pulling it out of her slick folds and letting it drop to the bed as he steadied himself over her. He leaned down and sucked at her neck, at the mark, trinity. He smiled against her skin, loving the way she tried to buck up against him.

"YES," she panted, tilting her head to give him better access to the mark. "Oh, Goku... yessss." A smile finally pulled at her lips as his body lingered over hers, the head of his cock lightly brushing against her wet sex. "Come on, baby," Sabriena purred, trying to buck her hips up against him.

Tien moved behind Goku, teasing the opening to his body with his hard length for just a moment before he slipped easily into him, the hot lube making Goku's body slick around him. Tien groaned at the tight heat. How had they ever done this without that liquid before? This was amazing. Tight, slick, and burning hot. Tien started to thrust deeply into Goku, growling at the sensations that washed over his body.

Goku moaned, leaning down, bracing himself on his elbow, letting his length tease her hot core; he wasn't sure how long he could last. He could feel the heat radiating off of her. Tien's thrusts were hard and fast and perfect, hitting the wonderful spot deep within him.

Sabriena was screaming at them and Tien had to pause and press his face between Goku's shoulder blades to hide his laughter. He composed himself and slid in and out of Goku's tight body, licking his lips as he stared down at Sabriena. She looked like she'd had just about enough, like she was truly starting to get angry. Tien picked up the egg and ran it once over Goku's cock. "Go ahead and fuck her," he whispered in his ear. "I think she's hit her breaking point." But before Goku could move, Tien grabbed his hips and slammed harshly into him a few times, loving the moan he drew from the Saiyan's throat. He smirked and pushed deeper into Goku, pressing him closer to Sabriena who was absolutely begging for it.

Goku shivered as the curse slipped from Tien's lips and he quickly shoved his dripping cock into that amazingly slick heat with a cry, allowing himself to be pushed so deeply into her as Tien pounded into him. He leaned down and bit at her mating mark, strawberries bursting across his tongue and he slammed into her, before finding a rhythm with Tien that was absolutely bone crushing. She was so incredibly wet, dripping, hot like liquid silk around his aching cock. He pounded into her. "Come with me," he panted, kissing at Sabriena's face, "Come with me." He groaned as he felt his cock twitching and swelling as he lost himself in the sensations of being held and cherished completely, drenching Sabriena's body, filling her with his essence.

Sabriena screamed out as the orgasm finally hit her. Her body clenched around Goku's cock, making him seem bigger, thicker within her as her senses shattered with pure bliss. The second egg was still vibrating within her, pushing her orgasm to the brink.

Tien slammed himself into Goku harder, faster, feeling himself slip over that edge once again and his body poured into Goku's. He slowed his pace, shivering and carefully laid over Goku's back for just a moment, hugging him tightly. He brushed a bit of hair from the side of Goku's face and kissed at his cheekbone before he smiled at Sabriena, who looked completely spent. "You... deserved that..." he teased, trying to catch his breath.

She looked up at both of them with half-open eyes and answered, "Mmmm, yes I did."


	3. Definitely Her Color

Rose opened the door of Jenny's car and stumbled out onto the white tile of the Lookout, which seemed to glow in the moonlight. "Oh! My purse," she cried and opened the door to retrieve it. She stood up and pushed some of her hair out of her face, looking around for Dende. "Oh! My bag!" she cried again and had to get into the car once more to grab the black plastic shopping bag with her purchases. She blinked at it again and looked at Jenny. "I don't even know what I bought!" she exclaimed in a loud whisper. She pressed her fingertips to her lips and giggled. "Oh, I wonder what Dende's going to say."

Jenny chuckled and got her purchases out of the car before she encapsulated it and giggled at her, "Why are you even bothering to whisper? You know the boys hear us by now." She slung an arm around Rose's shoulders and walked her back towards the rooms. "And if you don't remember what you bought, then it's just going to be that much more fun when you and Dende go through it." She grinned wickedly, already thinking about what to do with her husband.

"He CAN hear me, can't he?" Rose asked, still speaking in a whisper. Her face felt terribly hot and she wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or from the alcohol. She leaned heavily against Jenny as they walked, giggling even harder as her high-heel slipped and she had to grab onto her friend to keep from falling. "I think I drank too much wine," she said and hiccupped again.

"You think?" Piccolo asked, leaning against the wall next to his and Jenny's bedroom with his arms crossed. He eyed the bags in their hands curiously. He didn't know what was in there and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know. Still, seeing Rose drunk was rather amusing. He couldn't remember ever seeing her like this. He closed his eyes and gave a soft snort of laughter. "What did you do, Jenny?"

The woman gave him an innocent look and shoved her bag into his hands. "I simply did what any sister-in-law would do for her bestest friend on the night of her bachelorette party. Now, you just make yourself comfortable while I go give her back to Dende." She winked at him and laughed as she helped Rose stay upright and wandered to the Guardian's room. She smiled as he stepped out when they approached, "See? She's still in one piece."

Dende couldn't stop the smile from pulling at his lips as he reached out and steadied Rose against him, "More or less. Thank you, Jenny." He led his bride to be, his soulmate, back into their room, a warm light already cast around the room from the oil lamp he preferred to keep lit instead of using the electricity. "Well, you look like you had fun."

Rose giggled and nodded her head. "Oh my gosh, Dende," she gasped. "You should have seen the things they did at that party! I didn't know what kind of a party they were planning! They had all these _*hic*_ toys and naughty lingerie and oh! I even bought something, but I can't remember what it is," she said, dangling the bag from her fingers as she held it up. She bit her lip and gave him an apologetic frown, "I may have had a little too much to drink."

Dende chuckled and plucked the bag from her fingers as he led her over to the bed and sat her down. "Are you certain? I'm not sure if I would feel right, taking advantage of you in your inebriated state of mind," he purred into her ear as his nipped lightly at her neck, nuzzling the mark before he caught her chin and kissed her firmly.

Rose moaned wantonly against his lips and threw her arms around his neck. She giggled again and pulled back. "But I WANT you to take advantage of me." She kissed him again, fiercely dancing her tongue against his as she pulled at her clothes and kicked off her shoes. "I'm so horny," she admitted then pulled back and clapped a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide as she snickered. "Don't ever let me go out with them again."

Dende laughed and pulled back from her, moving to lay her back on the bed as he settled between her legs as he upturned the bag she had brought home and dumped out the contents. "Now, I cannot control when they kidnap you from me. Plus you wouldn't come home with such interesting wares. Is this underwear?" He asked as he held up the lacy garment, picking up the remote control for it as well, "Hmm, you must try these on for me, I am not sure that it is your color."

Rose blushed and grinned, then clumsily got out of the bed as she snatched them from his hand. "They made me try on a pair of these in front of everyone!" she exclaimed as she stripped down to nothing and then pulled the panties on. She blinked at his expression, then explained, "OVER my clothes." She stood up straight and put a hand on her hip, striking a model-esque pose. "What do you think?"

Dende licked his suddenly dry lips at the vision before him, "I think I was mistaken; that is most definitely your color." He said, feeling his length respond in agreement, "You look beyond ravishing, but what does this little device do?" He asked as he held up the remote and clicked it up a few settings, his ears twitching as he picked up the vibrations from the panties she now wore.

Rose gave a high-pitched moan as her knees buckled. "It vibrates!" she cried out. Oh gods, she'd never expected it to feel so amazing. Her core throbbed with need and her breasts ached for Dende's touch. She whimpered and stumbled back to him, pushing his shoulders to lay back against the bed. "Oh my god, Dende, I want you so bad." She pulled at his clothing, quickly stripping him until he was bare before her. She crawled over his body and looked down at his hard length. "This feels soooo good," she moaned and straddled his hips, grinding the vibrating panties between them.

Dende threw his head back as he cried out in pleasure. Their pleasure. He tossed the remote to the side, still on and grasped her hips, grinding his hard length against her. He could feel her heat, coupled with the vibrations along the shaft of his cock. Oh, what a marvelous little device this was. Unable to bear it any more, pushed the thin fabric aside just enough so he could slip his hot flesh into hers. Stars popped before his eyes as he settled within her. The vibrations paired with her exquisite velvet heat tight over him had him panting with want. He reached up and cupped her breasts, squeezing and teasing at her nipples as he shuddered against her.

She shrieked with delight as he filled her so completely and she leaned her chest into his touch. "Oh, yes, my love! YES!" she cried. Her eyes widened at the forgotten items that still lay on the bed and she grabbed a little tube of the tingling cream she'd sampled at the party. She gave him a wicked smirk and squeezed some out onto her fingers. "Wait until you feel this," she purred and carefully began to massage it into his antennae from base to tip.

His eyes shot open at the sudden, new sensation that accosted his sensitive antennae. A slow heat grew, tingling as she massaged him and a strangled gasp of pleasure wrenched from his mouth. It was like a vice tightening around him and he couldn't stop it as he became helpless beneath her, "Oh gods, oh by the gods Rose!" He keened, feeling himself leaking inside of her as his cock tried to pulse, but was prevented from orgasming. "Oh, my beloved, the torture you place upon me."

A violent shiver worked its way through Rose's body as she began to ride him in earnest. He was so hot and hard within her as she bounced herself on his cock, the panties vibrating relentlessly against her clit. "My love," she gasped breathlessly, "My love! I'm coming!" she cried out in ecstasy, tensing and shaking over him as the orgasm claimed her. She panted as the last tremors shook her body and she fixed him with a determined look. She quickly captured his lips in a searing kiss and rocked her hips over his, faster and faster, wanting nothing more than to take him over that edge. She slid her tongue along his, wondering how long that cream would last, if it would add to his orgasm or prevent him from it as it tormented his sensitive antennae.

Dende was shaking so badly, he could feel Rose's orgasm as it tore through her, he was sobbing for his own. Feeling Rose's body tighten around him, squeezing him, the cream was acting as if Rose had a firm grip on his body, "Oh by the gods," he could feel it there, he was teetering on the edge, his balls drawn up tightly against his body, "Please Rose, please help me cum, I need you" he cried out, finally pushing past the paralysis with sheer power, as thrust into her body, blessed friction finally pushed him over the edge and he screamed as he came, every nerve tight with orgasmic bliss. His pleasure seemed to be concentrated on the one point in his body until he was left boneless in her arms.

Rose screamed out again as he filled her with his essence, a second orgasm washing through her system. She finally collapsed over him, whimpering weakly, "My love. Turn it off. P-Please." The panties still vibrated torturously against her incredibly sensitive clit. "It's too much. Please." She trembled against him as she laid the side of her face on his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat.

Dende nodded as his arm flopped out to the side, landing on the remote and after a moment of struggle, managed to turn the little device off. A quiet settled over them as the vibration stopped, he chuckled against her, kissed her cheek affectionately, "That was wonderful, what a brilliant purchase that was." He ran his fingers through her hair, happy to have her back at his side once again, "Oh, I think you will have to go to more of these parties. Maybe I'll go with you next time." He mused.

"Mm-mmm," she shook her head, an amused smile playing across her lips. "Ladies ONLY." She snickered and nuzzled under his chin, suddenly feeling a bit shy again. "I'm glad you were okay with this," she murmured, tracing little patterns over his chest with her fingertips. "I was a little nervous to come home to you tonight." Her eyes felt heavy and her brain foggy from their exertions and she still felt more than a little tipsy. "So tired," she yawned.

He caught her hand, bringing her fingers up to his lips where he kissed at them, "You are only coming home to yourself, you need not be nervous. Your pleasure is mine and I enjoyed it thoroughly." He reached over and turned the lamp until the room went dark. "Sleep now, my love, we will talk in the morning."

Rose mumbled something incoherent and went completely limp over his chest as a loud snore issued from her mouth.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Shameless smut EVERYWHERE! And we're not done. We'll get into the meat and potatoes of this story soon, but first... SEXY TIMES FOR EVERYONE! Because I said so.

Also, we are LOVING the reviews ya'll are leaving us. You guys always make me laugh. *eyes **dbzfangirl1*** Looks like she's having trouble breathing, guys. I'd tell one of you to give her mouth-to-mouth, but that might just encourage her more. As always, **amkula **is reviewing like the loyal little reviewer that I adore and **Nancy103 **is onto us again (I said that in the last story after reading one of your reviews. YOU IS IN MAH BRAINZ, predicting shit and stuffs.) And this chapter is for **GreenSaiyan** since she likes the smexy Nameks so much. ;) And guests - LEAVE A DAMN NAME SO I CAN ADDRESS YOU ALL. Jeezus.

***Please ignore this entire rant. I'm running solely off diet mountain dew and cigarettes. *twitch, twitch*

*smacks **amkula **with the cucumber and runs away giggling*


	4. Trying Again

Piccolo cautiously opened the bag his wife had handed him as he walked into their bedroom. His brow shot up as he saw the various items inside. One look at the phallic-shaped piece of silicone inside and he snapped the bag shut. Oh good gods. THIS was the type of party she'd gone to? The weight of the bag told him there was much more inside and he wondered if there was anything in the bag for him. He felt his face go hot and tried to scrub the blush away. It didn't matter much; his body was already hard at the thought of what she was going to do to him once she returned to the bedroom.

He shook his head and blocked out the sounds already issuing from Dende's room. He gave a jump and nearly dropped the bag as Jenny shut the door behind her as she walked into the room. He gave her a wicked smirk, revealing his fangs, and quickly scooped her up in his arms to carry her to their bed. He pinned her beneath him and kissed hotly at the side of her neck. "Naughty," he purred.

Jenny grinned, wrapping her legs around his waist, "I love it when you talk like that." She sighed happily, tilting her neck so he had better access, "Mmm, wish you could have seen some of the things they had at this party. They even had a sex swing I was tempted to buy, but I think we would have had a hard time explaining that one to the girls later on." She slid her hand up his chest, to his throat, finally cupping his cheek as she looked up into his dark eyes. She wanted it to work this time, maybe it already had worked and it was just taking a little bit for the hormones to kick in. She was wondering if she should ask Lindsey for help, maybe perform that fertility spell.

Piccolo groaned as he settled himself between her thighs, his hard length rubbing against her hot core through their clothing. He sucked at her neck and nibbled at her skin, his fangs teasing her flesh. Gods, he wanted her. He didn't know why they were having such a hard time getting pregnant; they'd never had issues like this before. Not that he was complaining about trying for a baby. But still, he was starting to wonder what was wrong. He longed for a son of his own. Maybe there was something in that little bag of hers that might just give their sex the boost they needed. He nipped at her ear, breathing hotly into it as he spoke, his low voice laced with lust, "Why don't you show me what you DID buy?"

She grinned and moved them so Piccolo was laying on the bed and she straddled his waist, taking a moment to grind down on his hard cock, "Mmm, someone's eager." She said, as she grabbed the bag and dumped the contents onto the bed. She sorted through them a moment before she picked up the cock ring and showed it to him, "You'll love this little thing." She tugged his belt off and stripped him of his pants, tossing them to the side. She leaned down, nuzzling appreciatively at the hard length. She grabbed some of the tingling lube and made sure the cock ring was slick with it before she worked it down his shaft and looped the back part over his balls. She moaned at the sight of him, wrapped up all nice and neat. She grinned wickedly, "This is the fun part." She purred as she flicked on the vibrator.

Piccolo keened and his toes curled at the pleasant buzzing and tingling sensations that hit him all at once. "Good GODS woman! What are you trying to do to me?" His cock throbbed and leaked a thick bead of precum that trailed down the side of his swollen shaft. He'd never felt such an exquisite sensation before. "Jenny," he panted and reached for her. "Please. I need you."

She grinned at him, trailing her finger up the side of his cock, watching the drop gather on her finger before she brought the digit to her lips and sucked it clean. "Mmm, now that is wonderful," she said, excited. It was just what they had needed. She reached for the other items she brought, showing the clamps to Piccolo before she took one of his hands and lead it to her breast. She took her other hand and teased her own nipple, moaning and throwing her head back at the sensation before she took a clamp and let it bite down on her. Her core throbbed at the delicious mixture of pain and pleasure. "Gods yes!" she cried out.

Piccolo's eyes widened as he watched the sexy display before him and his cock throbbed again. He propped himself up on his elbows to see her better. He carefully thumbed over the nub of her nipple that was pinched in the clamp and he shuddered at how hot it felt. He'd never before dreamed about using things like this in the bedroom, but now that he was in the moment, he didn't give it much thought, other than to wonder at how much pleasure they were going to give each other. He watched hungrily as she placed the second clamp on her other nipple and he leaned forward to flick his tongue over it.

Jenny had to bite her lip to keep from crying out too loudly. Oh, these things were beyond amazing. Every touch, lick that Piccolo bestowed on them only made her center throb more and she could finally stand it no more. She lifted herself up and impaled herself on her husband's thick cock, crying out in ecstasy. She could feel the cock ring vibrating against her sensitive flesh and she squeezed his cock as tightly as she could. This was going to work this time.

"Yesss," Piccolo growled as he pulled her down on him, smothering his own face with her breasts as he thrust up into her. She was so hot and wet on his aching cock. He could feel her clenching down on him as he drove himself into her tight body. "Oh gods, Jenny," he breathed and nibbled at her breast, teasing the pinched nipple with his teeth. "Gods, you're brilliant."

She cupped his head to her chest, unable to control her voice as he teased her tortured breast. She moved over, rolling to lay on the bed, tugging Piccolo above her once more. "When you think you can handle coming in me, just take off the ring, but until then, I want you to fuck me into this mattress," she demanded, reaching up and teased a hand along his antennae.

Piccolo's back went stiff for a moment as she teased the appendage. "Damn you," he snarled playfully and drove himself into her wet heat. He didn't know how long he was going to be able to hold back. He wanted to make it last, to enjoy the moment, but between the vibration around his cock and balls, her teasing his antennae, and her tight heat around him, his eyes were already rolling in his head. "Not… going… to last," he panted. He felt his cock swell within her and he let go, no longer trying to hold back his orgasm. "Wh-what?" he gasped, still driving into her. He felt right there on the edge, but he couldn't seem to come. Something about the way the ring bit into his flesh held him back. "Oh gods," he choked out as he continued to thrust into her. Such divine torture.

Jenny grinned, she felt him swell, but just that. She loved it, the cock ring doing its job and holding him back and making him bigger within her. When he finally would come, and come he would, there would be a flood and hopefully she would be pregnant with their son before morning rolled around, "Gods yes, Piccolo, you feel so good. You want to come, don't you?" she purred, "Right on that blissful edge. Fill me, Piccolo." She whined, leaning up and sucking at his neck.

He nodded. "Yes," he answered, his face screwed up as he continued to fuck her, pounding her into the mattress. He grabbed her legs and lifted them to rest on his shoulders as he bent her double, allowing him to drive even deeper into her velvet heat. His balls felt heavy and swollen as he tried harder to reach his orgasm. And still it eluded him. He had to bite back an uncharacteristic whimper as sweat trickled down the back of his neck. Oh, she was going to pay for this. "Dammit, woman," he growled and nipped at her breasts, pinching at them with his fingers. He was going to torture her as much as she had done to him. He suddenly pulled out of her and slapped at her hip. "Roll over."

Jenny chuckled and rolled over with a moan as her trapped nipples brushed the bed. She shivered in pleasure, "Gods, hurry, I'm so close." She reached up and took off the clamps, shouting out as she touched the red, angry flesh. "Touch me!" she cried as she pinched herself, feeling her essence drip out of her and onto the bed from want.

Piccolo grabbed her hips and forcefully pulled her back over his cock, roaring in pleasure. He panted through clenched teeth as he slammed his hips against her ass, their skin slapping together, his length swelling even more. He didn't know how much longer he could stand it. He reached around and pinched her clit, rolling it between his fingers. "Come for me," he commanded, rubbing harshly at the sensitive nub. He wanted to feel her come around his cock, to squeeze down on him as he brought her pleasure.

She screamed her pleasure as she came, Piccolo's fingers pinching her clit just what she needed to reach that edge. She squeezed him so tightly, she thought for a moment she would pop. His denied orgasms making him seem larger than normal. "Piccolo!" she screamed as he bounced her on his cock. She clawed at the blankets as she shuddered. He was so big, so deep within her.

Piccolo's muscles trembled as she clamped down on him. He was going out of his mind with pleasure and he propped one foot up on the bed as he fisted his hand into her short, dark hair. His other hand slid up her chest and wrapped around her shoulder, giving him the leverage he needed to place his other foot on the bed as well, crouching behind her as he continued to slam his raging hard cock into her with bone-crushing force. His sac felt so full and heavy as he mounted his wife, fucking her senseless.

Jenny screamed with delight at the position change. Her husband seemed so feral, so possessive as he feverishly thrust himself into her. She was dripping wet around him, her sex on fire from his assault. "Oh, gods, Piccolo!" she cried, thrusting her hips back to meet him. "Baby, please! I can't take any more!"

Piccolo pulled out and tore away the ring before he plunged himself back into her. A feral scream ripped from his throat as he finally came, his cock pumping torrents of hot cum into his wife's body. Every single nerve in his body rippled with ecstasy as the longest, most intense orgasm claimed him. Over and over, the hot liquid poured forth, drenching her insides with his essence.

A second orgasm hit Jenny as she felt herself being filled by his cock as he emptied himself into her. Her eyes rolled in her head as she bit at the pillow and panted. She waited for him to still before she moved her hips forward and let him slip from her body. She chuckled as he collapsed next to her on the bed a moment later. "So what'd ya think?" she grinned.

"I think," he panted, "that you're trying to kill me."


	5. Thank You, Jenny

"GOOOHAAAAN!" Lindsey sing-songed as she opened the front door to the house. A huge smile split her face as she stepped inside and saw him sitting on the couch with Trunks and Seventeen.

"Hey, baby," he greeted her. He eyed the bag dangling from her hand and smiled. He knew exactly where she was going that night and couldn't wait to see what she was going to bring home to him. In fact, he was so excited that it was all he could do to resist the urge to sneak away into the bathroom and take care of himself.

"Is the party over finally?" Trunks asked, clicking off the television. The three of them had spent the evening chowing down on pizza and wings, half-interestedly watching sports on the tube. He stretched his arms and legs out before he flopped back in the recliner. "I know this is sort of redundant for a Saiyan to say, but I think I ate too much."

"Oooo!" Lindsey grinned, "Did you save any for me?" If she'd thought carrying one Saiyan baby made her appetite increase, carrying two made her almost constantly ravenous. She peeked into one of the boxes and frowned when she found it empty. "You guys suck."

Gohan blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I can order more if you want," he offered. At her nod, he sighed and pulled out his cell phone.

"You boys better run along home now," Lindsey said. "Oh, and Seventeen, just so you're prepared, I think Leelee bought one of everything." She couldn't help but snicker at the memory of Leelee carrying so many bags out to her car after the party was over. "You're going to need to rent a storage shed just to contain all of her naughty toys."

Seventeen rolled his eyes. "As if the bedroom isn't overrun with them anyway. She's insatiable, I swear it."

"You're kinda a horn-dog yourself," Trunks reminded him in a dry tone.

"Oh yeah," Seventeen mused as if he'd somehow forgotten.

"Two mushroom and Canadian bacon pies will be here shortly, baby," Gohan said as he hung up the phone.

"Good. That gives us thirty minutes," she grinned.

"Thirty minutes for what?"

She dug in the bag and tossed him the toothpaste-shaped tube. "For that."

He turned it over in his fingers, reading the label and his face blushed ten shades of red. "OUT," he barked at Seventeen and Trunks.

"What is that?" Trunks asked curiously, leaning over for a closer look.

Gohan hastily stuffed the tube into his pocket and got to his feet, grabbed the two other men by their wrists and pulled them to stand. "None of your business. Now go!" he commanded, shoving them towards the door.

Trunks and Seventeen leaned back against Gohan, trying to stop him from pushing them out of his house. Trunks laughed as Seventeen protested, "Hey! We're curious! Let us see!"

"You seem a little too eager, Gohan!" Trunks laughed. "It must be really good, whatever it is!"

"Just ask your sister the next time you see her," Lindsey called to them and all three men paused to look back at her.

"What's Jenny got to do with this?" Trunks asked, blinking his bright blue eyes at her.

"She bought it for Gohan," Lindsey answered with a shrug as she kicked her shoes off. "She was concerned about the decrease in blowjob-activity in this house as of late."

"Oh my god!" Gohan cried, his face turning an even deeper shade of red. "Please tell me you're joking." When his wife shook her head, he groaned.

"Aw yeah, getcha some, Gohan," Trunks teased and jabbed Gohan in the ribs with his elbow as Seventeen pelvic-thrusted the air.

"GET OUT!" Gohan roared and shoved Trunks out the open door and gave Seventeen a swift kick to the ass, making the android jump and hurry outside as well. Gohan slammed the door shut and sighed as he heard their laughter. He ran a hand through his dark hair and shook his head before looking sheepishly over at his wife. "Sorry about them. They don't know when to stop."

She shrugged and gave him an amused smile. "Ah, I think they're funny. Little shits that they are, they do provide good entertainment." She paused and looked at her watch. "If you want me to try that gel before the pizza gets here, you'd better drop your jeans and plant your ass on the couch."

"You sure know how to turn a guy on," he muttered sarcastically and undid his belt as he walked to the couch. He shoved his jeans down and sat down. His length began to firm as his eyes roamed over her body. Her full curves, her growing belly. He wrapped his hand around his cock and gave it a long, slow stroke.

"Mmmm," she hummed as she swallowed the gel down and watched him touch himself. "That's so hot when you do that, baby." Her mouth watered as she watched his strong hand slide up and down his thick shaft, making it harden even more in his hand. There was something seductively sexy about him sitting there in his silky black button-down shirt, the sleeves rolled up his forearms, his pants around his ankles. His black eyes pierced her from behind the rectangular, wire-framed glasses he wore.

She crossed the room and knelt before him, studying the way he stroked himself. The intoxicating scent of him filled the air and she bit her lip as she watched him spread a drop of cum around the head with his thumb. "I miss the way you taste," she purred, leaning forward and lapping at the head of his cock.

Gohan hissed and lifted his hips as her hot, wet tongue swiped over him. "Sorry your morning sickness has been so bad this time around, baby," he said softly. He gripped himself a little harder, milking out another drop for her to lick up. He panted heavily as he brushed the tip of his cock across her lips and she kissed at it. Her lips were soft and warm against him, making him ache to feel them wrapped around his length.

She nibbled at the tip of him and wiggled her tongue in the slit. He keened again as a groan issued from his throat. She loved pleasuring her husband like this, to watch him blush and moan with wanton lust. She leaned back and pulled her shirt off, then unsnapped her bra and cast it aside. Leaning forward, she ran her tongue up the hot shaft as he cupped both of her breasts in his hands and squeezed them gently. She moaned at the taste of him, her breasts swelling and tingling in his hands. She drew her tongue over his shaft again and again, thoroughly wetting him before she took her breasts in her own hands and pressed his cock between them.

He groaned and thrust his hips up between the soft, yet firm flesh of her breasts. Gods, that was so erotic to see his cock sliding between them as she panted and moaned his name. "Baby, please," he begged, gripping the cushions of the couch as he lifted his hips. "Suck it for me. I… I wanna… ngh… feel your lips around my cock."

She gave him a mischievous smile and gave in to his request, capturing him in her mouth. She was so relieved that the gel was working. Inch by agonizing inch, she let him slide into her mouth until her nose was nestled in the patch of black hair at the base of his shaft. She hummed around him, the vibrations from her voice buzzing around his aching length.

"Oh gods, YESSSS," he hissed and threaded his fingers into the wild, red curls of her hair. He carefully lifted his hips again, daring to thrust into her mouth. Oh gods, he'd missed this. Her mouth was warm and inviting as her soft tongue caressed him. "That's it," he panted, "Just like that, baby. Look at me. Lindsey, look at me." Her vibrant green eyes looked up at him and he shivered as a jolt of pleasure shot up his spine.

She cupped his sac in her hand, kneading the heavy orbs with her fingers. Gods, she thought she could get off just watching her husband like this. His chest rose and fell sharply as he panted and squirmed, leaning back deeply into the couch cushions. She loved seeing him like this with all the lights on because she knew it made him blush just a bit more. Why was that so damn endearing? She didn't know, but she loved it. She gave another moan as a bit of his essence splattered onto her tongue and she swallowed down the cinnamon-sweet taste of him. She pulled back and breathed a single, hot word over him, "More."

"AGH!" he cried as she swallowed him down once more. His body tensed as she bobbed her mouth on his cock, sucking and licking, nipping and teasing him until he couldn't stand it anymore. Gohan's normally black hair flashed to gold, his cock swelling in her throat as he came with a strangled cry. Ropes of hot cum spilled down his wife's throat until he fell back against the couch again, sated and spent. A low, rumbling purr bubbled in his chest as she carefully suckled at him a little more until every last drop had been emptied from his shaft.

Lindsey pulled back with a wet smack of her lips and swallowed before she smiled at him. "There ya go, baby," she crooned and reached for her bra and shirt and pulled them back on. She crawled onto the couch and cradled his head to her chest, smiling as he nuzzled under her chin and his hair fell back to black. "You're always so affectionate afterwards," she smiled as she trailed her cool fingertips along the side of his neck, letting them play over the mating mark.

"It's because I love you," he answered and placed his hand over her belly, smiling at the energies he felt there. He could feel the slightest movement against his palm, almost like the brush of a butterfly's wings. Still, it made him giddy to feel his babies moving inside of her. It wouldn't be long before they were kicking so strong that it would wake him in the middle of the night when she curled up against his back. He smiled and chuckled softly at the memory of the first time that had happened when she was pregnant with Phoenix. It had startled the hell out of him.

She kissed his forehead and listened to him as he purred. She loved that sound. It was low and deep, like the purring of a leopard. It sent a shiver down her spine as she thought about what he really was, the power this man held. And yet here he was, so gentle and loving, letting her hold him like this. "I love you, too," she whispered. The moment was ruined the next moment when the doorbell rang and she jumped, exclaiming, "Oh! My pizza!"

She had almost reached the door when she suddenly turned and hissed at him. "Gohan!"

"What?" he asked, blinking lazily at her, a silly, sleepy grin on his face.

"Put your pants back on before the pizza boy thinks he just walked into a porno!"

"Oh!" he jumped and quickly pulled his pants back up and fastened his belt around his waist once more. His stomach rumbled as she set the pizzas on the coffee table and sat next to him.

"How are you still hungry?" she scolded as she grabbed a slice for herself and crossed her legs under her.

"You take it right out of me and burn up my energy," he answered, snagging a slice of the pie.

"Should've ordered more," she grumbled.

They ate ravenously, as if it were their last meal. Gohan finally sat back with a satisfied sigh and looked his wife over. A wicked grin split his face and he grabbed her up, cradling her to his chest as he stood and headed for the stairs that led up to their bedroom.

"What are you doing?" she giggled and clung to his neck.

"Taking you to our room," he answered, "I'm in the mood for some dessert."


	6. The Elder Futhark Runes

"What are you morons doing?" Vegeta asked in a bored tone as he entered the living room and saw Leelee, Tora, and Jenny sitting there surrounded by books. Jenny was sprawled out on the floor, leaning back against the couch, her nose stuck in a book while Tora sat cross-legged, facing Leelee. She had a velvet bag in her hands and was shaking it rather furiously as Tora watched eagerly.

Jenny raised up her book to show Vegeta the cover without tearing her eyes away from the pages. The cover revealed a beautiful looking woman and a rather nasty sort of sea-monster. He only barely caught sight of the title before she lowered her book again; something about ancient Greek Mythology and Gods or some such rubbish.

Vegeta paused and mentally smacked himself. He shouldn't think of it as rubbish; after all, that Hawaiian goddess had appeared to them on Gramma Arthusia's front porch, had she not? Perhaps it was better to not insult the gods.

"Okay, here," Leelee said and handed the dark grey velvet bag over to Tora. "Shake 'em up and pick out six without looking at them." She thumbed through the little book in her hands and quickly read over it as Tora began to shake the bag, a loud rattling noise issuing from inside.

Vegeta didn't know why his curiosity was piqued, but he sat himself down on the couch behind Jenny and watched the other Saiyan. "What is this exactly?"

"Runes," Leelee answered timidly. She'd always been rather intimidated by Vegeta, especially after he heartlessly threw her off of the Lookout that one day before she'd learned how to fly. And she hadn't even pissed him off that day. He just did it. She'd made a mental note right then and there to never cross him. And bootcamp under his guidance had done nothing to ease her fear of him.

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at her, his expression clearly conveying that her answer did nothing to answer his question.

"It's divination," she went on to explain, not quite meeting his eyes. "Like tarot cards?"

"Fortune telling," Vegeta supplied with a nod. "More magick hocus-pocus." He leaned back with a sigh. "You lot will never stop with this stuff. Use your magick to fight and protect this family. That's all that matters. All this other bullshit is just that. Bullshit." He jumped when Jenny smacked his shin with her book. "WHAT?"

"This bullshit is what saved Mom, your mate. And if Gramma hears you say that about the craft, she'll tan your hide and enjoy every second of it. Though, I don't think I can say the same about you. Show some respect, Dad." She gave him a pointed look before she went back to reading, "Good thing she summoned the goddess she did, if she had called on any of these others, we could have ended up with another war on our hands."

"Ah, c'mon, Prince," Tora chuckled. "It's interesting." He withdrew six black, smooth, flat stones from the bag and laid them out the way Leelee instructed him to form a sort of cross on the floor. He tipped his head curiously at the primitive symbols carved into them. He felt rather nervous for some reason as he looked at them. They looked rough, harsh, like they couldn't possibly tell of anything positive for him. He sighed. Just his damn luck.

Leelee slicked her long thin braids out of her face and peered at the first rune. "Okay, so this one represents your past," she said as she pointed at it. "Eoh, the run of exciting adventures. It indicates travel to a new, fascinating location that is in tune with your needs. It suggests a partnership with someone as strong-willed as yourself and together, you accomplished great things." She paused and considered the stone for a moment, trusting her instincts and calling on the memory of the general meaning of the stones. "It was a friendship. One of mutual respect and loyalty. The bond between you two was strong."

Bardock's name immediately came to Tora's mind and a cool chill ran through his veins at her words. The meaning behind that simple little stone was deadly accurate. "That's," he paused and licked his lips, "that's right on the money. I mean, travel. I came here just about a year ago and the part about the friend…" He trailed off. Maybe he would get some answers. "Next one."

Leelee pointed to a new stone. "The present. Jera. It suggest that you are approaching a major turning point in your life. It means that any misfortunes you have endured will start to fade." She looked up at him, meeting his warm brown eyes. "Any wrongs you have done will soon just be memories and you'll be able to relax. It's a good sign. New things are on the horizon for you. It's reaping what you sow. Any efforts you put in will soon come back to you."

Tora chewed his lip for a moment. He wondered exactly what efforts she was talking about. There were a lot of projects he had going on, none of which seemed to be anywhere near paying off. Trying to learn the history of this planet, studying magick at every given opportunity (often swiping books from Jenny and Lindsey as often as he could manage it, only to return them within a couple days, looking for more), constantly training with Vegeta and Goku (when he had the time), he was still working hard at saving up as much money as he could by entering martial arts tournaments whenever possible and hoped that soon he would be able to buy his own home because he knew full well he couldn't live at Capsule Corp forever, and there was still the matter of trying to earn Eighteen's forgiveness. That was the one that nagged at him the most and was the secretive question he had asked in his mind before Leelee began this reading.

The dark-skinned woman before him pointed at the third stone. "How you envision the future," she said. "Wunjo." She stared at it for a moment as her brilliant smile split her face and she looked up at him. "Tora," she purred, "who knew you were such a romantic?"

He suddenly felt his face go hot as he looked at her with wide eyes. "Wh-what?"

Vegeta threw his head back and laughed. "Oho! Do tell." He had to admit, the first two stones certainly seemed to fit Tora's situation. His interest in these stones was growing. He leaned forward a bit, resting his elbows on his knees. "This I have to hear, especially since he takes every damned opportunity he can find to give me shit about my mate."

"Well, Wunjo usually predicts spectacular good fortune, especially in romance. You envision falling in love with someone who is exceptionally beautiful. But it's not as shallow as it sounds. It means a real relationship, deep contentment, happily ever after." Leelee tilted her head and batted her eyes at him. "Awwww! Under all that rough Saiyan exterior, you're a big, squishy teddy bear."

Tora narrowed his eyes at her and bared his teeth as he let out a feral, rumbling growl that would have scared the hell out of anyone who hadn't gotten to know him. His tail swished behind him like a cat preparing to pounce.

"Yeah, you're not scary," Leelee said dismissively and looked back down at the runes.

"The hell?" he cried. "I nearly made Trunks piss his pants with that one day! I'm at least three times your size. You should be begging me for mercy."

"It's your eyes," she answered with a shrug. "You didn't mean it."

Tora's tail went still and he seemed to deflate a bit. He didn't really mean it, but he felt he had to try to do something to counterbalance the teddy bear comment. "You're sort of annoying, you know that?"

"I know," she said. "Now hush. You're breaking my concentration. The fourth one is the reason for your question. Eihwaz. It means you need to prioritize and concentrate on whatever it is you're working on, like that romance you're dreaming about." She snickered at his glowering gaze and continued, "It's metaphorically associated with hunting. You need to be calm and keep your quarry in sight. Don't worry about missing your mark. You already have all the skills you need to accomplish your goals. You just have to be brave and take the risk." She fiddled with one of her braids for a minute. "It can also represent a person. A strong-willed, athletic, decisive woman."

Vegeta snickered. "You crushing on my daughter, Tora?" he teased, thinking that Leelee's description certainly fit Catie and gods knew he spent most of his free time hanging out with her and Trunks.

Tora shot Vegeta a look. "No! You know what, prince? You're next for one of these little stone-future-reading things," he said, pointing at the stones. "Cause I wanna give you hell while yours are read."

Leelee grabbed Tora's strong chin and yanked his face back towards her. "Focus! Jesus, no wonder the runes told you that you need to concentrate. This one also means that you have the ability to adapt and make fast decisions. This is going to be put to the test."

He didn't much like that, but then again, there was the underlying excitement of a new challenge. No Saiyan could resist such a thing. His muscles bunched and shivered beneath his tawny skin and a roguish grin split his face. "Bring it," he nearly purred.

"Obstacles," she said, pointing again. "Thurisaz. Oooo. Personal boundaries. Someone doesn't want to let you close. It's like a thorny hedge and you have to be careful or else you're just going to push that person away." She paused as her eyes nearly popped out of her skull. She pointed an accusatory finger at him. "You like Eighteen! That's who your question was about, wasn't it?"

Tora was so caught off guard that he actually jumped off the floor and scooted back from her a bit. "I… I…" he stammered, not knowing what to say.

"Oh my GAWD," Leelee drawled in her southern accent, "She's, like, practically my sister!" She paused and laughed. "You'd never be able to get rid of me then."

"Yeah, well, there's downsides to everything I suppose," he muttered darkly and she scowled at him. "I just want to be able to protect her like I promised. That's all."

"Mmhmm," Leelee hummed skeptically. "Suuuure ya do." She snickered for a moment and looked at the stones once more. "Well, let's see what the outcome is. Heh. Kaunaz."

Tora sighed through his nose. "Don't be so cryptic. Tell me what it means!"

"Means you are going to die a horrible death after your penis shrivels up and falls off," Jenny said, using the book to hide the smile on her face.

"Oh ha ha," Tora answered dryly as he looked over his shoulder at her and narrowed his eyes. "Vegeta, are all of your children just nothing but pure smart-asses?"

"Pretty much."

"Kaunaz means you feel very passionate about something or someone. It's an intense love affair, but it's more than physical. It will teach both of you a great deal about yourselves and each other. Whether both of you like it or not, you will end up strangely mixed up together. And there's not much either of you can do about it. It's, well, it's destiny," Leelee said as she blinked curiously at the stones.

Tora leaned back on his hands and frowned slightly at the stones on the floor. "These things are accurate and vague at the same time. How is that even possible?" He'd been hoping for something a little more concrete, a little more detailed than this. When he was searching for answers, it seemed now he was just left with more questions. It didn't tell him how to approach Eighteen. It didn't tell him if things would work out between them if he did try to pursue a romantic interest in her. "Bah. Whatever. Okay, your turn, prince," he said and moved over to lean against the couch next to Jenny. "That whole shriveling thing was unnecessary," he scolded, trying to keep the amused smirk off his face.

Jenny grinned and finally tore her eyes away from the pages and looked at him upside down, "Hey, it's probably the last thing that is going to happen. It sounds like you and Eighteen are going to have a kid together." She snickered.

Tora blinked at her before grabbing her playfully and turning her this way and that. "Where the hell is the off-switch?!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You know, Tora, you're the oldest out of all of us. You think you'd learn to act it," he grumbled as he moved to sit on the floor in front of Leelee. He sighed when Tora shouted, "NEVER!" and Vegeta turned his attention to the bag Leelee held in her hands again.

She shook it vigorously then handed it to him. "Think of a question, shake the bag, and then pick out six runes without looking at them," she instructed.

"This is so silly," Vegeta muttered as he held the bag in his hands and frowned. What did he want to know? There were lots of things he could ask, but he felt that if he was going to go through with this silly game, he ought to at least make the question a good one. His thoughts immediately went to Bulma, how to protect her from Fasha or any other enemy that may show up and threaten their family. But how to phrase the question? He finally sat up a little straighter as the question came to him and he shook the bag, thinking to himself, 'Is my family in any sort of danger?' He reached into the bag and pulled out the stones, then laid them out just as Tora had done.

Leelee looked at the stones again and tilted her head. "Okay, so your past is Mannaz. Usually it's a warning that an enemy is near. Someone who wishes you harm. But since this one represents your past, it's basically talking about the enemies you've faced before." She looked up at him and gave her head a little shake, "Doesn't tell us a whole lot. We've always been surrounded by enemies and needed courage to go up against them."

Still, Vegeta couldn't help thinking that the stone was right. He watched as she moved on to the next one.

"The present. Nauthiz. Something right now is making you feel threatened. You're anxious and doubtful. You feel like your family isn't safe and that is because of a serious blow to your self-confidence. It," she hesitated, nervous to tell him too much bad news. "It indicates going through something really unpleasant but it will end up being a character-building experience."

Vegeta crossed his arms and frowned more. The incident with Bulma was still like a fresh wound to his pride. He didn't know if he would ever get over the fact that Fasha had just waltzed right into his home and taken his mate from him like that. Blow to his self-confidence? Like they wouldn't believe. And then the matter of finding out Goten was being abused by his own mother just added fuel to the fire. What sort of a prince was he if he couldn't even protect the weakest among them?

"How you envisage the future," Leelee continued. "Hagalaz." She chewed the inside of her cheek and tried to carefully, inconspicuously, scoot back away from him. "Eh, it means you're afraid of being powerless. Your imagination is running away with you, filling your head with worst-case scenarios."

"My mind is always like that," he answered flatly. "These things aren't being THAT insightful, you know."

Jenny looked over at the stones and then to her Dad, "There's a difference from being prepared and being obsessive. If you cross that line, you could end up making things worse or strained. No one can attack us here at home, not any more."

In truth, Vegeta didn't know if he knew what that difference was, where that uncrossable line lay. His whole life had been about fighting, preparing for an enemy strike, survival. Always. Only now it involved his family and not just himself. Wasn't it natural for him to worry more now that there were more people to consider and be concerned about? "And what about when you're out of this house?" he countered before he even considered his words. "Where's your protection then?"

Jenny had to stifle her laugh, looking at her father with a strange look on her face, "You taught us how to protect ourselves and part of the magick that protects this house goes with us when we leave."

Yeah. Just like it protected Kakarot's mate when she was taken from the woods outside their home. Vegeta shook his head.

Leelee swallowed nervously and pointed to the fourth stone. "The reason for your question. Thurisaz, reversed. In the inverted position, it powerfully emphasizes that danger is present and that it seems greater and enemies seem more malicious and determined, with a high risk of loss. Your own actions may be to blame for this situation and rash decisions contribute to your peril."

Vegeta's blood ran cold at her words. So his suspicions were true. His worries had been nagging him in the back of his head that there should've been something more that he could do to protect his family. Now it smacked him dead in the face. His own actions were to blame. Had he become soft? Had he slacked off in his training because he spent too much time with his family, enjoying life as people so often told him he should, instead of spending precious time training his body to be better equipped to protect them? Loss, danger, peril. His head swam as those words echoed through his brain. No. He had to do something to change this.

"Obstacles you will encounter. Isa. This rune represents ice and cold-heartedness. Whatever the question, the answer is yes. Relationships will go through an icy phase and patience will wear thin. The power of this rune is unstoppable. It warns that haste will only lead to more frustration and turmoil. Tread carefully," Leelee warned.

Vegeta sighed heavily through his nose. He knew it. His family was in danger and now that he had time to prepare, he was ready to do anything it took to ensure that none of them were taken from him again. Especially Bulma. He would not let Fasha or anyone else come into his home and steal her away. Now the question was what to do in order to keep them all safe.

He turned his attention to the last rune. There were no marks upon it and he reached out to turn it over, but the other side was blank as well. "What's this one?"

Leelee sighed. "The outcome. That rune is a newer addition to the rune sets. It's not as ancient as the others. But it is called Wyrd. It represents Urdh, Verdandi, and Skuld. The Fates."

Vegeta's head fell back and his eyes closed as an irritated groan issued from his throat. Not them again. He huffed and looked at Leelee once more. "And what does it mean?"

"It means that the outcome is left to fate."

"Seriously?" Vegeta deadpanned. "All of this just to say that the outcome is up to the Fates?!" He shoved himself to his feet and had to resist the urge to kick the stones. He sneered down at them. "Those things are infuriating, you know that?"

Leelee shrugged and picked up the little stones to place them back in her bag. She didn't like what she'd revealed for Vegeta. It made her very nervous, and not just because the prince was glowering down at her as his power level rose. Something bad was coming. She could feel it. "Just be careful," she said in a soft voice.

"Oh, I will be," Vegeta said in a dark voice and stormed out of the room, heading directly for the gravity room.

"Well that didn't bode well, did it?" Tora asked as he watched the prince leave. "Damn. Here I was hoping to give him hell about it, but I don't think that's necessary now." He leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head as he considered the ceiling. He wondered what it all meant for Vegeta and the rest of them. It definitely sounded ominous and he didn't like it at all. "Maybe I need to up my training a little," he mused quietly to himself.

"Can't hurt," Leelee muttered and checked her watch. "Oh shit! I'm running late! I'm supposed to meet Seventeen for lunch!" She jumped to her feet and looked at the mess of books and tools she and Jenny had scattered all over the floor. "Jen, I'm sorry, I'll be back in a little bit to help you pick up this mess! Bye!" She ran out the door and dropped the bag of runes on the floor behind her. The bag burst open, but only one stone jumped out and skipped across the floor to land in Jenny's lap.

Jenny blinked curiously at the little stone that landed on her. She frowned at the strange symbol, finally deciding it looked like an upside down 'B'. She picked it up and looked at it closer, "Damn, the one aspect of magick I haven't studied." She shrugged and put the stone back with the others, making a mental note to ask Leelee about it later. She was hoping that her friend would read her, maybe it could give her some clarity on getting pregnant.

Tora sighed and looked around at the books for a moment before he spied one he hadn't read yet. He grabbed it up and flipped it open as he settled himself more comfortably beside Jenny. "Sounds like you've been slacking then," he teased. "Better get to reading."


	7. Ares

Vegeta sighed as he laid in bed and stared up at the ceiling as Bulma curled up to his side. The things Leelee had said earlier that day kept rolling around in his mind and he couldn't make them stop no matter how hard he tried. Her warning about danger, peril, and greater enemies plagued his mind as he tossed and turned, unable to go to sleep. He frowned as he looked at Bulma. She looked so peaceful as she slept, her blue hair slightly mussed from sleep, a serene expression on her face. She was so gorgeous. He lightly ran his fingers through her silky soft hair and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He sighed into her hair as he stared at the wall, his mind still working in overdrive.

There had to be something he could do to protect his family. He would not stand for anyone harming his mate ever again. It was his job to protect her. And he had failed miserably. It was hard to believe that it had been nearly a year ago when Bulma had been taken and thrown into the shadow realm. For him, the memory was still painfully fresh.

He snorted and moved to lay flat on his back again. A year. Almost a whole year's worth of training since he'd gotten his wife back and he hadn't progressed hardly at all. He'd hit a plateau and he didn't much care for that. He was in better shape than he had ever been before. He was stronger. Faster. And it still wasn't enough. There was always the constant nagging in the back of his head that he had still not surpassed Goku, but now that was not the goal. That would come in time, he was certain of it. But what he was focused on now was keeping Bulma and his children safe.

Vegeta heaved a sigh and threw his legs over the edge of the bed as he sat up. There would be no sleep for him tonight until he figured out some new way to push himself beyond what he had already achieved. He glanced over his shoulder again to make sure that Bulma was sleeping before he dressed and headed downstairs to the living room.

He was surprised to find one of the living room lights on and Tora sitting on the couch, curled up with yet another book. Jenny and Leelee had left their books behind, stacked neatly on the coffee table. It was amusing to see Tora like that, so engrossed in whatever it was that he was reading that he didn't even notice Vegeta's presence, his tail curling over and over as he read.

"What are you doing up?" Vegeta asked, glancing at the clock. It was nearing midnight.

Tora looked up and him and shrugged. "Reading," he answered before he looked at the clock and yawned. "I didn't realize it was this late." He bookmarked his page and got to his feet with a tired groan. "Goodnight, Prince. Don't stay up too late yourself."

Vegeta watched him go before he looked at the books on the table. He noticed the book Jennifer had been reading earlier that day and he picked it up, his curiosity piqued. She'd left it bookmarked and he flipped it open as he sat down to read.

ARES - The great Greek god of war, battlelust, and manly courage. He is represented as the son of Zeus and Hera. The character of Ares in Greek mythology will be best understood if we compare it with that of other divinities who are likewise in some way connected with war. Athena represents thoughtfulness and wisdom in the affairs of war, and protects men and their habitations during its ravages. Ares, on the other hand, is nothing but the personification of bold force and strength. Ares loves war for its own sake, and delights in the din and roar of battles, in the slaughter of men, and the destruction of towns. The destructive hand of this god was even believed to be active in the ravages made by plagues and epidemics. This savage and sanguinary character of Ares makes him hated by the other gods and his own parents. In the Iliad, he appears surrounded by the personifications of all the fearful phenomena and effects of war. With all his overwhelming physical strength, he is always victorious. The warlike character of the tribes of Thrace led to the belief that the god's residence was in that country, and here and in Scythia were the principal seats of his worship. In Scythia he was worshipped in the form of a sword, to which not only horses and cattle, but men were also sacrificed.

Vegeta gave a soft snort. If the Saiyans had ever worshiped any sort of a god, Ares would have been it. A Saiyan god, now that was an interesting thought. A very interesting thought. He chewed his lip for a moment, wondering if there was a way that this god could give him what he sought. Strength. Speed. Victory. The ability to protect his wife and everyone he held dear. He would trade almost anything to have it. Because knowing that he was the best, the strongest, the most fearsome warrior, meant mental peace for the prince. It meant that he would no longer have to worry about Fasha or what her bastard child might grow up to become. He would never again have to worry about a killer android such as Cell popping up to destroy them all or some crazy Atlantean hell-bent on revenge or unleashing the dark goddess Apollymi. Vegeta's mate would be safe. His sons and daughters and granddaughters would be safe.

He considered the book again, an idea forming in his mind. He wondered if there was a way to appeal to this god for some sort of aid. It killed his pride to ask for help, but he was starting to feel desperate. Maybe Jennifer knew some sort of spell that she could cast for him to ask for help.

He shook his head. No, he didn't want to involve her. Or anyone else for that matter. More to the point, he wasn't sure if he even wanted anyone to know that he had decided to seek the help of a god. Perhaps it would be better to keep this to himself. It would certainly be easier on his pride to do so. But he didn't know where to start. Despite being surrounded by magick for the past few years, Vegeta himself had never attempted any sort of spell. All the spells he'd seen Jennifer cast had always involved some sort of strange herbs or candles, that type of thing. Just his luck, he'd end up poisoning himself or some such silly nonsense. The other magick they used was for battle and he didn't see how that would particularly help him in this situation. He didn't possess an elemental power like they did. And while Tora's magick had proved useful in the past, it didn't make him any stronger. It didn't make him invincible in the way Vegeta longed for. No, he needed something more.

Vegeta drummed his fingers on the hardcover of the book. What other options did he have? There had to be something. Some other sort of magick that hadn't been explored or that had slipped his mind. Perhaps Arthusia would know something. He sighed. There again lied the problem of appealing to someone else for help. That wouldn't do.

His whole body went rigid as an idea occurred to him. Arthusia had summoned Kaiona, the Hawaiian goddess of lost souls, to her front porch. Perhaps he could do the same with Ares. He knew he was going to have to watch his attitude and his mouth. If he disrespected Ares the way he had Kaiona, he seriously doubted that he would walk away from the situation. But how to do it? When Arthusia summoned the Hawaiian goddess, she had spoken in a language Vegeta didn't understand. He looked at the other books and began to flip through them, searching for something that might give him a set of instructions on how to summon a god.

There were none. He knew there was a way to do it, he'd seen it done himself, but apparently the magick was unknown to most others or was too powerful to be mentioned in books purchased from a normal store. Just as he was flipping through the last book, a simple incantation caught his eye. It was to invoke Ares to aid in a spell. Surely the word "invoke" could be swapped with "summon." What was the worst that could happen?

Vegeta hesitated for only a moment before he grabbed up the book and headed out to the back yard. It was dark and quiet outside, the city nearly silent this late at night. He glanced around to make sure that the lights in the house were off before he looked at the book in his hands.

Oh, he felt foolish. Standing in the darkness, speaking to some god that he wasn't even sure actually existed. But it was worth a try. Anything was worth a shot if it meant protecting Bulma.

Vegeta cleared his throat before he spoke. "Ares, mighty god of war, I summon thee forth," he read aloud, then paused as a cold chill crept down his spine. The words had barely left his lips before he felt the presence in the yard. He hadn't even read the rest of the chant yet. He slowly turned on the spot and the book dropped from his hands at the strange man who had appeared in the corner of the yard.

The man was tall with dark hair and a thick black beard that was neatly trimmed. He wore only leather sandals, a red cloak, briefs, and brass vambraces on his forearms. A heavy spear was in his right hand and he surveyed the Saiyan prince with a piercing stare.

The book slipped from Vegeta's hand as excitement and fear coursed through his system. "Ares?" he asked cautiously.

The god snorted and looked around at the pitiful world he had been summoned to. Summoned by a mere man not versed in the ways of the gods, "Obviously and yet, no tribute, my summoner does not even kneel before me. I should kill you for such an insult." How had this pathetic man, a warrior, a prince. How had he summoned him with just a few words of an incomplete spell, "The veil is thin, something has upset the balance. How very interesting." He looked around the dark world, how he would love to transform it, change it into one with skies dark with smoke. The air filled with the scent of blood as the world warred with itself. To have chaos, battle, victory. He looked back to the man in front of him, "Well? Did I stutter mortal? Kneel before your summoned god and tell me, why have you brought me to this plane of Earth?"

It hurt his pride to do so, but Vegeta would not risk irritating this god any further than he already obviously had. He dropped to a knee and bowed his head. How was he supposed to address a god? "Sir" or "Lord" both seemed laughable and would probably get him killed. He swallowed nervously as he felt sweat breaking out on his forehead and the back of his neck. "I seek your help," he said in what he hoped was a respectful tone. "Our world has been attacked many times over. My family has been attacked. I seek the strength I need to protect them. To know that I have no equal in battle, that no matter who or what I may face, that I shall overcome any challenge presented to me. My kind have a love for battle like your own. I thought that if any of the gods would understand, it would be you." He still knelt before the god and didn't dare look up. His heart slammed against his ribs and he silently begged that the words he spoke did not anger Ares.

Ares threw his head back and laughed, a great booming laughter that sounded more like thunder that echoed around the backyard before he looked down at the mortal before him, "You are not of this earth and yet you wish to become a god amongst men. Most of my worshipers simply ask for my favor in battle. I usually ask for blood as payment. Although…" He trailed off as he thought to himself, a smirk tugging at his lips. The veil was indeed thin, it would take so little to give the world a push it needed in the right direction. Into the glorious war he so craved. He could see the ties that led to the mortal before him, how close he was to the other powers in this world, "Luck seems to favor you mortal, I will grant you this power you seek. You will be without equal, save for myself. You will be faster, stronger, more ruthless than any who have dared walk on this planet before. Men will tremble before you and you will be able to crush them into dust."

He walked around the yard a moment, gesturing his hand and formed a goblet made of bone. He took his spear and cut his hand with the sharp point before he held it over the cup and filled it, "I do, however, have one stipulation. Of course, cannot simply give freely this power of mine. I will own you for so long as you have my blessed gift of battle and strength. The payment I want, a simple little task for when I call upon you at some future point in time. I could do it myself, but why should I get my hands dirty? I am a god, after all." He turned to Vegeta and strode to him, towering over the prince. He held the cup out to him, a smirk on his lips, "Do we have a deal?"

Vegeta sat up straighter, still on his knee, and dared to look up at Ares. It made his skin crawl to hear the god say that he would own him. It reminded him far too much of Frieza. Yet Frieza had never offered him such a tempting offer. He tried to control his breathing as he thought over the deal presented to him. He wondered what the task would be. But then again, if he had the power this god offered, surely the task would be manageable.

"Deal," Vegeta answered breathlessly and quickly grabbed the goblet from Ares' hand. Without a second thought, he threw his head back and gulped down the blood from the god's hand. The thick, coppery taste clung to his tongue even after he was done drinking and his eyes fell closed as a strange sensation filled his being. He could feel his power surging, spiking as a raw, ruthless energy filled him. It seemed to permeate the air around him as it coursed through his veins. Oh gods, YES. This was what he was searching for. A cold confidence flooded his chest as he finally stood and met the god's eyes with a smirk. Whatever the payment was, this was so worth it. "Whenever you need that favor, I will be here, ready to do as you ask."

Ares smiled at his new convert. He wondered if this mortal would realize the depth of the price he asked. Even when this mortal's time on earth came to an end, he would still serve the god in death. A death that would come sooner rather than later if he stayed on this destructive path brought on by his own hand, "Excellent. I will send word for you soon enough for my small, little task. Until then, please do enjoy your new power. Know that I have kept my end of the bargain." He gestured with a hand, the cup vanishing from the plane of existence, "Go forth and strike down your enemies, know that no one will ever dream of harming you or your family ever again."

A wicked smile split Vegeta's face as he flexed his muscles, the air around him crackling with red bolts of energy. "Oh, I will," he said darkly. "I most certainly will."


	8. A Show of Strength

Vegeta awoke the next morning with a start as the memories from the night before hit him like a brick wall. Oh, this was too good to be true. But how to test his newfound power? There had to be some way to judge it, try it out. A wicked grin split Vegeta's face as a single name came to his mind and the burning desire to test out his new abilities coursed through his veins. He knew exactly who he wanted to test them out on. Without even a word to his mate, he took to the sky and headed north.

The flight to Tien's cabin was much shorter than usual. There was so much raw energy in his system that Vegeta was able to fly there quickly without any effort at all. He landed in the yard, the wicked smile still on his face. "KAKAROOOOOT!" he called ominously. "COME OUT AND PLAY."

Goku peeked his head around the side of the cabin, his clothes dirty from the entire morning working in the garden. He had felt Vegeta's energy spike about an hour ago, feeling it getting closer and closer to the cabin. He had wondered if something was going on, but he didn't sense that any of his other friend's energy that had spiked and certainly not that much. He brushed off his hands, after a shared look at his spouses before he walked out to see the other Saiyan. His energy was tremendous, the very earth seemed to shudder, "Vegeta, is something wrong? Why is your energy so high?"

"I've reached a new level," Vegeta answered simply as he tipped his head to the side, popping his neck. "I thought I'd test my new strength." His muscles flexed as the energy crackled around him and little red sparks danced in the air. And he hadn't even transformed into a super Saiyan yet. His tail was whipped back and forth, occasionally latching onto his leg like it had a mind of its own. Vegeta tipped his chin up haughtily. "There's only one person I care to test this new power on. You think you can handle a sparring match?" he challenged.

Goku grinned, never one to turn down a good battle or a good spar. Sparring with Tien and Sabriena was great, but to truly let go and fight. It would be wonderful, "Sure old friend, but not here. I can't wreck my home." He powered up, roaring as he did so and took off, flying to the base of one of the mountains a short five minutes away where he dropped down into his fighting stance and observed Vegeta. He half was tempted to ask Jenny to make him a potion to regrow his tail. Seeing Vegeta with his own, on the precipice of battle. It was invigorating.

Tien looked at the sky as the two Saiyans took off without warning. He frowned as they disappeared over the treeline. He didn't like the way Vegeta's energy felt. It was too powerful and there was something off about it. It was cold and harsh, much more so than the prince usually exuded. It was far more like the young Saiyan prince he had met all those years ago when Vegeta first came to earth.

"What's going on?" Sabriena asked, holding a hand up to shield her eyes from the sun. It wasn't like Goku to rush off like that without a word. She worried that something had happened, but Goku would've told her and Tien if there was something wrong. Vegeta was probably looking for a sparring partner and she shrugged it off.

"I don't know," Tien answered. "But did you feel Vegeta's energy? That's nuts."

Sabriena shook her head and turned her attention back to her herbs. "If they're sparring, Goku will still beat him," she said.

Vegeta secured his tail around his waist and dropped into a fighting stance. "Ready?" he asked in a dangerously low voice. Without giving Goku a chance to answer, Vegeta flew at him, driving a fist into the taller Saiyan's stomach, then spun around and landed a blow to his back, throwing him to the ground. "Come on, Kakarot! Keep up!" he taunted. By the gods, this felt good. He bounced eagerly on the balls of his feet, waiting for Goku to get back up. "You can do better than that! Don't hold back on me!"

Goku barely had time to register that Vegeta had moved before there was a terrible pain in his stomach that had him doubled over and a kick to his back which had his mouth full of dirt the next moment. He blinked, jumping up and going after Vegeta throwing punch after punch after punch at the older man. Trying his best to dodge, Goku was shocked to find every movement blocked. Every punch he was dealt stronger than the last. When Vegeta's fist connected to his face, he felt his jaw breaking, heard the bones grinding against each other, "Wha...wha 'ave you done?" He fell to his knees, his mouth slack as his jaw had been dislocated.

"I have surpassed you," Vegeta growled. "Finally, after all these years, I have surpassed the great Kakarot." He spoke Goku's given name in a scathing tone. He flew at Goku again, punching and kicking, never bothering to power up, yet still landing every blow he aimed at the other man. This was too easy. "Come on, Kakarot! At least TRY to fight back. Transform to the next level. Go ahead. I don't even have to transform anymore to beat you!"

Goku was beyond shocked and a fear grew inside of him at the realization that Vegeta wasn't sparring any more, he was trying to kill him, "'geta... Geta STOP!" He cried. He couldn't power up. It was too much, but he had to try. He roared as he pushed past his limits and his hair grew longer, his aura grew brighter. His mouth was nothing but pain. Raw pain as the broken, dislocated bone was jostled this way and that. He tried to keep up with Vegeta, but it was to no avail. His jaw was on fire and Vegeta's punches hurt even more, "Its...How...HOW! What did you do?!"

"Like I'm going to share my secrets with you," Vegeta hissed. "I am simply better than you, Kakarot. Stronger. Faster. Never again will I stand in your shadow. NOW BOW BEFORE YOUR PRINCE!" He slammed the heel of his boot into Goku's shin, hearing the bone crack on impact and Goku stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and sneered a single word, "Pathetic."

"THAT'S ENOUGH, VEGETA!" Tien roared as he landed protectively in front of his mate, his magick-infused bow drawn. "I don't know what you've done, but this needs to stop! NOW!" He knew he was no match for the Saiyan, but without his armor, Vegeta wouldn't be able to withstand a magickal attack. Or so Tien hoped. "You okay?" he asked Goku without looking at him, still following Vegeta's movements with the tip of his arrow.

Goku's entire world was pain. Hot, terrible pain. He felt peace, knowing his mate had come to his aide, but Vegeta. What had he done? He'd never been this strong before. This attitude, it was scaring him. It was as if he had become the person, the monster he had met when the warrior prince first came to Earth. His hair fell back to black and he laid still on the ground, " 'Geta...what...what have you done...what...have you done..." He asked weakly, over and over. His bones were broken in several places. He hurt way too much. This wasn't a natural increase in his power. This wasn't something he had achieved through hard work and training. Something was wrong. Something was very very wrong.

Vegeta spat on the ground, eyeing the weapon in Tien's hands. Could he dodge the arrow? He was confident that he could. But what was the point? He'd figured out what he'd come here to learn. He WAS stronger than Goku. For the first time since he'd met the other Saiyan, Vegeta was the best.

He smirked. "Put that stick away, Triclops. You'll put your eye out." Vegeta's nose turned up in a sneer as he looked at Goku. "And here I was hoping for a challenge." And with that he took to the sky, heading back towards Capsule Corp.

Tien heaved a sigh and dropped to his knees next to Goku. "What the hell is going on? How'd he get so strong?!"

Goku shook his head, tears coming to his eyes. What had happened to his friend? That wasn't the Vegeta who had vanished inside a crumbling castle to save his granddaughter. That wasn't the man who had cried his heart out when he thought his wife was lost to him, "I...I don't...know." He hissed as his bones throbbed from mauling he had received, it hurt so bad, "Help...help me."

Tien carefully lifted Goku into his arms, cradling him against his chest. He had to fight the urge to cry, seeing Goku in so much pain like that. It absolutely killed him to see his mate suffering. "Let's get you home. Sabriena can heal you right up," he said softly and lifted into the air, taking care to not jostle Goku too much.

He landed in the yard as gently as possible a few minutes later and carried Goku into the cabin, laying him on the bed. He grabbed a pillow and propped Goku's leg up on it.

Sabriena had seen them land, Tien carrying Goku, and she ran into the cabin. "What happened?!" she cried, running to Goku's side. The side of his face was swelled up and bruising. "Oh gods, baby, did Vegeta do this to you?!" Why was it always his face? Fuck Vegeta for hurting him like this. Her own energy surged and her eyes flashed white as she thought about paying the prince a little visit and turning his ass into a charred, ashy corpse. "That bastard," she growled.

Goku nodded, wincing, "Somethings...not right. " He turned his head, breathing in the scent of his mates. He could always get drunk on that scent, "Help...help me...jaw...he broke..." He looked to Sabriena, hating to see her so concerned. What had happened to Vegeta? It was like he was a completely different person.

"Okay," Sabriena whispered and nodded. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to Goku, calming herself, concentrating. A white light appeared around her hands and she ever so lightly touched Goku's cheek, willing the magick into his face. This was different. This wasn't a normal break from the simple impact of a hit. There was something more here. Something powerful, resisting her magick. She paused, withdrawing her hand. "I don't understand," she breathed. The bruising had faded slightly, the swelling going down just the tiniest bit. She tipped her head and stared at him for a moment before she tried again. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face as she concentrated, willing the bone to fuse back together, to heal. It was working, but this was taking too long. So much longer than she was used to.

Goku cried out, the pain was horrible. Usually healing felt good, relieving, but this was not that. It was like pins and needles being forced into his skin all at once. "Hurts..." He cried, "Why? Why does it hurt?" He couldn't breathe as she did it, as his broken bones merged together. So slowly it was healing. It hurt so much, "He was different today. So different, too strong."

"Stop trying to talk," Tien ordered sternly. "Sabriena, you have to try harder." Oh, Vegeta was going to pay for this. But he would worry about that later. Right now, all he was concerned about was making sure that Goku was healed properly.

Sabriena bit her lip for a moment before she powered up, her brilliant light shining in the cabin. She concentrated, willing the magick once again into Goku's jaw. It was almost as if she could hear the bones grinding together as they slid back into place, the splintered ends reconnecting as Goku growled and whined against the pain. "So sorry, baby," she panted. "I'm trying. I'm so sorry it hurts."

Tien paced the cabin as he tried to figure out what Vegeta had done. "There's no way he got that strong that fast. Unless..." he paused and looked at Goku, "You think he went in the hyperbolic time chamber again?"

Goku shook his head, "No... He's not allowed...he couldn't get back in...if he tried, the room would just appear as a brick wall. Impossible to pass through." He felt tears falling down his cheeks, "Hurts...hurts so bad... He did something...something worse...than anything..."

Sabriena felt exhausted already. This was nothing like when she'd healed Tien's leg. Or when she'd healed Goku's acid burns after they rescued her from Tao. She scooted down the bed and gingerly rolled up his pants leg. "Fuck," she whispered. She started working on the bone; it was the same as his jaw. It resisted the magick she used and she had to force it into his body. This didn't make any sense at all. She started to shake as her energy drained. Whatever Vegeta had become, it frightened her. For him to do this much damage to Goku with relatively no effort was terrifying. She drew a deep breath and forced herself to concentrate, sweating and shaking as she worked.

Goku could feel her draining her energy, "Stop... no..." He reached down, pulling her away, wincing as it happened, "Sorry... stop... no... not now." He looked to Tien, "Make her stop, she's killing herself! If she kills herself, I lose both of you!"

Tien grabbed Sabriena's shoulders, pulling her away from Goku. "That's enough," he growled.

Sabriena's hair fell back to its natural blonde, her half-open eyes returning to hazel. "I'm sorry," she sobbed. It infuriated her that she couldn't heal Goku. At least his jaw was right, but his damn leg was nowhere near being healed properly.

Tien lifted her and reached across Goku to lay her beside him. "Rest," he ordered and sat down on the edge of the bed where Sabriena had been.

Sabriena forced herself to roll to her side and cuddled up to Goku, a tear leaking from her eye. "I tried," she whispered. She was fading fast, sleep ready to claim her at any moment.

Tien looked at Goku's leg, frowning at it. He couldn't leave Goku like that. "Well, we have two options," he said, looking at their wife who had already fallen into an exhausted sleep. "I can try to heal it for you, or I can set it and splint it. It's your call. I don't think I'll be able to heal it all the way, but I might be able to do enough to ease some of the pain."

Goku shushed his wife, pulling her close. Her softness, her presence was more healing, more peaceful than the magick she had tried to heal him with, "Hmmm,okay. Whatever you want. Don't waste your energy" He looked at him, "Some of your fish would do me some good," He said with a laugh, "Please, Sabriena can rest, she can heal me later." He couldn't move. He was worthless, just laying there as he clutched at Sabriena tightly, "Something's wrong with Vegeta. Something happened. He is like he was when he first came to Earth. When he and Nappa killed you."

Tien gave a nod, listening as Goku spoke, and gathered magickal energy between his hands. "I won't push myself," he promised. "But I want to see if I can relieve some of your pain." He gently eased the magick into Goku's shin. "I almost didn't recognize Vegeta's energy," Tien said as he worked. "It felt evil, almost. Like you said, just like when he first came here to Earth. I don't understand what happened to him." Tien gave a snort. "And here I thought he was one of us now. He never did change. He's the same arrogant, murderous bastard he always was. Bulma's a fool to trust him. We all were."

Goku shook his head, "No Tien. He's been through a lot. She's not a fool, Bulma is his entire world. There's nothing..." He sighed, "I don't know what has happened to Vegeta. What ever it is, it isn't good. These wounds, they are resistant to magick. Created by it. How did Vegeta get magick"

Tien froze, the magick between his palms disappearing. He looked at Goku with wide eyes. "You think Vegeta was using magick? Where'd he learn that? Sabriena's taught me a bit, but it's not an easy thing to learn. Especially for us, since we're so used to using energy in an entirely different way. It's like learning to write with the wrong hand. It can be done, but it doesn't feel right. At least not to me." He racked his brain, trying to figure out how Vegeta had done it. "Do you think Jenny or Catie taught him?"

Goku shook his head, reaching out and catching Tien's hand, "No, no. Too soon. He was too good at it. As if he'd been using it for years. That's impossible." He sighed, turning his head and kissing Sabriena's forehead, before he looked back to Tien, "I need to go see Gramma." He sighed, his leg still broken, still hurting terribly. His stomach growled loudly and he looked sheepishly at Tien, "Fish, dear? I'll cook tomorrow when I can."

Tien nodded and got to his feet. "You two rest," he said. "I'll catch us something to eat. I got a lot to think about anyway." He leaned over and kissed Goku gently before he placed a kiss on Sabriena's cheek and headed outside, trying to figure out what on earth had gotten into Vegeta.

* * *

**Author's Note: **In my mind, the gods would be far more powerful. I mean, they're GODS. Immortal. Yes, they have flaws, but I think their powers far exceed anything on the physical plane of existence. And in case I haven't really explained this before (which I don't think I have) in our stories, there is a sort of hierarchy. As I just said, the gods and goddesses exist on another plane of existence and are more powerful than any living mortal. Above them are the three Fates – Urdh, Verdandi, and Skuld. But above them is the Mother Goddess.

Just… yeah… go with it. Thanks for the reviews, guys!


	9. Losing Control

Bulma huffed as she finished repairs on the control panel for the gravity machine. She lifted her goggles off and put the soldering iron back into its holder as she looked down at the circuit board. She was fairly sure her husband had lost his mind. Three days and she had barely seen him at all. The only way she knew he was still alive was the broken control panel that was placed on her keyboard for her, bright and early that morning. Their kids said he was acting more assholish than usual.

She bit her lip, working it between her teeth, wondering what could have gotten into him. He did fly out to the cabin earlier that week. Maybe he had gotten into a bad argument with Goku about something. Every time she had gone to try to find him, to talk to him, he was nowhere to be found. "Lousy, ungrateful Prince, leaving this trashed up thing. Yeah, excuse me while I set aside the company to fix what you broke!" She picked up the board and headed over to her larger work computer to hook it up and see what connections still needed repairs. "Doesn't even say thank you, doesn't show up for dinner."

She was being unfair, she was just grumpy. She thought things had been going well after she had been saved from that frozen, shadow world. The house was blessed, it felt better, she slept better. The company was running smoothly. Bulma sighed and looked down at the table, she wasn't angry at him. She just missed her husband. The bed was growing cold and it was like he had become a shadow himself.

That stupid bitch Fasha. Where was she hiding? Vegeta had expected to find her almost immediately after he received these powers from Ares and still, she was nowhere to be found. It made no sense. He could feel everyone's powers from here at Capsule Corp, including Tien and Goku up north and even the Nameks on the Lookout. Hell, if he concentrated for a moment, he could feel Arthusia on the other side of the damn world and her power level was considerably weak compared to everyone else. Why then could he not sense Fasha? She couldn't have become that good at hiding.

He stormed through the house, a sour look on his face as he thought about it. He just needed to keep searching, maybe if he got close enough to wherever she was hiding he would pick up on her energy signal. He paused outside the door to Bulma's lab and a smile pulled at his lips as he saw her bent over, working on the control panel for him. His eyes hungrily traveled up her body and he licked his lips, all thoughts of his quarry forgotten. He had something better in his sights at the moment.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her to cup her breasts in his hands. "My, don't you look sexy when you're bent over like that in front of me?" he rumbled in her ear as he pressed his erection against her backside.

Bulma couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her at that moment. Three days and he just finally showed up like this? He gripped her breasts a little tightly, but she had heard that bedroom voice before when they had role-played a domination fantasy out before. Her body was already responding to him and she had missed him terribly. "And just where have you been? You only come around for food and sex, is that it?" She asked as she rubbed herself back against him. Gods, he felt even bigger than before, "I'm still not happy with you, breaking my gravity machine. You should know better," she said as she stood up and leaned back against him.

Vegeta pulled her tighter against his chest, squeezing her breasts and pinching harshly at her nipples through her shirt. He latched onto her mating mark, sucking and nipping at it as he slipped one hand into the front of her skirt. He worked her panties to the side and plunged a finger into her, groaning at the wet heat he found there. "Sex and food is all I need," he answered. He nipped at her ear and growled, "And it's MY gravity machine."

Bulma moaned and whimpered against him as he plunged his fingers into her, nipping at the mark on her neck. He was playing rough and out in the open in her lab where anyone could walk in at any moment. It sent a thrill of pleasure down her spine and to her core. She turned her head, trying to catch his lips, but huffed when he turned away, deciding to play along. "Well, if it's YOUR gravity machine, you should be able to fix it on your own. Let me know how that works out for you," she purred at him before a harsh thrust from his hand left her gasping, "What's up with you, thinking you can come in here and TAKE whatever you think you own?"

Vegeta didn't care much for her tone or her words. "Oh, I KNOW what I own," he answered as he withdrew his hand from her to lift her skirt up and tear away her panties. He quickly unbuckled his belt and pushed his jeans down just enough to free his aching length and he pressed himself against her again. "You talk too much, woman. Now either use that mouth for something useful like sucking my dick, or bend over and give your prince what he wants," he growled in her ear as his hands went to her breasts again, pinching at her nipples once more.

Bulma hissed out as he roughly handled her breasts. "Not so hard, dammit," she bit out at him as she looked over at the ruined pair of underwear he had ripped from her body. Oh he was going to pay for that later. Her body was still throbbing with want for him and she leaned forward over her drafting desk. She swayed her hips enticingly at him, "Does the prince like what he sees?"

Vegeta didn't answer her as he grabbed her hips and slammed himself home into her tight, wet heat. "Oh fuck," he gasped out before he pounded himself into her again. He leaned over her back and sucked at her neck, biting it, leaving a mark of his teeth imprinted on her skin. "You always have been my favorite little slut," he purred in her ear. He grabbed at the front of her blouse, ripping it open as the buttons popped off and clattered across the floor before he unhooked her bra and cast it aside. Gods, he loved the feel of her breast in his hand. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are to receive the seed of a god?" he asked and nipped at the skin on her back, leaving red marks.

Bulma couldn't stop the scream of pleasure and pain that escaped her as her husband pounded into her and ripped her clothes off. Her hands scrambled for purchase on the table to hold on as he thrust into her. He was so aggressive, calling her names, biting her harshly. She could swear that she felt blood running down her neck. A god? Since when did he call himself a god in their role-play? "Oh gods, yes Vegeta!" Still, despite the harshness, she was getting off on the treatment, his hard cock hitting her perfectly inside, "Oh gods, yes! Please Vegeta! So close, I'm so close!" She tried to squeeze down on his cock, but his hips were pistoning in and out of her so quickly, she couldn't get purchase. She was aching all over from his treatment and she made a mental note to tell him that next time, he was going to have to tone it down.

His name on her lips drove him crazy with lust and his hair flashed to gold as he feverishly pounded himself into her. His eyes rolled back in his head as he grabbed her hips and slammed her back over his cock one last time as he came, his hot cum filling her body, exploding from his cock as he roared out his pleasure. He gave a couple more weak thrusts before his hair fell back to black and he withdrew from her body with a smirk. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. "Thanks for that," he said casually. "Now how about you fix me something to eat? Fucking you always makes me hungry." He gave her a slap on the ass and smirked at the sound it made. "Get your ass in the kitchen, woman."

Bulma's eyes were wide in pain and shock as he withdrew from her. The sting of his slap on her cut through her pleasure and left her wanting. Tears prickled at her eyes and she turned her head to look at him in disbelief as he zipped up his pants. She felt dirty then, lower than dirt and he might as well have just slapped her in the face. His cum dripped out of her and onto the floor as her knees went weak and she fell to the ground, staring up at him in just absolute shock. She started to say something, but the words got caught in her throat. What had just happened? That wasn't role-play. He had just used her.

Anger welled up inside of her as tears slipped down her cheeks and she got to her feet, tugging her lab coat tightly around her nakedness. "Get out," she said in a cold tone. "You get out of my home until you've gotten a hold of yourself. I'll be damned if I let you treat me this way. GET OUT!" she screamed.

Vegeta paused and gave her a look of disbelief. "Excuse me?" he asked in a dangerous tone. "What did you just say to me?"

Bulma turned and picked up the circuit board she had just finished repairing and threw it at him. "I said get out of my goddamned house! Don't come back until you've changed back into yourself! Whatever you did over these past three days isn't going to fly with me! I put up with a lot Vegeta, but I will not let you treat me like I'm some kind of inferior fuck toy for you."

He ducked as the control panel whizzed by his head and he stalked forward towards her. His voice was eerily calm as he spoke. "You will not speak to me like that," he growled. "I've let you get away with a lot and I think you've forgotten your place. I am the PRINCE of all Saiyans and I deserve some goddamn respect in this house! You're not throwing me out and you're not giving me that sass anymore. Now get your ass up and get dressed."

Gods, she was infuriating. He felt his muscles tensing and he rolled his shoulders, trying to calm his temper. Who the hell was she to speak to him like that? He was royalty. No, he was more than that now. He was second only to the gods and everyone around him needed to learn to show him the respect he deserved. "Get up," he said, his voice deathly low, barely above a whisper, "and get your ass in the kitchen."

Bulma's blood was boiling but she recoiled from him as a fear gripped her when she looked in his eyes. They were cold and the threat that was just beneath his words was not missed on her. She swallowed hard and stood up, meeting his heated gaze evenly. She had a feeling that she should watch her words carefully. Her mind was already tumbling over everything that could have possibly happened to make him act like this. She knew he had been worried about their future, protecting herself and the family. Maybe it had gotten too much for him. Maybe he thought the only way to protect his family was to become this cold uncaring thing.

She wrapped her coat tighter around herself. "No," she said firmly as she headed for the door, "If you won't leave, fine. I am getting the children and we are leaving until you come to your senses. Enjoy your kingdom of one." She spat walked out the door. She had to force herself to walk and not give into her instincts. Because when you are fleeing from a lion, you don't run. They give chase if you run. She thought of Catie, Trunks and Little Trunks. She had to get to them and she made a beeline for the backyard where she knew her oldest children were. She hoped to the gods that was where they were.

A sudden fear washed over Vegeta at Bulma's words. He stood rooted to the spot as he watched her walk away. What had gotten into him? He couldn't let her leave. She wasn't safe out there if he wasn't there to protect her. That's why he'd summoned Ares and asked for this power, so that he could protect her and their children. That was the whole damn concept! He shook his head and chased after her, catching her hand right before she opened the door to the backyard.

"Bulma!" he cried, turning her to face him. "You can't leave. I," he hesitated, warring with himself on the inside. Part of him was screaming to let her go, if she wanted to be stupid and get herself killed then that was her business. The other part wanted him to hold her and kiss her and tell her he was sorry. He'd never felt like this before and he didn't know what to do. "Don't go," he said, his voice finally softer. "Don't leave."

She felt her fear spike when he stopped her from opening the door, but she let him turn her to face him. His voice boarded on being apologetic. She shook her head. "Look at me, Vegeta. Look at what you did to me. Think about what you said to me. Get my ass in the kitchen after you just leave me hanging after sex? Am I just some object to you now? I don't know what happened to you, but if that's how you are going to treat me, then I don't want to be around you. I'm afraid of you," she said honestly, "I think you will hurt me and I've never felt like that before. Even now, I feel like you would backhand me or snap my neck for speaking out. I am taking the children and we are leaving. Whatever it is you've done, whatever it is you are thinking that's making you like this…" She trailed off, not knowing what to say to him, "What did you do?"

He couldn't tell her what he'd done. He swore to himself that he would never tell a living soul, not even her. He didn't want her to think of him as being weak for having to ask for this power. He was going to have to keep his temper and his attitude in check when he was around her. He couldn't afford to lose her. She meant the world to him. "I did nothing," he lied as he softened his grip on her wrist. He swallowed harshly and met her pretty blue eyes, hating himself for hurting her like that. "I would never hurt you. I don't know what came over me. I've just had a lot on my mind lately. I snapped, I lost my head for a moment. It won't happen again, Bulma, I swear it."

Bulma stood there for a moment, looking at him seriously, calculating as she worked her jaw back and forth. "You are about to have a lot more on your mind to think about." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Fine. FINE. I won't leave, but I am going out there and telling our children you are a little more than on edge and to keep a close eye on you. My neck you could snap easily if you 'lost it' again. So how about you just spend the next week or so on the couch while you figure out why it is you lost your head for a moment."

She turned and opened the door and left him alone as she walked across the yard to her children, waving off their concerns as they saw her state of dress and began a long conversation with them.


	10. Athena

Vegeta sat on the couch, staring at the television, but paid no attention to it at all. His tail was wrapped securely around Bulma's waist, his arm draped over the back of the couch behind her. Where was Fasha hiding? Two weeks he'd been searching for her, and not one trace of her was to be found. He'd find her soon enough. He didn't care how long it took. She'd hurt his queen and that was unforgivable. But what good was all this new-found power if he couldn't use it against his enemy?

Vegeta felt the energy in the room as soon as it appeared without even having to turn to see whose it was. He said nothing and continued to stare at the television, even as Bulma paused the movie they were watching and turned look at their guest.

Bulma didn't know what to think of herself, but after the day Vegeta had lost it, he had quickly changed his tune and started showing her more respect, more of the old Vegeta she was used to.

Goku blinked, trying to see in the darkness, but easily recognized Vegeta on the couch, "YOU." He was shaking, he was so angry. He'd spent the better part of the week in bed while Sabriena and Tien pieced the bones of his leg back together as quickly as their magick allowed. While his jaw had been just broken, his leg had been shattered. Whatever sort of magick Vegeta wielded was extremely resistant to theirs. It exhausted them within minutes as they tried to heal him. It had taken him another week to calm his temper enough to even approach Vegeta. Even now, he still wasn't feeling very calm. "VEGETA, what the HELL has gotten into you? How, WHY did you attack me? That wasn't a spar. You came to beat me to a pulp and then you LEFT. Do you know how long it took Tien and Sabriena to heal me!? Where the hell did you learn magick?!"

"It WAS a sparring match, Kakarot. I suppose I'm just too much for you to handle now," he replied coolly, still staring at the TV, even though the picture on the screen was frozen. "When and how I learned magick is none of your concern." It wasn't exactly magick, but if that was what Kakarot wanted to believe it was, then Vegeta wasn't going to correct him. Fool. What he had now was far more powerful than any magick that anyone on the earth could conjure. He could still feel it surging through his veins and he relished the sensation.

Bulma cringed as she heard that cold tone of voice appear in Vegeta's words again. She turned on the couch to face him, Goku's words and accusations startling her, "What did you do to Goku?" She looked worriedly at her friend and recalled that she hadn't heard from him in a few weeks. Not that it wasn't normal, but he usually popped in at least once a week or so to drop off or pick up Goten. She backed up from her husband, taking his tail from her waist and letting it go, "You didn't tell me the truth, did you?" Her eyes widened as she realized he did lie to her. He didn't just lose his head for a moment. If what Goku said was true, he had really done something to change himself.

Vegeta blinked at Bulma as she scooted away from him. He reached for her, taking her hand in his. It made his stomach churn to see her recoil from him like that. "It doesn't matter now what I did," he answered, his voice soft, almost affectionate towards her. "What I did, I did to protect you. I did FOR you. I would do anything to protect you. You should know that by now."

Bulma shook her head as she took her hand from him, horrified, "Vegeta! No more lies! What did you do to yourself? How could you hurt Goku? He's our friend!" She stood up and looked down at him.

Vegeta got to his feet as well. "Who the hell ever said I was his friend?" he snapped. "Good gods, woman! I did what I did to protect you! I'm not going to let anyone take you from me again! So I used Kakarot to test my strength. So what?"

Bulma took a step backwards at the harsh words. Used. Vegeta was hardly the nicest person around, but it wasn't like this. Never like this, "You used him? You used Goku." She blinked at him, "That scares me. First Goku, then that incident in the lab where you 'lost your head.' What's next, Vegeta? You hurt him, you hurt me." She looked at him, fierce as ever, "You did this for yourself, because you felt weak. You felt like you weren't enough for me and you had to do something, didn't you?"

"I wasn't enough!" Vegeta shot back. "They took you from our own home, Bulma! If I wasn't able to protect you then, what's to stop it from happening again?! I can't keep living like this, constantly worrying about you and our children! I had to do something!" Couldn't she see that? He had to know that he was the most powerful warrior, that he had no equal, that he could protect her at all times. Aside from the cold fury he felt constantly burning through his system, he felt less stressed than he had in a very long time because he knew without a doubt that no one could touch her now.

"And here I thought you asked for these powers so you could get revenge, Vegeta," Came a masculine, Greek-accented voice from the corner of the room.

Vegeta's blood ran cold. Oh, not now. He turned to see the god leaning casually on the mantle of the fireplace, surveying the three people in the room with little interest. Vegeta's knees actually shook as he curled his tail around his waist.

Goku and Bulma whirled around. Goku's eyes widened, looking over the mysterious man who suddenly appeared, "Who the hell are you!" He powered up, but saw that Vegeta's face had gone pale, "What are you doing Vegeta!? Who is this?"

Bulma backed up against the wall, her knees going weak as fear gripped her form. This wasn't right. This man felt dangerous and powerful.

The man took a few steps forward, a cocky grin on his face as he looked around. Such strange houses these mortals had. He scratched at the dark hair on his chin. "I've come to collect a debt," he answered in his thick accent as he walked closer, the end of the spear clunking against the floor. His eyes were locked on Vegeta. Ares came to a stop right in front of his prey, looking down at the shorter man. "I do believe you owe me a favor for your new powers, Vegeta. Haven't you enjoyed striking fear into the hearts of your enemies? Or your family?"

Goku's eyes widened, "This!? This is how you boosted your power?! I thought you had HONOR Vegeta! How low is it that you ASKED someone to make your stronger! What happened to getting there on your own sweat and blood?! Did it get too hard for you Prince?!" He looked to the intimidating man.

Bulma was starting to tremble. Whoever this was, she didn't like it, "Vegeta, what have you done."

Goku's words made Vegeta's skin crawl. Didn't that fool know how much it had hurt his pride to ask for help? Couldn't they see the sacrifices he was making to protect his family? No, he wasn't proud of how he had acquired his power, but the ends justified the means.

Ares cocked an eyebrow and walked past Vegeta, looking Bulma up and down. "This is your wife?" he asked.

Vegeta gave a nod as his body tensed, prepared to attack if the god raised a hand to her. He didn't care if he was outmatched; he would take on the god or anyone else for that matter who dared to threaten his mate.

"She's pretty. For a mortal." He gave a cocky smirk. "I am Ares, the God of War. Your husband summoned me and we made a little bargain. I bestowed upon him the gift of magick and power that is second only to the gods. Now he has to do a little something for me," Ares explained.

Goku stepped in front of Bulma a second later, not liking the look that this "god" gave his best friend. He crossed his arms in front of the god, "What does he have to do for you? What does he have to do to get you to change him back to normal. The way he was." He glanced over at Vegeta, he couldn't believe this. A god, Vegeta summoned a god. He knew exactly where he got the idea too. He was going to take Vegeta to see Arthusia as soon as this, thing, left.

"Change him back?" Ares asked with a slight laugh. He turned to look at the Saiyan prince. "Is that what you want, Vegeta? I can take your power away as easily as I gave it. But that doesn't mean you can renege on our agreement."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku. "I'll keep these powers, thank you. Now what was it you wanted me to find?" he asked Ares. He hadn't gone through all of this just to give up his power that easily.

"It shouldn't take much for you to find," Ares answered. "Really, I'd do it myself if the Fates weren't watching everything so closely. It's a little something the Atlanteans had. I believe it was in the castle when you and your friend," he nodded at Goku, "caused the castle to crash into the sea."

Vegeta felt his blood run cold again. If this involved the Atlanteans, it was never good. "What is it?" he asked. He suddenly wished he had found out what this favor was before he had made this agreement.

Ares grinned wickedly, leaning heavily on his spear. "The Seal of Apollymi."

Goku's eyes widened and he backed up, wrapping his arm around Bulma protectively, "WHAT!?" He felt horror running through him, his eyes glaring at Vegeta, "YOU PROMISED WHAT?! YOU PROMISED TO HELP THEM!?"

Bulma clutched at Goku, fear gripping her, "Vegeta… Vegeta how could you..." Her heart was breaking, her eyes going wide. How? How could he? "I don't even know you..."

Vegeta felt as if he had been struck by lightning. Oh, what a fool he'd been to agree to this. An anger coursed through his veins as he stared at the smirk on the god's face. "You didn't tell me you were working with her!" Vegeta bellowed. "You didn't tell me this would endanger my daughters!"

Ares shrugged. "You asked for great power. You should have known you were not going to get it without paying a great price."

Vegeta couldn't control his anger and he lunged at Ares, swinging a fist towards the God's face. Ares grabbed Vegeta's fist in one hand, fast as lightning and bent his wrist back, forcing the Saiyan to his knees. Vegeta cried out, unable to resist, to fight back. Even with his incredible new strength, he was no match for Ares. "You may be the prince of a warrior race," Ares snarled through clenched teeth, leaning over Vegeta, "But never forget I am the GOD of WAR. You find the seal and you do it quick. Or I will take away everything I have given you and I will destroy everything you love. Slowly. While I make you watch." He released Vegeta's wrist, smirking wider as the Prince gripped his wrist with his free hand and growled in pain.

Ares stood up straighter. "Good. I'll check in with you in a few days." He looked over at Bulma again. "She is pretty, Vegeta. I'd hate to have to rip her apart just to teach you a lesson." He patted Vegeta condescendingly on the head. "See you soon, little prince." And with that, he disappeared.

Goku wrapped his arms tighter around Bulma at the threat from the god. He looked down at Vegeta on the floor, he had never been so furious in his entire life, "How could you! YOU NEVER MAKE A DEAL WITH A GOD." He grasped Bulma's hand tightly and marched over to Vegeta. He turned to Bulma, "Hold onto me." He demanded before he let go of her and grabbed Vegeta's shoulder tightly in his hand and pressed his fingers to his forehead, vanishing and reappearing in front of the old Victorian house. It was the middle of the night. "ARTHUSIA!"

"Oh for fuck's sake," Vegeta whispered, kneeling on the ground in front of the witch's house. It felt bad enough as it was. He didn't need her chastising. He winced as Goku shouted the old woman's name again.

An upstairs light clicked on and Gramma opened the bedroom window, peering down at the three people in her yard. "Goku?" she asked. What on earth was he doing here, shouting in the middle of the night? It was like him to randomly show up, but he was pretty conscious of the time zones. And she'd certainly never heard him sound so angry. "The door's open. I'll meet you in the sitting room," she called and shut the window, going to pull on her silk, purple robe.

Vegeta felt Goku drag him to his feet by his shoulder and he turned on the taller Saiyan. "Why'd you bring me here?! Don't you think I feel low enough about this as it is?!"

Goku's lips pressed thin and he grabbed Vegeta's arm again, pulling him towards the house, "You are in deep shit Vegeta. And I don't think I know anyone else who could possibly find a way for you to get out of this mess. You think this is just going to go away? You help them and what just do you think is going to happen?! You are putting everyone in danger who you "tried" to save. To protect. Do you think Jenny is going to look at you the same way once she finds out?! Do you even think she will let you see your grandchildren?! LOOK AT BULMA!"

Bulma followed them into the house and looked around, expecting an angry god to show up in the middle of nowhere. She was frightened, more frightened than she had been. She looked at Vegeta. This man, he was not her safe haven any more. Not while he had this power. Not while he was indebted to a god.

Vegeta couldn't look at his wife as they entered the house. He didn't know what to say. Or think. Here all he had been consumed with was protecting his wife and daughters, his sons, his granddaughters, and now he was going to lose them anyway. A knot formed in the prince's throat. Losing his mate; he'd seen what it did to Goku. And that was after a long period of their marriage ending. What if his bond with Bulma was suddenly broken? There was a fear in his eyes as his hand flew to his mark. It was still warm, still brought him comfort even though he felt lower than dirt at the moment. He gave a tiny sigh through his nose; at least Bulma still loved him.

Arthusia appeared a moment later, her long hair somewhat messy from sleep. She took one look at Vegeta and her eyes narrowed. Oh dear gods, what had he done? She could feel the emotions from the three of them. Goku was furious and emotionally hurt. Vegeta had disappointed him and harmed him somehow. Bulma was frightened and confused. And Vegeta was sick with guilt.

Arthusia pressed her lips firmly together and without warning, she slapped him across the face with a resounding _SMACK_ that seemed to echo throughout the house. Without a word, she turned and stormed down the hall, leaving them behind in the living room.

Vegeta swallowed harshly as he watched the old woman march away from him. Out of everything that had happened, that probably made him feel the worst. His cheek didn't even sting, but the meaning of her actions left him feeling like a child who'd been caught doing a grievous wrong. He'd always found Gramma Arthusia's affection for him annoying, but now he just wanted to crawl in a hole and hide, knowing that she disapproved of him so much in that moment.

Bulma actually winced when the old woman slapped her husband. He deserved it. He did, but gods. She closed her eyes feeling tears welling up in them. She loved him, gods did she love him. He had nearly lost her, their home threatened. If she had almost lost him, wouldn't she do more? Do anything to make sure it didn't happen again? But summoning a god and making a deal with him. No, she wouldn't have done that. She would have thrown herself into what she did best. Technology was her magick. She closed her eyes a moment before she reached out to Vegeta, grasping his hand that hung by his side, balled into a fist, "Vegeta." She said softly, "We will think of something. I just wish you had told me your fears before you did this."

Vegeta felt like he could collapse to his knees again when Bulma touched his hand. He quickly entwined his fingers with hers, hoping she didn't change her mind and pull away from him. He had never meant to hurt her and he certainly never thought that his actions would lead to this. Unleashing Apollymi was quite possibly the worst thing that could happen to the earth. Not only had he now endangered his family, the very people he was trying to protect, but everyone else in the world.

Gramma returned only a few moments later, looking even more disheveled, and she slammed her big, leather bound book on the coffee table, the old paperback sitting on top of it. "I know what you did," she spat between clenched teeth. "And it's painfully obvious what you got in return for whatever service you've offered. What I want to know is which god and what he's demanding of you as payment. I'm so disgusted with you right now Vegeta, I could spit nails."

Vegeta sighed, looking down at the floor. "It was Ares. And he wants me to find the seal of Apollymi."

Goku was pacing, watching as Bulma stepped closer to Vegeta and looked down at the spellbook, "It's the goddess from the beginning. The one Enye and the others work for. The one who kidnapped the girls, killed Sabriena. Kidnapped Paige, everything. He can't do this! He can't bring him the seal..." Goku ran his hands through his hair, looking up at the ceiling.

Bulma swallowed harshly, "Is there a loophole. Can you find the seal but break it? Make it so they can't use it?"

"I know who Apollymi is," Gramma said, sitting down on her knees and opening her big spellbook on the table. She blew on the pillar candle sitting beside it and the flame sprang to life. "I've heard about the seal." She narrowed her eyes up at Vegeta. "Oh of all damn things!" she scolded. "Vegeta, surely you knew better?!"

Vegeta looked away from her and didn't answer. Did he know it was a bad idea? Yes. Did he know it was going to be THIS bad? No.

"I swear if my girls get hurt because of this," Gramma hissed. "Ares can have what's left of you AFTER I'm done. And I daresay what's left of you won't fill a matchbox." She turned her attention back to the two books, looking over strange writings Vegeta couldn't identify.

He leaned closer to Bulma and whispered in her ear, "My queen, I never, never meant for this to happen. I am sorry, my love." And he meant it. He hated himself in that moment more than the rest of them put together.

Bulma sighed and turned to him, reaching up to cup his cheek with her hand, "Vegeta. I know why you did it. I do understand. You've lost so much, for something to come into our home and threaten all that you've worked so hard for. I understand. But dear, no matter what happens, I always knew you would rise above whatever obstacles and get me back. Save the day. It was because you didn't have that power. It made you work harder, struggle more. Cherish every moment."

Gramma drew a long breath through her nose and flipped to the back of the book, revealing a locked section. All her life, she'd tried to get into that section of the book, but no matter what she did, she never could get it to open. The key had been lost a long time ago. She clawed at it now, pulling, trying to rip it, but it was useless. The belief was that the back section of the book contained powerful magick that no human could control. Perhaps there was a spell in there that could help their situation. But no matter what she did, she could not break the lock. She almost asked Goku or Vegeta to do it. Perhaps there was a reason that she could not open it. Certainly she didn't want to give Vegeta any more ideas.

Arthusia picked up the paper back again. She really didn't want to do this. She looked up at them for a moment, fixing Vegeta with a stare that clearly said she hated him in that moment. "There's only one thing to do and I don't like it," she said, getting to her feet. "But it's all I can think of. We have to summon Athena. And YOU are going to tell her what you did and what Ares is doing," she barked, pointing at Vegeta.

Vegeta closed his eyes for a moment. Not another god. "Who is she?" he asked weakly.

"Ares is her brother," Gramma answered. "And as far as I can tell, they don't much care for each other."

"Great," Vegeta muttered.

Gramma stood with her shoulders squared and spoke in a loud voice, "Athena, goddess of wisdom and war, we need your guidance! Athena, we summon you!"

Goku looked around, nothing much happened at first, but there was a change in the air in the room that felt like. He didn't know, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. And then, just like it had been with Ares, there she was. Standing proud and tall, a little owl on her shoulder, a spear in her hand made of the finest silver he had ever seen. Her eyes were a piercing deep blue. As if rivers of knowledge were flowing through them. She fixed the Saiyan with her gaze, "Your thoughts of me are more accurate than you know." She looked around looking to Arthusia, smiling at her kindly before moving to rest on Vegeta, "So, this is why you summon me." She looked him up and down, "I can see my dear brother's touch on you, I have been wondering what has kept him busy as of late. Did you all not have enough of one god for one day?"

He bowed his head. "I've had more than enough for a lifetime," he answered. There was no sarcasm in his voice, no disrespect. He let go of his wife's hand, swallowing his pride as he stepped closer to the goddess. His strength and his pride meant nothing to her. It meant nothing to no one, not even himself now, because he had not attained it himself. He was furious with himself for stooping so low, even if his intentions had been in the right place. He dropped to his knees before her. "I made a grave error in judgment," Vegeta admitted. "My wife, my mate was taken from me. I couldn't protect her. One of the people who banished her into the shadow realm is still out there and I am unable to find her. I summoned Ares and struck a bargain with him. In return for this new power, I would find something he was looking for. He didn't say what at the time. But tonight he came to my home, told me what it is I have to find." He looked up into her eyes, steeling his nerve. "He wants the Seal of Apollymi."

Athena actually took a step back, "No." She breathed as her eyes narrowed, turning away and muttering under her breath, "My brother would be that stupid. How could he..." She narrowed her eyes, turning back to the prince on the floor, "I've always found humans rather fascinating. I do try to aid then when I can. Their pitiful minds are weak, they forget too easily. My brother seeks to aid the one who would bring back the old ways. Bring back more humans to worship him and offer tribute, sacrifice. To quench his thirst for bloodshed. He does love a good war, but so do I. Not so much the bloodshed, but the elegance of it. How the fight is. How it is planned, brains over brawn."

She snorted and turned back to them, her robes fluttering softly, "But fear makes people rash. Makes them turn to violence and in the end only a few think to call upon my blessing to aid them. You are not the first." She pressed her lips together, "An act of love. You'd have been better calling on Aphrodite, young prince." She shook her head, "Hindsight. Mortals, I will aid you, but only because my brother getting his hands on that seal is very bad news. The great father, Zeus, has forbidden it and the Fates. Well, they have their hand in everything don't they?" She walked forward and reached up to the owl on her shoulder, who hopped obediently to her hand and she offered him to Vegeta, "Your knowledge of magick and the power my brother gave you is the price. He will no longer own you. Do you accept?"

Vegeta stared at the little owl, drawing a long, shaking breath. Giving up this power was not an easy thing to do. He'd felt so confident, so protective of his family these past couple of weeks. But what had it done? He hadn't been able to find Fasha with the magick and the power. He'd practically maimed one of his own kind, one of the last three remaining pure bloods of his people, simply because he could. Now that he thought about it, it made him sick to his stomach. He'd detested Chichi for abusing Kakarot and Goten. Was he becoming the same? And he'd hurt Bulma, the person he was trying to protect the most. It was like he'd become immediately drunk on that power, addicted to it. What would Jennifer say if she knew? Trunks? Catherine? His mate was fearful of him, angry with him for what he'd done. No, this power wasn't worth it. He extended a hand to the little owl who hopped lightly onto his hand. "I accept."

Athena stood back up, casting a glance at Arthusia, "There is hope for this one yet." she watched carefully, her little owl looking intensely at Vegeta, catching his eyes. There was a faint glimmer in the air, strands of blue light coming forth from Vegeta, draining into the little one. After a moment, it ended and she reached back down, her owl returning to her, "There we are. Now, young prince. True strength in battle comes not only from yourself, but those around you. Your mate is hardly weak, as are your friends. And never underestimate the lessons you learn on your quest for power, your strength. Lessons that are missed when you cut corners." She sighed, lifting a hand to her chin, "Now, what to do about your bargain with my brother. Deals with gods are tricky, but he is hardly the one to choose his words carefully. Tell me the exact wording he used when he made the deal with you."

Vegeta felt the power and magick drain from his system. He'd expected to feel diminished, weak. But instead all he felt was relieved. Bearing a power that was not his own had been stifling and he hadn't even realized it. No wonder he'd been so angry, so hateful with everyone. So eager to hurt Kakarot the way he had, so stupid as to degrade Bulma and leave her wanting. "When I summoned him, I asked to increase my power so that I could find Fasha and I could protect my mate. He said he could give me power beyond my wildest dreams, that I would be the most feared warrior the world had ever known. In exchange, I had to find something for him. I asked him what it was and he said that he would let me know when the time came. He was very vague in the way he spoke," Vegeta answered, trying to remember the exact wording. "The payment I want, a simple little task for when I call upon you at some future point in time," he recited. "I believe that's the way he said it." Truth be told, Vegeta hadn't paid a lot of attention to the words. He was far too eager to gain the new power for himself. He'd have done just about anything in that moment for it.

Athena snorted, "Ah, my dearest brother is learning, wording is everything when striking a bargain. However," She smiled, "The item he asked you to find is hardly simple." She looked to each of them a moment, "I can see how this has affected each of you. Fear for your families. Yes, prepare for the worst." She fixated her gaze on the prince, "And train hard. It will not be over so easily. It makes me furious." She said with such emphasis that it turned the air in the house cold for a moment, "That my dear brother would stoop so low. To know where his loyalties lie, Father will not be pleased at all. It will lead to a war of the heavens for certain."

Bulma blinked at Athena, "Wait." She blurted out, "Thats it? The deal is broken because the item asked for was not what he bargained for? What if he comes back? What if he tries to harm us?!"

Athena considered them for a moment, "Yes, that does sound like my brother. More like throwing a tantrum because he could not get what he wanted. Never a dull moment." She thought for a moment before she turned to Arthusia, "The deal is broken, but the door is still open into their home. Close it as you would for any unwanted presence and he will not trouble you again unless you call him, but I trust you will not be making that mistake twice." She tilted her head back, shaking it, "You mortals. Always making messes of things."

Gramma nodded. "We are more than grateful for your help, lady Athena. We apologize for any trouble we may have stirred up for you and the other gods." She turned and looked at Vegeta, who had finally gotten to his feet once more. "Aren't we sorry, Vegeta?" she pressed.

Vegeta swallowed harshly. "Exceedingly so." The deal was broken. It seemed too easy, but perhaps Athena was more powerful than her brother. What could stop Ares from returning to their world if he so chose? He was a god, for crying out loud. An angry, bloodthirsty one at that. Of course. Leave it to Vegeta to summon the most ruthless of the gods.

"Is there anything else you require of us?" Gramma asked nervously. Dealing with these gods was going to put her in an early grave. More to the point, dealing with these SAIYANS was going to put her in that grave. Goodness, this stressed her out so.

Athena chuckled, "Oh I was always a bit of a troublemaker. Since the day I sprung from my father's head. Be at ease, I do love a good stirring up. I seem to help a lot of heroes. What are a few more on my plate." She fixed Vegeta with an unnerving look, "Young Prince, I am indeed stronger than my brother, I think more than he does and knowledge is power. Mine is great. Hear my words, Ares will not trouble you for he has brought upon himself the wrath of the gods and will surely be imprisoned for conspiracy to overthrow Zeus. For Apollymi would bring an end to us all." She thought for a moment before she reached up and took her owl, offering him again to Vegeta, "Take my little one. He will stay with you for a time, to make certain you will be unbothered by my brother."

Vegeta couldn't stop the questioning look on his face, but he wordlessly took the little owl into his hands. It peered up at him with big orange eyes and gave him a squinty look as if to say, "I'm watching you."

"I… but… what…" Vegeta stammered, trying to find the right words without offending the goddess. "What do I do with it?" he finally asked, hoping his distaste for pets wasn't showing. He could barely stand the stupid pug Catie and Jenny had dragged home years ago that now followed Mrs. Briefs around the house like her little retarded shadow. What the hell was he supposed to do with an owl?!

Athena chuckled, "My Owl of Wisdom, if you will. He allows me to see unseen truths in the world around me, allowing me to speak the whole truth instead of just half truths. He will help you keep an eye on things. If and undoubtedly, when he is needed, you will know. Send him back to me when the time is right and you will have my aide once again. It is not my generosity, but more that it will destroy us all if my brother or any should succeed with the plan they had laid out." She turned and smiled to Goku, "And yes, I think Zip would get along swimmingly with Archimedes." She reached out and scratched his little head with the tip of her finger, "You will find his perch in your home when you return and he does occasional enjoy live mice."

Vegeta had to force himself not to groan or roll his eyes as the little owl leaned into Athena's touch and then ruffled his feathers at Vegeta. "Alright then," Vegeta finally said, his arms still outstretched with the bird perched on his hands. While he didn't want anything else bad to happen, he was already looking forward to the day when he could send Archimedes back to her. He swallowed nervously and looked at the goddess's beautiful face again. "Is there anything else you require of me?" he asked in a low, nervous voice.

She looked at him, giving him a smile, "Be vigilant and guard this world with your family. This is what I charge you with, but you would do that even without my decree." She stepped back, "Go now and rest, your mind is weary." She vanished then. Simply gone in the blink of an eye.

Gramma collapsed into her favorite chair with a sigh and covered her face with her hand. She wasn't sure if Vegeta realized how incredibly lucky he was. Breaking a deal with a god was almost unheard of and they were extremely fortunate that Athena was in the mood to help them. "Goddamn Saiyans are going to be the death of me," she grumbled as she continued to rub at her tired eyes. "You're lucky I enjoy looking at you sexy men so much or I would hex all of you into oblivion for the headaches you cause me."

Vegeta held the owl out to Goku, "Here, Kakarot, you take this thing home."

"Nuh-uh! That's your pet now!"

"Take it."

"Nope."

"TAKE THE DAMN THING."

"Make me," Goku said, childishly crossing his arms and stuck his tongue out at the older Saiyan.

"Vegeta, Athena told YOU to keep the owl," Gramma muttered tiredly from her chair. "You take the bloody bird home and leave Goku alone or I will pinch your ass so hard you won't be able to sit for a week."

"Fiiiiiiiine," Vegeta sighed as Archimedes hopped up to sit on his shoulder. "Kakarot, just take us home."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I apologize PROFUSELY to anyone who read chapter 7 before I fixed it. Apparently, I left a note mid-chapter about JC 87's cobbler that she was fixing. If anyone read that and was confused as fuck, that would be my fault. I am sorry. I feel like a fucking dumbass. Although, knowing her, I'm sure the cobbler was delicious (just in case you were wondering.)


	11. Return of the Prince

Vegeta didn't know what to say when they arrived home and went up to their bedroom. He felt like shit. Lower than that, even. He sighed when he saw a little perch sitting in the corner of their bedroom and he walked over to it as the owl jumped from his shoulder. He turned to Bulma as she closed the door behind them. What could he say? Sorry didn't seem to cut it. Nothing he could say could make up for what he'd done. But he had to do something, he had to try.

"Bulma," he said in a hoarse voice and crossed the room to her. "I never meant for you to get hurt or to fear me. I despise myself for what I did and the destruction I nearly caused." He cautiously cupped her cheek in his hand and stroked his thumb across her smooth skin. "I will never do something so foolish ever again. I swear it."

Bulma sighed as she leaned into his touch, looking at him carefully. The warmth in his eyes, the harshness was long gone. The cold, arrogant Prince was gone and her husband finally stood in front of her, "You really hurt me, Vegeta. I wish you would have told me what you had been worried about. Losing me? Protecting our family? Why would you keep that from me?" She raised her hand and cupped his cheek.

"I never meant to hurt you," he whispered. "I didn't tell you because I was ashamed that I had asked for help. It wasn't an easy thing for me to do. I just cannot stop thinking about how I almost lost you. It was driving me insane." He pulled back from her and sat down on the bed with a sigh as he scrubbed at his face. "And now who knows what is going to happen? Ares will not be happy about this. This isn't over." He looked at the floor and shook his head angrily. "And it's all my damn fault for being such a fool."

She looked at him for a moment. The broken man that sat before her. She walked forward to stand before him, threading her fingers through his hair. She straddled his waist, sitting in his lap, "I understand why you did it, Vegeta. Wanting to protect your family is a selfless reason to see that kind of power. To want that kind of peace isn't wrong. That power though, it poisoned you and made you into something you weren't. I want you to promise me that you will never, ever become that person again. If you do, I will leave you, because that isn't the person I mated with. That isn't you."

Vegeta hid his face against her chest, feeling his ears burning with embarrassment. "I promise," came his muffled answer as he clung to her. He would never again do anything to make her ashamed of him. He wanted to kick himself for what he had done. No, he would not be that man anymore. If he wanted something, he would attain it for himself. He swallowed his pride and pulled back slightly from her and looked up into her eyes. "Bulma," he said without any hesitation in his voice, "I'm sorry." He lifted her shirt with one hand just enough so that he could kiss at her flat stomach. "I'm so sorry."

She smiled at him softly, leaning over and kissing at the top of his head. She let herself rest in his soft locks, "Make love to me," She whispered into his hair, "Slow, passionate. Worship your queen." She said, nearly pleading. She wanted to know, to know that he was still in there. That he could be that kind, strong, passionate person she knew he could be.

Vegeta carefully peeled Bulma's shirt away as he kissed his way up to her throat and nuzzled under her chin. He wanted to prove to her that he was not the monster he had become. He would never be like that again. He discarded her bra and stood up, lifting her up with him before he turned and carefully laid her down on the bed. Piece by piece, he cast her clothing aside until she was naked before him. After stripping himself, he crawled onto the foot of the bed and kissed at the top of her foot, her ankle, slowly working his way up her shin. "I will never disappoint you again," he breathed as he reached the inside of her knee, her thigh. He could smell her sweet, fruity scent stronger and stronger the closer he got to her center. But instead of going right for her core, he kissed his way up to her hipbone and across the flat plane of her lower stomach. "I will never hurt you again." His mouth left a trail of hot kissed down the front of her other thigh until his lips brushed over her soft, wet folds. "I will never leave you wanting again," he breathed before he captured her in his mouth.

Bulma threw her head back as his mouth sealed around her core. She threaded her fingers into his hair, tugging lightly at the locks as he devoured her. Gods, how she had been missing him from her life. He had been gone since he had first accepted that terrible power, yet somehow, he was back. A gift she would not squander, "Yesss," She breathed as he nipped at her, that skillful tongue bringing her pleasure, but not as great as the pleasure to know that he was still in there, "I love you." She choked out, a worry that if she didn't say it, she would wake up from this night to find it only a dream.

Vegeta paused in his pleasuring of her only long enough to answer, "And I love you." He lapped eagerly at her body, rapidly flicking his tongue over her clit before he sealed his lips around her, delving his tongue deeply into her body. She tasted amazing and he wrapped his hands around her thighs, pulling her harder against his face. He nibbled on her lips, taking care not to bite too harshly at her, sucking them each in turn before he plunged his tongue into her again. He ached to fill her body, his cock hard against the bedsheets, but he wanted to pleasure her first, to show her that her pleasure meant more to him than his own.

His ministrations, attention towards her had her quickly rising to her peak. The careful way he made sure that every inch of her received that care made her soar. She began thrusting her hips up against him, meeting his tongue, loving the way it felt as he delved deeply into her, "Yes YES! Right there!" She screamed as she hit her peak, finally cresting over that edge. Stars popped in front of her eyes as her world erupted into bliss and she shivered as she came down from her high. She ran her fingers through his hair, carefully tugging him away from her as she finished, "Vegeta. Please. I've missed you.

Vegeta kissed his way up her torso to her breasts, nuzzling his face against them as he kissed at them as well. "I'm sorry I was gone," he answered as he cupped the heavy curves in his hands and massaged them gently. "I'll never leave you again." He licked at her nipple and watched it firm before he tugged it into his mouth. His cock rubbed against her dripping wet core and a groan issued from his mouth. His eyes met hers as he gave her a questioning look. "My queen, may I?" he asked, wanting nothing more than to feel the warm, wet comfort of her body wrapped around him.

She smiled warmly at him and nodded, tugging him up her body and pulled him down over her. She kissed him deeply, moaning as she tasted herself on his lips. He slowly pierced her body with his thick length, it was almost like a sigh as their bodies joined. It was such a difference from the brutal, rough sex they had in her lab. This was better. It was him. He could be rough with her, some days she welcomed the play they had in their lovemaking, but it was just that. There had to be love present. That day in the lab, it hadn't been about love, mutual pleasure. It was just best forgotten. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning softly as she felt his tail curl around her leg, "Yes, my prince."

Vegeta shivered in her arms as he settled his hips between her thighs and her tight heat engulfed him. Oh, he had been so stupid to ever hurt her the way he had that day. He'd made her feel worthless, like she was just something to be used and cast aside. Never again. He slid his arms under her and held her against him as he rocked into her body, curling his tail tighter around her leg, holding her as tightly and intimately as possible. He kissed lovingly at the mark on her neck as he panted softly. He pressed himself deeper into her, filling her as he made love to his wife. His mate. His queen. He kissed at her jaw before he whispered into her ear again, "I love you." He normally didn't express it that well, but now he felt like he couldn't stop saying it.

Bulma arched her back as he thrust into her, pressing her deeply into the mattress as he held her so carefully. His breath was hot on her ear, his lips were warm on her neck as he carefully attended the mark. She reached up, cupping his cheek in her hand and turned his head so she could kiss him deeply, "I love you, Vegeta. I love you so much. You mean everything to me." She moaned as he filled her so perfectly, so deliciously. She could feel that telltale tingle working its way through her body, "Gods this is so good."

Vegeta ached for release, but he denied himself. Not until she was satisfied. He increased his pace a little bit, moaning softly into the crook of her neck. "You are my whole world," he answered, fighting the shudder that ran down his back. He couldn't believe he'd almost lost her a second time. No, from now on, he was going to be the kind of man she deserved. His pride be damned, he was going to make sure that his mate was proud of him, that he always put her above his own needs and wants. he thrust deeper into her, a smile pulling at his lips when she moaned for him. He captured her lips with his and slid his tongue into her mouth, drinking her in as he continued to pleasure her.

She was keening against him as he kept his pace slow and perfect. She felt him tense and shiver, realizing he was holding himself off, "Vegeta," She moaned, "Come with me, Vegeta!" She cried out as she bucked up against him as he twirled her pleasure up and up. She balanced on that edge of completion and moaned out as her orgasm washed over her.

Vegeta gave a strangled cry as he came, his cock pouring into her body, his every nerve singing with bliss. "Oh gods, Bulma!" he cried out as he rocked deeply into her until he was spent. He relaxed over her, still holding her tightly as he trembled in her arms. His heart swelled with affection for her as he kissed her face and rolled them over so that she lay on his chest. He sighed contentedly at her weight on top of him, their bodies still joined together. He licked his lips nervously and tilted his chin down to look at her. "Do you think that one day you might forgive me?" he asked quietly.

Bulma giggled as he rolled them over. She crossed her arms and laid her head down on them, looking at her husband and she gave him a soft smile, "I do forgive you Vegeta. That wasn't you, was it? And I believe you, that you will never be that again." She leaned forward and kissed his lips, sighing happily as she lounged on him, "Gods, I really did miss you. I don't want to lose you again and I know you don't want to lose me."

Vegeta felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead before he pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. "That wasn't me. But don't you worry," he said with a smirk, "your prince has returned."


	12. A Mother's Touch

Goten woke up in the middle of the night. The fire was low and there was a chill in the air. He shivered violently before he sneezed several time in succession. He coughed and shivered again, his nose sniffling and running. His body ached all over. And he was hot, but then cold at the same time. He looked around the cabin; he could hear his father snoring and the quiet breathing of the other two grownups in bed. He pushed off his covers and shivered, not knowing what to do. Daddy and Tien had worked so hard. They had been tired when they went to bed. He looked at Sabriena asleep in the middle and reached out, hesitating before he tugged at her foot. Not sure what to expect. Chichi didn't like being woken up in the middle of the night.

Sabriena blinked sleepily and sat up, seeing the little pair of dark eyes staring at her from the foot of the bed. "Hey kiddo," she yawned as she stretched. The sun wasn't up yet; it was far too early for them to wake up.

After sorting Vegeta out, Goku had immediately gone and got Goten from Gohan's house to stay with them for a few days. The whole thing had stressed him out and having Goten close just made him feel better. Gohan had said that Goten seemed like he might have been feeling a little sick and to keep an eye on him.

She stared at Goten for a minute. "You okay, honey?" she asked as she crawled to the foot of the bed, being careful not to wake her husbands. "Goten, what's wrong?" she asked and reached out, placing her cool fingers against his face. She gasped, "Goten! You're burning up!"

He couldn't stop himself from closing his eyes and leaning his face into those cool hands, the relief evident on his face, "I'm sorry," He said, his face tearing up, "I didnt mean to wake you. I dont feel good," He stated, his voice bordering on a pained whine as he rubbed at his face with his tiny fists.

"No, no, no, you're fine," she assured him. She frowned at the low fire in the fireplace. She debated about waking Goku, but he was sleeping so soundly after putting in so much work that day that she couldn't bring herself to wake him. She crawled out of bed and took Goten's hand in hers, leading him back to his bed. She spoke in soft, kind tones, "You lay back down. I'm gonna get the fire going again so you stay warm. Do you want a drink of water? I'll get you a drink."

Goten nodded, letting her lead him back to the bed they had set up for him, "Yes, please." He said, amd looked up at her with big wide eyes, "You...you aren't mad at me?" He asked, his voice already starting to sound congested. He sighed in relief and let himself be moved to sit back on his bed while Sabriena wrapped him up in the covers before she went over to the fire. It was warmer already as he watched her rake the coals and add a fresh log to the pile, the flames licking hungrily at the wood, "Thank you." He said in a quiet voice.

Sabriena filled one of the tin cups with water and returned to Goten once she was satisfied that the fire was big enough to burn through the rest of the night. Goku would be happy to wake up to an extra warm cabin in the morning. She sat down on the side of his bed and helped him take a drink. "Of course I'm not mad at you," she said softly as she watched him drink. "Slow down. Don't make yourself sick." It broke her heart to think he'd be worried about waking her up. Goddamn that Chichi. Sabriena drew a long breath through her nose and shook her head. It was hard enough trying to undo the damage that woman had done to Goku, but now she was going to have to try to undo the same for Goten. At least he was young. Perhaps it wouldn't be drilled into his head as much. Then again, kids were so impressionable, who knew if she could EVER undo it all?

She lightly ran her fingers through his hair. "Honey, you don't have to be so nervous around me. You're not going to make me mad. And even if I ever do get upset, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

Goten slowed down as he drank deeply from the cup, his parched throat easing and his body seemed to cool off. Her touch was gentle and warm, he felt his eyes droop a little as she slipped her fingers into his hair, he let his head lean into that cooling touch and he looked up at her as he finished the water, "Will you...will you stay with me? Please?" He asked. Sometimes when he had been sick, he would crawl onto the couch with his daddy and sleep curled up next to him, but Sabriena. She was cooling, not overly hot and it felt good. He let her take the cup from him and he felt anxious that she wouldn't, "Please? I promise I'll be good."

Sabriena debated for a moment. Surely Goku wouldn't be upset for some reason if she slept next to his son instead of waking him to do it. "Sure," she smiled and moved to lay down in the bed, pulling Goten to lay with his back to her. She realized that Goku probably wouldn't fit in this little bed anyway. She covered them with the blankets, tucking them in around him and pulled him back against her, wrapping an arm around him. "I'm sorry you don't feel good, buddy," she whispered softly. "You try to rest now, okay? And if you wake up again, you can wake me up. I won't be mad at you." She placed a tiny kiss on his cheek and settled into the bed, worried about the little person next to her. She and Tien didn't usually keep medicine around the cabin, but perhaps he would know something that would help when he got up in the morning. Or she was going to have to go to the store and pick something up to keep on hand, just in case. She mentally scolded herself for not being more prepared. There was a lot about this parenting stuff that she'd never thought of before. Maybe she needed to talk to Jenny and see if she could get some pointers. She began to sing softly to him, a lullaby her own mother used to sing to her when she didn't feel well when she was little. It was the only thing she knew to do.

Goten's heart soared as Sabriena tucked them into the bed and pulled him back against her, surrounding him in a warmth that just felt good and comforting. He let his eyes fall closed, listening to a delicate little melody that Sabriena sang to him quietly. Being sick was okay. He could be sick and do this. It felt right. Daddy was good to be around when he was sick, daddy made him smile and made everything alright, but Sabriena was soft, warm, understanding. He felt a few tears prickling against his eyes and sleep was on its way to claim him again. He sighed happily, "Thanks, Mommy."

Sabriena had to swallow the lump in her throat and a smile pulled at her lips. "You're welcome, baby," she whispered to him before she resumed her soft lullaby. She kept singing until his breathing became soft and steady, even if he did still sound congested. He'd called her "mommy." She had to hastily wipe at her eyes as her heart flooded with emotions. She'd never known that hearing those words could warm her heart so much. She said a silent prayer to the Goddess to help her be a good mother to him, to be a good wife to his father and Tien. She had never pictured her life being like this, taking up such a traditional women's role, but she found that she loved it. Being a wife and mother warmed her heart and gave her a sense of accomplishment that she'd never known before. She rolled her eyes and shook her head at herself. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the way she chose to live her life. Feminists be damned.

She watched Goten sleep, listening to her husbands' soft snoring in the bed, smiling to herself. She wanted to comfort them, to ease the pain that woman had inflicted on them for all these years. Goku and Goten both needed that. She couldn't help but wonder how Gohan had made it through life with his mother so unscathed. But then again, who knew what he did or didn't deal with? But he wasn't her concern. It still felt weird to think of him as her stepson, especially since he was older than her. She snickered quietly at that, but froze when Goten stirred in his sleep. She watched him for several minutes, barely daring to breathe until she was certain that he was going to remain asleep. She felt her own tiredness creeping up on her again and she kissed his fevered cheek again. "I'll take care of you," she promised, "I love you, buddy." And with that, she curled her arm under the pillow they were sharing and let herself drift off to sleep.

Goku blinked awake, stretching in the bed until he heard his back pop and he sighed contentedly as he looked around. He smiled at Tien, his face relaxed and peaceful as he slept before he realized they were missing the wife. He let his eyes drift around the cabin, noting the warm fire dancing merrily, filling the air with warmth. Still, no sign of Sabriena. He sat up and looked around, "Sabriena?" He asked quietly and looked towards the door, but saw that it was still tightly shut. His thoughts went to Goten and he crawled to the end of the bed and look down. His panic died as he saw Sabriena curled around Goten, both sleeping soundly. However, Goten's breathing sounded labored and there was an unhealthy flush to his cheeks.

Sabriena didn't know what woke her and at first she wasn't sure of where she was. It took her a moment to remember that she had gotten into Goten's bed last night. She yawned and looked down at the little man laying next to her, worry all over her face. His fever hadn't broken yet like she'd been hoping. She sighed and whispered to him, "Come on, little man, please feel better. I don't want you to be sick." She nuzzled into his hair for a moment, breathing deeply through her nose before she decided she needed to get up and make him something to eat. Screw it. She was making homemade chicken soup for breakfast and if Goku and Tien didn't like it, they could fix their own.

Sabriena carefully crawled out of bed, making sure to keep Goten covered with the blankets, before she kissed his temple and whispered, "You rest, baby. Mommy's gonna take care of you." She stretched and turned to get started on her day and had to slap a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming when she finally noticed Goku watching her. "Oh my god, baby, you scared me," she said in a loud whisper.

Goku had settled onto his stomach, his head propped up on his hands and there was a smile on his face. His bright eyes watched her with a childlike innocence. His heart was warm, bursting almost. Mommy. She had called herself mommy. His eyes were dancing as he just watched her a moment longer before he looked back down at Goten, his face softening and he reached down and ruffled his son's hair, "He's still burning up. Did you spend the whole night with him?"

"Yeah," she answered quietly. "He woke me up and said he didn't feel good." Sabriena looked down at Goten, a concerned frown pulling at her face. She wanted to make him feel better and she didn't know how. She was getting frustrated, wishing she could take his sickness and bear it herself. "I'm sorry I didn't wake you up," she said to Goku. "I know how hard you and Tien worked yesterday. I just wanted to let you rest. I hope I didn't overstep my bounds. I was just trying to help take care of him."

Goku carefully moved off the bed and pulled her into his arms as he smiled brightly, "Never." He kissed the top of her forehead, before he turned and rested his head on her shoulder. He looked at his son as he held her close, "You did great." He smiled and kissed her cheek, "I don't think I could have done a better job." He stood up straighter, "Whenever he got sick before, Chichi would always jump at the chance to send me to take care of him. Or he'd come find me on the couch and crawl on top of me. That he went to you first. It's more than I could have wished for."

Sabriena smiled, happy that Goku was okay with her taking care of his son. She didn't know where this protective, mothering feeling had come from, but she couldn't fight it and didn't want to. "I know it's not exactly breakfast food, but I'm gonna make him some chicken soup." She hugged Goku tightly for a moment before she headed for the door. "Sit with him until I get back. I don't want him to think I ran off and left him or something if he wakes up, okay?"

Goku smiled and nodded, "I will," He watched as she disappeared out the door, chicken soup sounded wonderful. He went over to sit next to Goten's bed, settling himself next to the little version of himself. He brushed the strands of hair off of his forehead, frowning at the sweat there, "Hey little buddy, she's going to take good care of you." He leaned over and kissed his forehead before he adjusted the blankets around his son's shoulders, tucking him into bed securely, "When she gets back, I'll get a wash cloth and we will cool you off, kiddo."

Sabriena tried to make her trip to the root cellar as quick as possible. She was grateful that she'd canned a bunch of chicken not too long ago so that she didn't have to butcher one this morning. She grabbed up some of the mason jars of vegetables and the chicken and returned to the cabin to set the jars on the table. "Is he okay?" she asked Goku as she quickly started throwing ingredients together in the large pot that hung over the fire. She kept looking at Goten with a worried expression on her face, wishing she could cure him, to make him feel better. She swallowed harshly and drew a sharp inhale through her nose, trying to stop it from running as she turned her back to Goku. "I can't stand to see him feeling bad," she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Goku pushed himself up and went to the pitcher of water, pouring some into the basin and wetting a cloth that hung nearby, "Relax, he'll be better in no time with you looking after him like this." He went over to her, pausing to kiss her cheek before he went over to Goten, "It's scary, isnt it?" He asked, looking at her before he looked back down at his son. He moved the cool cloth over his forehead, wiping away the night's sweat and brushed his strands of hair out of his eyes, "There we go." He looked back over at Sabriena, "Scary that someone so little depends on you. Needs you. Someone you want to care for and you've barely known them for a second, but you know you want to do anything."

"It is scary," she answered as she made some noodles as quickly as she could and added them to the soup. Poor little Goten. He looked so pale and cold, yet flushed and sweaty at the same time. She was glad that he was asleep; being awake when you felt like that was miserable.

Tien stretched and yawned, getting to his feet quickly when he realized Goku and Sabriena weren't in bed with him. "What's going on?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. "Usually I'm the first one to get up. Everything okay?" His face creased in concern when he saw Goku mopping at Goten's forehead. "Little guy's sick, huh?" he asked and went for the bottles of dried herbs on the wall. "Sabriena, come here. I'm gonna show you how to do this in case I'm not around for some reason."

She quickly went to his side and watched carefully as he measured the herbs into a bowl.

"Elderberry, peppermint, echinacea..." Tien listed off the herbs as he added them then handed it to Sabriena. "Make a tea, strain it, and add some honey. Should get the little guy up and about in no time."

"Tien, you're a genius," she breathed and hurried back to the fireplace to fix the tea for Goten.

Tien went to Goku's side and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He'll be alright, Goku."

Goku chuckled and leaned into Tien's touch, "I know. He's got the best mommy in the world looking out for him." He looked over at Sabriena, who was working hard to prepare the tea and the soup at the same time. It smelled like heaven. He turned back to Goten as he saw him stirring. He rubbed at his shoulders gently, "Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?" Goten blinked up at his dad and winced as he tried to speak. His voice scratchy, his words nasally and congested, "Everything hurts Daddy. Is mommy still here? I didnt mean to scare her away."

Sabriena dropped her spoon in the pot and rushed to Goten's side, nearly knocking Goku over in the process. "I'm here, baby. I'm here," she said softly, her tone worried. She slicked the bangs off of his forehead. "I didn't go anywhere. I'm making you some soup and some tea. It'll make you feel better. I think it's ready, do you want to eat?"

Tien blinked at his wife in surprise, but a smile pulled at his lips. Once again, she'd done the impossible and changed herself for the better. She never ceased to amaze him. Taking care of Goku's son as if he were her own. Well, Tien supposed, he was hers now. Tien clapped Goku on the back, "Yeah, come guys. Let's have some soup and some tea. It'll be good for all of us."

Goku smiled and nodded as he rubbed at Sabriena's back, "We'll get the table ready." He stood up and went to get the dishes ready with Tien.

Goten reached up and wrapped his arms around Sabriena's neck, letting her pick him up. He snuggled his face into her neck, her skin was cool to the touch and felt so good against his fevered skin.

Goku smiled at them, he was so proud of both of them. How far had they come? Goten had been needing a proper mother figure for a long time now. He carefully spooned the soup into bowls, setting them onto the table, "Here kiddo, Sabriena made soup just for you. Soup for breakfast! Isn't that a treat?" He chuckled as Goten turned his head, peeking an eye at the bowls on the table.

"Come on, buddy," Sabriena said, sitting in her chair, letting Goten stay in her lap. "Try to eat something. It'll make you feel better." She smiled as Goten turned to face the table and began to slowly eat his soup. "There's my good boy," she cooed softly, one arm wrapped around his waist, the other sliding through his hair.

Tien smiled to himself as he sat down to eat his breakfast. It was a bit odd having soup this early in the morning, but he figured it would be good for Goten, so he didn't mind. After a few minutes he got up and finished making the tea, pouring a cup for each of them. "It might be a bit strong," he warned, adding honey to each of their cups, "but it'll make sure no one else gets sick and it should make him feel better."

Goten ate his soup carefully and looked at the tea cup a moment before he sniffed at it, "Smells like medicine. Are you sure it will it make me better?" He asked. He leaned back against Sabriena, it felt good to have her hand in his hair. Something about it was soothing and wonderful. He carefully reached for the cup, thankful it was a tin cup instead of glass and carefully sipped at the hot liquid inside, making a face at it.

Goku chuckled and picked his own cup up and drank from it before he winked at Goten, "Come on kiddo, you know its good for you if it tastes bad." He had gotten used to the fresh mint and echinacea, but Goten was still getting used to the herbs. He chuckled, "Almost tastes like candy if you close your eyes and imagine!"

Tien chuckled at the faces Goten was making.

"Come on, just drink it baby," Sabriena said, guiding the cup back to Goten's mouth. "Here, I'll drink mine, too." She took a big swallow of the tea and pulled a face, trying to make Goten laugh. "Ewwwwww!" she cried, scrunching her face up at him.

"It's not that bad," Tien muttered, drinking his own cup.

Sabriena wrapped her arms around Goten protectively and cast Tien a suspicious glare. "I think he's trying to poison us, little man."

Goten smiled widely at Sabriena before he reached over and patted Tien's hand, "That's okay, Look. I'll drink it down." He quickly lifted his cup and pinched his nose. He fell back against Sabriena as he drank it down. The soup had been amazing, warming him from the inside out. He could feel a heavy sleep already pulling at him again. He set the cup down on the table and showed the empty tin to Tien before he laid back against Sabriena, curling up in her lap and yawned, "Thank you for the soup, mommy." He looked over at Tien, "And the medicine."

"You're welcome, baby," Sabriena answered softly and kissed his forehead, positively beaming again from him calling her mommy.

Tien nodded to Goten, watching him fall asleep on Sabriena, then shot her a scowl. "Telling him I was poisoning you."

She snickered. "Hey, it worked." She gathered him up in her arms and carried him back to his bed to tuck him in. She sat down on the floor and leaned against the side of the bed, watching him sleep.

Tien leaned towards Goku and whispered, "Where's the real Sabriena?"

Goku leaned closer to Tien, looking at Sabriena before he stuck out his lower lip and shrugged. He shook his head before he turned and placed a kiss on Tien's cheek before he stood up and went over to Sabriena. "Look at you." He said quietly, "I hardly recognize you." He looked at his son and then at her. It made his heart ache. Why hadn't she come sooner into their lives? He could remember those late nights when little Goten was sick. And the only thing Chichi had allowed Goku to do was to get the wash cloth wet. She refused to cook soup or tea for breakfast, because she had said it simply wasn't done. He was a normal kid and he would eat a normal breakfast in the morning, "Thank you" He said simply.

Sabriena leaned her head against his chest, sighing. Her eyes closed at the sound of his heart, the strong feel of his chest against her cheek. "I just want to be a good mom to him," she said softly. "I don't know if I'm doing a very good job." She slid an arm around Goku's waist. "You... you'll tell me if I'm doing something wrong, won't you? I don't want to make you upset." She tightened her arm around him, hugging herself closer to him. She was starting to feel a little sleepy herself. "I really do like it when he calls me 'mommy'." she said drowsily.

Goku chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest, "You are wonderful, I don't think there's anything you could do that would make you a bad mom. I'll let you know if there's something wrong, but you get an A+ so far." He picked Sabriena up and placed her in bed beside Goten, bringing the covers up over both of them, "Tien and I'll clean up and get to the chores. You two take it easy. Just listen for him, okay?"

Sabriena nodded and pulled Goten to her once again, burying her face in his hair and fell asleep almost instantly.

Tien stepped up behind Goku to look down at their wife. "I knew that tea would work," he smirked. He could see the pride on Goku's face as he watched them sleep. He placed a strong hand on Goku's hip. "Come on. Let's clean up the mess and go out to spar for awhile. They'll be all right."

Goku chuckled, wrapping an arm around Tien's waist as well, looking up at him, "I didn't think she had it in her. I had hoped, but this is better." He leaned against Tien as he felt tears form in his eyes. The nightmare was over and Goten would never again have a mother who beat him, who abused him. He now had someone to nurture his thoughts, who would listen to him, "I hope this will be good for the both of them."

"It'll be good for all of us," Tien promised, placing a firm kiss on Goku's temple, wondering what his role would be in this situation. He supposed it didn't matter. He never was one for labels anyway. "Come on. Let's let them get some sleep," he said softly, leading Goku away from his son and their wife. "Don't worry. He's safe with Sabriena."


	13. Poseidon

Ares was furious. Plenty of time had passed for that foolish prince to find the Seal of Apollymi and still there had been no word from him. The god tried to return to Capsule Corp and demand to know what was taking so long, but he found that he could not even find the building. He didn't know what was happening, but some other power was at work here. Was it the Fates? Damn them, if so. Yet, somehow, this didn't feel like the sort of thing they would do. No, this was something else, something familiar, yet it eluded him.

Returning to this world had been all to easy. Someone had feebly tried to seal the doorway, but their power was no match for a god's. He walked down the sidewalk of the city, not bothering to attempt to blend in or disguise himself. He wanted blood. He wanted to know how the bargain had been broken. And most of all, he wanted Vegeta's head on a pike.

The cement cracked and crumbled beneath his feet as he stalked down the sidewalk. Glass in the storefront windows burst as if a bomb had detonated within the buildings. The very air around him seemed to darken. Pedestrians on the street ran from his presence, screaming with terror.

"Stop, sir!" a police officer commanded, stepping into Ares' path to hold him at gunpoint.

Without breaking step, the Greek god withdrew his sword and hacked the officer's head cleanly from his shoulders. Ares merely smirked at the shower of blood that spattered across his face and chest as his eyes fixed on more officers who had been called to the scene. Foolish mortals. Even as they cowered behind their cars and aimed their pistols at him, he continued to march forward with purpose. This was what he needed. To strike a little fear into the hearts of these humans who had forgotten his kind so long ago. With a wave of his hand, the cars lifted into the air and flipped end over end down the street. The frightened officers opened fire on him, but their weapons were useless. With a warcry, the god made quick work of them with his sword.

A ruthless smile split Ares' face as he stood in the middle of the street, dripping with blood as he surveyed the damage around him. And still, it did little to slake his thirst for chaos and bloodshed. Oh, he wanted nothing more than to see the entire world implode upon itself with wars and violence. But only one was strong enough, powerful enough, to invoke such horrors. And without the seal to release her, that would never come to pass.

Ares realized then that the only choice he had was to release Apollymi on his own. But where to find the damn seal? It was well-known that the Atlanteans had it, but their castle had crumbled into the sea some time ago. He gave pause at that thought and smirked again as he vanished from the spot and reappeared in the castle of his uncle.

"Poseidon!" he called out loudly. "I need a word with you."

The god of the sea stood in the stables just outside of his underwater haven, his glorious castle. He heard and felt his nephew appear nearby and he chuckled as he groomed his pride and joy, the many battle stallions he had fathered over the eons, "So, here you finally are. My dear brother has been informed of your treacherous plan." He smirked over his shoulder as the god appeared, "You've been careless again. Athena is most displeased with you."

"Athena?" Ares snarled. "What does my sister know of it? And father can keep his nose out of my affairs." He thought back over the past few weeks and he had not spoken a word about it to a single soul. No one knew of his plans. No one but Vegeta and those two other mortals that were with him the night he'd asked the prince to uphold his end of the bargain. A burning fury welled up inside of him. "That mortal bastard did something, didn't he?"

Posiedon chuckled and set the brush down, running his fingers through the mane of his stallion, "Well, of course. Your charming disposition was clearly too much for him. Somehow, he knew to appeal to your sister. She removed him from the bargain, took his powers and broke whatever bond you had to hold that mortal's soul. Wording, dear nephew, you have to learn to word your deals to make sure there are no loopholes. The Seal is hardly a simple matter." He turned from his work and strode forward to the god, "You should settle down, somewhere nice at the seat of the world and just be content to work your warring influence and watch the world come to terms with its destruction. Granted, its not as easy since Zeus set the limitations, but well, what else do we have but time?" He grinned wickedly and turned back to his stable, "You should come help me create a few new additions to my ranks. Perhaps we can make a horse for you. A giant of a horse that breathes fire and makes the very earth tremble. I will need a very special virgin for that."

Ares spat curses as he learned of Athena's involvement. How dare she interfere. "Your offer is tempting, uncle, but that's not what I have in mind," he finally answered. "Besides, I know how much you enjoy taking the mortals and impregnating them yourself. Rape always was your favorite part of the process. I would not take that from you." He shook his head and his eyes darkened as he fixed his gaze on Poseidon. "Wars are fine, but I'm thinking something much bigger. If you know that I seek the Seal, then you know the level of destruction I crave."

Poseidon snorted, "You love destruction? I never would have guessed." He joked and led the way outside of the stables, "You are aware your wars rarely have anything to do with me. Save for when the battles upon the sea take place. I do enjoy a good ship wreck from time to time. And ghost ships are so very fun to play around with." He thought for a moment longer, "You want me to find you the seal so you can rain blood down upon the mortal world again?" He thought it over for a moment, "Your other uncle, Hades, will no doubt be pleased with this plan, anything to get him more souls."

An idea hit him as well, "And, certainly, to the victors go the spoils. If you were to succeed, I would be able to expand my domain, spread the waters of my power and consume half the world!" He laughed, deep and rumbling, "Very well, my dear favorite nephew, I will do what I can to find the seal. It's been far too boring the past couple of centuries anyway. Perhaps I will find a few new hosts to breed some of the ultimate stallions the world has seen yet."

A wicked grin split Ares' face. "Oh, I am sure there will be plenty of mortals at your disposal once the Atlantean goddess is released. Your stable will be overflowing with your beloved stallions. The sooner you can find the seal, the better. I have a plan to activate it. Those Atlanteans were far too aggressive in their methods to steal back the elemental powers. This particular task calls for subtlety. I know, I know," he said, holding up a hand before Poseidon could speak, "Not my forte. But rest assured, I can manage it just this once. If there was one good thing the Atlanteans managed to accomplish, it was discovering all five of the humans who possess those powers."

Poseidon grinned, "Yes, we do need to take care of them. All five are needed. You find them and I will get the seal and together we shall usher in a new era of chaos and war." He smirked, "Do not try to kill them once it is all said and done...the powers those women possess, I have plans for their bodies. Magick infused stallions. I will have an entire army!"

Ares laughed, "Now that sounds like an excellent way to welcome the apocalypse."


	14. Bonded

Tien dried his hands after placing the last clean dish away. He looked around the cabin, unsure of what to do next. It was still a bit early for them to go to bed, but there wasn't much else to do. It was dark out already. Sometimes they'd lay in bed while Sabriena read a book aloud, but she was out for the night. He shook his head at the memory of her happily bouncing out of the cabin, proclaiming that she was going to get "white-girl-wasted" and told them not to wait up for her. They had Lindsey for their designated driver since she didn't drink anymore and all the girls were going to sleep over at Leelee's apartment.

He shrugged and looked at Goku. "I guess I'm gonna go ahead and go to sleep. You staying up or do you wanna come lay down? It feels kinda weird without Sabriena here."

Goku nodded, "Yeah, you wore me out today, old man." He walked over to the bed, tugging his shirt off over his head and barely even thinking about it, striped off his pants as well, climbing naked into the warm bed, getting settled under the covers before he looked over at Tien. "You think it's weird without Sabriena?" He thought about it for a moment before he said, "Okay, yeah, it's a little weird, quiet, but I'm happy to have some time alone with you. I like your company."

Tien stripped his clothes off and tossed them in the basket before he crossed the cabin and climbed into bed with his husband. "I didn't mean weird just being here with you. I meant I'm just used to her being around all the time. That's all. And, yeah, it's way too quiet," he chuckled. He turned on his side to look at Goku. "It is kinda nice to have some quiet time just you and me, though." He smiled softly at Goku, scooting just a bit closer to him and threading his fingers lightly through his hair.

Goku purred at the fingers in his hair and moved closer to Tien, tucking his arms into his warmth and sighing contentedly as he wrapped the strong warm are against him, cradling the hand to his chest, "yeah, it was a good day today."

Tien smiled at Goku, his heart warming at their closeness. He moved his hand to cup Goku's face, tilting it towards him, dragging his thumb over a cheekbone. He loved the slightly wide-eyed expression on Goku's face. Tien slowly lowered his face, brushing his lips against Goku's, turning his head just so to let their lips meld together. It was soft, passionate. This quiet evening had done something to Tien. It seemed to reinforce the bond he had with his husband; they were in love with each other just as much as they were in love with their wife. And it was okay to have quiet moments with one another, just the two of them. He carefully parted his lips and gently slipped his tongue into Goku's mouth.

Goku moaned softly at the tender gesture, turning in Tien's arms before he resettled on his side, reaching up and cupping his husband's cheek, thumbing the cheekbone and parting his own lips allowing Tien to slip into his mouth, their tongues dancing with each other, exchanging hot breath with one another. The gesture was so tender, it nearly brought tears to his eyes and he smiled against the other man, feeling himself harden as he slipped his leg between Tien's own.

Tien gave a soft moan as he felt Goku's thigh brush against his length. The evening had actually been rather nice, just the two of them, sparring, talking, just being together. Tien felt the butterflies in his stomach, wanting more from this man as his member began to harden. He softly broke the kiss, speaking in a soft tone, nearly breathless, "Goku, I want to try something. Something you and I have never done." He pressed hot kisses against the side of Goku's neck, running his tongue over the mating mark. "Can I make love to you, face to face? Just... slow... gentle... just the two of us?"

Goku felt his heart melting at Tiens request. It wasn't something he had heard very often. Slow, romantic. "Yes," slipped out of his lips without hesitation. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the warm, protected feeling he felt when Tien pressed his lips to that mark. He purred in contentment. Being like this with him, it almost reminded him of that night in Capsule Corp when Sabriena had been kidnapped. They had a lot of worry and stress on their mind, looking for comfort within each other, it was when he had truly fallen in love with the man. And he knew that he would lay down his life for him again and again, without hesitation, without question. He pulled back gently, until he could press their foreheads together and he stared into the other man's dark eyes, the smoldering passion that was laying beneath them would have made his knees weak if he had been standing. "I want you, Tien. Just as you described. Please?"

Tien stared into Goku's eyes for a moment longer, a smile pulling at his lips, his heart soaring. Where had this been all these years? He and Goku could've spent nearly their entire lives together. But then, they might not have had Sabriena or Goku's children. No, it was better this way.

Tien wrapped his arms around Goku and moved to lay over him, their hips pressed together, Goku's legs spread just slightly. Tien didn't want to rush this; they had all night to take their time if they wanted. He gently thrust against Goku, their cocks pressed between them, sliding against each other's bodies. "Goku," Tien breathed in the Saiyan's ear, his soft voice heavy as he gently rocked his hips.

Goku sighed out as Tien's weight covered him, their lengths pressing together, hardening together as Tien rocked his hips. His heart melted at the way Tien said his name, as if it were something fragile and precious to be cherished. Goku ran his hands up Tien's arms slowly, watching his hands move over the muscled flesh, and then back down again. He never could remember a time where he had made love this slowly before. It was as if the lust, the completion was an afterthought and all he wanted to do was to show Tien how much he meant, that this wasn't just some chore to be done and that was that. That it wasn't just Sabriena that held them together any more. The feeling of Tien on him was amazing, chest to chest, face to face. It was so much more intimate like this. Goku wasn't sure if he could go back to the other way after this night. He reached up and drew Tien down all the way so that he could nuzzle lovingly at the mating mark on his neck as well; it was warm and he could feel Tien's steady pulse beneath his lips.

Tien breathed heavily, the faintest hint of a moan on his lips as Goku covered the mark on his neck. The mark always sent jolts of pleasure coursing through his body but tonight it was just slightly different. The pleasure was there, but there was a warmth that seemed to settle around Tien's heart. His mate. Goku was his mate. He still had a hard time wrapping his mind around that, understanding just how incredibly strong that bond was. He covered Goku's mark as well, running his hands up Goku's arms, both of them sucking passionately at the marks, their bodies gently rubbing against each other. Tien couldn't stand it; he had to be joined with his husband, to feel their bodies connected with a new-found passion. He raised his hips slightly and grasped his length, angling it down between Goku's legs. He only had to spread Goku's legs a bit to reach the opening to his body. His cock was slicked with the precum he hadn't even realized was there, making it easy to slip the head of his cock into his lover. He thrust gently in, letting Goku slowly accept his length, no need to rush or be forceful this time. Tien worked himself into his husband until they were joined hip to hip and he guided Goku's legs to wrap around his thighs before laying over him again, kissing him once more.

Goku had thought it would hurt, maybe the slightest bit when Tien pushed his head against his own tightly puckered entrance, but his body had opened willingly and he relaxed back into the mattress as Tien settled inside of him, balls deep, nothing left between them. This was different, being so intimate and finally facing one another while they were like this. It was indescribable. Goku let his eyes connect with Tien's, smoldering coals of passion, love, the need to be like this. Goku felt like he could lay like this all night. Tien's girth speared him to his very soul, pressing against everything in his body, and made it all feel amazing. He squeezed down on Tien gently, gasping out softly at the exquisite feeling. He felt so full and loved. He leaned up and caught Tien's lips, kissing him passionately, sliding his tongue into that hot mouth.

Tien gently rocked into Goku's body, his cock sliding shallowly in and out. He didn't want to withdraw too much, he didn't want to break the connection between their bodies. He sighed contentedly against the kiss, one hand going to rest on the side of Goku's thigh, the other cupping the back of his head to pull him into the kiss. He could feel Goku's length against his lower abs; the hot, hard flesh made him blush slightly. He broke the kiss, letting his lips brush against Goku's as he spoke, "You amaze me. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I love you as much as I love Sabriena. You're incredible, Goku."

Goku couldn't stifle the gasp that escaped his throat. He loved this, being able to see Tien like this, the expression on his face, the way his eyes softened, the way he pressed his lips together every time he thrust forward. He loved the feeling of Tien cupping his head, the fingers sliding through his hair. He ached to be joined with him as well for as long as they could manage it. The firelight cast the most beautiful shadows and warmth over him and he reached up, brushing his hand over the defined lines of his face, his nose, his forehead, his lips. So gently, "I can't express how grateful I am to have met you guys, to be here at the right time on the right day. I don't want to think what would have happened to me if I had been alone on that day, if I didn't have you guys to pick me up after a life without this much love in it. l can't even fathom spending it without you two now. But I needed my sons. I can't..." He swallowed, not wanting to think about Chichi and all that she had done to him, their family, his sons. No. She was dead to him in his mind now. He let his eyes drink in Tien, "If only I figured this out years ago... so much wasted time," his breath hitched as Tien's length brushed his prostate, making his cock twitch and a bead of precum slipped out, "Gods, I love you. I love Sabriena. More than life itself. I've never loved anyone like you two. I just wish I had known, I was waiting for my true mates."

Tien placed a finger on Goku's lips, "Shhhh. None of that matters now. We're together now. And we will always be together." He leaned harder against Goku, drinking in the sensations, the emotions of the moment. Goku's body held him so tightly; it was warm and velvety soft, yet tight and wet at the same time. It was heaven. And the feel of Goku's own hard length between them, slowly slicking their bodies as it slid against his stomach sent a shiver down his spine. But this was so much more than a physical act. Tien felt as though he could get lost in those dark eyes for days. He stared deeply into them, wondering if Goku was getting as much pleasure from this as Tien was trying to give. "If you want, we can trade positions in a little bit. I just want to please you... Show you how much I love you," he said in a low voice. His heart was hammering against his ribs, his only thoughts of showing Goku how much he cherished him.

Goku shook his head, "I don't want to separate from you," he said honestly, "You please me enough already, Tien. I think I could come without you touching me. I know how much you love me. I just want to make sure you don't have any doubts about me." He thought on something for a moment, slowly rocking his hips up into Tien's shallow thrusts. A heat bloomed across his face.

Tien shivered again at the thought. How amazing would that be? He pressed into Goku just a little harder, not quickening his pace, his breath catching. He nodded and kissed Goku again. "You always please me," he answered in a heavy voice. "Always. I'd do anything for you. I hope you know that."

Goku smiled at Tien, feeling how deeply Tien was pressed within him, "Same goes for you Tien. You and Sabriena. I really can't imagine my life without either of you in it." He leaned up and nibbled at Tien's chin, not willing to part from him just yet, he really liked laying like this, his husband balls deep inside of him, no rush, no frantic need to reach completion, he loved looking at his face while they made love, honest and truly

He leaned into Goku, his cock pressed as deeply inside him as it could go, his balls rubbing against his ass. Every tiny sensation seemed amplified, so incredibly intimate. "I want to see you... stare into your eyes," he said softly, running his fingers through Goku's hair again. He slid his hand between them, gripping Goku's cock, stroking it in time with his sensual thrusts. "Please?"

Goku purred as Tien's fingers slipped into his hair, he leaned into the touch, while slightly lifting his hips as Tien grasped him, he nodded, "No complaints here," he chuckled and smiled goofily at him before a wave of pleasure washed over him and he couldn't stop the quiet moan that escaped his lips. He reached up, cupping Tien's cheek and pulled him down for another slow, languid kiss, nibbling at his lips before he opened his eyes again and just stared at Tien, smiling warmly. It should have been awkward to stare at someone like that. It should have been unnerving, but all Goku felt was peace and warmth, acceptance. This was far beyond sex. This was a form of worship, to cherish his mate, and just bonding. It was intimate in a way Goku had never felt or been before; he let his hand drop down, thumbing at the mating mark on Tien's neck, purring deeply.

Tien closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the purr that rumbled from Goku's throat. Gods, he loved that sound. It wasn't often that Tien could draw that from him. Usually Sabriena was the one to do that. The feel of Goku's thumb pressing at his mark sent chills down his spine, making him thrust just slightly faster. He gripped Goku just a little tighter, rubbing his thumb over the tip, spreading the precum around the hot, broad head. He kissed him passionately. "I'm close," he breathed, a slight disappointment in himself that he couldn't last longer. "Can I come? Will you come with me? Please?"

Goku almost didn't want to give in, but oh. Tien thumbing at his cock, the heat deep within his body, he could feel his orgasm slowly approaching, like a wave out at sea getting closer and closer to the shore. Goku nodded, "Yes! Of course, please, come together." He swallowed and relaxed himself further, pushing down on Tien's cock, spearing him so deeply. It was so erotic, but not as amazing as being able to see Tien's face, to watch that reaction as he got closer and closer to going over that edge, the way his eyes darkened. The way he parted his mouth and panted. The gentle way he held him in his hand, he thrust up into that warm hand, feeling Tien's cock brushing up against his prostate, his member twitching and starting to swell as he felt himself washing to that edge, his ears became a roar as blood pounded through his veins and he opened his mouth in a silent scream as he came, slowly, steadily, his cock swelling and bursting as he came, wave after wave of cum expelling from his cock as he thrust steadily up into that hand, feeling Tien swelling inside of him, that feeling of fullness intensifying.

Tien came a second later, not crying out, but his breath catching for a moment, his cock swelling to the point of aching as it released a torrent of hot cum deep inside Goku's body. He kept thrusting, riding out the waves of pleasure, feeling Goku's hot cum covering his hand, his stomach. The way Goku's face screwed up, but never breaking eye contact. Tien felt he could cry, the moment was so intimate, passionate, shared between just the two of them. He panted as he came down from his orgasm, nothing but love in his eyes as he stared at Goku. "You are beyond amazing," he gasped, still sliding his hand gently over Goku's cum-soaked cock. "So amazing."

Goku couldn't remember a moment in all his life where he had felt so content. He reached up, brushing away the tears that had gathered at the corner of Tien's eyes. This was the most amazing thing he had ever felt, "Tien," he breathed out in a happy sigh, looking up at him with half lidded eyes. He felt warm, safe, happy to finally have a mate. Two mates, the most wonderful people in the entire world, the universe even, "You are amazing," he breathed, "I can't...words...there aren't any words." He reached up, and let out a hot breath, cupping Tien's face in his hands. Before he reached over to the side of the bed, plucking two tissues out of the box and reached down between them to clean up the mess, "Think you can just stay like that, in me, for a little while longer?" He looked up at Tien and let the tissues fall to the side of the bed before pulling his husband down, chest to chest with him, kissing him on the nose before letting Tiens forehead rest against his own, "I don't want to lose this connection." He cupped his hand over the mark, protecting it, feeling the warmth there, the love. This was what a mating mark was supposed to feel like.

Tien gave a nod; he didn't want to break their connection either. He laid heavily over Goku, sliding his arms under the other man to hold him. "I am so lucky to have you and Sabriena. So many years out here alone, and now I have the two most wonderful people in the world. I don't know what I'd do without either one of you." He kissed the mark on Goku's neck lovingly and breathed a sigh of contentment. "I'm not too heavy on you, am I?" he asked, letting his body completely relax over his husband, nuzzling against his jaw.

Goku laughed and shook his head, "No, I like the weight, it's comforting." He sighed happily, amazed at Tien, he had never seen this side of the man before. This affectionate. The way he nuzzled against him. The way he held him, gods, this was paradise. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Tien's waist, locking his hands together and sighing as he breathed against the mark, a feeling in his heart, around his heart and embracing his soul, "After everything that's happened over the years. I'm glad I found you both, finally. I think I was meant to. I know I was meant to. Without Sabriena, Goten would still be living in that nightmare." He smiled happily and rubbed at Tien's back, "I don't know if I ever told you thank you."

"Ah, don't mention it. I didn't do much," Tien answered softly. He didn't know what to think. It was like he was falling in love with Goku all over again. His heart was fluttering in his chest. He felt possessive, protective of Goku. The thought struck him as odd; Goku was far stronger than Tien was. But deep down, Tien knew that emotionally, he was the stronger of the two and thought that perhaps that was where the protectiveness was coming from. He would not stand to see Goku's heart broken again. Not by anyone. His lips brushed Goku's ear as he spoke, "I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again," he vowed. He hugged Goku tightly, his whole body tensing as he squeezed them, their physical connection seemingly even stronger in that moment.

Goku shivered as those words, Tien's lips brushed his ear, telling him a quiet promise that seemed loud in the little cabin. His heart was fluttering, his head was spinning. He felt amazing and safe, knowing that he would never again have to suffer a heartache ever again, that he would be taken care of the promise Sabriena had made for him, Tien had just strengthened again. To never have a cold meal or no meal at all, to always have a warm bed and an even warmer body to fall into with at the end of each day. Goku felt tears in his eyes and let out a shaky sigh, turning his head and kissing Tien's cheek firmly, "I love you. Tien. I love you." Gods, what was this? This was something potent. He could feel Tien's heart, steadily beating away in his chest, as slow and steady as their love making. True love making. Nothing frantic or fake about it. He suddenly wanted to just spend the night like this. No rush at all, just exploring each other, strengthening that bond.

"I love you too, Goku," Tien whispered. "I love you so much it hurts." Why hadn't they done this before? Tien had had so much alone time with Sabriena, their bond was unbreakable, stable, secure. And he knew that Goku had done the same. There was a connection between him and Sabriena that was plain for anyone to see, the way they understood each other, the way she cared for him, comforted him in a way no one else could. And while he and Goku had been together on many, many occasions, it had never been like this. Never just the two of them alone. He sucked at Goku's neck, still holding him tightly, moving to kiss him passionately again, sliding their tongues together, drinking in the taste of him. He pulled back, staring into those gorgeous black eyes, "Do you just want to rest? Or is there something else you'd like to do?"

Goku shook his head, "No, rest just yet. I just want to stay awake. Do that again. Maybe with me inside you, though it's hard to give this up. I don't want to move. It just feels so right, you know?" He chuckled, "You're giving me butterflies when you look at me like that." He sighed contently, laying back and just brushing his fingers over Tien's skin, caressing him, "Whatever you would like to do. Do you want to rest?"

"No," Tien breathed heavily. He licked his lips and swallowed, thinking of their positions being reversed. Goosebumps erupted along his skin in the wake of Goku's fingers. He rocked his hips forward, pressing against Goku, even though his length was still soft within him. "I know. It does feel right, but yes, I want you inside me now. THAT seems right. I just... I need that. Please?"

Goku smiled and nodded, feeling a momentary loss as Tien slipped out of him. He couldn't stop the whimper as he did, feeling a loss of contact. He sat up carefully, gently moving Tien to lay down before moving to sit between his legs, taking a moment to admire the chiseled muscles and flat planes before he grasped his member and slowly, carefully pushed into Tien's body, gasping out at the heat and tightness that engulfed him. He pressed forward until at last, their hips were joins, their bodies pressed close, Goku rested his head against Tien's forehead and let out a sigh, "Oh... wow..."

Tien gasped as Goku pressed into his body. Just the few short moments they were separated seemed like forever. He wrapped his legs around Goku's and gently lifted his hips, feeling the hot, hard length slip into him even further. He slid his arms around Goku, holding him close, kissing his lips lightly. Tien cupped Goku's cheek, staring up at him, his look trusting, passionate. "Make love to me," he said, his voice thick and quiet. He rocked his hips again, the motion more sensual than sexual. His length hardened as it pressed against Goku's muscular body.

Goku gasped out, pressing into Tien, as steadily as he could to him. Never withdrawing too far, just wanting to stay connected to him. He leaned down and nuzzled against Tien's neck, breathing in his scent, wrapping his arms around him as he thrust slowly and steadily into him, swallowing harshly at the sheer bliss of it all, "Thank you, Tien. Oh my gods. You, you are amazing."

Tien felt the tears at the corners of his eyes again. He felt vulnerable in this position, Goku's body laying over him, taking him deeply. But it felt right. He didn't have to top Goku all the time. They were equal. And, somehow, he felt that he was letting Goku into his heart more, almost as if a wall was crumbling that he hadn't known was there. He gave himself completely to Goku in that moment, their bond growing in the sheer intimacy between them. Tien swallowed harshly, staring up at Goku and cupped his face with both hands. "No. You're the amazing one."

Goku leaned into one of Tien's palm, placing a hot kiss to it before he rested against it, looking at him, those dark eyes that told volumes, so emotional. Goku pressed a kiss to each of his eyes, tasting salty tears on his lips, "Happy tears," he said, smiling. He felt, gods, he didn't know how he felt. He felt this calm settling inside of his mind, his heart, helping himself to control his thrusts, making the moment last and stretch on, every pass he felt, Tiens body caressing him in the most intimate of ways. He reached down and took Tien in his hand, carefully stroking him. He leaned down, kissing the chest beneath him, feeling Tien's heart beneath his rib cage, it was... oh it felt good, but he couldn't stop himself from looking back up at Tien, nuzzling the large palm and looking into his eyes. This was beautiful, "I wish I had found you sooner, but then I suppose things wouldn't be this good." He thrust in him again, craving the connection between them, he wanted to stay like this, connected as one, breathing as one.

Tien gasped lightly as Goku's hand wrapped around his hard length, touching him so gently, caressing his fevered flesh with a tenderness he had never felt before, not with anyone. He pulled Goku's face to him again, kissing him slowly, spreading his thighs open a bit more, trying to let Goku get deeper within his body. This was powerful. Indescribable. The level of acceptance between them, that they were showing for each other the trust. Tien shook his head, still fighting the tears. "Damn," he muttered, blushing and wiping at his eyes. "Sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me."

Goku chuckled, a deep, rumbling sound as he leaned down and kissed away the tears that slipped down Tien's cheeks. "Aside from me?" He smiled warmly, pressing deeper into Tien, he would swear it felt like they were trying to merge into one being. He leaned his head to the side catching Tien's hand again. "Please..." he said, "can you play with my hair? Just, thread your fingers in it..." He withdrew and pressed into Tien again; he could feel his orgasm building all too soon.

Tien smiled and threaded his fingers through the silky black spikes, letting his fingertips ghost over Goku's scalp. Over and over he ran his fingers through it, his heart swelling at the deep purr that issued from Goku's throat. Tien gasped at the way Goku filled him so deeply, piercing his body slowly, the heat building between them. His cock throbbed in Goku's hand and he mentally calmed himself, willing the orgasm away. Not yet. Please, not yet, he thought to himself. He could do this all night, bonding with his husband like this. He didn't want it to end.

Goku stilled inside Tien, taking a moment to compose himself, but still buried in his husbands body did nothing to slake the passion coursing through him, his orgasm was well on its way. He licked his lips and leaned down and kissed Tien, slowly, passionately, their tongues entwining and dancing together. He tasted crisp and fresh as the mountain water they drank and Goku couldn't get enough, "come with me?" He asked, "I wish I could last longer, but I can't. I just want to be so close to you tonight, it hurts to think about being separated from you." He leaned back down and nuzzled his ear, "Please come for me." He asked as he carefully squeezed Tien's cock, rubbing his thumb over the tip and down the sides.

A soft moan escaped Tien's lips, his cock jerking harshly in his husband's hand, thick white strands of his essence pouring from the tip as Goku soothed his hand over the aching member. "Oh gods, oh gods," Tien panted, his voice a shaking whisper. He nearly sobbed again, his body beginning to tremble from the pleasure and the pure love that radiated between them. Tien's body tensed as he came, clenching around Goku's shaft, wanting to bring him over the edge with him.

Goku shivered as his own orgasm once again washed over him, leaning down and lightly biting at Tien's shoulder as he felt his cock expand and then spill as his own cum filled Tien deeply. He gasped out, feeling amazing as he pulled back to watch Tien's face as they both came back down, feeling like sinking into the softest cloud. Goku let out a soft groan as he leaned down and caught Tien's lips in a leisurely kiss, letting his body weight rest on Tien carefully. "Amazing… wonderful," he gasped between breaths. He didn't know what kind of magick was in the air, but he felt calm and right and balanced. Something was guiding them. The connection between them, he felt it solidify into something more tangible and he just happily kissed his love a minute or three longer.

Goku kissed Tien's shoulder, reluctantly moving over to grab more tissues, reaching between them to gently clean up his husband, taking his time and wiping carefully, lovingly. Glancing up and sharing a warm look with him as he worked. He finally sighed and whimpered as he pulled out of him, carefully wiping away his white essence that spilled out as well. He shuddered. He had never felt so at peace, so content, warm and happy before. He was sated in a way he couldn't describe. Gone was any embarrassment he might have had looking at Tien for an extended period of time was gone. He sighed happily and moved off of Tien, but not far. He laid down next to him, on his side, chest to chest, his head laying on Tien's arm and he looked up at him, half lidded eyes watching him. He reached down and drew up the covers around them, and just traced lines over the chest in front of him, "I love you."

Tien frowned slightly when Goku withdrew from his body. He could've held Goku like that all night long. He supposed he should've felt embarrassed with the way Goku cleaned his body, but he didn't. It was comforting, loving, the way Goku tended to him so carefully. He sighed happily as Goku laid down next to him and he shivered as his husband lightly trailed his fingers over his chest. He stared deeply into Goku's eyes. "I love you, too."

Goku reached up and thumbed Tien's lips, wiping his thumb over them, "Anything else you want to do?" He chuckled, "I don't know what time it is, but I think I could do this all night long." He looked over at the fireplace, "We could lay down one of the cloaks by the fire and just… explore."

Tien's face split in a smile. He'd thought perhaps Goku was done for the night. He licked his lips briefly, an excitement in his eyes. He wanted to continue, to figure out what was happening, to try to understand the growing bond between them. Explore. Yes, that was the perfect word. Tien nodded, "I'd love to." He stood and moved to grab their cloaks and laid them carefully on the floor before he turned and stoked the fire, the warm light washing over his body. He sat back and looked at Goku, "C'mere."

Goku eagerly went to him, letting Tien pull him down to the soft furs, finding himself embraced by the intoxicating scent of firewood, pine, fresh linen and Tien. Just Tien. He sighed, happily purring as the warmth from the fire washed over them and he immediately knelt between Tien's legs, nuzzling at the length with his nose, before trailing his lips upward over the hard muscles of his chest, nosing at a soft, Rose colored nipple before he settled over him again, "I want you again, holding me. I think I could stay here for the rest of the night with you... the rest of my life with you and Sabriena." He leaned down and pressed their foreheads together as he gently rubbed at their marks, tracing over Tien's.

Tien wrapped his arms around Goku, tilting his head slightly to let the firelight fall across his mark. He admired the mark on Goku's neck, lightly tracing the bold black lines with his finger. He leaned forward and sealed his lips over it, breathing a long, slow exhale of warm air over it. He let the tip of his tongue follow the raised lines of the mark, slowly, carefully. He trailed his hand around Goku's waist, ever so lightly brushing against his scar, not trying to work him up too much, that wasn't the idea tonight, but just exploring. Just as Goku had said. Tien suddenly found all sorts of idea swirling around in his brain, but he wasn't sure if they were what Goku had in mind.

Goku sighed against Tien, happily. An action that would normally have him gasping and panting, moaning for more, was warm and comforting, that bond that had started to form swelling up again and surrounding them. He saw the hesitation in Tien's eyes. "What's on your mind?"

"I was, well, I was just wondering about something with your scar, but I don't want to get too aggressive with you tonight. I mean, it's fine for other times, but not tonight, you know?" He paused and swallowed, wondering if it would bring Goku the kind of pleasure they were seeking. Tien sat up a bit and guided Goku to lay on his stomach on the warm cloak. Tien moved to lay on his own chest, his shoulders against Goku's side and ever so gently, he kissed the scar on Goku's back. He sighed through his nose, that fluttering feeling in his chest again, and opened his mouth to slowly, carefully lick at the scar.

Goku shuddered, that was completely new. His cock twitched beneath him, but what he mainly focused on was the absolute warmth that blossomed through his entire body, sending butterflies into his stomach hand he melted into the furs, letting out a sigh, "Oh gods! Mmm, Tien, so good! Soooo good!"

Tien smiled as he wetly drew his tongue across the scar again. He could see the contented way Goku rested his head on his arms, the soft smile on his face as he stared into the fire. Tien reached up and rubbed comfortingly at Goku's shoulder, his other hand resting on the firm curve of Goku's ass. He lightly traced the tip of his tongue around the edge of the scar before swirling his tongue all over it, pausing to gently press his tongue against the center or to kiss or lightly suck at it. He loved the feel of Goku against his tongue and in his hands. The warm muscles seemed to relax under his touch. This was perfect. This was heaven. He could do this all night. He gently squeezed Goku's muscles, massaging them carefully at his shoulder and his ass, still concentrating his mouth over the scar.

Goku felt tears, happy tears, gathering in his eyes as he stared into the fire. The flames were hypnotizing, but Tien had his full attention. And what should have made him as hard as a rock, he was gently enjoying. No one, not even Sabriena, had done this for him. It was sheer bliss. He tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. It was all leisure. Sex and orgasms, the race, it wasnt there that night. He had his pleasure, but he was taking more from the kinder acts. That men like them could be gentle and treat each other as if they were made of glass and it worked. It felt amazing. Goku felt at home and the bond. Whatever bond this was that they were building together. Goku would fight to the death to keep it. He was already craving to have Tien just laying over him. On his back, on his chest, sharing breath, thoughts, warmth. Oh those butterflies felt amazing, "I want to give you a massage later," He murmured out. Unspokenly saying, _I want to devour you and everything you are._

Tien paused and said softly against Goku's skin, "I'd like that." He let his hands roam, sliding over the muscles of Goku's back, rubbing at the backs of his thighs, gently squeezing at his buttocks. Just slow and sensual. Tien began to wonder if he could give Goku an orgasm again, just simply by playing with his scar like this. He didn't care about his own pleasure, in fact he hadn't even grown hard yet, he was so concentrated on pleasuring his husband. He trailed his fingertips lightly up the line of Goku's ass and rested them over the scar, carefully massaging it, not pressing too hard or being too rough. "Which do you like better? My fingers or my tongue?" he asked in a soft tone. What better way to learn his husband's body than to ask him?

"Your tongue," Goku answered, almost too quickly, feeling his pulse quicken, his heart beating strongly. He tilted his head, looking down at Tien, feeling that warmth between them growing, "What's happening to us?" He asked quietly, so unlike his usual loud and carefree self, but this was remarkable, "I feel like it's our honeymoon all over again, back when I first fell in love with you, but its stronger." He sighed happily and thrust against the softness beneath him as Tien played with his scar. "That feels amazing. Good idea."

Tien immediately covered the scar with his mouth again, lavishing his tongue over it. He loved the way Goku wiggled slightly under his face, the soft panting from his parted lips. He sucked a little harder at the scar before twirling his tongue over it, then pulled back and blew a cool stream of air over it, watching the goosebumps erupt over Goku's skin. "I don't know what's happening," he answered, his voice low, quiet, "but I want to find out." He licked the scar again, tracing random patterns across it, carefully studying Goku's reaction, trying to gauge what made him breath harder, what turned him on more. He kissed the scar again and said softly, "Come for me, baby. I want to make you feel good. Can you come for me?" And he swirled his tongue against the scar again.

Goku nodded, briefly chuckling at how they were going to have to do laundry tomorrow, but with the swipes of Tien's tongue, the idea was long gone from his head. That was his life now... not the old one. In this life, with Tien and Sabriena, it was okay to dirty something in the name of passion. it was okay to get dirty. Goku thought again as he writhed beneath Tien's ministrations, letting out a soft moan as he did. He was thrusting into his own cloak, the one that Tien had made just for him by the gods above. How was it possible to be so in love with another man, with another person. It brought tears to his eyes as he came, gasped out in pleasure as it took him, pumping his hips into the fur as he released, that hot mouth still circling around his tail scar, making him see stars, helping him ride out the last waves of his pleasure.

Tien smiled as Goku finally shuddered and relaxed into the fur. "There ya go," he breathed, gently massaging his ass again. He loved that he could bring Goku so much pleasure without even touching his cock. Tien sat up on his knees and rolled Goku to his back, staring down into his eyes. He leaned over him and kissed him passionately, tenderly. He looked down at Goku's softening member, glistening with his cum in the firelight. "Let me clean you," he said thickly and moved down to lay between Goku's legs. He slowly ran his tongue over it and stopped as Goku hissed and arched his back. "Shhh," he soothed, "I know it's sensitive. I'll be gentle." And he lowered his face to carefully lick away the salty sweet fluid, paying careful attention to every part of Goku's body that was covered in his essence.

Goku found himself purring instead of hissing as Tien kept to his word and gently cleaned him off. By the gods that was erotic and sensual and intimate in a way he couldn't even begin to describe. He leaned his head back, reaching out and placing a hand on Tien's head, rubbing at his temple, behind his ears, the base of his neck. All the places where he knew Tien carried the most of his tension, "Wow, I wish, I wish I could tell you thank you, but I don't think it's enough. There is no one who has ever done that for me. No one. It felt amazing, Tien. Please. What else can I do for you? Just name it or I'll find out myself," he said with a wink.

Tien planted slow, sensual kisses up Goku's length, continuing up his stomach, following the line his muscles cut in his abs, his chest, until Tien was laying over him and kissed his lips tenderly. "What is going on?" he laughed lightly. "I love you. I've loved you for a long time, but this is so different. I don't understand." He lowered his head to kiss at Goku's chest again before he moved to suckle at the mating mark on his neck. "I had to figure out your scar on my own. You said you wanted to explore, so... explore. You can try anything you want. I trust you. You don't have to be shy."

Goku chuckled and sighed happily, looking up at Tien and sitting, resting his arms on Tien's, his thumbs brushing over the flesh there. He turned more and moved his legs until they were draped over Tien's thighs and he was sitting close. He cupped Tien's head in his hands, brushing his thumb close to the eye there that closed as he drew near, "I don't know what's happening. Maybe it's just part of what we are supposed to have. I know you and Sabriena have a bond, stronger than anything I've seen in ages. Maybe something that rivals with anyone else has, including Vegeta and Bulma. Sabriena and I have had our moment together, but you and I, gods, I don't know. It's the Fates. It has to be. We are building on something that was always meant to be, but I was too foolish to figure it out."

Tien leaned his face into Goku's hand. "You weren't foolish. The timing just wasn't right. We all know, you, me, Sabriena, everything fell into place the way it was supposed to. If you and I had somehow been together before, we might not have her. Or your sons." He leaned closer, drinking in the depth of Goku's dark eyes, breathing in his musky scent. "Besides, we have the rest of our lives to spend together. And eternity after that. The three of us will always be together." He cupped Goku's cheek, stroking a thumb across his lips, his cheekbones, both of them leaning into each other's hands, just staring at each other for a moment. Tien wrapped his arms around Goku's waist and hauled him into his lap, wrapping Goku's legs around his waist. He slid his fingers up the back of Goku's neck and into his hair, leaning closer, and whispered, "Kiss me."

Goku was impassioned by Tien's words and did one better. Unable to stand to be parted from him, Goku reached behind himself and under to grasp Tien's length, stroking it a moment to make it firm before he slide his body over that hardness, sinking down on it and letting out a sigh as he felt Tien's massive girth fill him and he sighed outwardly, leaning forward and capturing Tien's lips, drinking from him like he was the last source of water on earth. He moaned, wrapping his arms around Tien's shoulders and holding him as if the world was about to end at that moment. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't. "I don't want it to stop," he gasped, almost as if in pain, "I don't, whatever is happening. I feel it wants us like this. Just like this. The bond you share with Sabriena, the bond I share with Sabriena. And now it's time we had one of our own." He closed his mouth and swallowed deeply, "Tien Shinhan, I love you. All that I am, forever."

Tien's breath caught in his chest as Goku's body covered him in that tight heat. He wrapped his arms around Goku, burying his face into his neck, his eyes tearing up at his husband's words. "And I love you," he whispered, "With all that I am. Now and forever." He squeezed one arm around Goku's waist, the other pressed between his shoulder blades, his hand on the back of Goku's neck, hugging him to his chest, and began to rock. The motion was comforting, yet sensual again, Tien's hard length gliding easily in and out of Goku. "You don't know how much you mean to me. My life would be incomplete without you. I need you, Goku. I need you so bad. I love you so much."

Goku rested his head against Tien's shoulder, "And without you, I wouldn't have you or Sabriena. She would still be that person she was before." He was going to say like Chichi, obsessed with material things and notions of how things should have been, but to think of her like that now made him sick. Sabriena was nothing, NOTHING compared to Chichi. Sabriena was a kindhearted, devoted, amazing woman who to this day still surprised him with her strength. And now his husband, whom he fell in love with in the pit of despair; he couldn't imagine a life without that stability in his life. He would fall apart without them. "I'm not going anywhere," he said, sighing softly as he felt the hard length seated deeply with in him and whatever was forming around them was powerful. "Let's just lay here like this."

Tien's heart swelled at Goku's words. He wasn't going anywhere. Not that Tien had been worried about it, but just hearing the words comforted him. Never again would he have to be alone. Twenty something years of living in solitude, doing his own thing, worried only about his own needs and wants had been a rather lonely existence. He'd trained himself not to think on it and, truth be told, before Sabriena came to him he didn't think on it. But now he couldn't imagine being alone. The cabin would seem so empty and cold without the warmth of Sabriena and Goku in it. He shook his head, not even wanting to entertain the idea of being without them. He hugged Goku tighter, needfully pressing their chests together as if trying to feel the other man's heart through his own chest. He rocked harder, his length slipping in and out a bit more, making him breathe hard through his nose. He dared not open his mouth; he didn't know if a moan or a sob would escape. Instead he pressed his lips in the crook of Goku's neck and just rocked their bodies together, slowly building towards another climax.

* * *

Sabriena landed lightly in the yard the next morning, wavering slightly on her feet. "Oh, gods, my head," she moaned. She should NOT have let Leelee talk her into taking that many shots. She entered the house as quietly as possible, placing a finger to her lips as she passed Dog. "Shhhhh! Don't look at me in that tone of voice! You'll wake them up!" she scolded in a whisper. She walked carefully across the cabin, stepping out of her heels as she went, peeling off the dress, tossing it on the floor.

Goku and Tien were fast asleep in bed, both of them looking peaceful. What was that? This strong, calming energy that just seemed to flow from them. She carefully crawled over Tien to snuggle down between her husbands. A warmth washed over her like a wave. "Oh gods," she sighed in relief, her headache ebbing just slightly. That energy was stronger between them, as if it was flowing between the two.

Goku blinked, suddenly feeling the connection between Tien and himself being disrupted. He smiled as he saw blonde hair between them and he just pulled her next to them, snuggling closer towards Tien's shoulders and burying his face into his shoulder.

Tien stretched slightly as he, too, felt the disruption, along with the movement on the bed. He opened his eyes sleepily and smiled. "Well look who decided to come home," he said, his voice low and heavy with sleep.

"Shhhh," Sabriena whispered. "Headache."

Tien smiled at Goku and stole a slow, soft kiss from him before he lowered his face and kissed the top of Sabriena's head. "You knew better," his voice rumbled in her ear.

She squeezed her eyes shut and leaned into Goku's chest, whispering, "Make it stop."

Goku chuckled, rumbling deep in his chest, moving over and kissing Tien, slowly, softly. It was beautiful. He could almost feel the bond starting to strengthen again. "Hey you." He kissed her forehead, "Did you just get in?"

She nodded, sighing at the feel of his warm lips on her forehead. She leaned into the kiss, her eyes fluttering shut. She loved the feeling there in the bed, this strange connection she felt flowing between her husbands. But suddenly she felt as if she was intruding. She pulled back from Goku, staring into his eyes as if trying to figure it out. "I'm interrupting something, aren't I?" she asked, feeling slightly out of place at the moment as if she'd stumbled in on them in an intimate moment. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry," she said softly, starting to sit up, wondering if she should leave them alone for a bit.

Goku caught Sabriena and pulled her back down between them so he could tuck her head under his chin. He pulled Tien's arm back over all of them before he tugged the covers up back over them and he snuggled back into the warmth of all of them. "Where do you think you're going?" He smiled over at Tien before looking back down at Sabriena, "We had a good night with each other. Just exploring."

Sabriena relaxed into their embrace. "Oh, so that's what I'm feeling," she muttered. "I kinda felt like I was intruding." Tien shook his head and nuzzled into her hair. "Don't you ever think like that," he scolded. He tightened his arm, hugging Goku and Sabriena at the same time. "How was your night?" he asked. "Don't wanna talk about it," she grumbled. A playful smirk pulled at Tien's lips and he locked eyes with Goku as he spoke to Sabriena, "Well, you know what they say cures headaches, right?" He pressed his hips forward against her and trailed his hand down Goku's side to squeeze at his hip. He didn't know if Goku would be up for it again after being together all night, but he couldn't resist.

Goku chuckled and grinned at Tien before lowering his head and nuzzling at Sabriena's mark on her neck, "I'm starting to understand how insatiable you both are." He pressed his hips forward, moaning softly as he ground against her warm body. He lifted his hands and slipped beneath her shirt, moving upwards and unsnapping her bra before he moved to cup her breasts in his hands. That warm feeling was back, the butterflies in his stomach as he held his loves close to him, "Gods, I love you both so much it hurts."

Sabriena gasped at his soft touch, her eyes fluttering shut. "Oh god, you guys," she breathed. She trailed her hand up Goku's back, feeling the warm muscles under his skin and kissed at his chest as Tien pressed against her back. "I love you too," she said softly, meeting Goku's eyes. "I missed you both last night."

Tien cupped Goku's cheek and drew him in for a kiss, his length hardening against their wife, wanting to be with both of his mates. "I never knew I could love anyone so much until you both came to me," he said heavily. "I'm so lucky to have both of you."

Goku sighed into the kiss with Tien, "No, I'm luckier to have the both of you. Never, never going to take either of you for granted." He finally moved to sit up, reaching down and sliding Sabriena's underwear off as he went. Tossing the garment over the side of the bed, he let his warm hand trail up over her hip, squeezing at the warm flesh before he laid back down, burying his face into her breasts and kissing at a pert nipple. His other hand sought out Tien's and entwined their fingers together.

Sabriena cupped the back of Goku's head with both hands, pressing her chest forward against his face. Her head was still aching, but she tried to ignore it, focusing on the moment. "I disagree with you both," she giggled lightly. "I win this one. I'm the only girl in the world who's lucky enough to marry the two sexiest men to ever walk the earth."

Tien chuckled and slid his arm between Goku and Sabriena, lightly brushing his fingertips over Goku's cock and Sabriena's soft lips. He carefully parted her, dipping his fingers into her wetness before moving his hand back to wrap around Goku, gently stroking him. He loved the feel of their hot bodies against his hand, the soft moans from both their lips.

Goku couldn't stop the way his hips thrust forward into Tien's light touch, wanting more at the same time, enjoying the lightness of it. The softness of Sabriena with Tien's firm touch. It was sheer bliss. He reached down between them, feeling Sabriena's body slick against his fingers

Sabriena gasped out as Goku touched her, Tien's hand between both of them and she reached back to grasp at his length, stroking it in time with the movements she felt from both their hands.

Tien gave a soft moan and rocked his hips slightly, meeting her hand as it slid over his thick length. He grasped Goku just slightly tighter, still keeping the steady pace, and breathed in Sabriena's ear, "That's perfect. Right there, baby." He locked eyes with Goku again, sharing a smoldering look as he stroked the Saiyan's cock.

Goku gasped out, the look from Tien, the soft gasps of Sabriena. "I want you both always, but both of you facing me," he gasped as his length twitched in Tien's grasp, growing hot and heavy under his ministrations. He carefully moved until his was on his back, his cock standing proud as he stole Sabriena from Tien and easily lifted her up and sat her down on his length, panting hard as she slid over his heat with a silken grip. "Oh gods," he moaned before looking over at Tien, passion evident in his eyes.

Sabriena gave a high-pitched cry as Goku pierced her body. She leaned forward over his chest, panting already at the feel of his impossibly hard, thick cock so deep inside her body. She kissed and licked at his chest, right over his heart. "You're so amazing, baby," she purred. "I love you more than life itself."

Tien moved between Goku's legs, grasping himself and leaning down, the head of his cock easily finding the entrance to Goku's body. He shivered as he pressed himself in, just as they had joined the night before. "Easy," he said softly in Sabriena's ear as he laid his chest over her back. He grabbed her hip with one hand and guided her movements as she rode Goku, timing them with Tien's gentle thrusts. "Savor it," he whispered, a smile on his lips as he stared at Goku.

Goku gasped out, Sabriena covering him, Tien filling him. His eyes locked with Tien's, a warm smiled tugging at his lips as he worked to find a steady, gentle rhythm, thrusting up into Sabriena's tight heat as Tien thrust deeply inside of him, touching every nerve, pressing exactly where he needed to be, making his own cock harder inside of their wife. "Oh gods," he gasped softly, sighing contently as they found that gentle pace from the night before. This was amplified with Sabriena there, Goku couldn't deny that there had been something between Tien and himself. It worked, the bond that the three of them shared, and it brought tears to Goku's eyes feeling the love between them. It felt alive and amazing .

There was something different about this. Something special had happened between Goku and Tien last night and Sabriena couldn't figure it out. But she dared not ask for fear of breaking whatever spell had been forged between them. It was amazing, as if the bond between her husbands was strengthening her own bond to each of them. She felt the waves of pleasure washing over her, her headache long gone, as Goku thrust up into her, the motions from Tien setting the pace for all of them. She turned her head to capture Tien's lips, sliding her tongue against his, another moan issuing from her throat.

Tien kissed her back, loving the connection he felt to both of them, nearly going dizzy from it. Gods, this was powerful, whatever it was. Goku felt amazing over Tien's aching cock, taking every inch of him into his hot, tight body. He broke the kiss with Sabriena and brushed his thumb over Goku's eye, wiping away a tear. "I think we're all equally lucky," he said softly.

Goku nodded, leaning his face into Tien's hand, kissing at the palm and then turning and kissing at Sabriena's cheek, sighing out in the sheer pleasure of it all. "I love you," he said to both of them, gently thrusting, feeling like last night as he thrust up into her body, watching the pleasure written across her face as he did. He felt his orgasm like a gentle wave coming closer and closer. But he didn't want it to end so soon.

Sabriena clenched down on Goku's cock, the waves of pleasure washing over her as Tien thrust in just a little deeper, his breathing heavier.

He could feel it creeping up on him, his cock swelling, that pleasurable ache settling into him. He wanted them to come together and yet he felt it didn't even need to be said, the three of them so completely in tune with each other's bodies.

Sabriena gave a quiet, high-pitched gasp as her orgasm washed over her, Goku's hot seed filling her body.

At the same moment, Tien felt Goku clench down on him and he spilled his cum into his body, the hot essence pouring from his cock as he growled softly in his throat.

Goku gasped softly as he felt Tien's hot cum filling his body. Oh good gods, that would never get old. He held Sabriena to him as he felt their orgasms coursing through him and he let go with them, letting out a soft moan as he felt his cock swell and spill his seed deeply into Sabriena's body. Sweat erupted over his skin as he thrust up and clenched around Tien, riding out the waves of pleasure. The feeling of immense love in the air, wrapped around him, it was beyond words and those soft tears of happiness filled his eyes again. He leaned forward, pressing the softest kiss to Sabriena's lips before he leaned forward more and bestowed the same kiss on Tien's lips.

Tien kissed him back before he pulled out and sighed. "You know what sounds good to me?" he asked. "A nice, long soak in the hot tub. How about you two hang out here for a little bit and I'll go get it going." He got out of the bed and pulled on a pair of pants before he headed outside. He glanced over his shoulder as he reached the door, "Keep her outta trouble, would ya?"

Sabriena narrowed her eyes at him.

Tien chuckled. "And you keep HIM outta trouble," he teased, jerking a thumb at Goku.

Goku looked hurt, sticking his lip out in a pout. "Hey! Since when do I get into trouble?" He couldn't hold back the smile, remembering just last week he had stolen Tien's cloak again, even though the air had been warm. He didn't care, he was still cold at night. He smiled at Sabriena as Tien left, suddenly feeling butterflies in his stomach. "Well, this is different."

She grinned at him. "Uh, yeah," she answered. She raked her fingers through her long, blonde hair, chewing the inside corner of her mouth. Well now what? She wasn't sure what to do without Tien in the house with them. "Well," she said. "I guess there's nothing else to do. We HAVE to get into trouble now." She winked at Goku and laughed lightly as she rolled over to him. "Any ideas?"

Goku looked her over, smiling widely at her before he hugged her close and nibbled at her neck contentedly, "We could do anything." He felt giddy, he didn't know what he was doing, but he was trying. Maybe it was time for some bonding with his wife. He still had a hard time wrapping his mind around that.

"Ooo! That sounds nice," she purred, sliding her hand into his hair, pulling him to her. She kissed softly at the mark on his neck, her other arm sliding around his waist. Her heart was hammering in her chest as butterflies erupted in her stomach. She placed soft kisses up his neck to his jaw. "God, you smell good," she whispered, nipping lightly at his ear. She pressed her body up against his, letting her hand slide over the firm muscles of his ass.

Goku shivered at the contact. He cradled Sabriena to him and kissed her soundly as he crawled over her, pressing his body against her softness. He smiled down at her his eyes wide, "Hi there."

She giggled and threaded her fingers into his hair again. "Hi, handsome," she said softly. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she looked up at him, loving his weight on top of her. She kissed him soundly, slipping her tongue into his mouth, exploring the warm cavern slowly. She sighed against the kiss, her eyes falling shut, losing herself in the taste of him. She pressed her body up against his, moaning softly. She was surprised to feel this need to join with him, not from a physical need, but an emotional one. Like her heart was trying to make a stronger connection than the one they already shared. She pulled back, nibbling at his bottom lip and slid her leg to lock around his as her hazel eyes met his. "I think I could just lay here and stare at you all day."

Goku looked at her, nodding. He didn't know what to think. "Hard to believe we've come so far. When you were just Lindsey's friend, then Tien's wife, and now my wife too. Isn't it a little odd?" He leaned down, nuzzling her hair, his body responding against hers, he loved how she smelled, honeysuckle and spice.

She smiled at him, feeling his body starting to press against hers. "Funny how things work," she answered. She sighed contentedly, holding him, rubbing her hand up and down his spine. Her Goku. Gods, she loved that. "I never thought we'd end up here, like this," she answered. She hesitated, a nervous little laugh issuing from her throat. "Can I tell you something, though?" Her voice dropped to a whisper, "I always had a little bit of a crush on you."

Goku felt a giddy excitement in his stomach. "You're the first one who has," he said giddily, leaning down and kissing her deeply, his tongue sliding in her mouth, caressing against her own, drinking her down. He slowly thrust his hips against hers, moaning, "Gods, I want to be inside you. Please."

Sabriena nodded eagerly. She wanted, needed, to feel him inside her, just the two of them, having this intimate moment together. She could feel the head of his cock rubbing against her wet center, making her ache for him. "Please, Goku," she whispered. "I need you."

Goku shivered and pushed forward, feeling the head of his cock pop into her wet core. "Oh gods, Sabriena." He pushed all the way into her, moaning as he was fully seated into her wet heat, her softness making his eyes roll into the back of his head. He hooked his arms around her, bracing himself above her, not wanting to crush her.

She moaned softly, feeling her body stretch around his impressive length. There was a contentment that settled into her heart as their bodies fit together so perfectly, like she was made for him and he for her. Her hands slid under his arms, curling around to hold onto his shoulders. She shivered, pressing her hips up against his, squeezing his cock within her. "Mmmmm," she moaned softly. "That's sooooo good."

Goku shuddered, feeling his cock pressing up against Sabriena's belly. Gods that was beyond amazing. He carefully hooked his arms around her and turned them around so that she was on top of him. He pulled her down on him, holding her tight against his throbbing cock. He couldn't get over at how much she took him, that the head of his cock rested on the back of her vagina. He leaned up, catching her breast in his mouth, gently sucking on the hardened flesh before pulling her down to lay over him.

Sabriena gave a sharp gasp as Goku's mouth teased her nipple. Gods, the passion this man showed for her and their husband. It was incredible. She laid over his chest, gently raising and lowering her hips over him, moaning softly at the feel of him sliding in and out of her. She hugged him, holding him tightly, something beginning to pull at her heart again. What was that? She closed her eyes and gave her head a little shake, trying to clear her mind. It was probably just her imagination. She tried to concentrate on the moment, on making love to him, giving him anything and everything he could possibly want from her. She rocked her hips against him a little harder, wondering what he was in the mood for. Personally, she would've been content to just gently rock over him, trying to figure out this building sensation in her heart. But if he wasn't feeling it too, if he wanted something different, then she was okay with that, too.

Goku let his hands just rest on her hips, holding her still from rocking too much. This felt familiar, "This, it feels like last night when you left Tien and I here alone." He brought her down over him, his hand cupping the back of her neck, tilting it so he could wrap his lips around the mating mark there, softly moaning. His cock twitched inside of her as he slowly gyrated his hips, making his length swirl around inside of her.

Sabriena's heart jumped. Was she making a stronger bond with Goku, just like Tien had? She already had a bond with Tien, that had happened the night they married. But now, this. Ohhhh. Her eyes rolled in her head as she felt Goku's length moving in slow circles inside her, the head of his cock swirling around her cervix, bringing her a whole new level of pleasure. She leaned her head down, sealing her lips over the mark on his neck, sucking it gently. Her own mark sent waves of sensations through her, making her feel happy, safe, loved, and content all at the same time, while still increasing her pleasure. She didn't know what was happening, but she wanted it. She wanted this strong bond with her mate to become even stronger. She felt a sudden primal instinct to bite down on him, to piece his neck with her teeth, but she resisted for fear of marring the beautiful mark on his neck. Instead, she just pressed her teeth to it, testing his reaction. She wanted more. There had to be more for them, for Tien, for all three of them.

Goku felt a primal instinct rising up in him at her teeth on his shoulder. He let go of her shoulder, switching sides, a feral, possessive growl coming from from his throat. Her teeth on his shoulder; it sent shivers down his spine, making his cock twitch deeply inside of her. He leaned up, biting at her shoulder, his sharp teeth pressing down on her own skin between her neck and shoulder. He wouldn't mark her, he had to fight the urge, remembering that they were already marked, but there was something so primal about the act of marking.

Sabriena trembled at the growl from Goku's throat. He sounded much more like an animal than a man in that moment. She wondered how upset Tien would be if he came back inside the cabin and found a Saiyan mating mark on her neck. They all had the marks from the Fates on the right sides of their necks, showing their bond to each other, the blessing the Fates bestowed on their marriage. Would it be wrong of them, then, to leave the bite marks on each other on the left side, the side the marks were traditionally worn on? What would happen if they bit into the marks left by the Fates? Goku's teeth on her shoulder like that made her keen against him and she latched onto the other side of his neck again, the left side, pressing her teeth against his skin, resisting the urge to sink her bite into his flesh.

Goku pulled back from her, trying to get control over his emotions. He nuzzled her cheek, his lips grazing her ear. "Sabriena," he purred, "I want to mark you. I want to mark Tien. Gods, I want you both so badly. To mark you both, two people, my mates that I chose. Who I want to spend the rest of my life with. This is my choice and I want it!" He switched sides, nuzzling at the mating mark again, shivering at its warmth, "We will have to mark Tien when he gets back in here. I don't think I could stand being incomplete for much longer than that."

Sabriena's heart hammered against her ribs. "I want it, too," she breathed back. She ground herself harder on her husband, his cock as deep as it could go inside her. She didn't know what was happening, but she had to have this. Surely Tien would understand. Especially if they marked him, too. Goku's breath was hot on her mark and she pressed her lips to his mark, opening her mouth to close over it. She breathed heavily through her nose as Goku's hips gyrated against her still, her orgasm building. Oh to hell with it. She bit down on him, sinking her teeth into his flesh, his blood seeping into her mouth as her orgasm crashed through her, the bond growing stronger with every heartbeat.

Goku's eyes widened, a roar worked it's way out of his mouth as he was hit with not only Sabriena's orgasm that made her slickness clamp down on his hard cock, but her teeth sinking into his flesh sent a flash of pain through his system that quickly multiplied into pleasure beyond what he could comprehend. He grabbed her ass, digging his nails into the flesh, grasping her tighter, sealing her around his cock as he opened his mouth and sank his teeth into the mating mark. Blood pooled into his mouth, coppery in taste, sending him over the edge. White filled his vision as his cock throbbed inside of her as he filled her to the brim with his hot cum. Oh FUCK. It was better than anything he could imagined. He felt primal, animalistic as he held her like that, his teeth buried in her flesh, hers in his shoulder, and his cock buried deeply into her body. He suddenly had the urge to go and get Tien, to drag him back inside, bury his cock in that tight ass, and hold him still as he and Sabriena marked him as their own.

Sabriena screamed as Goku filled her with his hot cum, burning her deliciously from the inside out. Her eyes rolled in her head again as they mated. A true Saiyan mating, just like she'd been wanting to experience since Goku first came to them. It was intense, passionate, overwhelming. She swallowed down the blood in her mouth, her teeth still embedded in him as she tried to make her body relax. She was all tensed up over him, her body locked on his, the last waves of orgasm still rocking her body. She gave a huge shudder and collapsed over him, forcing her jaw to release him from her bite. "Oh my god, Goku."

He was shaking, his shoulder aching so deliciously, he couldn't think of anything else beside from how happy he was, being bitten so hard. He was still hard, his thoughts drifting to the mate they were missing. He shivered, letting go, pausing to lap down the blood on her shoulder, admiring the beautiful mark left behind. He closed his eyes, leaning against her, feeling the absolute love and comfort, the acceptance and pleasure coming from the enhanced mark on his own shoulder. "Gods, Sabriena," he gasped as he wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to part from her at all. He closed his eyes, trying to will Tien to come back. To join them, claim them as they claimed him.

She panted as she laid over his chest, trying to catch her breath. Tears of happiness stung her eyes as the feeling of this newer, stronger bond seemed to grow between them. But, there was something missing. "I want Tien," she gasped suddenly. "I want him in here with us." It just wasn't right without him. What the hell was taking him so long? Building a fire under the hot tub didn't take this long. But then she suddenly remembered that they had emptied the water out of it the day before and he had to have been filling it again. She settled more on Goku's chest, nuzzling against his warm muscles.

Goku held Sabriena tightly, feeling the longing as well. He was taking his time, methodically licking at the fresh wound, feeling the skin dip into the grooves of his teeth marks. His heart was nearly full to bursting. Something solidifying in his chest that she allowed him to do this. To share this part of himself and she didn't shy away from it. He knew, deep in his heart that she was proud to be his mate. He laid there for a moment, just holding her. Fitted together with her like a lock and key. His heart lifted when he felt Tien's energy approaching and he smiled at Sabriena, nuzzling her cheek.

Sabriena lifted up just enough to look into Goku's eyes. "He's coming back inside, finally," she smiled and kissed him. This was perfect. She tipped her head, looking at the mark on Goku's neck where she'd bitten him. The teeth marks were still there, but the wound was closing already, the bite beginning to fade. She felt her own mark with her fingers, wondering what was happening. It didn't matter. Whether the bite showed or it didn't, that didn't change the strength of their new bond.

Tien came back into the cabin and smiled when he saw the two of them together, holding one another. There was something more in the air, like the energy he and Goku had created had somehow grown even stronger. "What's going on?" he asked, crossing the cabin to them and sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Are you guys okay?"

Goku felt his heart jump, reaching up to Sabriena and tilting her neck to the side so Tien could see the bite that was quickly healing and fading back to the original mark left by the Fates. He looked over at their mate and reached out for him, beckoning him into the bed. "We need you," he said, his voice filled with such need and want. His mind was already trying to figure out how they were going to do this. He had to fill his mate, Sabriena could take him from the front, but the bite… How would they do that?

Tien frowned slightly, seeing the bite marks that marred the marks given to them by the Fates. "You marked each other?" he asked.

Sabriena sat up, Goku's length still buried within her. "Tien, let us explain," she begged softly. "We wanted to, you know, bond and that just sorta happened. But look, it's healing already. Our marks are going to look just the way they did before. Tien, it's incredible. We want to share it with you."

Tien thought it over for a moment. He wasn't sure about this, but then again, he could feel in incredibly powerful bond growing within the cabin between all three of them and he gave a nod, standing to undress before them. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, wanting to be part of this, to join in and make the bonds between them so strong that nothing and no one could ever sever it. "Tell me where you want me."

Goku carefully lifted Sabriena from his hips and reached out for Tien, pulling him onto the bed with them. "Right here, between us, with us." He turned Tien to kiss him deeply before he pulled away, nuzzling at the mating mark there. He took his cock in his hand, rubbing it between Tien's cheeks with want and intent. "We want you," Goku said in a husky voice.

Tien felt his length harden at Goku's words, the feel of his mate's cock rubbing at his ass. "Oh gods," he breathed a shiver working its way through his system. He pressed back, wanting to feel his mate inside him and he reached for Sabriena, pulling her closer. "Take me," he breathed, "Both of you. I trust you."

Goku groaned and pushed forward, his cock still slick with Sabriena's essence and his head slid in easily. He moaned as he continued on it, Tien's tight body squeezing him tightly until his back was flush against his chest. His mouth sought out Tien's mark, licking at the raised design, his cock already throbbing deeply inside of his mate. He wanted to claim him and be claimed in return.

Tien groaned as Goku's cock slid into him and he clenched his muscles around the thick member once he was fully inside. He was shaking already from pleasure and the anticipation of what was to come. He pulled Sabriena to him, grasping his now hard cock, and slid into her wet heat, gasping out as she engulfed him. "Oh gods," he breathed, thrusting gently into her, simultaneously taking Goku's cock into him more. The energy was thick in the air, a peaceful calm about it. "This is amazing," he breathed.

Goku moaned in agreement, meeting Sabriena's eyes over Tien's shoulders. Gods, this was something else. Here they were, becoming closer than he ever thought possible. He slowly thrust into Tien before he held still, doing what he did with Sabriena and settled to just rotate his hips, his fingers digging into Tien's hips as he nuzzled the area of flesh on Tien's neck. He felt the urge to mark him and he sank his teeth into his flesh after a moment of slight resistance. Blood welled up that he eagerly sucked down, moaning and roaring as he was suddenly struck with his orgasm, pumping into Tien's body.

Tien cried out in pain for a moment before it settled into a burning pleasure that overwhelmed his entire being. Marked. Goku had marked him and he felt the urge to mark him in return. But with his back to him, it was impossible. Instead, Tien hugged Sabriena to him and bit down on her mark, opening up the wound Goku's teeth had left on her neck as he orgasmed, growling through the pain and the pleasure. Holy shit. He couldn't even describe the sensations coursing through him.

Sabriena gasped out, her own climax washing over her as she watched Goku bite into Tien, the feral look on his face, Tien's teeth in her own neck. She locked eyes with Goku, an intense gaze passing between them. They would have to trade positions around in a moment so she could mark Tien and he could mark Goku, sealing their bond, making them all closer than they had ever been.

Goku finished thrusting up against Tien, the last drop of cum seated deeply inside of his mate. He sucked harshly at Tien's neck, the blood on his tongue making him want more. He felt so complete. Only one last piece to the puzzle that was their relationship, their mating ritual. He finally pulled out with a groan. His cock twitched as he left the warm body, twitching when he saw the cum dribbling out of Tien's puckered flesh. He had an urge to lean down and eat him out, but wanted to wait until he was marked as well, the urge was too great.

Tien nearly whined as Goku pulled out, but he knew there was good reason for it. He kissed Sabriena deeply, letting her taste her blood on his tongue and he licked her mark once more before he turned and kissed Goku. He'd never imagined participating in a mating like this, but he was suddenly grateful to Goku for sharing this with him. It was always so easy to forget that Goku wasn't human. This was part of him, his heritage, that he was sharing with them.

Sabriena laid back, pulling Goku to lay on top of her once more as Tien positioned himself behind their Saiyan husband. He pressed against the opening to Goku's body, groaning as he slid into him, the tight heat gripping his cock perfectly.

Goku had to draw in a breath as he was filled by his husband's large cock, slick with cum and Sabriena's essence. Once again, he slid into Sabriena's tight heat, even more slick and hot due to Tien's cum. He moaned wantonly, squeezing his ass tightly around Tien's length. The bond was incredible. "Mark me! Please, Tien, please." He ached for it. His cock twitched deeply in Sabriena. He felt full, held, and cherished.

Tien had to calm himself for a minute, remembering exactly what Goku had just done. He grabbed the Saiyan's hips, holding him steady, grinding his hips against Goku's ass, swirling his cock inside the other man. Gods, that felt incredible. He leaned over, his chest flush with Goku's back. "I love you," he breathed into his ear.

Sabriena squirmed beneath Goku, looking up at both of her husbands, her eyes moving to lock on Tien's shoulder. If she leaned up a bit, she would be able to reach him and mark him at the same time he marked Goku.

Tien felt himself starting to come and without warning, he viciously sank his teeth into Goku's shoulder, growling once again.

Sabriena leaned up and bit into Tien, feeling the bond finally coming to a completion, stronger than anything she'd ever felt before.

Goku couldn't stop himself from screaming out in pleasure as the connection between his mates solidified, Tien's vicious bite driving him over the edge again, a hot feeling pooling in his gut as Tien came in him and seemed to drive the force of his orgasm into Sabriena. He keened and whined and shook as he poured himself into Sabriena, squished between his two lovers. He rocked back on Tien, crying out, wanting more from that cock squeezing tightly as stars popped behind his eyes. He thrust into Sabriena, loving the feeling of his cock in her body, loving the feeling of Tien's in his own.

Tien continued to thrust throughout his orgasm, spilling every last drop from his body deeply inside Goku. It wasn't until after Goku and Sabriena stopped crying out their release that Tien finally stilled his thrusts. He laid over Goku's back, trying not to place too much weight on him, and he cupped the back of Sabriena's head as her teeth still bit into his neck. He swallowed down the coppery sweet blood that seeped from Goku's neck and finally managed to pull his teeth from his husband's neck. "Let go, Sabriena," he said gently and felt her withdraw from him.

She fell back against the pillows, smiling at both of her husbands. Her mates. A strange feeling coming over her, like SHE wanted to protect THEM. She'd never felt that urge before.

Goku actually felt boneless, his energy gone, used up in the mating. A true mating. Something he had never really had before. He let his head fall to Sabriena's neck, his mouth around the mark, instinctively licking at the wound there. "I love you both so much. I'm so full. It didn't think I ever could feel like this."

"I love you, too," Tien breathed, "Both of you."

Sabriena let her eyes fall shut for a moment, cradling Goku's head against her neck as he licked at the mark. She wanted to do nothing but hide away with her husbands, just like they had on their honeymoon, and keep them to herself for a couple weeks. Or more.

Tien slowly withdrew from Goku's body, a small smile pulling at his lips as he watched his come drip back out of his husband. He laid on his side, pulling Goku to lay beside him, curling around his back as Sabriena snuggled up to Goku's chest.

She nuzzled under Goku's chin, holding onto him tightly, thinking about how she could never stand to be parted from him. She thought about the bond she had with Tien, how they had literally bound their lives together. She couldn't ask that of Goku, though. He had so many other people who loved him, who relied on him. He wasn't alone like she and Tien had been. But still, it made her heart ache to think that they would ever be parted from him.

Goku couldn't stop the purr that issued forth from his throat as he was held so very tightly by his mates. He turned around, putting Sabriena in the middle as he leaned over her shoulder, and started licking Tien's mark, the purr heavy in his chest as he tended his mates, "Mmmm. Why didn't we think of this sooner?"

Tien chuckled. "There's a lot of things we should've done sooner," he answered. He trailed his fingers through Sabriena's silky hair, smiling down at their beautiful wife. He had no idea how they'd ended up here, but he had stopped questioning it and had learned to just enjoy what they had. "You okay?" he asked Sabriena, seeing the slight frown on her face.

She sniffed and nodded, "Yeah," she answered with a slight laugh, trying to hide the way her thoughts had upset her. "Just emotional from, you know, this bonding-mating-thing."

Goku finally paused in his tending to pull back and look down at his mate. "What's wrong?" He leaned down, kissing her head, her mark, before nuzzling into her warmth. He'd never felt so content before in all his life.

Sabriena turned in Tien's arms to face Goku, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall. She pointed at Goku, forcing a smile on her face. "Don't you ever leave us, you hear me?" she said, fighting to keep her voice from cracking. "Because we love you... more than you'll ever know..." She met his eyes with an intense, pleading look, her voice dropping to just above a whisper, "And I wanna spend a LOT of years with you. Okay?" She knew she couldn't ask him to bind his life to theirs. It wasn't fair to him or his family. But damn if she didn't want to.

Goku's eyes widened at the tears on his love's face. He leaned down and kissed them away. "I hate to break it to you, but you both are stuck with me forever. I'm going to be around for eternity. I promise that I will do whatever it takes to find you in this life and the next." He nuzzled her cheek, looking up at Tien, "You too, big guy," he said, those butterflies growing in his stomach. Oh the things he wanted to do to the both of them.

Tien suddenly understood Sabriena's tears and he hugged both his mates tightly. "We'll always be together," he promised in a low voice. He kissed Sabriena's shoulder, "Now you stop that."

She sniffled again and wiped her eyes, nodding. "Sorry," she whispered. "I just... I really..." She exhaled a long, slow breath, waving her hands around as she spoke. "This was intense and I'm just all emotional. Sorry. Just being a girl."

Tien chuckled, "I guess we can let it slide just this once." He winked at Goku as he said it, smiling at him. He squeezed Goku's shoulder, just staring at him, thinking about how he wanted to make every second of their lives together count.

Goku caught onto Sabriena's meaning a moment later, the look in both of his loves' eyes as clear to him as ever. His breath caught in his throat, to think that they wanted more, to be bound to him as they were each other. "Oh..." he said thinking, "oh wow. You mean you want me… to..." He thought about it, feeling Sabriena's turmoil. Tien too; he had a longing in him as well. He didn't know what to think. He definitely didn't want to think about his death with an entire lifetime ahead of him of, full of promise. But what if something happened? Another war, another battle. If one fell, they both did. But could he really do that? If they fell in battle, if he died with them, what of his loved ones left behind? "You really want me to bind my life with yours?"

Sabriena closed her eyes slowly as a single tear slipped down her cheek. "Yes," she whispered. She hated herself in that moment. She shouldn't have said anything, but she just couldn't seem to keep her mouth shut. Even after all this time, she was still the selfish little girl who had to have everything her way.

"Sabriena," Tien said in a warning voice, "we can't ask that of him. It's selfish. He has a family, we don't. It was different for us. What if something really does happen? We can't take him away from his kids. Think about Goten."

Sabriena gulped down a sob and buried her face against Goku's bare chest. She couldn't do that to Goten or Gohan. That wasn't fair. "I know," she squeaked. "This bond is just so strong. I just want us to be together forever."

Goku shook his head, reaching up to mock slap Tien's cheek. "Stop that," he said, imitating Tien's tone as much as he could. He reached down and cupped Sabriena's cheek in a tender gesture; when she leaned into his touch, it melted his heart. He looked at both of them, a serious expression on his face, "You two ARE my family. Not just them." He laid back down, thinking over the possibilities. What happened if he bound his life to theirs? What would happen if he didn't? "You know we will always be together forever."

"I know that," Tien said, "I just meant, well, before you, Sabriena and I only had each other. It made sense for us to bind our lives together because, to be honest, there was no one to miss us if we were gone. It's different with you. You have kids. But now that you're married to us..." Tien trailed off. He hated feeling like this, knowing what was right, but wanting just the opposite.

Sabriena sighed into Goku's palm, leaning her face against it. "I know," she whispered. "I just worry about, you know, not finding each other on the other side. Maybe I'm being stupid."

Goku patted her on the cheek in a mock slap, too. "Stop it. You know you aren't stupid, and it's not selfish to want that." He felt tears welling up in his own eyes at the thought of not being able to find them, "If worse comes to worse, I'll just use my instant transmission to find you. It should still work in the afterlife. And if I go before you guys, I know I can count on you to take care of things on this end. I'll wait for you guys."

Sabriena struggled to swallow the hard knot in her throat. Leave it to Goku to selflessly choose the right thing. She looked deep into his eyes, seeing them welling with his own tears and she wiped them away before they had a chance to fall. She hadn't meant to make him sad. "Promise me," she said in a fierce whisper. "Promise that we'll find each other when that happens."

Goku forced a smile at her words, the determination in her eyes. He leaned into her hand, snuggling into it a moment before he looked at her, at Tien, then back at her. "I swear," he promised them, "we will find each other, no matter what happens."

Sabriena breathed a sigh of relief for a moment before she captured his lips in an aggressive kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly, pressing her body against his.

Tien gave a soft smile. He knew they would find each other when that time came. He didn't want to think about that anymore. He placed his hand on Sabriena's hip, rubbing her soft skin with his thumb. "Come on, you two," he said in a low voice. "Let's not talk about this anymore. We have lots and lots of time to spend together and I want it to be happy."

Sabriena gave a nod, still kissing Goku fiercely.

Goku could barely believe it, wrapping his arms around her just as fiercely. "I love you both so much," he murmured in the kiss, one hand reaching across Sabriena to cup Tien's hip securely, feeling connected to them in a way he had never thought possible. It was amazing to have this connection. It was far beyond anything he had ever had before.

The worry in Sabriena's heart lessened, letting her relax a bit in Goku's embrace as she calmed and focused on the bond that had happened that night. She supposed she'd just been overwhelmed with how intense the mating ritual had been.

Tien scooted closer, pressing up against Sabriena's back, and reached across her to pull her and Goku into a hug. "And we love you," he answered. "Forever."


	15. Hungover? Not Exactly

Vegeta smirked as Jenny entered the gravity room that morning, looking half-awake. He had already had a training session with Trunks and could feel the energy surging through his system. Ever since he'd given up the power bestowed on him by Ares, Vegeta had done nothing but spend his days in the gravity room and every night worshiping Bulma, trying to make up for the mistakes he'd made. "Hungover or not, you're not getting out of this today," he stated as the door closed behind her. He powered on the gravity simulator and dropped into an aggressive stance. "Let's go."

Jenny just chuckled at him, dropping down into her stance, powering up carefully. It was like any muscle, had to warm it up before you really used it. She could feel energy flowing through her, a slight pain or ache in her body, "I'm not that hung over," She muttered, "I don't remember having that many." She just smiled at him, "Where's your tiny shadow this morning?" She jumped in to spar, throwing a few warm up punches at him.

Vegeta frowned at the tiny shadow comment and ignored the question. That damn owl was really getting on his nerves. He couldn't do anything in the house without it giving him that squinty-eyed look. It followed him EVERYWHERE. He was sorely tempted to send it to live with Goku.

He countered her attacks, holding himself back a bit until she was warmed up enough. Even so, she seemed to be dragging. "Wake up," he barked at her. "You can do better than this." He aimed a kick at her, his shin doubling her over and throwing her across the room. "Come on now, enough warm up. No more screwing around!" He powered up, watching her, waiting for her attack.

She growled at him, spitting out some blood from where she bit her lip when she landed, concentrating on her magick, drawing out her energy and nothing happened. She blinked at her father, her eyes growing wide with panic, "I can't! I can't power up!" She concentrated harder, sweat falling down her face, "It's not there! I can't feel my magick!"

Vegeta froze and powered down as he stared at her with wide eyes. She'd never had a problem powering up before. He narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you talking about?" he growled. "You are really out of it today. Calm down and do it like you always have."

"I am calm!" She hissed, she was shaking, panic settling into her nerves, her forms, "I can't DO IT." She focused on her hand, trying to at least form a small ball of energy, but nothing happened, "Shit! I wonder if my tiredness has something to do with this. What the hell happened!" She tried to think back last night. Even if alcohol inhibited magick, she didn't think it did, it should have worn off by now, "What do I do!?"

Vegeta didn't know what to think. He'd sparred with them after they'd had nights out before and this was never an issue. His heart started to pound a little harder. He knew Ares was after the Seal. What, what if somehow... Vegeta turned off the gravity and threw open the door. "CATHERINE!" he bellowed.

Catie appeared a few minutes later, looking tired and confused. "Is it my turn already?" she asked.

"No, you idiot. Your sister here seems to be having problems transforming. I'm just curious to see if you're having the same issue," Vegeta stated.

Catie cocked an eyebrow at him, but let her mind slip into the right frame. She began to power up but something was wrong, she didn't feel right. "I... I can't," she breathed, locking eyes with Jenny, looking frightened. This had never happened to her before. Her magick had always been readily available to her.

Jenny's fear was starting to rise. Was it just her and Catie or, "The others! I gotta go see if they are all having the same problem. Gods, what if we've all lost our powers!? And how! How could this happen!?" She tried to think back, anything out of the ordinary, but nothing was sticking out in her mind, "Catie, what did we do last night?!"

Catie ran her fingers through the long part of her hair, her mind working furiously. "We went dancing, had a few drinks, then passed out at Leelee's house. Do you think Lindsey would remember? She's the only one who didn't drink, even though she spent the night. Should we call her?"

Vegeta gave a nod. "Check with the others as well. I need a minute to think," he answered.

Jenny dashed outside, going for her bag and her phone, fishing it out her phone and punching in Lindsey's number, "Come on, come on, come on... Lindsey!" She didn't even wait for the other girl to speak, "You didn't drink last night! Do you remember what happened after we all settled down?! Catie and I, we can't use our magick. It's like it's not there!"

"Wait, what?" Lindsey asked, trying to wrap her mind around everything Jenny had just said. "I drove us all back to Leelee's," she said, thinking. "You talked us into watching some weird-ass movie and all ya'll fell asleep on me before the damn thing even started. So I just flopped out on the couch and went to sleep. I don't remember anything else. You seriously can't use your magick? The fuck's up with that?"

Jenny bit her lip, "Lindsey, can you use your magick?" She didn't know what to think at all, how could they all have lost their powers. It wasn't just coincidence. It might have been if it was just Catie and herself, but if Leelee, Lindsey and Sabriena also couldn't use their powers then something had happened and they needed to figure out what.

"Lemme see," she said, thinking this whole thing sounded rather silly. She set the phone down for a moment and concentrated. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. "The fuck?" she breathed. She concentrated again, harder, trying to force the transformation. It was no use. Her powers were gone. "No," she whimpered. She'd lost her powers once before and it frightened her. She snatched the phone up again, speaking breathlessly, "Jenny, my powers are gone, too."

"Fuck," She breathed, "What's happening to us?" She bit her lip, "Something happened. We should talk to Gramma. We should get a hold of Goku, he can take us and we can check with Sabriena to make sure that its happened to all of us. Damn it all."

Lindsey nodded, even though she knew Jenny couldn't see her. "I'll call Leelee. We'll meet you and Catie at Tien's cabin. That sound good?" she asked. She didn't understand what had happened, but this wasn't a coincidence that they had all lost their powers at the same time.

Jenny nodded, "See you there." She hung up, staring at her phone a moment before she stood up and whirled around, turning to look for Catie but stopped short when she saw her father's haunted look, his face pale, "Dad? Dad, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Vegeta felt like he couldn't breathe. Ares was behind this. He didn't know how he knew it, but he could feel it, deep down in his bones. "Go. Both of you, go to Kakarot's. If we're lucky, his woman hasn't lost her powers. I have other matters to attend to." And with that he left the gravity room, ignoring their protests.

He went straight for his room, seeing the little owl sleeping on its perch. He poked Archimedes with his finger and it opened one eye, looking irritatedly at him. "I know you can understand me," he said, gathering the little ball of feathers in his hands and walking out onto the balcony. "Go to your master. Tell her the girls have lost their powers. I think Ares might have something to do with this." He opened his hands as the little owl as it ruffled its feathers and took to the sky, disappearing quickly from sight. "Athena... help us..." he begged quietly.

* * *

After a quick call to Leelee confirmed their fears, Lindsey hollered at Gohan to watch Phoenix and quickly explained to him what had happened before she ran out the door to head for the cabin. Her mind felt like it was on fire. At least she could still fly, her training with Goku and Gohan had paid off, teaching her to use her own energy. She flew as quickly as she could towards the cabin, finally meeting up with the other three girls in the air as they flew over the forest.

"What does this mean?" Leelee asked loudly over the roaring sound of the wind in her ears.

"I don't know," Catie answered, "but let's hope we can figure it out!"

Jenny was the first to touch down at the cabin, looking around for Sabriena and the others, the cabin door was open, but no one was in there, "SABRIENA," She called as she went around the cabin and stopped short covering her eyes, turning back around quickly. Oh by the gods, she did not just see them in the hot tub, naked, Sabriena sandwiched between her husbands, "Oh gods, I can't unsee that."

"See what?" Lindsey asked, but stopped when she saw how red Jenny's face was. "Oh god. Nevermind."

Leelee's eyes lit up and she peeked around the edge of the cabin, "Oh my god, that's fucking hot," she breathed.

Sabriena felt like she could die, Jenny having seen them like that, but they were so close, right on the edge of orgasm, none of them could stop. She trembled as they came down from their high and she quickly moved to let her husbands slip from her body. "LEELEE!" she screamed. "I can see you staring!"

Leelee's eyes went wide and she ducked back around the edge of the cabin, sliding down the side to sit in the dirt, giggling madly. Oh, that was a mental image she wasn't letting go of for a long, long time.

"What are they here for?" Tien growled, feeling rather irritated at being interrupted.

Goku felt boneless as he slipped from Sabriena's body, leaning back in the hot water before casting a glance behind him, a smile on his face, "Oh wow! They're all here! Oh! Did you guys want to relax in the hot tub?" he called out to them, "Gosh, I wonder what's up."

Jenny only felt more embarrassment, their combined moans echoing in her head and she fell over in the dirt, curling up, "No, I think we're good."

"You couldn't PAY me to get in that tub right now!" Lindsey called, not daring to look around the edge of the cabin.

Leelee was in tears from giggling so much and Catie just shook her head.

Sabriena kissed Tien and Goku before she climbed out of the tub and dried off, quickly pulling on her jeans and her tank to go over to the girls. "I just spent the night with you girls last night. Did ya miss me that much?" she teased.

"Oh no, we just wanted to catch you in the middle of something sexual with your husbands," Jenny said sarcastically, "We've got a problem, try and power up. None of us can do it, and we think something very bad happened to us last night, but no one remembers anything. Do you? Anything at all, anything out of the ordinary? Even Vegeta is freaking out."

Sabriena cocked an eyebrow. "I don't remember anything unusual," she answered. She focused, trying to power up, to will her body to transform. She didn't struggle with it anymore, not after all the training she'd crammed in over the past year or so. But now...

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" she screamed, her hands clenched into fists, her own power level rising, but there was no magick in it, no transformation. She screamed again in frustration and fell to her knees. It was just like it used to be, before she learned to control it. "The HELL is going on?!" she demanded. She didn't like this feeling at all.

Goku dashed around the corner of the house, feeling Sabriena's energy, hearing her screams and frustration, "What is it? What's wrong?!" He looked, shocked and surprised Sabriena hadn't powered up. He loved seeing her golden hair, but it was missing and there was a worried look on all of the girls' faces.

Jenny slapped a hand over her eyes again, "Gods, put some pants on. You are taking us to see Gramma, NOW."

Lindsey closed her eyes, muttering, "I didn't see that, I didn't see that."

Leelee looked him up and down, "You don't HAVE to put pants on."

Lindsey aimed a blind kick at her and missed, kicking Catie in the shin instead. Catie was unfazed, standing there with her arms crossed. "Why did Vegeta freak out so bad?" she asked, more to herself than anyone else. She chewed at her thumbnail, trying to figure it out. "Somebody better start explaining."

Sabriena looked up at Goku, "I can't transform! My powers are gone!"

"All of ours are," Catie added.

Goku's eyes widened at the mention of Vegeta. Why would Vegeta freak out about the girls losing their powers. Something wasn't right, "What did he do?" He asked before a pair of pants nailed him in the back of his head and he looked back at Tien and waved, putting them on as he listened to Jenny.

"I don't know, just looked as if he saw a ghost. Then he ran into the house and I could have sworn I saw his owl take off somewhere."

Goku's eyes were widening now and he tied his pants off and stepped towards the girls, "We're going to see Gramma right now."

"Gramma?" Lindsey asked, blinking at him. "Dad, what's Gramma got to do with any of this?" She reached down and helped Leelee to her feet as Sabriena grabbed Goku's hand to stand.

Sabriena couldn't stop the smile that pulled at her lips. "That's his answer to everything now," she said, "We always go to Gramma if we have a question."

"Oh, well, gee, thanks for inviting me along. It's not like she's MY gramma or anything," she pouted. Lindsey's head jerked forward as Catie slapped the backside of her head.

"Knock it," Catie scolded. "We've got bigger problems than you feeling left out." She grabbed Jenny's hand in one of her own, and Sabriena's free hand in the other. "We're ready when you are," she said to Goku.

Goku pressed his fingers to his forehead and they all vanished, reappearing in the familiar front yard of Arthusia's house. He didn't know what to tell the girls, to be honest. He knew he didn't want to tell Jenny or Catie or any of them what Vegeta had done. What he had almost done. No, that wouldn't solve anything. It was nearing evening, but the sunlight was still just above the horizon, the light just turning to a ruby gold.

Gramma Arthusia ran around the edge of her house, her hair flying wildly behind her, looking frightened and outraged.

Lindsey blinked widely at her; she'd never seen her gramma look so upset before. "Gramma, are you okay?" she asked in a worried voice.

Gramma ignored her and went straight to Goku. "What did he do?" she demanded. "What has that pompous, ignorant prince done?! He ended up helping Ares anyway, didn't he?" It was the only thing she could figure out, the only way to explain what she'd felt that day.

Goku looked at Arthusia, suddenly worried for her, "No no, he didn't, he swears he didn't. Did you lose your magick too?!" He looked her over but couldn't tell, but if she had known, maybe she still had her powers, "No, The girls just said that Vegeta sent the owl back to Athena."

Jenny blinked, Ares, Athena? It started to click together in her head, "Wait, are you saying Vegeta has been SUMMONING GODS?!"

Gramma looked as if Goku had slapped her. "Lose my powers? HA! You underestimate this old woman. Of course I haven't lost my powers. There is more to me than you realize." She looked at Jenny, "Yes. I'm not surprised he didn't tell you. He was rather remorseful once he realized the mistake he made. He made a bargain with Ares. But I thought Athena was going to put a stop to that." She shook her head. "When did he send the owl back?"

Jenny just shook her head, "This morning. He ran off once he learned that all of us had lost our powers, overnight we just had a night of partying and after we woke up, nothing." Her mind was spinning, "I'm not sure I understand. Dad made a deal with Ares to steal our powers? No, tell me he didn't do that."

Goku breathed a sigh of relief, content that Gramma hadn't lost her powers at all. Maybe it could be reversed on the girls.

Gramma rolled her eyes. "Jenny, you're smarter than that. Of course he didn't agree to steal your powers. He agreed to find something for Ares in exchange for his own power increasing. It was only after the deal was done that Ares demanded Vegeta find the Seal of Apollymi. WHICH," she turned to Goku, "has obviously been found. I fear Apollymi is getting ready to be released from her prison. There's an energy in the air; something I've never felt before. If Vegeta only sent the owl out this morning, it may be too late for Athena to stop this."

Jenny felt her heart stop, "Apollymi, oh shit." She looked at her friends. Her family. The goddess whose followers nearly killed all of them the first time around was being released. She looked worriedly to Gramma, "But then what does that mean the world, the world is going to crumble. It's going to be ruined! How can we fight against a goddess hell bent on the destruction and chaos of this world? She's so powerful, the other gods feared her and locked her away! The FATES locked her away! We don't even have our magick anymore."

Gramma thought about it for a moment. "You may not have those specific powers anymore," Gramma countered, "But that doesn't mean you can't do magick. You'll just have to relearn it."

Sabriena's shoulders slumped. "But that could take forever! The whole planet could be destroyed before then!"

"Well then perhaps you girls will have to sit this one out. Besides, there are more of your friends who use magick more than you think. And don't forget, you still have an ace up your sleeve," Gramma smiled. "There may be hope yet."


	16. Sanctuary

"So what do we do now, then?" Catie asked. "What? We just go home and wait for the most vengeful goddess ever to come and destroy us all?" She cracked her knuckles, a scowl falling across her face. She didn't like this. She felt vulnerable. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a very long time and it made her uneasy. She relied so much on her magick for fighting and now it was lost to her. "Fucking bullshit, man," she grumbled. It didn't matter. Either way, she wasn't going down without a fight. She still knew how to manipulate her own energy and she could still fight. She even had Vegeta's signature attack to use as a last resort.

Gramma shook her head. "No, you can't go back. Ares probably knows you and Jenny are at Capsule Corp most of the time. It's not safe there now. If your powers are gone, the protective spells you put up around all of your homes are more than likely gone. There's no defense there anymore. You're asking for trouble if you go home now."

Jenny's blood ran cold as she thought about her family at the Lookout. "Piccolo and the girls! Dende and Rose! They need to know about this! Will they be safe here?" She didn't know what would happen if the first human was here. Would be interesting, but she wasn't about to lose her brother-in-law and his fiancee. "So! We go back and bring everyone who wants to come here. It's the safest place we have so far. Then we can start formulating what to do. What all do they need to summon this goddess?"

"Ares wanted Vegeta to find the Seal," Gramma said. "If he has somehow managed to find it on his own or found someone else to locate it for him, that's probably all that he needs to release her."

"Are we still safe here, Gramma?" Lindsey asked fearfully as she placed a protective hand over her pregnant belly. She suddenly wished she'd made Gohan, Goten, and Phoenix come with her. This was a nightmare. It was just like when they'd first come to Japan, when the Atlanteans had kidnapped them to take their powers in an attempt to release Apollymi. Only this time, it seemed that they had managed it. Now it was a waiting game to see how long it would take for the dark goddess' prison to be unlocked.

"Of course you are! What sort of a question is that?" Gramma snapped. "There are spells here that are far more powerful than you can even comprehend. They've been in place since your grandfather and I moved in here over sixty years ago!" She turned her attention to Goku, "I want you go to get everyone and bring them here, at the very least, bring the children. The Lookout should still be safe, and the cabin might be since it's so remote, but I don't want to take any chances. There's plenty of room for all of them if they choose to come here. At least until we can formulate a better plan on how to handle this."

Goku nodded, pressing his fingers to his forehead, he would have to go in shifts to get the people, but first and foremost he wanted his children and grandchildren, he would work his way around to the homes. He appeared inside Gohan's house, "Gohan! Get Phoenix! Goten!? Where are you kiddo!?"

"Hey Dad, we're in the kitchen," Gohan said, waving to Goku from the doorway. "What's going on? Lindsey said her powers are gone?" He wiped Phoenix's little face and lifted him out of the high chair. He'd waited and waited to hear something from his wife, but she had failed to call him so far. He was glad to see his father; maybe he could finally explain what was going on. He'd been sick with worry ever since he saw Lindsey try to transform. His heart fell a little bit when he saw the expression on his father's face. "What's happened?"

"DADDY!" Goten cried gleefully and ran to him, hugging his leg. "Can I come play at the cabin today?! I found something in a cookbook I wanna show to Mommy!"

Goku reached down and picked Goten up, snuggling against his cheek, "Mommy's visiting with Lindsey's gramma, that's where we are going, I know mommy's going to love whatever you've found!" He looked to Gohan, "All of the girls have lost their powers, the homes aren't protected any more. Arthusia says that Apollymi is very close to be freed from her prison, we have to be ready. She told me to go around and bring the kids to her place, and anyone who wants to stay there. Its the safest place we can be right now."

"Okay," Gohan said, handing Phoenix to Goku. "Gimme a minute and I'll pack a bag for the boys." He ran up the stairs, his mind working furiously as he packed their clothes, their favorite stuffed animals. He was tempted to go with them, but he didn't know how long they'd have to stay there and he still had to go to work. His job was too important; he couldn't just not go in. Plus the others may need his help here if they stayed behind. Gramma's house was safe, he knew it had to be. He had never been there himself, but if his father thought it was the safest place for everyone to be, then he trusted his judgement.

He hurried back down the stairs and draped the bag over Goku's shoulder. He kissed Phoenix, "Be good for Grampa. I love you, buddy."

Goku blinked at his son, worry evident in his voice, "You aren't coming with us?"

"No, Dad, I'm staying here," Gohan answered and hugged Goten quickly. "It may be days that you all have to stay with Gramma and I can't just take off of work. I just started working at the hospital. And if Apollymi really is released, I might be needed. I can help people who might suffer from whatever she inflicts on the world. And if the other guys stay and need my help, then I'll be here."

He frowned at his son's determined look and nodded, knowing that his son was certainly strong enough to hold his own, he just couldn't forget the image of his dead son in his arms, "But if things get bad, promise me you'll get out of here. Go somewhere safe, the Lookout or something."

"I promise, Dad."

Goku pulled Gohan into an awkward hug, kissing his cheek before he let go and teleported back to Gramma's house. He smiled at Lindsey and handed off Phoenix as Goten squirmed and hopped down running over to Sabriena.

"There's my buddy!" Sabriena cried grabbing Goten up in a big hug.

"Mommy! Look it! Gohan bought me this new cookbook! I wanna try some new recipes!" he cried, showing her the book he had grabbed before he left the house.

"Awesome," she grinned, letting him show her the brightly colored pages. She smiled up at Goku, grateful that he'd gotten their son first.

Lindsey frowned. "Gohan didn't come with you?"

Goku shook his head at Lindsey, "You know how he is. He wanted to stay there, work and just in case if the people around there need any help, he wanted to be able to." He gave her a smile, "I told him he'd better get his butt to safety if it gets too bad." He sighed, "If I do think it gets too bad, I'll go get him myself, don't worry." He smiled down at his son and it warmed his heart to see Sabriena with him, "I'll be back, gotta go get the others." He vanished, appearing outside of Tien's cabin.

* * *

Tien turned when he felt Goku's energy reappear at the cabin. He had a solemn look on his face when he saw his husband. All of the flowers that the girls had planted to keep the cabin safe were wilted and dead. "This is bad, isn't it?"

"Hey! We're all heading to Gramma's for a little bit, she thinks Apollymi is being released."

Tien frowned. "You can't be serious." The look on Goku's face told him he was. He sighed and looked around. He'd wondered if the spell was still in place since the girls' powers were gone. If they were relocating everyone to Arthusia's place, that meant the spells were broken. His home was vulnerable. He drew a long breath through his nose and stood, locking eyes with his husband. "Take good care of Sabriena," Tien said.

Goku's eyes went wide; he wanted to stay behind too? "Tien, you want to stay here?" He looked around, Dog was playing with Zip near the barn and he could hear the cluck of the chickens. They had no one to defend them, true, but he still didn't want to leave his mate behind. "Are you sure, Tien? There's no way you can get a hold of us if something goes wrong." There was one way, but he wouldn't dare mention it.

"I can't leave this place, Goku. Someone has to defend our home. They've attacked here before. I'm not going to leave it vulnerable to their attack again." He stepped closer, gripping his husband's shoulder, lifting his chin with a finger. "Goku? What is it? There's something you're not telling me," he said softly.

Goku just shook his head, leaning into Tien's touch, "I just don't want to find out something happened to you by Sabriena, well, you know." '_Falling over dead,' _his mind finished for him. He reached up, cupping Tien's cheek, remembering their bonding last night. He felt closer to this man than he ever had before, "I love you. You'd better stay safe or Sabriena's going to give you hell in the afterlife." He leaned forward, catching Tien's lips in a passionate kiss.

Tien grabbed Goku up, holding him tighter to his chest, deepening the kiss. He didn't want to part from Goku or Sabriena. Not now. Not after their bond had grown so much stronger. But if Sabriena had no magick now, she was vulnerable, weak. Bringing her back to the cabin would only cause Tien to worry more. He could defend it easier if she wasn't in the way. And he needed Goku to stay with her to keep her safe. He reluctantly broke the kiss and stared into Goku's eyes. "Go. Get the others, whoever will go with you. I swear, Goku, if I'm in over my head, I'll get out of here. I promise. I won't risk Sabriena's life." He hugged Goku tightly once more. "I love you. Now go."

Goku nodded, holding on tightly a moment more before he took a step back, pressing his fingers to his forehead, never breaking eye contact with his mate, "I love you, Tien." And he vanished, appearing outside of Capsule Corp.

"Vegeta! Bulma!" He looked around for Trunks, "We're going to go to Gramma's! It's the only place that's safe right now!

Vegeta was still on the balcony, looking in the direction the owl had disappeared, waiting for a sign or something to tell him what to do. He didn't know how long he'd been lost in his thoughts. He heard Goku yelling and flew down to him as Bulma and Trunks came out of the house.

"Gramma's?" Trunks asked. "Oh, you mean Arthusia! Why there?"

Vegeta resisted the urge to slap Trunks upside his head. "Because she's the only one knowledgeable enough to deal with this! The girls have lost their powers. I'm assuming that means the protective spells that have been put in place are gone," Vegeta snapped. "Are you going, Kakarot? What about the others?"

Goku nodded, "yeah, I'm going. They need protection even if Gramma's house is the safest place. Gohan and Tien are staying behind and I haven't seen Seventeen yet. And I'll need to go get the girls from the Lookout. I don't know what dirty tricks the enemy might try, but I'm not going to take any chances."

Vegeta's heart stopped. "You came here before you went to get my granddaughters?!" He raked a hand through his hair, thinking fast. "Bulma, go get little Trunks and hurry!" He watched her run into the house without questioning him.

Tora came outside, overhearing what was going on. "If you need help, Kakarot, I can take some of them to the old woman's house," he offered. His first thoughts were of Eighteen and her daughter. If things got really bad, he didn't want them to be left unattended. He would never forgive himself, not after he'd made that promise. "I can get Eighteen."

"Are you staying, father? Or should we go?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta was torn. He wanted to protect his mate, his family. But if Ares had found the seal and stolen the girls' powers to activate it, there was a good chance the god was coming after him for finding a way out of their agreement. And if that was the case, he didn't want to lead Ares to Arthusia's house. "I'll stay behind," Vegeta said. "I'll keep an eye on the others and make sure the enemy doesn't hurt anyone."

Goku nodded, "Don't worry Vegeta, I'll go get your grandkids next, they'll be safe." He looked to Bulma and little Trunks as they returned outside.

Bulma looked to Vegeta, and realized he must have felt really guilty about this. She stepped close to him, resting her hand on his arm, "Vegeta, you don't have anything to prove. I don't want to see you hurt because you think this is all somehow your fault. Come with us." She leaned up and kissed him passionately, knowing he would unlikely change his mind, "If you stay and don't make it, I'll march all the way to the other side to get you back, you hear?"

He snickered at her. "Don't worry about me," he said. "I'm not going to make it easy to find me."

"I'll stay too," Trunks said. "Everyone will be safe if Goku's there. I can help here, with whatever you're planning, father."

Vegeta almost protested, but decided it might be better to have Trunks at his side. He gave a nod before he turned and pulled Bulma to him once more, his back to his son and Goku, and covered her mark with his mouth for just a moment. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Take care of Paige and Alice," he said in a low tone. "If Arthusia or Kakarot tell you to run or to hide, you do as they say. I don't know what's going to happen, but I need to know you're safe. You understand me?"

Bulma shivered as he covered her mark with his mouth, she nuzzled at his as well, looking into the warm dark eyes, "Yes, of course my Prince. You'd better come back to me, you hear. Take care of our son." She leaned up, kissing him passionately before she pulled away before going to Trunks, pulling him into a fierce hug, "Watch after your father, you know how he gets." She said, before turning back and winking at the Saiyan prince, "Okay, Goku. Let's go. Grandkids now."

Vegeta hated to see her go, but he knew it was the best option. He would not put her life at risk. This mess with Apollymi might've happened anyway, but if Vegeta hadn't summoned Ares, he wouldn't have put a target on their home.

"What's the plan, father?" Trunks asked.

"We protect our comrades," Vegeta answered. "We'll move from house to house, make sure no one gets attacked. It'll be harder for any of Apollymi's worshipers to track us that way and we'll help anyone who might need it."

Trunks nodded in agreement, "Let's get moving, then."

"Tora," Vegeta barked, "Go get the android and her daughter and take them to Arthusia's. And then stay there. We don't know exactly what we're dealing with. I trust you to help Kakarot protect them if needed."

Tora gave a nod and snapped his fingers, vanishing in a puff of dark blue smoke.

Vegeta looked at Trunks once again. "Let's go."

* * *

Dende had already sensed what was going on, so Piccolo was waiting on the Lookout, Alice in one arm and holding Paige's hand in the other when Goku appeared. "Take them," he said, handing Alice to Goku as Paige ran to Bulma.

Goku cradled the youngest Namek in his arms. "Hey there cutie," he cooed to her. He looked up at Piccolo, "Are you not coming either?" He looked over towards Dende and Rose.

Dende shook his head, "He is staying to protect me and Rose. The pain would be too great to part from her." He looked out over the world, "And I cannot leave the world, not when she needs me the most. It will be a long couple of days. She will need all that I can give and I will be that much stronger with Rose at my side."

"Protect them," Piccolo said to Goku. His expression was the same, stoic as always, but his heart was breaking. He'd never been separated from his wife and daughters like this before.

Paige turned and looked up at him, reaching her little hand out. "Go bye-bye, Da-da," she said.

A frown pulled at Piccolo's lips and he shook his head. "Not this time," he said.

Little Alice began to wail and Paige stamped her foot. "Then me stay too!"

Oh gods, why did she have to choose now to be difficult? Piccolo knelt down and Paige ran to him, letting him gather her in his arms. "You go protect Mommy," he whispered to her. "I'm staying with Dende. I'll see you in a few days." He kissed her cheek and had to push her back to Bulma, where she stood with her little arms crossed, looking very unhappy. "Go," Piccolo said, turning away from them, trying to block out the sound of Alice's crying. "Just go."

Goku nodded, trying to rock Alice gently, trying to soothe her cries, "Shhhhh, we go see momma now, okay?" He stepped back, looking over at Rose and Dende, smiling at them, "You two, stay safe. I love you both." He turned back to Bulma who had a hold of Paige and they were off.

Jenny heard the moment they were back, rushing forward to take Alice from Goku, "What's wrong? Did something happen? Is Piccolo alright?"

Goku nodded, "Little ones just didn't want to say goodbye."

Jenny nodded, she wouldn't either. Gods, she said goodbye that morning, but she hadn't said 'goodbye.' Not really. She prayed her husband would be alright.

"Where's Trunks?" Catie demanded. "Where's Vegeta?" She frowned when Goku told her they'd decided to stay behind. "Ignorant men," she spat and stormed off, disappearing into the house.

Lindsey was busy trying to get everyone settled into the bedrooms upstairs, figuring out who would bunk with whom, trying to get the kids settled, while Sabriena was banging around in the kitchen, not knowing what else to do, other than to fix them all something to eat.

Leelee cautiously stepped up to Goku, looking nervous, "Seventeen isn't answering his phone. He probably forgot to charge it. Have you been by there yet? Is he staying behind, too?"

Goku smiled down at her, "I was just getting ready to go get him," He held out a hand to her, "You want to come with?"

Leelee debated for a moment. "No," she finally said. If he was being stubborn like the other men, if he turned down the invitation, she wouldn't be able to leave him. But staying with him would only put everyone in danger. "If he says no, it'll start an argument. I... I don't want... He's all I have," she stammered.

Goku smiled down at her and leaned down, hugging her close, "Be back before you know it." He vanished, searching for Seventeen's energy.

Goten felt his dad leave again, he appeared somewhere on the other side of the world. He wandered into the kitchen clutching his book to his chest, looking over at her. She seemed worried, upset, "Mommy? Are you okay?"

She turned and slicked her hair out of her face, smiling down at him. "Yeah, baby. Mommy's just... a little stressed out. There's a lot going on, you know?" She bent down and picked him up, setting him on the counter. "Now, show me this new recipe you found."

* * *

"About time you showed up," Seventeen drawled when Goku appeared in the living room of his apartment. "Gohan called," Seventeen explained. "He told me about the girls and that everyone was going to Arthusia's before my damn phone went on the fritz again. Piece of shit."

Goku laughed, "Yeah, Leelee said your phone probably died again." He looked at him, "So you ready to go? I know she's anxious to see you. Everyone's nerves are pretty shot. Knowing that everyone is safe would be an amazing start."

Seventeen grabbed onto him and an instant later they were in Arthusia's house.

"OH!" Leelee cried running to Seventeen. "I thought you were going to stay behind like the rest of them!"

Seventeen smirked, "I can't let Goku have all the fun."

* * *

Eighteen could tell something was going on. The way the power levels suddenly shot up and now everyone seemed to be running around like chickens with their heads cut off. She felt Goku transporting everyone to the other side of the world, "Great, just what I needed." She helped Marron wash up after she finished with her breakfast. Whatever was going on, it had to be bad, and she was not going to be caught unprepared again.

Tora blinked when he appeared in the bright little kitchen. He'd never been inside Eighteen's home (and with good reason, seeing as how she still loathed him) but he was surprised at how cheery and warm it felt. He held up his hands when she turned and fixed him with a gaze that clearly told him he was not welcome in her home. "Hear me out!" he pleaded. "Catie and the others lost their powers, Kakarot thinks the Atlantean goddess is being released, and we're all going to stay at the old witch's house because it's the only safe place left." He realized how ridiculous that had to sound to anyone who didn't know the situation. "Kakarot went to get Prince Vegeta's granddaughters. I came to take you and your daughter to keep you safe."

Eighteen's eyes widened at the truth she knew he was speaking. It made sense with everything that had been going on. She frowned at him but turned to her little daughter, "Honey, go to your room and grab that special pack we made together that's full of your stuff, okay?"

She watched as her daughter disappeared before the rounded on the Saiyan, "You can go now. Everyone's meeting over at Arthusia's house, right? I can fly there just fine on my own, thanks. Or you can tell Goku to come get us if he is so concerned."

Tora felt a shiver of anger run down his spine. He'd been nothing but nice to her since the day her husband had died and he didn't want to break that streak, but now was not the time for her to be stubborn. "You might not make it there in time," he argued. "And Kakarot has made several trips already! He's going to be exhausted. Quit being petulant and let me take you there!" He clenched his fists at his sides and tried to control his temper. "Swallow your damn pride for your daughter's sake!"

Marron came running back into the kitchen, smiling up at Tora, "Neato! You can do the trick, Mister Goku does? Go all way over world, POP!" She emphasized by smacking her lips.

Tora froze as he turned to see Marron standing there. He hadn't meant to shout in front of her, but she didn't seem bothered by it. He managed a smile and knelt down to her. "It's similar to his trick, yes," he chuckled. "Your friends Goten and little Trunks will be there. Do you want to go? I'll show you my trick." If Eighteen wouldn't listen to reason, then he would use her own daughter against her. He had to fight very hard to keep the smirk off his face.

Eighteen had to bite her lip as she watched her daughter bounce up and down before she turned to her, begging, "Please, please, please!" over and over. She threw her hands up in the air, "FINE." She said before she stalked off to her own room to get her own emergency pack.

Marron smiled up at Tora, "You no worry. She come around."

Eighteen appeared a second later, "I wouldn't hold my breath, kiddo." She said, still in a rather sour mood.

Tora finally gave a genuine smile as Eighteen walked back into the kitchen with a rather large pack on her back. He had to give her credit for being prepared. He admired that. "Alright, then. Let's go," he said and flashed Eighteen his most charming smile before he picked up little Marron. He stepped closer to Eighteen and threw an arm around her shoulders. "Hold on tight, doll." And, just to irritate her, he wrapped his tail around her waist and snapped his fingers to vanish once again.


	17. Apollymi

Ares' hands shook as he placed the seal on the door to Apollymi's prison. The ancient door creaked open with a loud groaning of the hinges and Ares carefully stepped into the doorway, peering through the darkness.

"So Poseidon helped you after all," came a sensually sweet, slow voice. The very air seemed to charge itself with an overwhelming power that reeked of destruction and violence.

"Apollymi," Ares breathed, daring to look in the direction the voice came from. All he could see in the darkness was the iris of her eyes, which glowed a brilliant bright white. Before he could blink, Apollymi was standing next to him.

"Come. Let's get as far away from this place as we can," she said, grabbing his wrist, and the next thing Ares knew, they were standing on a deserted island in the middle of the ocean. Apollymi closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as though she'd been holding her breath for a very long time. She opened her eyes and a wicked smile split her dark lips. "I've waited soooo long for this."

Ares had to look away from her. Beautiful though she was, Apollymi was hard to look at. It was her eyes that were so unsettling. The irises white as the moon, the rest of her eyes were a deep, haunting black. Her blood-colored hair rose and swirled around her as though she were underwater.

She turned to him, drawing a finger under his chin. "Now, first things first before we have a little fun. I think it's time to ensure that I never get locked away again. Where are those girls?"

"I know not," he answered. "They fled once they realized their powers were gone. My sister tried to thwart my plans. She got that Saiyan prince out of the bargain he made with me. Hunt down the girls if you wish. It's Vegeta I'm after."

A smirk pulled on the goddess' lips. "Well then you just go have your fun with him. My business is with those girls tonight. It shouldn't take very long to find them at all. Ta!" And with that, Apollymi vanished from sight.

* * *

Poseidon felt the earth tremble as he realized his dear nephew had unlocked Apollymi's prison. A surge of excitement coursed through his veins at the thought. With so much destruction, surely more land would sink into the oceans and once again become his people to rule, his to command. It had been a long time since he had some fresh, virgin sacrifices. Zeus claimed most of those for him, saying that he was ruler of all the gods and he should have the best pick of all the virgins.

* * *

Sabriena reclined on the couch, Goku's head in her lap, running her fingers through his thick, silky hair as he slept. He'd used so much of his energy going back and forth to ensure everyone's safety. She smiled at her sleeping husband. Gods, that man was gorgeous. And he probably didn't even realize it. She was going to have to remind him. Again. And again...

"Just don't slop water all over my floor like Vegeta and Bulma did," Gramma said without looking up from her knitting.

Jenny groaned and went three shades of red as she flopped over against Gramma's knee and Sabriena squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to snicker. Dammit, Gramma. How did she do that?

"Hey, Sabriena's already got hers for today," Lindsey snickered as she laid on the big rug in the middle of the room, casually flipping through a spell book. "Jenny got an eye-full this afternoon."

Jenny opened her mouth to say something, but Sabriena cut across her. "Hey! That's what she gets! I saw her and Piccolo going at it once. Now we're square!"

Leelee got a dreamy look in her eyes as she stared up at the ceiling, laying on her back next to Lindsey. "Mmmmm. Sabriena, you are one lucky woman."

"Perv," Seventeen snickered.

"You made her that way," Eighteen snipped as she leaned against the windowsill, looking out at the ocean. It had been a cloudless night, the world still seemed calm and peaceful. But now, dark clouds were rolling in, swirling over the crescent moon, the waves seeming to pick up. Despite the warm summer air, Eighteen shivered.

Seventeen noticed. "What's wrong, sis?"

She shook her head and narrowed her eyes. "There's something out there," she said softly. "Arthusia, were you expecting company?"

Gramma set aside her needles and ran her fingers once through Jenny's hair as she stood. "No," she answered, trying to maintain her composure. "It's not uncommon for me to get visitors in the middle of the night, though. Women looking for love spells, teenagers wanting their palms read." She snickered, "No one wants to be seen going to the crazy old witch's house in the daylight." She went to the window, peering through the glass. "I don't see anyone."

Eighteen pointed. "There. You see? It's like a figure walking the edge of the yard."

It took a moment for Gramma to see what Eighteen was looking at. The figure was ghost-like, shimmering just on the outside of the barrier of spells she'd invoked all those years ago. She felt like her heart had stopped.

"Who is it?" Seventeen asked, going to the window and leaning over the old woman.

"ARTHUSSSSIIIIAAAAA," came a haunting, silky-smooth voice that made everyone's hair stand on end. "I know you're hiding them in there. Why don't you let the girls come out to play?"

"Apollymi," Gramma whispered in horror.

"That's right!" The whispering voice sounded almost gleeful. "Now spare yourself the headache and send them out."

"Enough," Gramma barked, throwing her hands up and the voice was silenced. She turned to the room. "Girls, I want all of you to go upstairs with the children. Do not, for any reason, come outside."

Lindsey got to her feet, "What are you doing?!"

"Taking care of me and mine," Gramma answered harshly as she looked over the couch at Goku sleeping in Sabriena's lap. "He's exhausted. You two," she said, turning to the Androids, "If something happens to me, it's up to you to give everyone enough time to try to escape. I don't know if it will work. But it's the best we can do."

Eighteen gave a nod and went to pull Leelee up. She turned offering a hand, "Bulma, come on. You, too."

Sabriena's heart was pounding in her chest. She hadn't expected the dark goddess to arrive so soon. She put her hand in the middle of Goku's chest, shaking him. "Baby, wake up. We've gotta go upstairs with Goten," she said, thinking of the children who were all sleeping soundly upstairs. "Apollymi's here."

Goku blinked as he was stirred from his sleep, his mind still thick with it. He had been purring as Sabriena had threaded her fingers through his hair. It all ground to a halt when she said the dreaded name. "No..." His voice was thick with sleep and exhaustion, he shouldn't have overdone it, but he didn't have a choice. He was in no shape to fight. It was too soon. "I would kill for a senzu bean." He let Sabriena help him stand and he looked to Gramma and the androids. He didn't want to leave them alone to fight the goddess, and he wouldn't sleep at all knowing they were in danger and he was just doing nothing, "What can I do to help?"

Gramma fixed him with a firm look. "If she gets past me, be prepared to grab everyone and go to the safest place you can think of," she answered.

Sabriena gave a nod and practically dragged Goku upstairs to the room where Goten and Phoenix were sleeping.

Lindsey was sitting quietly in the large window seat, staring down at the yard, watching the dark figure as it paced the edge of the yard. "Fuck," she hissed and wiped angrily at her eyes. "I feel so damn helpless."

Gramma drew herself up to her full height and stepped out onto her porch, firmly shutting the door behind her. She prayed her spells would hold, but just in case they didn't, she would do everything she could to give the others a chance to escape. She knew she stood no chance against a goddess. But if she could buy the others some time, that was all that mattered.

Apollymi was stalking the edge of the boundary, staring at the old woman who had been brave enough to venture into the yard. WHY could she not get through the barrier of spells? They were cast by a mere mortal, nothing more. It didn't make sense. It was like a solid wall that she couldn't pass through. "Arthusia!" she raged, "I will get them eventually! You can't hide them forever! I can just sit out here and wait for you to die of old age and then take them! Time is nothing to me!"

Gramma crossed her arms, fear coursing through her, but a slight satisfaction in knowing that Apollymi was having a hard time getting to them. The dark goddess raged and screamed, her white eyes burning intensely. A huge wind blew up around her, swirling her deep, dark red hair about her head and shoulders even more than usual. Gramma winced as the strong wind hit the house behind her, rattling the doors and windows.

Goku shuddered as the house creaked and groaned against the goddess' attack. "I hope this old house can stand the onslaught." He didn't know what to do except sit upstairs and watch. The only relief he found was that the goddess seemed banned from entering their house. Which was great, but she was still a goddess and dangerous. She wanted to kill the girls to avoid being trapped inside her prison once more. He reached out and drew Sabriena to him, holding her tightly in his arms as he watched.

Sabriena was shaking in Goku's grasp, thankful that Goten was still sleeping and was blissfully unaware of what was taking place outside. She could see the goddess; it made her heart leap into her throat. She'd never seen a deity before. She wasn't even aware that you COULD see them while still alive. She gripped Goku's arm tighter and leaned into him as she continued to stare out the window.

Apollymi was still screaming, the wind getting stronger and stronger with every scream. Gramma squinted against the wind, raising her arms to shield her face. She barely had time to register the sound of the huge branch above her splintering before a crushing pain slammed into her head and back and Gramma's whole world went silent and dark.

Apollymi froze, seeing the old woman unconscious in the yard. A wicked smile split her face as an idea came to her and she vanished in a swirl of mist, the wind instantly dying down the second she was gone.

Goku was up and out the window before he had a chance to breathe, hefting the branch off of Gramma before he could even register what happened. "Arthusia!" he cried out, tears on his face. No, no, no, no! She couldn't be dead.

Jenny jumped out the window a second later running to drop down next to Gramma, "Fucking shit! I didn't even see her get into the yard. She knocked the branch down!? Why didn't she stay?" She could see the blood staining Gramma's head, the deep, gaping wound there. She had to relearn her healing and she had to do it fast. But nothing came to her fingers, "FUCKING SHIT!"

Eighteen ran out the door a moment later, "Get her in the house! Don't stay out here in case that thing comes back!" she screamed. She ran over to help Goku pick Gramma up carefully as Seventeen and Tora stood in the yard, their eyes searching the sky and the sea, ready for another attack.

Lindsey and Sabriena flew down the stairs, bringing a pillow and blankets for the couch to lay Gramma on. Lindsey was in frantic tears. "Jenny! Do something! I haven't learned healing magick yet!" she pleaded.

Jenny calmed her thoughts; Gramma said they just had to relearn it. She remembered back when she had been pregnant with Alice, learning the healing magick. She could remember tapping into it, drawing it in from the earth around them. She looked to Lindsey, "I need some kind of earthy incense. It might help me connect better." She sat down, holding her hands over Gramma's injuries. This was not going to be fast, not at all. Goku paced nervously, "I could go get Tien, he knows a little bit of healing magick. I could try what I know!"

Jenny shook her head, "No Goku, you need your strength. That thing is coming back and you need to save what energy you have. Where did she go anyway?"

Lindsey bolted down the hallway to a little cupboard and yanked it open, grabbing the incense. She paused and stared at the door at the end of the hall, hurried back to the living room, handing the incense and burner to Jenny.

"It'll be back," Eighteen said, staring out the window once more. "She didn't get the upper hand and disappear for nothing. She's up to something."

"Jenny," Lindsey breathed, "What about Gramma's temple? The little room at the end of the hall where she keeps all her books? You KNOW there's strong magick in there. Do you think that would help heal her?"

Jenny's eyes went wide at the suggestion to go in there, but this was an emergency and Lindsey did have a point about strong magick. "Can't hurt, but no more than needed. Help me carry her." She held onto the incense and headed down that way, looking at the door a moment and looking back at Goku who carried the woman carefully. She bowed her head before the door, saying a small quiet prayer to the Mother and the old magick behind the door before she opened it carefully and turned to Goku, "Follow me." She walked in, careful where she stepped until she reached the altar, "Place her here, please. Lindsey stay with me." She placed the incense in holders and looked for a wooden match. Gramma never used one, but her magick hadn't been stolen. Though, maybe if she just trust herself. She gently blew on a candle.

Lindsey's eyes lit up and she smiled. "You're brilliant, Jen." The flame danced on the candlewick, casting a small, soft light around the room. "Do the other one," she said, pointing to it as she turned to search the shelves that were covered in books. "I know there's healing spells here somewhere," she muttered to herself. She had to stop herself from cursing in frustration. This was sacred space and she would not disrespect what that meant.

She finally found a book that looked promising and pulled it from the shelf to flip through the pages. "I can't believe Gramma's spells kept that goddess away. It's unbelievable."

Jenny smiled, gently blowing on the other candle, watching as the flame came to life. It meant her magick wasn't gone at all, just her elemental power. She'd never thought of the two being separate before. She sat down, looking at Gramma, "She is an amazing woman." She sighed, holding the incense up to the candle, watching the curl of smoke rise up from the end before she set it in its holder, taking a breath of the fragrant earthy aroma. She felt herself relaxing, letting her eyes close as she focused on that magick drawing in from around her, trying to at least, "A healing spell would help jump start this. Its not going to be easy as is. Might be better with all five of us."

Lindsey sat down beside Jenny, taking comfort in the smell of the incense as well. Jenny was right. They shouldn't have to rely on their powers to use magick. ANYONE could use magick. It was just different to them now. They'd been doing this all their lives alongside Gramma, playing with spells, making potions, staring into crystal balls and teasing one another about their future. But while they'd always thought of it as play, Lindsey now realized it was something more. They were lessons. And now it was time for them to remember those lessons and put them to use. "Let's find a healing spell, quickly, before we drag everyone else in here," she suggested. "We can do this. She's going to be fine."


	18. On the Coast of Maine

Poseidon lazed on his throne, watching his guest with dancing eyes, his trident held loosely in his hand, "I didn't actually think Ares had the guts to follow through." He twirled his weapon in his hand, "Barely even five minutes and you are causing chaos, my oceans are shivering with the excitement of your return."

Apollymi grinned. "Think of how much fun we could have, wreaking havoc on the earth," she said in her slow, smooth voice. "But I fear the other gods will try to imprison me again. That is why those girls must be destroyed. If we can eliminate even one of them, the other gods won't be able to find that power again. And then we can just sit back and cause as much amusing devastation as our hearts see fit." Her expression turned dark. "But I cannot get past the barrier of magick around the old woman's house. I don't know what kind of power that is. But I made a discovery. While we can't get through the barrier, nature certainly can. And her house sits right on the ocean shore."

Poseidon grinned at her, blatantly looking her up and down, "Mmmhmm. Amusing devastation does sound tempting. Perhaps I could even entice you to entertain in other areas. You are a beautiful and wild creature, not unlike my beasts, not unlike my seas. Untamable. My children." He looked over at the horses in his court stable. "I have such a passion for the wild side of things. My brothers and sisters do not. Hades complains that my storms and typhoons bring too many dead to his doorstep. But far too long have humans ignored us, passed us off as mere legends and myths. They used to tremble at our names, offering up such tribute to us and now we are laughed at, picked apart by scholars of the mortal realm."

Apollymi vanished from before his throne and instantly reappeared, perched on the armrest. She leaned her chest towards him as a long, slow, wicked laugh issued from her throat. "Well if it's wild and beautiful you want, I can certainly fulfill that desire," she purred. "Just help me with this one itty bitty problem first. We will remind these humans why they used to fear us."

Poseidon grinned, "These humans, are you sure you need them dead right away? I have been entertaining the idea to make a new breed of stallions. These women sound like they would be the perfect vessels to plant my seed in. Can you just imagine what would come from them? Of course, I would grant you some of them. I can imagine a beautiful goddess like you needs to get around in style." He twirled a bit of her hair around his finger.

"Hmmmm," Apollymi hummed thoughtfully. "Kill one. I don't much care which. Do with the others as you see fit," she grinned. She raked him with her eyes and bit seductively at her bottom lip. "Let me know when you're through and I'll be back to uphold my end of our bargain," she winked. "I am curious to see what you create from them. They are not your average humans, that much is certain. I've seen it in the scrying mirror."

He grinned at her, "Oh, they will probably all end up dead, I have yet to find a human who can survive the birthing process, female or male. It gets rather messy." He trailed a finger under her lips and tilted his head; he could feel his erection already straining at his tunic. "Mmm, I think I will like this arrangement. You said a house on the hill by the sea?"

"On the coast of Maine," she answered before she captured his finger in her lips, nibbling at the tip of it. She locked her strange eyes on his, twirling her tongue around the digit, then sucked on it. A smirk pulled at her lips and she let his finger slip from her mouth with an obscene pop. She pulled back from him, "You let me know when it's done. In the mean time, I have other work to do. It won't be easy to overthrow Zeus, and we'll need all the help we can get."

Poseidon nodded, "Indeed. You may wish to look up the titans. They are always up for overthrowing that beast. And counting among those who have reason to despise Zeus, I hear tell the first human is somewhere on earth. You might ask if they are interested in joining our little group."

"You read my mind," she purred. "That's exactly where I'm heading. If anyone should want to put Zeus in his place, it's the first human." And with that, Apollymi disappeared in a swirl of colored mist.

* * *

Seventeen and Eighteen were pacing by the window, staring anxiously outside again. There was something wrong. Their sensors were picking up strange changes in the atmosphere. Even though Apollymi had gone, this night was not over. They were certain of it.

Tora stood in the yard, his arms crossed over his chest and his tail twitching irritatedly. He couldn't believe he'd ever been part of the plan to unleash this monstrosity upon the earth. He was rather fond of this place now and he would not see it destroyed. Not to mention, he had the prince's family to protect, which was a task he took upon himself with pride and utmost responsibility.

The girls were working frantically in the little temple to try to heal Gramma. Her breathing had become labored, the gash in her head still bleeding. They could feel her life-force draining, slipping away as they tried everything they could think of to save her. But no matter what they did, whether it was chants or prayers, herbs or candles, nothing seemed to help. They had relied for too long on their elemental powers to provide the magick for them and Gramma's wound was too great.

"Come on," Catie begged. "Hang in there, Gramma. You're tougher than this. You're going to be okay." She gave a watery laugh, "Just think about Vegeta. He's going to miss you pinching his ass all the time if you leave us now. You can't go."

"She's not going anywhere," Sabriena said firmly, her lips pressed to a hard line. "Now focus! We can do this. We can save her."

"Seventeen," Eighteen said slowly, clicking her fingers at her brother. "What is that? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Seventeen's eyes went wide as he saw the huge wave on the horizon heading straight for the house. "OHHHH SHIT!" he cried and ran down the hallway. "Goku! Come quick! Hurry!" he shouted into the little room, then ran back down the hallway and out the front door to join his sister and Tora who were standing on the lawn, watching the wave as it drew closer.

Goku reluctantly left the room, skidding to a halt when he saw the enormous wave heading straight for them. He turned, shouting over his shoulder, "Get the kids into the room with you guys! NOW" He looked at Sabriena frantically, "All of you stay in there and don't come out no matter what you hear!"

Sabriena obeyed her husband without question, running up the stairs to grab Goten. She paused for a second, then decided to save Lindsey the trip and grabbed up Phoenix too. She had to protect them. Goku's son and his grandson. He would never forgive her if she let something happen to them. She would never forgive herself.

"Mommy?" Goten asked sleepily.

"Shhhh," she hushed as she awkwardly carried the two boys back down the stairs. Phoenix snuggled into her shoulder on one side as Goten clung to the other. "Humans should've been born with more arms," she grumbled to herself as she made her way down the stairs, feeling off balance.

"Gramma?" Lindsey asked, a worried look on her face. The old woman's breathing was becoming shallower, her hands getting cold.

* * *

Goku ran outside, flying to the cliff edge, standing in front of the house, powering up as much as he could, "KA ME HA ME... HAAAAAAA" He fired the blast towards the wall of water splitting it down the middle, forcing it to die away.

Poseidon scowled as he appeared from the ruined tidal wave, "You stupid monkey, that was going to be glorious! Do you know how many pieces that house would have smashed into?" He looked at him, "Hmm, strong. Let's see if you can handle two at once?" He chuckled at his own terrible joke and raised the waves sending them towards the house, white water horses breathing steam on their crests.

Goku was exhausted but screamed as he powered up his hair flashing to gold and the fired two more kamehameha waves at the water, destroying them. "LEAVE US ALONE!"

Eighteen and Seventeen joined him at his sides, prepared to help him if the waves came towards them again. Tora was already there, gathering an energy blast in his hands, willing his magick into it. Even though he hadn't fired a blast yet, his breathing was heavy, the excitement of the challenge before him coursing through his veins. This could be his chance to prove himself. With a roar, he fired the blast at another wave that rose on the sea, threatening to destroy the house and everyone inside it.

"Who is THIS now?!" Seventeen demanded. He was getting worn out with this shit. It never seemed to end. He was starting to wonder if they were cursed. Every time they overcame an enemy, there seemed to be a new one prowling at the gate. He gathered a blast of energy in his hands and fired it at the god, but Poseidon merely slapped it away as if it was an annoying housefly.

Eighteen scowled as another huge wave came crashing for them and they added their blasts to Goku's kamehameha. Over and over again, the waves came crashing towards them, the god sending them from different angles, trying to destroy the house behind them.

"Man, this guy just doesn't give up, does he?" Seventeen growled. But neither would he. Leelee was in the house behind him. Marron, his niece, was in there, too. He had to protect them. He wished the girls could help them try to fight off the god, but it was far more important for them to save Arthusia. It seemed that the old woman was their last defense against the gods.

* * *

Jenny had sweat dripping down her face, "Gramma, you hang in there! Lindsey! I can't. I can't heal her fast enough. This spell, if we still had our main source of magick, maybe I could." She screamed as suddenly the magick seemed to snap, throwing her back against a wall, the whole house shaking. Her eyes went wide, "No!" She looked at the woman, her skin already turning pale. Her breathing stopped, "GRAMMA NO!" She looked worriedly at Lindsey. The protective spells were down. She thought she heard a whisper in her ear and she looked around. Where were her baby girls? "Paige?! ALICE?! Sabriena, where are they?!" She got up and dashed out the room.

"Jenny, NO!" Catie screamed and tore after her sister. She didn't know what had happened, why Jenny had been thrown back like that. She paused at the doorway and looked at Gramma, tears welling in her eyes as she realized the old woman was dead. She shook her head harshly and ran after Jenny.

Leelee turned on Sabriena, "You didn't get the girls?!"

"I was going to!" she screamed as she set the boys down. "I can't carry all four kids at once!"

"Oh shit, Bulma's still asleep," Leelee breathed and ran up the stairs to find her, calling out, "BULMA!"

Lindsey was on her knees, tears pouring down her face as she stared at her grandmother. "No," she sobbed. She could hear something horrible going on outside. Apollymi must've come back. Magick or no magick, Lindsey was still a trained fighter and she wasn't going to let anyone get away with killing her Gramma. She got stiffly to her feet and left the room, ignoring Sabriena's screams of protest. What met her eyes when she walked out into the yard was most definitely not what she was expecting. Goku, Seventeen and Eighteen at the edge of the cliff, fighting off the biggest waves she'd ever seen.

She didn't recognize the god, but she didn't much care. Moving as fast as her pregnant belly would allow, she marched across the lawn, straight for the commotion. "You son of a bitch!" she screamed at him as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Goku fired another Kamehameha before he fell to his knees, his hair falling back to black, he didn't know what happened, but the safety and security behind him faded along with his energy. He turned his head, his eyes going wide at Lindsey, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Get back inside!"

Poseidon grinned, he felt the barrier go down. "Time for my reward then." He looked at the redhead that came out, she was one of the girls Apollymi had told him about but he scoffed, "You are worthless. I can't breed with a whore already filled. Guess that makes my choice easy." He raised his hand firing a bolt of energy at her, striking her through her chest. He cackled as he watched her drop to the ground.

Goku screamed out in horror as he watched his daughter drop dead to the ground. With a scream that nearly ripped his throat, Goku's hair stood on end and flashed to gold as he turned to attack the god. "YOU BASTARD!" Summoning every ounce of rage and strength he had in him, he flew at the god, aiming a punch for Poseidon's face, but the god merely pushed him aside with a laugh.

Tora, Eighteen, and Seventeen threw themselves at Poseidon as well, but a burst of energy from him threw all three of them flat on their backs in the yard.

"Pathetic." He appeared inside of the house, in front of the women running for the children, "Ah! three of you! Where is the last one?" He tilted his head, but he couldn't feel her. " Hmmm, not here. Did she run away? That's alright. The three of you will do for now. Let's go home shall we?" He waved a hand over them, watching as they faded, screaming. "Pure music," he chuckled and faded from the house lick a ripple across water.


	19. A Fate Worse than Death

**Warning: This chapter is graphic and fucked up. **

* * *

Apollymi's eyes lit up with excitement. Oh, it couldn't have been that simple, could it? She threw her head back, laughing, her hair swirling higher around her head. She vanished, reappearing in Poseidon's chambers. He had three of the women with him, all of whom were screaming in fright. She slithered up to his back, resting her chin on his shoulder as she looked at them. "You're much more efficient than I thought you would be," she smiled.

Poseidon chuckled, "Of course my dear, you've been dealing with weakling mortals to carry out your task, I am far superior." He looked at the girls carefully, "I'll need a few days with them. Need to see which one will be perfect," He looked to her, that warm body pressed up against his back making him shiver, "Which one do you think? We will have to strip them down and take a closer look I think."

Jenny felt sick to her stomach, screaming and terrified. Gramma killed in front of her and now this. She grabbed Catie and Leelee's hands holding tight, glaring and shaking in fear at their kidnappers, "What the fuck do you want with us? Just kill us and be done with it."

Apollymi laughed again. "Well she's a feisty one. You might get good use out of her." In a swirl, she appeared behind the girls, who jumped and spun around, unsure of which way to face with a god on one side and a goddess on the other. "We have no reason to kill you," she assured them. "He has much better uses for you. Breeding stock, if I remember correctly. Besides, all I needed was one of you dead to ensure that the seal can't be activated. Poseidon already took care of that for me."

Jenny felt a sick horror wrapping around her, "Who, no you didn't... Who did you kill?!" Her face went pale as she thought it out.

Poseidon took advantage of the girls attention on Apollymi and stepped up behind Leelee wrapping his arm around her, tearing her shirt from her, "The feisty redhead with child. I have no use for pregnant women. Can't breed them when they already have low class filth filling them."

Jenny screamed, turning around and attacking Poseidon, or attempting to, he easily grabbed her by her hair, "Breeding stock do not have the privilege to wear clothes." He waved a hand at them, clothes melting away leaving them bare. Jenny made a feeble attempt to cover herself, but screamed as she was dragged by her hair over to a strange corner in the room. It looked like a fucking torture chamber from hell, "Apollymi, be a dear and bring those two over here. We need to inspect the livestock."

The dark goddess grinned. "With pleasure," she answered and snatched the girls by their hair as they screamed in protest.

"No! Stop! Please!" Leelee begged, tears leaking from her eyes as she clawed at Apollymi's hands. It felt like her braids were being ripped from her skull as she tried to struggle away.

"I'll kill you both," Catie snarled, fighting the tears in her eyes at the news of her friend's death. "You killed her! YOU KILLED HER BABIES!"

Apollymi paused and lifted Catie by her hair off the floor. "I know. Isn't it FUN?" she grinned before she went to Poseidon's side, offering him Leelee first.

Poseidon laughed as he chained Jenny to the wall, her arms above her head before he turned and took Leelee, but instead of chaining her to the wall, he took her to the stone table in the middle of the area, bending her over it, stretching her hands above her head and locking her wrists in the manacles that emerged from the stone before he stood back and spread her legs, locking them at the ankles to the side of the stone table, "Mmm, Dark meat, I did always like that. Such a beautiful stallion we will make together." He reached forward to her slit, rubbing at it with a finger, "Dry as a bone, my dear, perhaps you don't realize what a privilege it will be to receive the seed of a god." He shook his head and continued to stroke her, pinching her clit and rolling it between his fingers.

Jenny screamed, thrashing in her bonds, "Don't you fucking touch her! Fucking fucker!"

Poseidon whirled on her, "NO MORTAL DARES SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT." He grabbed her hip and forced her leg open, pressing one thick finger into her. He frowned after a moment and withdrew his finger and forced two large fingers into her.

Jenny screamed at the intrusion, it felt like he was ripping her apart.

Poseidon knew what he was looking for and scowled when he found it, dragging his fingers from her and he spat on the ground, "This one is as WORTHLESS as the other one I killed." He scowled at Jenny.

Jenny froze, what did that mean? Worthless like Lindsey? A flash of hope shot through her chest, maybe she was finally pregnant? But the next moment, a thrill of fear shot down her spine. He'd killed Lindsey for the same thing.

Poseidon looked her hover a moment, "Ah, no matter. I am sure I will come up with some other use for you. I should work on some new torture methods anyway. Or perhaps I can just use you as a slave to clean up the birthing stables."

Apollymi laughed wickedly. "Oh, that would suit her. Make her clean up the mess after her friends here birth the finest stallions for you. She could even play midwife with them in their dying moments!"

Catie was going insane as Leelee sobbed on the table. Catie's hands were locked around Apollymi's wrist as she still dangled from the goddess' grasp. "HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY SISTER!" she screamed.

Apollymi tipped her head to the side, feigning sympathy. "Ohhhh. Jealous, are we?" she asked before she reached for Catie's crotch, cupping it and sliding two slender fingers into her. "Mmmmmm. Poseidon? I think you might find this one to your liking. She's full of spirit and oh, soooo tight."

Catie was going nuts, jerking and writhing, trying to get away. She'd never felt so disgusted in her life. She could taste the bile as it rose in her throat and tears stung her eyes. She kicked out helplessly at the goddess, but she couldn't escape her grasp.

Poseidon let go of Jenny before going over to Catie, "Hmmm," He knelt down before Catie, spreading her legs to get a better look, before reaching up and sliding a finger along her netherlips before pushing inside. His eyes dancing, "OH my my my what a find. Perfect, nice tight little pussy." He pulled out and sneered down at the woman, "You're sure to bleed and a stallion born of blood is the most powerful." He held her carefully, moving her to another table and locked her into place, but he frowned, looking to Apollymi, "They don't seem to be very appreciative, perhaps I should give them a little showing of what they are in for the rest of their pathetic lives."

Apollymi loved the sounds of the girls' crying. She could feel their hatred, their loathing, their disgust. "Well, that was part of the bargain," she grinned. With a flick of her wrist, her dark gown melted away, revealing every inch of her creamy skin to him. "They don't realize what an honor it is to be filled by the seed of a god. Especially one as powerful as yourself, Poseidon." She held her arms out wide, "Have me however you see fit for killing the redhead. And show these little bitches just exactly what they can expect from the great God of the Sea."

Poseidon grinned and went to her, threading his fingers into her hair, "Tell me my amazing chaotic goddess," He pulled her hair back exposing her throat, "You like it rough do you not?" He descended down upon her suckling her throat, his hand going down to slide into her slick folds, "Oh you marvelous thing, so tight, so wet. Be wild for me."

Apollymi gasped out when he grabbed her hair and his hot mouth closed over her throat. "Mmmmmm yessssss," she crooned. She bucked her hips against his hand, moaning obscenely. "You make me so wet," she said, reaching out and grasping his cock through his tunic. She squeezed it harshly, the flesh heavy and hard in her hand. "Tell me how wild you want it," she commanded through clenched teeth. "I'm not sure you can handle me, Poseidon. I'm not just one of your bitches waiting to be bred like them. I am the Goddess of the Apocalypse. I can take ANYTHING you can dish out. Now tell me how you want it."

He grinned wickedly, glancing over at his stock, he shivered wanting to fill those pussys, smell the blood, fill them with his seed. He pushed the goddess over in front of the girls, grabbing her hands and pulling her back against his clothed cock, the fabric going into her as well like a primitive condom, "I want you my feisty little goddess, the oceans and the apocalypse go together hand in hand. Let me rule beside you and nothing will stand in our way."

Apollymi gasped as she was suddenly filled, but snarled at the way he restrained her arms. Let him rule beside her? She wasn't so sure she liked that idea. She pushed it from her mind, trying to enjoy the moment. It had been thousands of years since she'd been pleasured by a man. She wriggled in front of him, half-heartedly trying to pull her arms from his grasp. She locked eyes with Jenny, her strands of hair snaking around her face as she was bent double. "Just wait until he fucks you like thissss."

Jenny sneered in disgust at the goddess. The display, "You mean the way he is fucking you like his bitch?" Poseidon grinned, reaching down and pulling away his tunic, revealing a cock that had to be as long as Jenny's arm, she shivered in fear.

Leelee felt like she was going to be sick. What on earth had happened?! None of this was going the way it was supposed to. She turned her face away. Her friend was dead, and soon she and the other girls would join her after dying in the most horrific way possible.

"Ah ah ah," Apollymi scolded. "You ladies are getting an education here about why you don't disrespect the gods. Now WATCH."

Leelee felt her head turn back against her will, her eyes locking on them, unable to close.

Apollymi smirked and wiggled her hips tantalizingly before Poseidon. "Now, where were we, darling?"

Poseidon grinned, teasing the head of his cock against her folds, teasing and pushing in until just the head sat inside of her, stretching her wide, "Gods, you are so fucking tight." He let go of her hands and rested his own on her hips, thrusting inside of her in one go.

Jenny watched in horror as the goddess took the entire length at once, her belly distending out at being filled by that monster cock. She looked to her sisters in horror, oh by the gods if that happened to them. She swallowed her fears. The guys better get here before that ,but despair hit her. This was happening now. Unless Apollymi wore the big guy out. she could only hope, she began a prayer to the Mother under her breath, over and over as she watched the vile act before them.

Poseidon threw his head back, "YESSSS." He reached around, fondling her breasts, "Mmmm Goddess, down on your knees, head to the floor." He ordered, pulling out of her. He turned around, looking at the girls, stroking his cock. He smirked at them, knowing they couldn't look away. He walked around the girls, pausing behind Catie and teasing her ass with his cock, "Mmm soon I will have you begging for this, my dear."

Catie snarled at him. "You don't know who you're dealing with!" she shouted, trying to struggle against her bonds again. "You. you don't realize." She fought the urge to sob. She had always trusted in Vegeta's strength, had always thought of him as the best. But what good would he be against a god?

Apollymi chuckled as she got to her knees on the floor. "Yes, tell us about the Saiyan Prince," she taunted. "You think he has any power here? Keep running your mouth, bitch, and Poseidon might stick something in it just to shut you up."

Poseidon walked around, back to Apollymi, "Mmm, such wonderful ideas you give me, my dear." He leaned over her back, kissing at her shoulder, "Don't you look absolutely delicious." He leaned back and looked over at the women, "Be good little pets and maybe I'll breed you like this." He thrust into the goddess, leaning over her and pumping in and out of her body, his long cock disappearing in and out of her body, obscene slapping and squishing noises filled the room along with the gods moaning. Jenny felt like she was going to be sick. What power would her friends, her parents have in here against a god who could make his every whim come true?

Apollymi moaned like a whore as he roughly filled her over and over again. She willingly thrust back against him, taking him to the hilt every time. The pain was delicious, making her think of all the horror and destruction she was about to inflict upon the earth and its people. She smiled up at the girls. "I wonder how your friends might like this," she hissed. "Your mother... your father? Mmmmmmm. Poseidon here does have an insatiable appetite. And he most certainly enjoys variety. Ohhhhhhhhh! Just THINK of the possibilities."

Jenny growled at them, more animalistic than anything, "You keep your filthy fucking hands off of them. You keep your hands off of my sisters. You are already going to pay for killing Lindsey and her babies and Gramma. You will pay dearly for that." She spat, her mind was spinning, she didn't know what she was doing. Rocking the boat. She glared at Apollymi, "What do you need him for? You murdered Gramma. You dropped a branch on her head you fucking bitch. He's just reaping the rewards of your work. You both are going to the deepest darkest pit of Hades they have!"

"Oh really?" she smirked, pausing to moan again as Poseidon's thrusts grew more frantic, jostling her whole body against the floor. "I doubt that. Not this time, I've already escaped that prison before. I'm not... nnnnnnn... going back... And having Poseidon at my side... ssssssss... just keeps things entertaining as we... ah ah ah... destroy your world." She glanced back over her shoulder at Poseidon, grinning wickedly at him. "This is going to be soooo much funnnnn."

Poseidon smirked and leaned over, picking her up and holding her against his chest, standing upright and turned her to face the girls, holding her wide open to show them their connected bodies. He thrust up into her, panting, his breathing growing deeper , his cock swelling, "OH my dear... I am looking forward to it... Now... tell me how much you want to be filled with the seed of a GOD." He thrust up into her, feeling her juices dripping out around him, he moaned loudly as she clenched around him, "Ohhhh you are my goddess...whatever you ask of me, I will do."

Apollymi's eyes lit up at his words. Commanding one of the great Greek Gods? The idea thrilled her to her core. Her cries became louder, her writhing more enthusiastic as he pounded his impossibly huge cock into her. "Yes! YES! Fill me, Poseidon! I want every last drop of your cum inside me! I want to watch it drip out of me for daysssss."

Tears streamed from Leelee's eyes, bile rising in her throat. How would she and the girls even survive being fucked like that? On second thought, she wasn't sure she wanted to survive something like that.

Catie was frantically trying to look away. The sight disgusted her. How did all of this happen? She couldn't understand any of it, couldn't figure it out. Why? And now Gramma was gone, the one safe place they had was no longer safe at all. And where was Sabriena? Why hadn't she been captured as well?

Jenny had tears streaming down her cheeks, she wanted to look away, she didn't want to watch this any more. Gramma had said they had an ace up their sleeve. What had she meant?! She just hoped the others found out before it was too late. She wasn't sure if she could look herself in the mirror or live with herself or if they would even survive if this came to pass birthing a horse!? She shuddered. Poseidon roared like a creature as he came, plunging into her once more and filling her. Her belly bulging out even more from the massive load being pumped into her.

Apollymi shrieked with delight as Poseidon's hot cum filled her. Oh, it had been such a very long time since she'd experienced this. She clenched and shook around the huge rod within her, screaming her release. Her hair flowed wildly around her face, her eyes burning brightly. She loved everything about the moment. The pain, the pleasure, the disgust and fear she felt from their audience, the pure raw energy that only fueled her desire to inflict more suffering.

She waited until Poseidon's movements halted before she vanished and reappeared, fully clothed once more. She had to smirk again; he looked rather tired. "I'm to assume you enjoyed that," she purred, cupping his cheek in her cool hand.

Poseidon grinned at her, he did feel rather drained, "It has been a long time since I have been with a REAL goddess." He leaned his cheek into her hand, "You wore me out...I will have to rest before I begin the process of breeding them...would you like to come watch when it is time...I imagine they will scream quite a bit. The last woman I impregnated should be just about ready to pop. We will have to move this one to the birth stables so she can get to work. I'm sure they would love the show too." He chuckled as Jenny shrieked and cursed them from her spot.

"I would LOVE to watch," she answered, turning and looking the girls over. "I do so enjoy the screaming of the tormented." She patted his cheek. "You rest, my god. There's no need to rush. We have all the time in the world. You can take your time with each of them; make sure you seed them well. We want you at your full strength." She walked towards the girls, running her hand over Leelee's ass as she passed her, making her shiver in disgust. She grabbed Jenny by the back of the neck, her free hand running down her chest, flicking a nipple, grabbing her hip. "She may not be exactly what you're looking for, but I'm certain you'll find a use for her." She nipped at Jenny's lips before she went to Catie. "But I think perhaps you should start with this one," she suggested, leaning over Catie and thrusting her hips against the young woman's backside. "I can't wait to watch you practically tear her in two."

Jenny spit after the goddess let go of her, she felt filthy. Violated. She couldn't wait to get a hot shower and pretend this never happened. She hissed as the goddess humped Catie.

Poseidon chuckled and went over to Jenny and picked her up by her chains, looking down longingly at her body, "Such a shame. The element of water? Oh we would have had glorious children together but, perhaps for the best. Come with me, I'll show you where you will be staying from now on. Just right across the way, you can see it from here."

Jenny turned to look but there was no need as the next second she was standing in an area that also looked like some torture area. There was a woman, swollen with child beyond measure hanging from the walls screaming, "Oh my GOD!"

Poseidon set her down, "Now, be a good little caretaker, makesure to wipe up all the blood when you are done. That panel behind you opens up so you can burn the corpses once its over." He leaned down and licked her cheek, "Welcome home." He purred as he left her alone, going back over to the others turning to watch from afar.

He turned his attentions to the fairer skinned woman and sauntered over to her, trailing his fingers all over her body, trailing his hand along Catie's cheek, "Yessss, you will scream for me. You will bleed. The finest nightmare stallion this world has ever seen. It will be yours my goddess. I see no better fitting gift for a goddess of the apocalypse." He frowned, "Guess I should make sure you bitches arent spoiled until I'm ready. Lets put you in your cages." He waved his hand, the girls vanishing from their restraints and appearing in a cage made of pink coral, draped with the finest silks and pillows.

Jenny banged at the bars that held her in the birthing room, wanting to be closer to her sisters. The woman who was tied up in here had started to scream, her belly beginning to bulge.

Leelee collapsed to the floor and began to sob in earnest. "H-How are we going t-to get out of th-this?!"

Catie was shaking her head, her fists clenched at her sides. She'd never felt so violated, so disgusted. "I don't know, Leelee," she answered, "The fuck is this shit about birthing horses?! How is that even possible? I didn't read up on this shit like you did. How in the hell is a human-looking god and a human supposed to produce a fucking HORSE?!" Her eyes widened as she saw the poor woman chained to the wall.

Poseidon appeared back over in Jenny's cage and Jenny whipped around, her eyes wide as the god placed his hand on the woman's swollen stomach. His voice boomed when he spoke, "THIS, MY NEW PETS, IS HOW A HUMAN BIRTHS A HORSE." He gave a harsh slap to the woman's belly and the woman began to scream.

It was an inhuman scream, followed by the most horrific ripping noise, Jenny had ever heard. She had see baby's given birth before, but this horrifying ripping only got louder as it looked like the head was going to crest. Jenny was horrified when a razorsharp hoof emerged first and kicked. Splitting the woman open from her groin all the way to her chest. Blood and guts spilled out over her feet and she woman was still screaming. The nightmare steed fumbled once or twice before it managed to get up and stumble over to its mother's wailing head where it proceeded to eat the head, tongue, eyes,brain.

Leelee couldn't handle the sight and she scrambled over to a corner of the cage to vomit. She felt dizzy as she heaved again and again until there was nothing left to come up. That had to be the single, most vile, disturbing thing she'd ever witnessed in her life. Huge tears poured down her face as she choked and sobbed. She grabbed the bars of the cage and shook them as a scream escaped her throat. Where was Seventeen? Where was Goku? Or Vegeta? ANYONE who could help them? She slumped against the bars, moaning, "I think I'm going to pass out."

Jenny was beyond horrified, was this what her fate would await for her? She would give birth to Piccolo's son, who would be eaten immediately and then she would be forced to breed this monstrosity and would kill her? She shuddered and back away from the bloody mess, pressing her back against the bars as far as she could.

Catie could barely wrap her mind around it. "FUCK," she spat and collapsed to the floor, leaning over and pressing the heels of her hands to her eyes. "This is NOT the way I want to die." She wanted Trunks beside her, she wanted him and Vegeta to come save her and her friend, her sister. She could still feel the way the gods had touched her and it made her stomach clench painfully. She felt so dirty and disgusting. "THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

Leelee clung to Catie, bawling. "He could've at least given us our clothes back," she whispered miserably. "Why did Gramma have to die? She could've gotten us out of here."

Catie placed a hand on Leelee's back. "We'll get out of this somehow. Vegeta... Goku... They won't leave us here like this. They'll come for us." But even as she said it, she had no idea how they could possibly get out of this situation.

Jenny hugged her arms around herself a moment before she got up and ripped down some of the curtains along the back wall, and wrapped them around herself. They smelled of blood and death, but it gave her a shred of modesty, "Spirits up! We're not going to die down here. We won't. We have to hang on. For Gramma, for Lindsey and her babies. These monsters are going to pay for what they did. Gramma said we had an ace up our sleeve, but I don't know what she meant, but we can't give up hope." She curled up with them, "I think I'm going to see if I can pray to the Mother for a little bit, ask for her blessing and strength. For some miracle."

Catie wiped at Leelee's eyes. "Stop now. You're just going to make yourself sick and wear yourself out." She mimicked Jenny and helped Leelee to cover herself. "We'll pray with you," Catie said and sat down next to the bars that separated her and Leelee from Jenny. She reached through the bars to take Jenny's hand in her own and let her eyes fall closed. She began to silently pray, for there was nothing else they could do in that moment.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A reviewer asked if we were aware of how cruel the gods are. Yeah. Yeah, I think we get it.


	20. Up In Flames

"I know, boy. I feel it too," Tien said, reaching over and thumping Dog on his side. He sat on the steps to his cabin with his bow clutched in his hands and the quiver of arrows slung across his back. He didn't know if the arrows were even blessed anymore or not, but he figured it was his best defense in case one of the gods showed up.

Zip was picking at his latest kill for his supper, ripping the head off of a field mouse he had caught trying to eat its way into the root cellar. His head tilted suddenly and with a screech, he flew up into the air, fluttering next to Tien's arm, screeching louder than before.

Tien's heart missed a beat as he saw the strange man standing in his yard, watching him with intense, dark eyes. He wore a red cloak and Tien immediately recognized him from the description Goku gave him. As calmly as Tien could, he rose to his feet, gripping his bow a little tighter in his hand. "Ares," he greeted the god in a level tone. "I don't know what you're looking for, but it's not here."

Zip landed in front of Tien, his wings spread wide in a defensive pose and hissed at the intruder as Dog got to his feet, his hackles raised, and growled menacingly.

Ares looked down at the animal and the dog that started to bark to defend their master. He sighed, and waved his hand. Sending them flying a few feet away, "Pathetic." He eye'd the bow that the man before him had raised at him, "Don't be ridiculous boy, I could snap that pathetic thing in have and have it embedded into your head faster than you could think." He faced Tien and gestured around, "All I simply want to do, if find the location of one of your friends. I can tell the one that was with him before, Goku? He came here. So, here is the little game we are going to play. You tell me where I can find the pathetic excuse of a mortal, Vegeta, and I won't burn your house down."

Tien lowered the bow and fixed the god with a dark look. "I don't know where Vegeta is," he said firmly. He felt his face go hot with anger as Dog whimpered and ran into the house, his back leg held up in a limp. His back went stiff at the threat of his house burning. Surely not. There was no reason for Ares to do such a thing. And Tien was telling the truth; he didn't know where Vegeta was.

Ares snorted, "When one is a god, Tien, you will begin to realize that we do not require rhyme nor reason to guide our actions. I am a god of war and it is more than enough reason for me to burn down this shabby little hovel. You don't know where Vegeta is, you say? That's a darn shame."

"That's what I said," Tien answered. He didn't know how the god knew his name, but then again, it didn't take much to figure out. "I haven't seen Vegeta in weeks. He could be anywhere. Now get off my land. I have no quarrel with you. I know what Vegeta did, but that doesn't involve me or my family. Now go." He paused and though he loathed to do it, he added as an afterthought, "Please."

Ares laughed in a low, wicked tone. "No. You do not have the information I seek. This displeases me." He lifted his spear, starting to glow red as flames licked at it hungrily, "I would suggest that you better go in there and save that idiotic dog of yours. Or let him burn and save something… what is it you humans call it? Oh! Meaningful." He roared as he fired a blast at the roof of the cabin, the fire erupting immediately. "And do tell Vegeta I said hello," he said before he vanished.

Tien spun on the spot, his eyes wide and his mouth open in a gasp of horror as the roof of his home was quickly consumed by the flames. "NOOO!" he shouted and ran inside to find Dog. "Dog! DOG! C'mere, boy!" he called as he dropped his bow to cover his mouth as the hot smoke filled his home. He'd never felt flames so intense as they licked at the walls of his cabin. A roaring, crackling sound filled his ears as he struggled to see through the flames. "DOG!" he choked out, coughing as he dropped to his knees in an attempt to duck under the smoke.

The big dog cowered under the bed, whining and thumping his tail on the floor as one of the rafters overhead fell to the floor.

"C'mon, boy," Tien encouraged. "C'mon!" He crawled closer, reaching out his hand and beckoning the animal towards him. Sabriena would never forgive him if something happened to Dog. "That's it! Good boy!" he called as Dog finally started to crawl towards him. Oh, he couldn't hardly breathe anymore, the smoke was so thick in the air. He cringed as he heard the windows blow from the intense heat.

Zip landed outside of the cabin door, screeching for all he was worth, hissing at the falling beams that had crashed down.

Tien let out a choked cry of relief as Dog finally came to him and he grabbed the Great Dane up in his arms. He cast one last look at the bed, a pang of sorrow piercing his heart. There was no way to save this house. He was going to be lucky to get himself and Dog out. The flames were too intense.

Zip was fluttering like crazy, screeching at the top of his little lungs. He tried to make his cries louder, but the smoke was messing with him. He tucked his feet up under him and dive bombed into the opening and reached out with his feet and sank his talons into Tien's arm, flapping for all he was worth. Out! They had to get OUT.

Tien hissed as Zip's talons ripped the flesh on his forearm and immediately wished he hadn't. Smoke filled his lungs and he hacked, struggling for air, as his eyes streamed. He forced himself to his feet. He could feel the sweat pouring down his back, his skin starting to burn from the heat. Lifting Dog against his chest, Tien stepped over another rafter that had fallen from the ceiling and stumbled out the door into the comparatively cooler air. He dropped to his knees again as he set Dog on the ground and sucked in lungfuls of clean air.

Zip hissed at him again as soon as he saw Tien kneeling on the ground, NOT FAR ENOUGH. He repeated his attack, latching onto Tien's arm and flapped his wings hard, in an effort to pull him again. He hissed and screeched at him, louder. He turned his head and screeched at Dog.

Tien flung his arm out, sending Zip into the air. "Stupid damn bird!" he growled and frowned at the cuts on his arm. His muscles shivered and bunched under his skin as he steeled himself for what he was about to do. He had to go back in. He'd never been very sentimental about anything before, but now there were things in that house that were irreplaceable. They meant too much to him. To Sabriena. To Goku. Drawing a deep breath through his nose, Tien set his face in a determined expression and got to his feet, quickly turning towards the cabin. But before he could take a single step towards his burning home, an ear-shattering series of explosions sounded from inside.

Tien screamed out in pain as something hit his shoulder, his side, and his thigh with such force that it threw him flat on his back. "Oh, fuck," he groaned in pain. It hurt so bad, he didn't even think about the curse word slipping from his mouth. What the hell had happened?

Zip landed on Tien's chest, looking down at him with piercing eyes and screeched loudly in his face. The bird looked around, seeing the first shoulder wound and hopped over to it and began to peck into it, digging around in the marred flesh. He puffed up when he found what he was looking for and held it up proudly in his beak before he walked across Tien's body and leaned over his eye, showing him.

Tien had to grit his teeth as Zip painfully dug into his shoulder. He cracked open an eye at the bloody, shiny object Zip held in his beak. Tien held out a hand and the falcon dropped it into his palm. Still hurting too much to sit up, he held the object up in the firelight and squinted at it. It looked like a strange sort of metal flower and in that moment, he knew exactly what it was. It was a hollow-point bullet. Sabriena had never gotten around to moving her guns out from under his bed when she first came to stay with him. To be honest, he'd forgotten they were even there.

Zip screeched at Tien again, before he went looking for the other two wounds and began the painful extraction process twice more. The side wasn't bad, but the bullet that hit him in the leg had splintered and it took a moment for the falcon to make sure he had all the shiny part he could see. When he finished, he walked back up to Tien's chest and sat down in the middle, looking at him with fierce eyes.

Tien weakly stroked Zips feathers. "Good bird," he groaned and fell back flat on the ground as he stared up at the sky. Smoke billowed overhead and the crackling sound of the fire roared in his ears. "Good bird."

After a few minutes, Tien forced himself to sit up and tore off strips of his pants legs to use as makeshift bandages for his thigh and shoulder. His side would just have to stay as it was until he could get to the Lookout. He set his elbows on his knees and grabbed his head as he watched the cabin collapse on itself. He'd never seen a fire take off so quickly or burn so intensely before. A knot formed in his throat as tears stung his eyes. He'd spent more than half of his life in that cabin. There were so many memories there with Sabriena and Goku, he couldn't even begin to name them all. He married both of them in that house, in that bed. And now it was all lost. He frowned at the white shirt he had on. The shirt Sabriena always liked to sleep in. Her wedding dress. It was ruined with his blood and soot from the fire, little holes burned in it and the hole where the bullet had pierced him. But he still had it. The one thing he had inadvertently salvaged from the fire, just simply because he had it on. He choked on a sob as he thought about her and Goku. He prayed they were safe wherever they were. They were probably panicking right now if Sabriena could feel him through their connection. He had to get to the Lookout. At least from there, he could try to call them before Goku came running back to the cabin to check on him. And it just seemed like the most logical place to go.

Taking a deep breath, Tien got to his feet and weakly picked up Dog. "Come on, Zip. We've got a long flight ahead of us," he said as he forced himself into the air. He cast one last sad look at the ruined cabin, then turned to fly as quickly towards the Lookout as possible.


	21. Time for a New Plan

Apollymi appeared on the Lookout, looking rather pleased with herself. She could see the two Nameks and the human woman standing together, deep in conversation. She strolled casually towards them, looking around at the rather empty place. It was so pristine, so perfect. She wrinkled her nose at it. It would look much better if it were crumbling and falling apart, coated in blood. Maybe a few corpses lying about. She smirked to herself at the thought.

Rose went stiff, her breath catching in her throat, and she grabbed Dende's arm. "My love, she's here," she whispered to him, her eyes wide. She hadn't expected the goddess to appear so suddenly like this. She thought the Lookout was safe from the gods.

Dende patted her arm. "She has no power here. Remember what we discussed," he whispered before turning around and looking at the goddess. He was disgusted with what he had seen and heard, "I know why you are here, Apollymi. You will not find what you seek. You have no bargaining chip here. Goku and the others will stop you." He squeezed at Roses's hand, drawing strength and comfort from her presence.

"No bargaining chip, huh?" she snickered. "I wonder if that will still be your answer when you realize what the fate of your dear sister-in-law will be at the hands of Poseidon," she grinned.

Piccolo's back went stiff. "What do any of you want with Jenny?!" he demanded. "Whatever you've done with my wife, let her go! Leave her out of this!" His thoughts immediately went to his daughters, wondering if they were safe. He couldn't go through that again. The fear, the heart-sickening pain of not knowing who had Paige, if he would ever see his daughter alive again. No. He would not endure that a second time. He growled at the goddess, baring his fangs at her. "I swear, if my wife or daughters have come to harm by your hands…" He left the threat hanging in the air. There would be no force in Heaven, Hell, or earth that would be safe from his wrath if he lost his mate.

Dende focused his energy and tilted his head slightly as he listened to the earth. He could hear the prayers from Jenny, Catie, and Leelee. Oh gods. He felt his face drain. "What have you done to her? What have you done to those three?" He cursed in his head, this was no good. What would happen to the girls; raped, impregnated, and killed. He didn't know if he could tell Piccolo of this fate, but he had to, "Poseidon is going to rape them. Apollymi, should that happen, I can truly say that you will end up back in that prison and every man, woman, and child who suffers at your hands will be returned unto you times three."

Piccolo's heart stopped at Dende's words. Raped? No. No, not his beloved wife. He couldn't stand the thought. They'd all witnessed what that kind of torture could do to a person, they'd seen the aftermath firsthand. He wanted to attack, to rip this woman to shreds with his bare hands. No, she was no mere woman. She was a goddess with a power far greater than his own. Attacking her would only get himself killed and what good would that do? He'd be completely useless to them.

"See?" Apollymi grinned. "I believe I do have a bargaining chip." She appeared right behind Dende, draping her arms over his shoulder and Rose's. She spoke in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "You see, I have Poseidon wrapped around my finger now. If you agree to join me, help me overthrow Zeus, I'll let the bitch go free. Not a bad deal really. You get to save her life and you get revenge on the one who ripped your soul in two."

Rose's skin was crawling as Apollymi spoke. She couldn't stand the feel of the goddess' arm around her shoulders, the way her hair swirled around and brushed against Rose's face. She wanted nothing more than to shove the evil goddess away; she was surprised at the protective, aggressive urge that welled up in her to attack this bitch for touching her mate. Rose usually wasn't one to advocate violence, but in this case she thought she could make an exception.

Apollymi leaned closer to Dende, her lips brushing his ear as she spoke, "Or you can turn me down and know it was your decision that caused her so much agony. Either way I win. Because you will help me, or I will watch as he fuuucks her... ripssss her... And I will LAUGH the entire time, until that bitch breathes her last breath." Apollymi vanished and stood before them again, her voice returning to normal as if they'd been discussing nothing more important than the weather, "Your choice," she shrugged.

Dende gave her a calm look, his expression neutral. And it was a wonder why he and Rose despised most gods. He had a brief glimpse of the future, no doubt provided by the dark goddess, of Catie tied down, her legs bound open with Poseidon stepping behind her, stroking his cock, whispering, "This is really going to hurt." Leelee and Jenny being forced to watch the entire thing, knowing that they were next.

He shook his thoughts, getting out of that mind. "I am afraid the answer is still going to be no. It has always been my experience that gods and goddesses like yourself constantly lie and it matters not that I help you. You would see them raped just because it brings you some sick pleasure." His mind was turning over thoughts, sharing them with Rose_. 'Why ask us to join her cause? What makes her think that we can overthrow Zeus? If she thinks we can do that, then what, my dear heart? Any gods we please?'_

'_Remember the story Arthusia told us?'_ Rose thought. _'She said Zeus ripped us apart because the gods feared us. Not he alone, but all the gods. There must be something we're missing. If they feared us and she wants us to join her, perhaps there is a way that we can stop her.' _

Piccolo was going nuts on the inside. He knew Dende and Rose couldn't join with this goddess in her plans, but he also couldn't stand the thought of Jenny being tortured like that. And if she was taken, where were his children?! He thought of his young daughters, a panic rising in him. If they had been with Jenny, did this god have them held captive, too? He had to swallow the bile that rose in his throat. If someone touched his girls like that… He couldn't even complete the thought.

Apollymi's expression turned stormy. "So be it. If you will not join me, then I hope you are prepared to deal with the consequences. You think the things you hear in your head torment you as it stands? You think the world screams now? Wait until I'm done with her!" she spat and vanished on the spot.

Dende frowned after her, turning his thoughts, his concentration to Jenny, using his combined power with Rose to see her. She was not alone. Catie, Leelee, and... No. Just them. They were the only ones with Jenny.

He turned to Piccolo. "They are unharmed at this moment, brother. And they do not have your girls. Alice and Paige are with Bulma and the others at," he trailed off and his face paled at the agony that washed over him that was not his own. "Oh no!" He gripped his staff harder, his breathing uneasy as sweat beaded on his forehead. "Lindsey. Her babies. Arthusia. They are dead."

"No," Rose gasped, grabbing Dende's arm. "My love, are you certain?" Tears welled in her eyes as he nodded. "But why? Why would they kill them? Those babies. They're innocent! They didn't even have a chance to begin their lives!" She wiped at the tears on her cheeks. It broke her heart; losing the old woman and their friend was bad enough, but babies were another matter entirely.

"What kind of monsters are we dealing with?" Piccolo growled. "Whoever is still there needs to come here. Arthusia's house is obviously not as safe as we thought it was."

Dende nodded, "The house was safe as long as Arthusia lived. When she died, so did her magick protecting the house. As for Lindsey, well, I imagine they had to kill one of the girls so that Apollymi would not be imprisoned again." He sighed and walked to the edge of the Lookout. "Rose my love, I need your strength to get a message to Goku, for his mind is broken and it will take me a moment to tell him to bring them all here."

Rose nodded and walked up behind Dende, wrapping her arms around him, and placed her hands on his chest. She drew a deep breath to still her mind and she rested her forehead on his shoulder, feeling their connection growing, becoming stronger as their energy seemed to merge. Her tears dried and her breathing eased. Dende did not need the distraction of her sadness if he was trying to contact Goku, who had to be in an immense amount of pain.

Piccolo began to pace, wanting to shout at Dende to hurry up, to get his daughters to him right that minute. This whole plan had been foolish. They should've divided the girls up, hidden them somewhere else. Having all of them together made them an easy target. He growled again. He'd been so panicked on sending his wife and daughters somewhere safe that he hadn't thought it through. It was an uncharacteristic mistake that he would not make again.

"Whenever you're ready, my dearest," Rose whispered.

* * *

Goku was rocking back and forth, holding Lindsey's limp body in his arms as he cried. Why did she have to come out of the house? He'd specifically told her to stay inside no matter what. Why did she have to be so stubborn all the time? He felt so helpless. He couldn't even protect them all and now three of the girls had been taken, Arthusia and Lindsey and his grandbabies had been murdered. When he heard the familiar voice of Dende in his head, a gentle calm washed over him. Dende told him to bring the others to the Lookout, that all was not lost.

He looked up, finally focusing on his wife who had ventured out into the yard, holding Goten tightly. "Dende just talked to me. He says we need to get everyone to the Lookout. The rooms, the maze is our last chance of protection until we can figure out a way to fight back. He says they have an idea and to bring the spell book."

"Okay," Sabriena whispered and set Goten down. "You stay right here," she said firmly to him. "You wait for me unless your daddy tells you to run and hide. Then you do exactly as he says. Understand?"

"Yes, Mommy," Goten nodded. He turned to see his father still holding Lindsey in his arms. The gaping, charred wound in her chest frightened him and he took a step back. His bottom lip quivered as tears welled in his eyes. He loved his sister-in-law. She and Gohan took turns reading him bedtime stories, she let him cook sometimes so he could impress Mommy when he went to the cabin, and on nights when Gohan got called in to work, she let him stay up and watch movies while they sat together on the couch and ate ice cream. He wiped at the tears in his eyes as he thought about how sad his brother was going to be when he found out that Lindsey was dead.

"I'll take these three to the Lookout and meet you there, Kakarot," Tora said, frowning down at the younger Saiyan as Eighteen stood near her brother, cradling her baby girl to her chest. "We will make them pay for what they have done. I swear it to you."

Goku gave a nod. "Thank you, Tora," he said thickly without looking up.

Tora grabbed onto Seventeen's arm and with a snap of his fingers, they vanished.

Sabriena ran back into the house. Phoenix was sleeping peacefully right where she'd left him and she scooped him up and grabbed the spell book before she went to find Bulma. "How the hell did she sleep through all that?" Sabriena whispered to herself when she found Bulma curled up in bed with the little Trunks and the Namekian girls. She shook Bulma's shoulder, waking her. "We have to leave," she whispered. "It's not safe here anymore. We'll explain later." She carefully picked up Alice in her free arm. "Get Paige. Let's go."

Bulma blinked awake, but heard Sabriena and, remembering her husband's words, she wordlessly gathered up Paige in her arms and gently shook little Trunks awake and led him outside. Her eyes widened as she saw Lindsey's body and Arthusia's on the ground next to Goku. "Oh no. Kids, close your eyes." She watched as Goku wiped his eyes and carefully laid Lindsey's body on the ground.

"I need to get you all to safety," Goku said, somehow managing to keep his voice level. "I can't carry them and transport you at the same time. I'll have to come back for them." He suddenly wished that Tora hadn't already taken Eighteen, Seventeen, and Marron to the Lookout. He supposed he could've just thrown their bodies over his shoulder, but it seemed incredibly distasteful and disrespectful to do so.

After making sure that everyone was ready, Goku teleported them to the Lookout. He looked to Piccolo as they arrived, "I need your help with the other two. I'm not leaving them out there."

Piccolo felt the relief wash over him as he saw Alice in Sabriena's arms and Paige clinging to Bulma. A tiny smile pulled on his lips as Paige ran to him and he hugged her tightly. "Good girl, Paige," he whispered to her. "I love you. Mommy loves you, too." He stood and handed her back to Bulma. "Get everyone inside," he barked at Rose and Dende before he turned to Goku. "Let's go."

Dende caught Paige when she ran to him and he led the way into the Lookout, "Come this way. The dragon will protect you all in the maze below. Any who enter with the intent to harm you will become lost and trapped forever, but the dragon will provide." He opened up the way; it had shown itself to him when he and Rose finally became joined once again. The mysteries never ceased to amaze him. There was a small earthy kitchen, not far from what Sabriena had at Tien's cabin, there was a warm fire, warm beds and quilts. Even a small bath off to the side. He just prayed that the gods had not figured out a way to get into the maze.

He felt as though he could kick himself now. They should have brought everyone here instead, but he had thought at the time that the Lookout was an obvious target for the gods. He'd hoped that Arthusia's place was a little more obscure and that the gods would have a harder time of finding it. He was angry with himself for being wrong.

Goku transported Piccolo back to the house, where he collapsed next to Lindsey's body and picked her up, carefully cradling her to his chest. "I'm so sorry, Piccolo. I tried. I tried and I couldn't stop him." Despite his own grief, he still felt an enormous amount of guilt eat at his heart for failing his friend. Now Jenny's life was in danger, too.

Piccolo placed a hand on Goku's shoulder. "I know you did. But this is worse than any enemy we've ever had to face before. It's incredible that you walked away alive." He frowned at the body in Goku's arms. His voice was low when he spoke, softer than normal. "I'm so sorry, Goku." He squeezed the Saiyan's shoulder once again before he moved and picked up the old woman's body. "We can take them to the Lookout. Dende will know what to do. Perhaps there's somewhere in the lower level to place them." He hesitated, "Unless you had something else in mind."

Goku shook his head, "No. They haven't died before. We can still bring them back. I just, I can't leave their bodies here. Not them." He stood and walked to Piccolo, locking a leg around one of his friend's legs. "Sorry, our hands are tied," he apologized. He moved Lindsey around until he could touch his fingers to his forehead and teleported back.

Dende was waiting for them, looking sadly at the two bodies. "This way," he said, leading the way to the lower levels. The amount of magick in the darker areas was palpable. He led them to the altar with the statue of the dragon on it, the one that had frightened Rose so bad. "Here, in the eyes of the dragon, they will be watched and cared for."

Piccolo carefully laid Arthusia's body on the altar, arranging her arms to lay folded over her torso. He shook his head. He knew how much Jenny cared for the old woman, how much of an impact she'd played in all their lives over the past couple of years. She had provided them with wisdom and comfort that only someone like her could give.

He and Dende had to survive this and they all had to figure out how to stop Apollymi and the other gods. It was the only way to get Jenny and the other girls back and to revive their loved ones. He stepped back, giving Goku plenty of space. How much more could this man endure? This had to stop.

Dende placed a hand on Goku's shoulder. "They are not lost to us. They are together and will return when we summon the dragon once this is all said and done." He helped Goku stand, "The other girls need us now. Apollymi came here, trying to recruit Rose and I. We think we know why and that can be used to our advantage. We can beat them, Goku."

Goku nodded, wiping his tears, "I want to see my son first. Then... then we give them hell."

* * *

Tien groaned as he finally landed on the Lookout and laid Dog down. His shoulder had bled through the rough bandage he'd made for himself. He felt weak from the long flight. He pressed a hand to the hole in his side as he limped forward, looking desperately for Dende. His head swam and his vision darkened. He was losing more blood than he thought he would. "Dende!" he called out weakly. He stopped to catch his breath, hacking and coughing for a moment as his lungs continued to burn from all the smoke he'd inhaled. "DENDE!" he called again as he dropped to his knees. A strangled roar of pain issued from his throat as he clenched his teeth together; the wound in his leg burned and throbbed horribly when his knees hit the tile. He leaned over on his hands, dizzy and sore, and muttered, "This is not my day."

Dende turned his head, hearing the strangled cry for help up on the surface of the Lookout. "Sabriena!" he shouted as he turned and ran for the door, bursting out onto the tiled floor. He took off around the corner and nearly skidded to a stop when he saw the mess that was Tien. His Great Dane was licking at his face. Zip, the little falcon, was collapsed on the tile heaving as he tried to catch his breath. "Mother help us," he breathed as he dropped next to Tien, his staff clattered to the ground as he raised his hands up and assessed the damage to his friend.

Sabriena came running when she heard Dende call for her. She'd tucked Goten into one of the little beds in the lower parts of the Lookout and she'd felt Tien's pain. She knew something was wrong, but she still wasn't prepared to see him like this. "TIEN!" she screamed and dropped to his side, her hands shaking as she looked him over. "Oh my god. Baby, what happened to you?" she gasped, taking his face in her hands.

Dende eased the man back on the tile, his hands glowing with energy as he pressed them to the bleeding side wound. "He has lost a lot of blood," he said as he closed his mind and focused on healing him. He felt fatigued, they all were exhausted from death and loss. He opened his eyes as he looked at Dog and then Zip to see if they needed any medical attention. He heard Tien's thoughts and could see fragments of what happened. "Ares showed up at the cabin looking for Vegeta. He burned it down, it's gone. The bullets under the bed fired off when the temperature in the house got too hot."

"WH-WHAT?!" Sabriena cried as Dende's words hit her like a ton of lead. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Their home was GONE? Bullets under the bed? She froze as she suddenly remembered that she had never bothered to remove her guns from the house. She clapped her hands to her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

Tien glared at Dende. "Jeez, man, can't you find a better way to break the news to someone?" he growled. "Between you and Goku, I swear." He knew he shouldn't have snapped at Dende like that, but he was in a lot of pain and he wanted to break the news to Sabriena a little softer than that. That was their home and it meant a great deal to them. To all of them. He looked at her, "Why are you here? I thought you went to Arthusia's."

"There was a change in plans," Sabriena answered, deciding she'd wait to fill in the details after Tien was healed and feeling a little better.

Tien flopped back against the tile again. "Where's Goku?"

Dende moved one of his hands to the wound on Tien's leg as the wound on his side started to knit together and the blood started to stem. "You know how I am with bad news. There is no easy way to say it and sugar coating it belittles the persons suffering it. Goku is grieving over Lindsey and Arthusia; the gods murdered them. We are gathering everyone and sheltering them in the mazes below. The gods will not be able to defile this sanctuary."

"Ah hell," Tien groaned and covered his face with his hands. He went silent until Dende was finished healing him. "Thank you," he said quietly as he sat up. He chewed his lip for a minute; Dende didn't seem to be in the best mood and Tien hated to ask one more favor from him. But he couldn't let Dog suffer, either. "Dog hurt his leg when Ares threw him. Could you heal him, please?" he asked as he stood up.

Sabriena got to her feet and looked Tien over before she threw herself against his chest and hugged him tightly. He barely returned her hug and she looked up at him with concern. "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"I failed you," he whispered, not meeting her eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Tien, all I care about is that you're safe. Forget about the cabin. I'm just glad Dende was able to heal you."

Tien shook his head and said nothing. He needed to find Goku, to tell him what had happened and to comfort him while they figured out what to do next. He was angry and hurting over the loss of his home; maybe it was better if he didn't see anyone until he could cool off. There was so much whirling through his brain and with as much blood as he'd lost, he couldn't seem to think straight at all.

Dende healed up Dog, smiling as he got up and jumped around on his leg. "I pronounce this dog as healed," he said as he leaned down and picked up the falcon, "So sorry, Zip. I cannot heal exhaustion. A good rest will do wonders." He looked at Tien, "Come, I will take you to Goku. There is still much we must do before we can rest. Gohan does not yet know what has happened and we will need to get Vegeta and Trunks from Capsule corp."

Tien and Sabriena fell into step behind Dende as he led them to the room where Goku still sat, staring at Gramma and Lindsey. He looked as if he was deep in thought, a sadness and anger in his eyes.

Sabriena quietly went to sit next to him and curled her arm around his. "Hey," she said softly. "Tien's here, honey. Why don't you step outside for a minute and get some fresh air? We need to talk about something." She hugged his arm and kissed his shoulder. "We'll get them back. They're okay. We'll find a way to fix this."

Goku looked over at Tien and then back to Sabriena and nodded, wiping the tears off of his face. His eyes widened when he saw the state of Tiens clothes and a wilted Zip in Dende's arms.

Dende shook his head when Goku tried to take him. "Please, go with them. I will put Zip with Goten," he said sadly.

Goku looked warily at Tien and Sabriena as they led him outside, "What's happened?"

* * *

Goku felt a numbness spread through him. Ares showed up and destroyed everything?! Tien had nothing to do with Vegeta. He felt himself growling. Gods had no business showing up like that and destroying blatantly without cause. "This world is out of balance. This whole thing was never supposed to happen." He wrenched his eyes shut. Everything was gone; all the memories that he had made there, his new life, but he still had his mates. He still had them. "They will not get away with this. The gods have to be answerable for their actions as well! There has to be a way to stop them!"

Tien still couldn't fight the guilt of letting their home be destroyed. "Wait a minute, explain to me what happened again. I thought Arthusia's place was supposed to be safe. What happened?" Sabriena explained the whole situation to him. "This is bad," Tien muttered. "This isn't right. Isn't there anything we can do?"

"I think we should go back inside," Sabriena said. "We need to get everyone together and make a plan. I think Dende and Rose might have an idea. But it wouldn't be fair for them to have to explain it twenty different times. We need to contact Vegeta and Trunks. And," she paused, "and Gohan."

Goku winced at the mention of his son. "I'll get them. I'll get Vegeta and Trunks first. Gohan is going to take a moment to explain."

Tora walked out onto the tile, having overheard their conversation. "Kakarot, I'll go get prince Vegeta and Trunks. You're exhausted. It's not fair for you to shoulder all the work. You go get your son. I'll take care of the others," he offered.

Goku nodded, "Thanks, Tora. It's going to be hard enough trying to break the news to Gohan that Lindsey," he trailed off as a tear slipped down his cheek. He rubbed his face, "I think I've seen too much death in my time." He held the both of his mates close, not wanting to go. He wanted to curl up with them and his children until the danger was gone, but he knew he was a key factor in making it all blow over. Other people, normal people, they could weather the storm until it was over. He had to actually participate. He sighed and stood back, "Vegeta isn't going to like it when he hears his daughters have been kidnapped for… for..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

Tien narrowed his eyes. "Kidnapped for what?" he asked. He couldn't imagine anything worse than what they were already dealing with. "They already took their powers. What more could they want with them? Are they using them to lure us into a trap?"

"Goku, honey, what is it?" Sabriena asked. She knew the girls were gone, but for what purpose, no one had yet told her.

Goku bit his lip, and whispered under his breath, "Poseidon is going to rape them, breed stallions with them." He turned away, he felt lower than low. Lower than dirt. He could have done more, there could have been something more he could have done to try and stop Poseidon. He could have tapped into his life force to try to stop him. He swallowed the harsh lump in his throat, waiting to be yelled at.

"WHAT?!" Tien shouted. "Breed stallions? I... I don't..." He couldn't wrap his mind around it. He'd heard tales of gods producing all sorts of creatures throughout mythology, but that's what he'd always thought it was. A myth. Nothing more. "But there's no way they could survive something like that!"

Sabriena's face went from pale to green. "I'm gonna be sick," she managed to choke out before she turned and ran from her husbands as fast as she could, barely managing to throw herself into the bathroom before she vomited.

Tien rubbed at his face, starting to pace. "We will get them back, Goku. We have to work fast. Sabriena will be all right. I'll take care of her until you get back."

Goku nodded, stepping forward and wrapping Tien in a tight embrace, "Gods I love the both of you. I dont know what I would do if I lost either of you. Be here when I come back." He leaned back only far enough to capture Tien's lips in a passionate kiss before he vanished and reappeared at his son's place. He was exhausted. He had used that technique too much that day, but he couldn't give up now. "Gohan," he called weakly, "Gohan!"

"Finally," Gohan breathed, yanking open the door. "Dad, what's going on? I've been calling Lindsey's cell for a couple hours, but she's not answering. I can't get ANYONE to answer. Is everything okay? What's going on?" His heart started to hammer against his ribs as he finally took in the sight of his dad. He looked exhausted. Sad. "Dad?" he asked nervously.

Goku moved quickly, pulling Gohan into a tight hug, "Gohan, I'm so so sorry." He buried his face into his son's neck. "She ran out when I told her not to follow me." He pulled back, looking his son in his eyes, "She died, no. She was murdered by those gods, but she can be revived. Once this is all over, we will bring her and her grandmother back.

Gohan narrowed his eyes at his dad, the words rattling around in his head. "Died?" he gasped as though someone had just punched him in the gut. "Lindsey's dead?" He stepped back from Goku, his chest rising and falling harshly as he struggled to breathe. His wife, their babies. He'd been so excited; he could feel the little energies growing in her belly. They had already discussed names for the twins, speculating about boys or girls, planning the nursery. And now, without cause or warning, they were all gone.

"NOOOOO!" Gohan screamed and dropped to his knees, bowing over until his forehead touched the floor. "It can't be true," he sobbed.

Goku moved forwards, wrapped his arms around his son and cried with him, "I know son. I know. I failed. I tried, I didn't try hard enough. We are going to get her back. The other girls, they've been taken by a god named Poseidon. The same one that killed Lindsey. He has the other girls and he is going to rape and kill them too if we do nothing."

Rape. The word made Gohan's blood boil. He'd nearly lost his mate to that before. He wasn't going to let it happen to any of his friends. He couldn't stand to watch someone else go through what they'd gone through. He sniffled, calming his crying, his expression turning determined. "I want to see her," he said, his tone dangerous. "And then we're putting a stop to this. God or not, I will not let this happen."

Goku nodded, taking his son's hand and took him to the Lookout. He ignored the others, leading Gohan down into the bowels of the unique place. The dragon, the building, something must have known what they were doing because he opened the door and there they were in the dark, quiet little room. Someone had lit some incense and there were sparkling candles all around the two bodies.

Gohan steeled himself and gave his dad's hand a squeeze before he let go and walked forward. His eyes went to Arthusia first. "I'm sorry, Gramma," he said softly. "Lindsey," he whispered, kneeling down next to the altar. She was so pale, her eyes closed as if she were sleeping peacefully. He cupped her face in one hand, his other hand resting over her belly. His heart sank. It really was true. There was no energy from his wife or the little ones. Silent tears dripped from his eyes. "We'll get you back, baby," he whispered, leaning up and kissing her forehead. "I promise." He stayed with her for just a few minutes before he finally forced himself to his feet and wiped his eyes, turning to his father. "Let's go see what Dende's plan is. I don't want to waste any time."

* * *

Tora steeled his nerve as he appeared outside of Capsule Corporation. He was prepared to handle Vegeta's reaction, although he really wasn't looking forward to it. He felt sick that he had to tell Vegeta what had happened to Jenny and Catie, what Poseidon planned to do with them. And even more so, the guilt of not being able to protect them weighed heavily on Tora's shoulders. "VEGETA!" he called out as he strode towards the house.

Trunks looked up at his father across the table. They'd stopped at Capsule Corp only long enough to grab a bite to eat before they prepared to set out again. "That sounds like Tora," Trunks breathed before both men darted from the table and out the front door.

"Tora!" Vegeta barked, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be protecting our women at the house." He froze when he saw the guilty, haunted look on Tora's face.

"Tora, what's wrong?" Trunks asked carefully. "Is everything all right? Is Catie okay? Mom? Jenny?"

Tora shook his head and took on the most formal, professional sort of tone he could muster, "Apollymi killed Arthusia. And another god kidnapped Catie, Jenny and Leelee for a fate worse than death. Bulma is alright. We're meeting up at the Lookout. It's been determined to be the safest location we have now." His shoulders dropped slightly as he sighed through his nose. "This god that attacked the house, he killed Kakarot's daughter."

"No," Vegeta breathed.

"Kidnapped? AGAIN?!" Trunks cried. He turned away from Tora, running his hands through his long hair. "Can we go just one fucking year without someone getting fucking kidnapped?!" He whirled around. "What do you mean a fate worse than death?"

Vegeta watched Tora. Whatever it was, the older Saiyan definitely didn't want to say it. Vegeta crossed his arms, preparing himself for the worst. "Out with it, Tora."

Tora felt his shoulders stiffen and he fixed the prince with a level gaze. "Rape resulting in forced pregnancy and a gruesome death," he answered solemnly. "Apparently Poseidon has some sort of obsession with horses and uses his powers to spawn them after forcing himself on humans." Tora gave a disgusted shiver. The whole idea was absolutely absurd and repulsive to him. "The Guardian says he has a plan. We have to go to the Lookout."

A cold horror washed over Vegeta. He balled his hand into a fist, drawing his arm back. He could've beat the life out of Tora for not protecting them like he was supposed to. His arm shook and he turned away, roaring his frustration. He had no right to be angry with the other Saiyan. It was his own fault that this was happening. He had brought this upon them all. Still, he had trusted Tora and Goku to protect them and they had failed.

"We have to stop him!" Trunks shouted. "You're sure Dende has a plan?! How in the fuck are we supposed to take on a God? SEVERAL Gods from the sounds of it?! I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN TO CATIE!"

"You'd better pray we save them before he touches my daughters, Tora," Vegeta growled in a dangerously low voice. "Or I'll send you to meet Hades, myself."

Tora nodded as he offered his hand to Vegeta and Trunks to take them to the Lookout. "I'll do you one better and walk there myself."

* * *

**Author's Note:** There have been some questions about the Kais in our stories. I'll be perfectly honest with you guys. When I came up with the idea for this story, the Kais totally slipped my mind. Brain fart. Fan FAIL. I know. So JC 87 and I talked about it and considered including King Kai in the story, but it seemed like it would throw off what we had planned and we couldn't find a good spot to include him. So, here is my answer. YES, the Kais exist. I would consider them to be somewhere between mortals and the gods. Goku and the others still received training from him. Namek, the Frieza saga, the Cell saga, all of that happened as we know and love it. I'm not trying to fuck that shit up. This is our sort of alternative universe, some of the rules are a little bit different.

Also, in regards to the Greek gods – I will openly admit that I am not that knowledgeable about them. JC 87 understands them far better than I do and I write my parts with them the best I can. I apologize if something I write seems "off" for those of you who have better knowledge of them than myself. I was always more drawn to Celtic gods and, to be honest, in my worship, I focus on there just being one God and one Goddess. So this is a learning experience for me and I hope you guys bear with me. ;) For the most part, the other gods are probably somewhat uninterested in what's going happening on earth, other than the fact that Apollymi is running amok. They're working behind the scenes. We'll see more of one of them for sure. Others MAY come into play, but JC 87 and I haven't decided that for sure at this point.

As far as the comment about Zip and that scene being unrealistic. Would a real falcon do what Zip did for Tien? No. We all know that. This is a fantasy story. A real owl wouldn't understand Vegeta and know to go to the goddess Athena, either. Ever read Harry Potter? Pretty sure owls don't deliver mail. And let's not forget, in the canon of DBZ, there's a flying talking cat, a talking pig who likes dirty magazines, the emperor/ruler of the world is a talking dog, and dinosaurs freely roam about the earth. I don't think a falcon with a little bit of intelligence is too much of a stretch here. LOL! (It has been brought to my attention that this particular comment was in regards to if a falcon's talons could cut Tien's skin. I'm sorry, I tried to decipher the review and respond to it, but I guess I couldn't. Okay, in THAT aspect, why the hell wouldn't a falcon's talons cut through skin? It's SKIN. The Z-Fighters ARE flesh and blood, after all you know.)

Let's see… what else? I'm in a bit of a talkative mood, so long author's note this time! LOL. Sorry to disappoint, but there will not be a Super Saiyan god in our story. (I knowwwwwwww! I'm excited about Battle of Gods coming out in August, too! But I'm not stealing that, because, well, it's fucking awesome as it stands. I've seen the Japanese version and I've watched a 7-minute clip of the English dub on youtube and I'm having nerd-gasms over here about it. Seriously. Have you heard Chris Sabat's version of "That's my Bulma!" ? Holy… fucking… shit… *swoons*) I briefly touched on the subject of Saiyan gods when Vegeta was reading that book. In my mind, I don't really think that Saiyans probably worshiped gods or had their own pantheon. I don't know why, but they strike me as atheists (or at least uninterested in such things.) Take it or leave it. Just my own little head-canon.

"Why does everything revolve around Earth. Lol. Why does Every Evil Nutjob seem Obsseessed with our Planet? Lol." Because the earth is full of AWESOME. LOL! And every other being in the universe just has a hard-on for attacking Saiyans. *shrugs* I dunno. (There's a whole other story coming down the line around this. SUPER excited about that one. That's more my forte.)

"Lindsey, is a half and half, i'm not sure since she has that 2 for 1 special going on in her body." Thank you, **dbzfangirl1**, I think I pissed my pants from laughing so hard. Damn you.

Questions about the Ace up the sleeve that Gramma talked about – I thought it was obvious! LOL! Sometimes things that I think are subtle you guys pick up on really quick and other things that I think are obvious are not so much. Thank you for the feedback either way. It makes me think about how I present things.

Jesus tits, people. Sabriena will NOT get pregnant. I was tempted, believe me. We even wrote out a little arc of our own where she had Dende undo the surgery and Tien and Goku fucked her silly until she got pregnant and there was a whole full-moon smexy scene and yada yada. Sorry, not going into the story. She's Goten's mother now and even though he technically lives at Gohan's house, they're a happy little family. And yes, **amkula**, we'll get to Tien/Goten happy squee father/son bonding type fun soon. I promise. (And maybe you'll forgive me for killing Gramma.) *sigh* If any of you REALLY wanna read it, I MIGHT be willing to message it to you through if I get enough reviews. HAHAHAHA! How's that for bribery? You'll have to login and ask for it though…

**Nancy103**, It amused me greatly when Tora wrapped his tail around Eighteen's waist. He's got it so bad for her. LOL! And apparently *I* have it bad for him. I love writing Tora.

*siiiiiiiigh* Someone get the crash-cart for **GreenSaiyan**. She's wigging out on us, having heart attacks 'n shit over here. *offers cucumber from the naughty party* Here, honey. Go re-read a sexy scene and calm down. *snickers and runs away to hide*

This is a ridiculously long author's note.

You see what happens when I get bored?

Have fun with the story, guys. I love the reviews you all leave.

I'm going to bed now…


	22. Athena's Gift

Gohan and Goku found their way to the rustic little kitchen where everyone had gathered. Sabriena was banging about, trying to throw together something for the warriors to eat. If they had a plan and were heading out to face their enemies, she wasn't about to let them do it on an empty stomach.

Goten was right at her side, helping her with every step, watching her carefully, trying to learn.

Gohan sat down miserably at the table next to Trunks, who threw an arm around his shoulders and looked equally upset.

"Let's hear this grand plan," Vegeta said, turning his attention to Dende.

Dende was watching Goten move with Sabriena, as was Rose. It warmed their hearts to see someone like Sabriena, the changes she had made and now with her own son at her side cooking. He turned to Vegeta, "Arthusia told a story to Rose and I once, before we realize what we were. That the first humans were beings that Zeus created, but they were so powerful that the gods feared them so. Zeus ripped them in two. Like Rose and I, if we were somehow joined again. If we became the first human again, We might be able to do something, rescue the girls, put Apollymi back in her prison."

A bit of hope flared in Vegeta's chest. Was it possible that the Namekian and his mate were really that powerful? They didn't seem to be. She was so awkward and timid and Dende was so quiet and calm-natured. How could they possibly be something that the gods feared?

"There's only one problem," Piccolo said in his deep, rich voice. "You two haven't been able to merge into your old form yet. Unless there's something you haven't told us?"

Rose chewed her lip and looked at Dende, 'We've done it in astral form, but I don't think that's going to work, is it, my love?'

A little owl suddenly flew from the darkness and perched on Vegeta's shoulder. Goku blinked at the little thing, "Hey! I know you! Cutie! When did you get back?"

Athena stepped from the darkness, "No. Its not going to work," She said, looking at Dende and Rose, "Not without help, anyway. The Fates send their condolences for your losses."

Gohan looked at the strange new woman, his bloodshot eyes untrusting, his power level raising. Was this Apollymi? Was she here mocking them? She didn't give off an aura of evil. He felt Trunks tense at his side.

"Stop it," Vegeta growled at the half-Saiyans. "She's on our side." He looked at the little owl on his shoulder. "I thought I was rid of you."

It turned and squinted its big yellow eyes at him before it hopped closer to his face and nipped affectionately at his hair.

"You mock me," he growled in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

Athena turned to him, smiling faintly, "He missed you, said he wanted to stay with you and your kind a while longer. It has been a fair millennia since he has been on a walk. Do be a dear and take good care of him." She turned back to Dende and Rose, "You two wish to turn back to your original form, father did fear you so. But I know, I know he was mistaken. Instead of fearing you, he should have embraced you." She turned to look at all of them, "All of you who stayed behind." She turned to Goku, "Who protected those who could not protected themselves. Stand before me now."

Vegeta eyed the little owl. "I'm stuck with you?" It gave a little hoot and nuzzled his jaw before it flew over to join Zip, who was resting on the floor. Vegeta walked to stand before Athena, shaking his head at the owl.

The other men looked questioningly at each other before they moved to stand at Vegeta's side. They watched the goddess with wary eyes. They'd been through too much at the hands of these gods as it was.

Gohan couldn't help the way his muscles tensed. He didn't know what she was doing. He focused on his father's energy. Goku didn't seem leery of this goddess the way the others did. If his father trusted her, then perhaps he should too.

Athena looked at them, "Relax warriors of earth. I know my brethren, my" She shuddered, "My sisters were wrong to fear humanity. All of humanity," She looked to Dende and Rose before she raised her hands at them, "I grant you two the knowledge you need to join as one for an entire day and only a day. So use it wisely. As for my warriors," She turned to the ones who stood before her, holding her hands up and she looked at Vegeta, "This is the same power that Ares bestowed you with but with my blessing instead of his. You have earned this, and more. But just like the first human, only for a day. So use them well. Decide when you want to use your gifts and use them wisely."

Vegeta's eyes went wide. He wasn't sure he wanted to be gifted that power again. Last time it had turned him into an asshole. There was simply no other way to put it. He raised an eyebrow at her, "And what do you want in return?" he asked. He wasn't going to accept ANYTHING from a god again unless he knew exactly what the terms were. "I'm not falling for that again."

Trunks stared at his father wide-eyed. Was he really foolish enough to throw a gift back in the face of a goddess? Especially if it was a gift that would help them? "Father!" he hissed in a warning tone.

Athena threw her head back and laughed, rich and vibrant, "And so the Prince can learn," She smiled, widely, "Very good, but you need not worry. After twenty four hours, that is a human day, is it not? After twenty four hours the powers fade away and you are on your own. But by staying behind," She looked at all of them, "That is true power. True strength. Just what I look for in my champions. You have earned this. Do not squander it."

"We won't," Tien assured her, finally finding his voice. Maybe there was hope yet. If they could overcome this, if they could somehow stop Apollymi, then maybe they could put everything back right, the way it was before. Goku's daughter, the grandmother, they could be revived. The other girls saved. And maybe, just maybe his cabin would be restored.

Vegeta finally gave a nod, accepting her gift. "Thank you," he said roughly. Those words always felt funny in his mouth. "Now, tell us where he is hiding my daughters and how are we supposed to get there?"

Athena looked to them all, "My owl will protect your loved ones while you are away, I can take you right to my Uncle's doorstep, you all will have to do the rest. However, this is the last favor I will be able to do for you in this lifetime."

Piccolo debated for a moment, "I'm not going," he stated. It tore his heart in two to not go after his wife, but he trusted Goku to save her. "I'm going with Dende and Rose. We can't expect them to take on Apollymi on their own." He stepped closer to his brother, "I trust the rest of you to save them. Or die trying."

Gohan gave a nod to Piccolo.

"All right then. What are we waiting for? Let's go," Trunks said eagerly, ready to save his girlfriend and his sister.

"AH-AH!" Sabriena shouted, turning from the stove and pointing her spoon at them, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "Not a single one of you is leaving my sight until you've had something to eat and you get your energy back! Extra powers or not, you'll be useless if you have no energy."

Athena chuckled, "Oh I like her." She walked over to the stove, looking down at the little child helping her, "Amazing, I don't think I've smelled anything so fascinating before. You men would be wrong to miss a meal like this." She smiled, "I don't even need to add my own powers to it." She placed her hand on top of Sabriena's and Goten's heads. Her hands glowed faintly blue and silver with her power, "You both have a gift for this life. Cherish it. Well done, keep up the good work."

Sabriena pressed her lips together and nodded, turning back to her stove. She was beaming inside. Being complemented by a goddess on her cooking? She couldn't imagine a higher praise.

"We don't have time to rest!" Trunks protested.

"You're right, we don't," Tien said, "But I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted. I don't know that I'd be any good in a fight right now."

"Typical," Vegeta scoffed.

Tien scowled at Vegeta.

Piccolo shook his head and turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going, Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"To see if Korin has any senzu beans. I don't have to eat. The beans should restore our energy if he has them. I'll be back in a bit," he answered as he left the room.

Athena chuckled, "They will be useful later once this wears off." She leaned towards the food once more, looking to Sabriena and Goten, holding up a shimmering hand, "May I?" She knew if there was one thing you didn't touch, it was another's cooking. "I will only infuse it with a stamina energy. Give your champions some oomph," she said with a smile.

Sabriena gave a nod and stepped back, looking over and smiling at the men who were finally sitting down at the table. Her champions. She couldn't stop the smile that pulled at her lips. That's what they were. That's what they all were. These men who selflessly defended her and her friends at every turn, who had somehow filled the voids in their lives, loving them and accepting them for who they were. Sabriena gave a slight jump. She finally saw it. They WERE a family. All of them. Because where these men filled the holes in their lives, the girls did the same for them. They were connected, their lives woven together in such complicated ways that she couldn't imagine her life now without a single one of them. Even if she still didn't much like Vegeta or Piccolo, she respected them. "Yes," she smiled. "Please, give them anything you think they can use."

Athena smiled, "This food hardly needs my help, but a small prayer on my part would not be amiss," she waved her hand over the food, "Eat and be well my warriors. I will be watching with earnest."

Goku's stomach growled loudly and he looked at the food that Sabriena dished out before them, gods, he just couldn't get enough of her cooking. There was something extra to this that made him want to just savor each bite and make it last. "Thanks a lot!" he said happily to the goddess with a full mouth.

Tien whapped Goku upside his head. "Don't talk to her with your mouth full," he hissed. "She's a deity and she's helping us! Be a little more respectful."

Athena snorted, holding a hand up to hide her smile, "I dare say you need to read up on what those scholars call Greek mythology. This is hardly the worst dinner party I have ever taken part of. In fact," she paused, tapping her finger to her lip as she was deep in through, "if you want to talk about bad dinner parties, you must read the one about when Atreus tricked his brother Thyestes into eating his own children at a banquet held in his honor."

Sabriena snickered as she set the other plates on the table and then sat down between her husbands. She had to be near them, to feel their warm presence. She didn't know what was going to happen when they left, but she was going to make sure she enjoyed every last second with them.

Tien paused his eating, looking up at the goddess, unsure how to address her. "Uh... ma'am? There's plenty here if you're hungry," he offered, feeling incredibly rude for eating in front of her.

Athena chuckled, "Ma'am." She shook her head, "My thanks, but I cannot eat the food of mortals, and while I know this food to be second to it, I can only eat ambrosia." She winked at Sabriena, "Perhaps one day I will share the recipe for you." She moved around, looking at each of them. "I suppose I will go so far as to take you to my uncle's front door. So to speak." She sighed, "For if you were to try to look for it on your own, it would have been far too late to save your girls."

Vegeta gave a nod, eating as fast as he could. He loathed to admit it, but Sabriena's cooking had to be the best he'd ever tasted. The food filled him up, he could feel his energy starting to return. Whatever the goddess had done to the food was certainly working.

Piccolo returned only a few minutes later, a small bag clutched in his hands. He watched the others eating for a moment and he grabbed some water, drinking it all down in one. "I'm ready when the rest of you are." he stated.

Athena chuckled at him, "Such interesting creatures." She looked to the others not eating, feeling the sorrow, the anxiety. She said nothing, they needed to find some of their own strength on their own. She watched as the warriors finished up, she smiled, "All ready for what is to come next? Then take my hand, and we will be off."

Dende stepped forward, his head bowed, "Pardon my intrusion, Athena, but we were also planning on sending different warriors on different tasks. My brother needs to stay here with your owl to ensure that our home is well and truly defended. We need to send a few other warriors out to find the dragonballs." He could hear the tell-tale click as Bulma fetched the radar out of her purse and turned it on. "And of course, we need to send our more trusted and level headed to go and get our girls back."

Piccolo crossed his arms and surveyed the other men before him. He wasn't entirely sure he could call any of them levelheaded at the moment. He knew Vegeta would never stand for going out to search for the dragonballs while his daughters were in danger. He also knew that they were going to need the strongest of their warriors for this fight, which included Goku and Gohan. But he worried about their state of mind. Goku could probably focus better than Gohan could. And they needed Goku incase they had to make a quick escape. Of course, the instant transmission could make quick work of finding the dragonballs. Tien, while still a powerful warrior, was not one of their strongest and his presence could be a distraction to Goku if he thought his mate was in danger. Trunks and Seventeen would surely want to go rescue their women. And Tora, well, he was sort of a wild card. Piccolo hadn't really had a chance to see him fight, but he did have that little bit of magick that allowed him to teleport like Goku.

"Tora, you take Tien and Gohan to go search for the dragonballs," Piccolo ordered. "The rest of you find this god and get our women back."

"LIKE HELL!" Gohan roared as he slammed a hand to the table and got to his feet. "That bastard murdered my wife and unborn children! If you think for one bloody second that I'm going to go running all over God's green earth looking for dragonballs instead of going after the fucker who took them from me, you're outside of your goddamn mind, Piccolo!"

The Namek merely fixed the young Saiyan with a stoic gaze. Gohan had never cursed at him like that before and that only steeled his resolve in the matter. "And that's exactly why you're not going with them," he said firmly. "Your emotions are going to cloud your judgment and you're going to make foolish mistakes that could cost lives."

"I AM going with them and I'd like to see you try to stop me!" Gohan shot back.

"You're too upset right now."

"You're goddamn right I am. I WANT REVENGE!"

A heavy silence fell over the kitchen as Gohan glared at Piccolo, his hands gripping the table and his shoulders heaving. The thought of doing anything besides going after his wife's killer was out of the question as far as Gohan was concerned. Why couldn't Piccolo see that? If it had been Jenny laying on that altar right now, there was no doubt in Gohan's mind that Piccolo would have already been on his way to find Poseidon himself.

Vegeta didn't see the point in arguing. They needed Gohan's strength to fight this battle. Everyone who had known him since he was a small child knew he was at his most dangerous when his emotions got out of control. Flaw as it may be, it usually proved to be useful. And while Gohan hadn't said a word about it, his body language was not lost on Vegeta. The mark on the side of Gohan's neck was killing him. He kept rubbing at it and his face screwed up every time the collar of his shirt brushed against it.

Gohan couldn't believe no one was speaking up about this. This was ridiculous! Did they honestly expect him not to go? "Dad! Back me up on this one!" he demanded as he turned to look at his father with a pleading expression.

Goku looked at his son, he knew how strong someone could get when defending loved ones, "Piccolo, any one of us would have already left if our own mates had been killed." He fixed him with a fierce look, "We need him." He walked to his son and put a hand on his shoulder, "but you have to do as I say Gohan. If things get ugly in there, I'm not going to lose you as well. You have to be able to think clearly in there and don't put yourself in more danger. That's not going to help our girls."

Gohan gave a nod. "I will. I just want a shot at this asshole for hurting our family."

Piccolo sighed through his nose, but said nothing more about it. They were wasting time standing around arguing about this. "Go then. And be careful."

Sabriena pulled Goku aside before the warriors headed out. She reached up and cupped his face in her hand as she stood on tiptoe to kiss his lips. "Please be careful," she begged in a soft voice. "Come home to me."

Goku smiled at her, feeling tears come to his eyes. That was something he hadn't heard before. Going out to battle, no one had ever asked him to come home. He hugged his wife tightly, "Always. Keep our son safe. I'll make sure he has two daddies to wake up to. I promise." He pulled back and smiled warmly at Tien, blushing as he hoped it was okay to use his name like that. But it wasn't a lie, in his mind, it was the truth. Long over due.

Tien pulled Goku into a crushing hug and didn't bother to correct him. "I'll find the dragonballs as quickly as possible. Don't you worry about that. Arthusia and Lindsey will be just fine," he promised, his voice a low rumbled in Goku's ear. "Be careful. I'll see you when I get back. I love you."

Bulma went over to Vegeta, hugging him as well, "You get the bastard that has our girls. You give him hell for me."

"And then some," he promised, pressing his lips firmly to hers for a moment. He pulled back and stared deeply into her beautiful blue eyes for a moment. "We'll return soon. He's not getting away with this." He finally reached for Athena's hand, the others moving closer to join him. "Ready," he stated calmly, feeling the energy starting to surge through his veins again. He was ready for this fight, to put an end to all this madness and bring his daughters home.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've seen Battle of Gods in Japanese. TWICE. Love the movie. Seriously excited about the English dub. Not touching it in my stories.


	23. Out for Blood

The next thing Goku knew, was that they were standing just outside a great underwater palace but it seemed as though they were in a pocket of air. A protective bubble around the entire ornate building. Athena looked up at the palace, a battle ready look on her face, "I will stay here, my brother is coming. For you I daresay prince, but I will have words with him."

Vegeta gave a nod and turned towards the huge palace. Twenty-four hours, that was how long he had to use the powers. He closed his eyes for a moment, mentally accepting the gift and felt it fill his entire being. Holy hell, it felt amazing. Power, strength, magick. It was fantastic, but this time he didn't feel that burning anger that he'd had before. Not the same way at least. The only anger he had now was for Poseidon, the god who had killed the old woman and Kakarot's daughter. The god, who at that very moment had his own daughters locked up like sex slaves. His blood began to boil. "Do it," he commanded the others. "Accept her gift now. Use it. We're going to need it."

Goku looked down at the ground as he felt the gift, mentally poking it and feeling the surge of new power through his body. It melded with his original power, acting as an extension of himself, "Oh wow, this is good." He opened his eyes, they were glowing faintly, "Let's go."

The others did as Vegeta commanded, each of them shivering at the strange, immense power that coursed through their veins. Gohan narrowed his eyes as his father kicked open the front door and they followed him inside. He didn't need to hear Vegeta say, "This way," as they ran through the castle. He could feel the energy signals of his friends already. His anger was at a snapping point. He felt his scalp tingle as his hair lifted and a wave of gold washed over the ebony strands. Poseidon would not walk away from this.

* * *

Catie was panicking on the inside. She pulled at the bonds around her wrists and ankles, bent over the cold, unforgiving stone altar. Her body spread open against her will. Her stomach churned as the god slowly strolled around her and Leelee, looking them over. She wanted to scream, to cry, to beg him not to do this, but she knew deep down that he wanted to hear it from her. He wanted to listen to her cry in anguish. For that alone, she clamped her mouth shut and refused to give him the satisfaction. She felt the branded scar on her leg brush against the stone, reminding her that she was no longer a mere human. She was a Saiyan now, in heart if not in blood, and Saiyans did not give in to their enemies. Poseidon was enjoying himself far too much, looking them over, touching them. Catie suppressed the disgusted shudder that tried to work its way through her body.

Poseidon smirked, stroking his hand along the inside of Catie's thigh before he walked around in front of her and watched her yank on the chains, "I can see you shaking my dear." He laughed, "I love seeing you girls like this, so spread open for me. Your tight little cunt is beautiful." He let his robe slip from his body exposing his hard length, his testicles heavy with seed, "Mmmm, that's it my dear. Save your screaming, I want to hear it." He walked behind Catie slowly, seeing her shake even more. He knelt behind her and looked at her opening, "Not even wet for your god? Would you like me to moisten that up for you or would you prefer I go in dry?"

Catie struggled in her bonds again, trying desperately to free herself. She wasn't strong enough. She suddenly cursed herself for relying on her magick so much. She'd teased Vegeta before for relying on only his strength, telling him he should learn to use magick. Now she found herself in an opposite predicament. If she'd learned to use her own energy more, she knew she could've broken those chains. She growled in frustration, "You will pay for this. My father will come for us. You wait. You'll see."

Leelee was trembling in fear, tears leaking from her eyes again. "Please," she begged, "please don't do this." She'd never been so frightened in her life; not even the first time they'd been taken by the Atlanteans as they tried to release Apollymi. What she'd seen in that stable would haunt her for the rest of her life. She was certain of it. Which, in all honesty, might not be that long if Poseidon had his way with them.

Jenny screamed from her position across the room, trying to shake the bars of the cage. She knew she probably sounded like some feral animal, but she didn't care. Her body was alive with bruises from her many failed escape attempts over the past day or so. She had nearly gotten stuck when she tried to slip through the bars but to no avail. "Get your hands off of her!" she screamed until she was hoarse.

Poseidon laughed and stood up, "Dry then, good. I love blood as a lubricant." He stood behind her, rubbing his hands over her ass cheeks, stroking at the skin firmly before he parted the round globes with his thumbs. "Your father isn't here now." He looked casually at Leelee, "Don't do this? Oh, you mean you want to go first? Mmmm, I've already made my choice, but if you really want, I think I could find something to shove into you while you wait your turn, no? Shame. Now, let's get this started, I think I'm going to come just looking at you girls like this." He parted her with his fingers on one hand and moved in, rubbing the head of his cock over her slit and began to push, "You might want to take a deep breath, bitch."

Catie's mind went wild with fear. Did she tense up and try to keep him from penetrating her? Or did she force herself to relax so that it wouldn't hurt as bad? Stars popped in her eyes as a painful burn began to rip through her body. He was too big! She was going to be split in half and die right here on this altar. She'd never even live to make it to the birthing process. Not that she wanted to. She clenched her jaw so hard her teeth began to ache.

Vegeta had sensed their energy once they were inside the palace. It was weak and felt different to him without their magick, but he knew it was them. He flew in the direction of their energy as fast as he could, the others right behind him. He burst through the big doors, the sight before him nearly making him sick on the spot. Catie and Leelee bound, naked over stone altars. The god was positioned behind Catie, her eyes full of fear. Without a second thought, Vegeta launched himself at the god and landed a hard punch to his jaw, knocking him backwards. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY DAUGHTERS!" he roared.

"DAD!" Catie screamed in relief as tears spilled down her face. She'd almost lost hope. For a moment, she thought that he wouldn't make it in time, that she and her friends were not going to be saved. And then, at the very last second, he had saved her.

Goku rushed in after Vegeta, his eyes going wide at the sight. Oh gods, he felt his anger welling up, but Vegeta had the god so they had to help the girls. He ran to the nearest altar and ripped the chains from Catie's arms and her ankles. Trunks was at her side the next moment. Goku ran over and quickly freed Leelee. He desperately wished he had brought clothes for them. He pulled his shirt off handing it to Leelee, as he looked around for Jenny. A fear leaped in his chest when he didn't immediately see her.

"Here! I'm over here!" she cried out, sobbing in relief as Goku rushed over. Her eyes widened as she saw his glowing eyes and watched as he bent the bars to her cage as if they were made of bendy straw, "What happened to you?"

Goku stripped off his second shirt and slipped it over her head, "Athena."

Poseidon howled in fury at not even being able to bury himself inside of his property, "Your daughters belong to me now, mortal, and you just made a big mistake."

"Like hell they do," Vegeta spat, squaring off at the God, watching him, trying to anticipate his first move.

Trunks was at Catie's side in an instant and threw his jacket over her, holding her close to him. "We've got you, baby," he whispered. "You're safe now." He tried to look her over, his pulse frantic in his ears as he searched her body for any sign that the god had hurt her. He didn't see anything, but that didn't mean she was alright. He stood and pulled her protectively against him as he glared at the god who was rising to his feet, looking murderously at Vegeta. "Kill that bastard!" he roared.

Gohan dropped into a defensive stance, ready to back Vegeta up at any moment. He'd never felt so disgusted in his life. Knowing what the girls were facing was one thing, but to have broken in on them during the act made his skin crawl. He prayed that Jenny and Leelee hadn't been touched yet. It looked like Vegeta had saved Catie in just the nick of time. He could feel the gift from Athena surging through his system. Let Vegeta have his moment fighting this god, but Gohan intended to finish him off for killing his wife and children.

Poseidon roared, not liking his word to be thrown back at him in his own palace, he summoned his trident, aiming it at them, "Perhaps you all would like to take their places, give in now and I will let the bitches go...save for that nice tight one..." He swung his trident, a wave of water hurtled at them and he was shocked to see Goku knock it away as if it had been nothing, "What?! What is this!?"

Vegeta smirked. "Just leveling the playing field," he answered as he powered up, his hair flashing to blonde, his eyes a pale green. "Now, let's hear you scream," he said in a dangerously low voice and flew at the god, attacking him.

Trunks took advantage of the distraction and started walking backwards out of the room, pushing Catie towards the door. He looked over at Leelee and Jenny, trying to communicate to them that they should get out of there. No distractions for Vegeta as he fought.

Seventeen caught Trunks' movement and pushed Leelee towards the door. He was torn between his need to make sure she was okay and his fury to attack Poseidon. He ruefully thought that there were too many of them and not enough of the god to go around for a good fight. He watched as Vegeta attacked; the Saiyan prince was out for blood. "Save some for the rest of us, Vegeta!"

Jenny dashed over and joined up with others, thankful Goku's shirt was big enough to cover the important bits, but really she was just grateful to have something to wear.

Catie was struggling against Trunks. "NO!" she hissed in a whisper. "I want to watch. I want to see Vegeta rip him limb from limb!" She was repulsed at the way she'd been touched, how close she had come to suffering the horrible fate of bearing one of the god's offspring. "I wanna rip his dick off and shove it down his throat!"

"Catie!" Trunks argued.

"I am not leaving until he's dead," she snarled through clenched teeth.

Jenny nodded, "I'm with Catie on this. I want to watch that bastard choke on his own dick."

When Goku powered up as well, Poseidon just stared at them, his eyes going wide. How could they have the power of the gods, "You fools! You will pay dearly for this!" He charged at them, swinging his trident to cause waves and downpours, aiming for Vegeta's head.

Vegeta raised his hands, summoning an energy blast that held off the onslaught of water, which rained down around him like droplets off an umbrella. His arms shook as the weight of the element tried to crush down on him.

Gohan's own hair flashed and he flew at the God, catching him in the stomach with his shin. "You killed my wife!" he screamed, spinning and landing another kick to the God's jaw. "You killed my children!" He threw a powerful punch, knocking Poseidon back, "And now I'm going to kill you!" Blinded by rage, Gohan attacked with every ounce of strength he had. Every fiber of his being screamed for vengeance as he landed punch after furious punch.

Poseidon's head was spinning from the onslaught of the attacks. What the hell had gotten them so strong so fast? "You think she was the first wife and children I've killed? She was lucky I decided to spare her the fate of living. I was merciful. Apollymi is going to rule this world and I have seen what she does. It is far worse than what I do!"

Gohan felt his energy soar even higher at the god's words. Lucky? Merciful? With a scream that nearly ripped his throat, Gohan powered up a blast and aimed it at the god. "MASENKO-HAAAA!" he screamed as the brilliantly bright blast of energy hit the god full in the chest and slammed him back against the wall of his palace.

Poseidon's head smacked against the stone wall of his palace with a resounding crack and his vision flashed white for a moment as he fell to the ground, "This is not possible!" He ground out and lifted his trident, slamming it into the ground. The earth groaned and rumbled a moment before it split apart. A gaping chasm opening up and racing to try and swallow up the grieving husband, "If you miss your wife and unborn filth that much. GO JOIN THEM!" He bellowed.

Gohan leapt into the air as the ground beneath him opened up, but the vacuum-effect in the air around him sucked him back down and he only barely managed to grab onto the ledge.

"Gohan!" Leelee screamed as Seventeen darted forward to pull him back up. Was Poseidon nuts?! He was going to tear the whole place apart with them trapped beneath the ocean!

Trunks smirked and flew at the god. "My turn," he growled and unsheathed the sword on his back. "I'll make you suffer for what you did to them!" he screamed and swung the sword, sparks flying as it collided with Poseidon's trident.

Poseidon held on to his trident with both hands, grunting as he was pushed back along the floor. He growled at the Saiyan, baring his teeth. He roared as he managed to gain his footing and pushed the boy away from him and dropped into a fighting stance, immediately lunging forward. His prey dodged the speared end of his trident, but he lashed out and grabbed the lavender locks that were wild around his head and yanked hard, "Hah, you're rather too pretty to be a real man." He kicked out at the Saiyan's feet, "Such a lovely mane you have, a stallion from you would truly be a prize worthy of a god." He spat out as he hefted his trident and aimed for his head, "Too bad you aren't worth the trouble!"

Trunks screamed out in pain as the god grabbed his hair; it felt like his scalp had ripped away from his skull. His blue eyes went wide in fear as the trident pointed at his face and he scrambled to get his footing.

Vegeta lunged for Poseidon and tackled him around the middle, knocking the trident from his hand in the process. How dare this bastard put his hands on any of his children. "You disgust me," he snarled as he drew his fist back and punched Poseidon square in the face. "This ends now! And as soon as we're done with you, that bitch Apollymi is next!"

"Did I hear my name?" came a silky feminine voice.

Gohan's eyes went wide at the appearance of the goddess before him. THIS was Apollymi. He could feel the pure evil that emanated from her. She was the reason for ALL of this. If it hadn't been for her, they never would have fought the Atlanteans. Piccolo's daughter would never have been kidnapped. Trunks never would have made that mistake with Mohini. Catie and Lindsey never would have fought after Catie made the mistake of snapping his neck. Leelee wouldn't have been burned, Tien wouldn't have been attacked in his own home, Goku's face never would have been blown off, and Krillin would still be alive. It all came back to this goddess and her followers obsession with releasing her upon the earth.

Everyone seemed to freeze at her appearance.

"Poseidon," she whined, "I thought I was going to get to watch as you bred them." She pouted her lips as she looked at them as if she were a spoiled little child who had been told she couldn't have a new toy.

Vegeta growled, narrowing his eyes at her. What was she doing here? He thought Dende and Rose were supposed to be dealing with her. Had they been defeated? What of Piccolo? What the hell was going on?! They hadn't even been here a full twenty minutes yet. Perhaps they hadn't even found Apollymi yet. He prayed that Piccolo and Dende were still alive. Without them, there was a good chance that the dragonballs would be gone. He didn't know if the balls would stay active just because of Paige and Alice or not since they were only half-Namekian.

Poseidon looked over at her, scowling, "You were my dear, but I could not wait any longer my dear. And just now, I was rudely interrupted. You still can watch if you can get rid of these intruders. You should have seen the way those bitches were squirming."

He laughed only once before Goku flew in and punched him in his face, bones cracking under his knuckles, "DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT THEM THAT WAY!"

Apollymi's eyes went wide in shock. "HOW DARE YOU MORTALS ATTACK A GOD?" she thundered in a voice that seemed far too big for her. She flew at Goku, screaming her rage, her power throwing him across the room.

Gohan thought his heart had stopped when his father hit the wall. "DAD! No!" he shouted and ran to his side.

But Goku was getting back up, a murderous look in his eyes.

Vegeta roared in anger and aimed a blast at Apollymi, catching her in the chest, knocking her back into Poseidon. "Come on, bitch!" he challenged, eager to put an end to this fight once and for all. And what a perfect opportunity. Both she and Poseidon were here. The phrase "two birds with one stone" ran through his mind and he gave a low chuckle as he brought his arms up, prepared to attack again.

Apollymi's hair swirled furiously around her face as she glared at them. "You will regret this," she hissed. With a wave of her hand, she erased the magickal bubble protecting the palace. The ocean began to press in on it, water seeping in, starting to flood the entire place. She grabbed Poseidon's hand. "Come, my darling. Let them have their whores. There's still one more that lives. A rather attractive little blonde, who they've left completely defenseless. They won't reach her before we do."

Goku's eyes went wide and he flew at them as they vanished, "NO! SABRIENA!" They hadn't left them defenseless, but let them think that. Sabriena was safe in the labyrinth under the Lookout. Athena herself said that Archimedes would be watching over and protecting everyone there. He whirled around, "We go after them! We are not letting them get away!" He roared.

Jenny was seething, "I won't be happy until he is maimed by us. He will know never to mess with us again."

The roaring din was deafening in their ears as they ran to Goku, grabbing onto him and each other as the ceiling cracked even more and the ocean began to pour through.

"Go! Go! Go!" Seventeen shouted and the next instant they disappeared as the underwater palace caved in on itself.

* * *

Apollymi reappeared with Poseidon at her side on a deserted beach. "Let them think we were going after their whore," she spat. "They'll never think to look for us here." She cradled his face in her hands, looking at the blood that poured down his face from the broken nose. Oh, what a beautiful sight that was. But she thought better of it and ran her hands over his face quickly to mend the bones. "Now tell me how they became powerful enough to attack a god and live to tell the tale. And then we will figure out how to deal with them. Maybe we'll cause a little havoc in the mean time. I'm sure Ares would looooove to join us."

Poseidon grinned at her, "You have the most beautiful mind, my dear." He looked around, "I don't know. The only way they could have obtained the powers of a god would be if they made a deal with another god. So take your pick." He pulled her closer, "Gods, your hands are amazing my dear, you put such wicked thoughts in my head. Mmm, we will have to find a girl for me to fuck soon. I am swollen with my seed."

Apollymi purred and leaned over him. "I suppose I could help you out again," she purred, wrapping both of her hands around his huge shaft. "We can take our frustration out on one another. Mmmmmm. Unleash our anger upon the earth as we climax together." She cupped his heavy balls in her hand, squeezing and rolling them. "You know you need the release."

He groaned and rocked up into her hands, "Mmmm you are so tempting, but I'd not force upon you to birth one of my stallions, though it would be beyond magnificent." He sat up, "I want you to watch me breed. A mortal woman, ripping at the seams, drenching the earth in her blood."

"Then I shall find you one," she purred and vanished from the spot.

Apollymi returned to the beach a short time later, her hand wrenched in the long, black hair of a beautiful young woman. "Look what I've found for you, my darling," she grinned. The woman had beautifully tanned skin and perfect curves, not too heavy but there was plenty there to please the eye. She was screaming curse words in Spanish, fighting and struggling against Apollymi with all that she was worth. "See how feisty she is?" She soothed a hand over the young woman's lower stomach, just above her womb. "She will produce a magnificent stallion for you." She released the girl and ripped the clothes from her, leaving her bare before the God. She quickly pressed herself up against the girl's back, running her hands over her breasts, cupping them and pinching her nipples. "And you want to know the best part?" She smiled at his questioning look. She ran her hand down between the young woman's legs, cupping her sex. "She's a virgin. Untouched, unspoiled by anyone."

Poseidon grinned wickedly at Apollymi, "Oh my, such a gift. A virgin sacrifice. Mmmm, I can smell her shes so ripe. So ready to receive the seed from her god." He stepped up to the young woman, watching the way her eyes widened at the sight of his heavy cock, "Hold her steady for me my dear." He said, picking up the girl by her legs, her torso held up by Apollymi. His cock rested for a moment on the girls abdomen, the tip coming to rest just under her ribs. His girth was nearly as wide as the woman's palm. She screamed then and he just drank it in, "Mmmm," He laughed as he wrenched the girl's legs open wide and teased his cock against her folds, before he took her in one thrust.

Apollymi threw her head back, hissing in pleasure as the girl screamed in agony. Yessss. What better way to start the apocalypse than spilling the blood of a virgin? These mortals would soon remember why they used to fear the gods, why they used to tremble at the sound of Apollymi's name. And she was going to enjoy every single miserable moment.


	24. Regroup

Sabriena whirled around as Goku and the others reappeared in the Lookout, her friends in tow. "Oh! I wasn't expecting you back so fast!" she cried running over to them, throwing her arms around Goku's neck. She kissed him fiercely. "What happened? Did you destroy the god that took them?"

Gohan shook his head and answered before his father had a chance to speak, "He escaped. Apollymi helped him get away from us. Vegeta and Dad nearly had him, too."

Vegeta was scowling, pacing the room. They only had twenty-four hours. Less than that now. "We have to find them."

Piccolo frowned. He'd only planned on dealing with Apollymi when he and his brother finally confronted her. Now they had Poseidon to deal with as well. "Great," he grumbled, looking at Dende. "Now what are we going to do?"

Piccolo's eyes fell on Jenny, standing there in nothing but Gohan's borrowed shirt. Where was his head? Thinking strategy to win this fight when his wife was standing right there, looking exhausted and still frightened. He went to her, pulling her into his arms. "Jenny," he breathed, hugging her tightly before he leaned back, looking her over. "Are you all right?" he asked, his tone low and even. "Did he hurt you? Did he touch you? Tell me the truth."

Jenny felt a deep humiliation fall over her, her face red as she felt ashamed, "He… he did… he fingered me… fingered all of us. He nearly raped Catie." She buried her face in to her husband's shirt, breathing in his comforting scent as she fought the tears that burned her eyes. She had been scared. All she had wanted to do was scream and scream and scream, but now wasn't the time. "I want clothes," she murmured. She thought over everything that happened, what Poseidon had said about her being worthless and a spark jumped in her chest. Was she really pregnant?

Dende walked over. "I hope you don't mind." He offered a pair of her clothes to her, "We figured you might want a fresh change of clothes."

Piccolo's blood boiled at the thought of another man touching his wife like that. He walked Jenny over to the corner and shielded her from the others as she dressed. He cupped her cheek, brushing away the tear with his thumb. "It's not your fault," he whispered to her before his low voice turned fierce, "I will kill him for this. I swear it, Jenny." Even he could not fathom his own rage at the thought of his wife being touched by another. She was HIS mate and no one else had the right to touch her, to see her body, to put their hands on her. He would have someone's head for this.

Dende handed a pair of Jenny's clothes to Catie and Leelee as well. Then he suddenly winced and fell to his knees, grabbing his head, "Oh... oh no..." He closed his eyes against the pain. He was too close to this. The screaming, the blood pouring onto the earth, "He found someone else. Breeding with her, a virgin... raped..."

"No," Rose breathed, rushing to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her face into the back of his neck, trying to take some of the pain he felt. It seemed to work, for she began to feel it herself. _'Make it stop,'_ her mind prayed. _'Great Mother, make it stop.'_

Goku nodded, "He's going to pay for this. For my daughter, for my grandchildren. For every wrong he forced on them." It was scary how cold his voice was. He just held Sabriena tighter, casting a glance at the children while they slept. He could see Trunks and Seventeen helping their women dress. It disgusted him how close of a call that was. If it had taken them even one more minute to arrive, who knew what would have happened to Catie? Goku shuddered at the thought and had to swallow the bile in his throat.

Bulma hurried over to check on Catie and held her close as she kissed her head. "Baby, everything is going to be made right, you hear?" She looked to Sabriena and asked, "Is there any food left?"

Sabriena nodded and squeezed Goku once more before she went to the stove to fix plates for her friends.

Catie looked at the floor, nodding. "I'm just so mad," she whispered to Trunks and Bulma. "I was defenseless. It was like all my years of training were for nothing!" She felt dirty and disgusting, but most of all she felt defeated. She flung herself at Trunks and wrapped her arms around his waist as she hugged him. "Thank you for saving me," she whispered.

Trunks pulled Catie tighter against his chest. "We'll take care of this," he promised. "Father and I will make sure Poseidon gets what's coming to him." He shivered as his anger just seemed to course through his veins, nearly reaching a boiling point. He was so tired of this.

Vegeta went to Catie first, speaking softly to her in a low voice, reaffirming what Trunks and Bulma had said. He was not getting away with this. She was safe now. They would take care of it. He crossed the room to where Piccolo and Jenny were standing. "Jennifer," he said softly, "I will not allow him to come near any of you again. He will know real fear and he will suffer for harming the daughter of the Prince of Saiyans." He placed a strong hand on the side of her neck, his eyes meeting hers. "I will take care of this." He paused, looking up at the Namek, before he corrected himself, "Piccolo and I will take care of this."

Jenny nodded, "I know you both will. You come back here and tell me how much he begged for mercy and that you gave him none." She went over to sit down at the table, smelling the hot food, her stomach growling and she didn't realize how hungry was until just that moment, "Thank you, Sabriena."

Dende sat back on his haunches, breathing hard through his nose as he leaned back into Rose's arms, "My dear heart, this cannot go on. If they go on their rampage, I fear the earth will not survive."

Rose nodded. "I know. We must stop them. What they've done to our friends…" her voice broke and she couldn't continue. She looked over at Jenny. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She and Jenny had become rather close in the few short weeks Rose had been living at the Lookout. It made her sick, she was shaking all over. She couldn't fathom being touched like that by anyone other than her mate. She still shuddered now when she thought about how she'd almost kissed Goku that day. It wasn't right; he wasn't her mate. Dende was the only one she could ever allow to hold her, kiss her, touch her like that. She couldn't imagine having intimacy forced upon her. Her thoughts turned to that poor girl that Poseidon was having his way with. "Where are they?" she whispered, closing her eyes, trying to sense their presence. The gods were not supposed to be here on the earth like this. It should've been easy to find them. They were upsetting the natural order of things.

Dende opened his eyes, they were glowing, "On a beach in Spain. I can show you Goku. You can take us there, but it isn't going to be pretty." The image was terrible. A blood soaked beach, the girl barely conscious as she had been almost ripped apart. "This ends tonight."

"Hold on," Trunks said. "I don't want to waste the gift Athena gave us, but I think some of us should stay behind. It's pretty obvious to me that even when we think we're safe, they keep finding ways to get to us. Or to escape. And if they traveled to Spain that fast, what's to keep them from coming back here?"

"Dende said this place is protected," Piccolo answered.

Trunks turned to him, "Yeah. And we thought Arthusia's was safe. We thought Tien's cabin was safe. It's not enough, Piccolo. Some of us should stay behind and protect them. You don't want Jenny taken away again."

Piccolo nodded. "You stay, then."

Trunks' shoulders squared like he wanted to argue, but he finally gave a nod. He didn't want the others to go without him, but he needed to protect Catie and his sister.

Goku watched Bulma holding Vegeta, the other girls. He looked at Dende and Rose, "When are you going to change into the true human?"

Dende looked to Goku, "Not until we are facing our enemies. The power would be too much to be contained. It could very easily destroy everything around us."

Rose couldn't deny that she was nervous. She'd never gone into battle before, unless you count that one time that Chichi punched her in the face. But she couldn't stand this injustice. This once, just this once, she would lay aside her pacifist views in order to restore peace to the world. For their friends, for the poor girl bleeding on the beach, but more than anything, for Dende who would surely be in anguish if the world fell to Apollymi's and Poseidon's rule. She gripped Dende's hand tightly. At least if things didn't go right, if they were killed, they would die united and maybe, just maybe they'd reach paradise together for once. They'd never managed that before. Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan joined them. Rose looked to Dende, swallowing the nervous knot in her throat. "Ready, my beloved?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm still alive! In case you didn't see my author's note on "Elements" I am still around, just very very busy at the moment. Things are starting to settle down a little bit again, so hopefully we will have more updates for you soon! Thank you all for being so patient. If you want something else to occupy your time, JC 87 has a new story up that I've helped her out with a bit and Amkula has finally decided to publish her first story. Go check them out and leave all of us some reviews! Or I shall hunt you down. Cause I'm in a mood like that. Yeah.


	25. Bleeding Out

"Blast those warriors," Poseidon said as he reclined back on a pile of bodies of the locals. He looked around at the destruction, the chaos Apollymi had caused. "Athena must have given them powers. Must have warned Zeus. I can practically hear him charging up his thunderbolts now." He glanced up at the darkened clouds, the thunder that cracked through the sky. He cast a sidelong glance at the maiden that Apollymi had gifted him with. To his surprise, she had survived their joining. Though now she was just lying on the ground, sobbing. Her body was dripping with blood and semen. He tsked at her and grabbed her ankles, lifting her upside down into the air, "Don't you let the seed of your god fall from your body! We will just have to do it again until it takes." He rubbed a hand lovingly over her belly, "You will swell soon enough with my child." His cock hardened at the thought, "Mmm, perhaps I will seed you again later. After we deal with these pests." He glanced up at the other gods showing up, trying to defend the people of this earth. His sea monsters were lending a hand, the kraken, among other things he had pieced together. Some might call them hellish creatures, but they were all his babies.

He sighed and sat up straighter, pulling the woman's legs to wrap around his shoulders as he used a finger to push the seed back inside of her. He spotted Apollymi making it rain blood and he smiled, "My beautiful goddess, this rebellion is glorious. Soon we will remake this world to our liking, as soon as we get rid of the rest of the gods. I'm surprised that so many came to these worthless humans' defense." He smirked down at the woman in his arms as she began to squirm and weakly beat at his legs. He pulled his finger from her, slick with his essence and roughly pushed it into her ass. "Apollymi, did I tell you that one can birth real monsters depending on what hole you use on a human?" He chuckled and pulled his finger out, "Not my beautiful stallions, but something fearsome, unholy."

Apollymi turned from the battle that raged before her and gave him a wicked smile. "Then by all means, create as many monsters as you'd like," she replied in her silky voice. She looked back out over the fighting, the bloodshed before her. Many gods had shown up to fight this battle. Some of them supported her; others were there to defend the earth. But what surprised her were the gods of the different pantheons. Never before had the pantheons intermingled or gotten involved in the affairs of others. Yet here they were, each side fighting the most fearsome battle the world had ever seen. Egyptian, Norse, African, Native American, Celtic, Aztec, Chinese, the list went on and on. It was glorious.

"They are not defending the humans," she answered without looking at him. "They are only concerned with losing their tributes. You know how impossibly selfish and lazy they are. Do not mistake their actions as selfless."

She tilted her pale face towards the dark clouds overhead and closed her eyes as splatters of blood rained down upon her. A rare serene expression crossed her hauntingly beautiful features. "I think it's time to step it up a notch," she purred and raised her arms to the sky.

She spoke in a booming voice that seemed far too big for her, in the ancient, long-forgotten language of Atlantis. As she spoke, the wind picked up and the oceans began to churn, the earth trembled beneath her feet. All across the globe, she could hear the people screaming in fear and pain. Panic and chaos permeated the air. Everywhere, people were dying, either from the storms and disasters Apollymi unleashed or at the hands of their fellow human beings. Pests of all kinds descended upon the people of earth; in just a few short hours, plague and pandemic had broken out, inflicting the young and the old alike.

"Have you ever seen anything so marvelous?" she crooned to Poseidon as he continued to torment the woman she'd brought to him.

Poseidon smiled up at Apollymi before he dropped the woman in his hands to the ground, standing swiftly and drawing the dark goddess into his arms. "It is simply breathtaking. The earth will never be the same again. The earth will be your playground. Anything you desire will be my pleasure to grant," he said, handing her his trident, watching with pleasure as her touch turned it dark, dripping with blood, "Beautiful."

* * *

Dende wasn't sure what they would see when Goku transmitted them to where he had sensed the gods. It was not hard to find. It was as if the entire world were crying out to bring an end to the destruction that was being caused, to the war that was being waged. He nearly fell to his knees at the overwhelming emotions that surged around him, the pain, the death. Fear. Blood seemed to rain from the sky, lightning bolts cut through the thick clouds. It was as if they were trying to strike down Apollymi, Poseidon, or perhaps at himself and Rose.

Goku was furious. "This slaughter is pointless! There are so many innocents! They haven't done anything! What's the point of it all?!" he raged as the tips of his hair began to raise, his power-level increasing.

The guardian of earth frowned and shook his head, "That's just it, Goku. There isn't any point to it all. Rose and I need a moment. Make sure that the other gods do not interfere with our merger. They will not want us to join. Once we do, we will focus on taking out Apollymi and Poseidon. They are the keystones to this fight. If we can take them out, everything will stop."

He sighed deeply and looked over to Rose, reaching out and taking her hand in his own. He pulled her close, resting his forehead against hers. He looked into her eyes, feeling drawn into her. "This will not be pleasant to undo when it is all over. Are you willing to bear this pain with me, my love? So that we can save the less fortunate once more?"

"Yes," she breathed as she threaded their fingers together. Rose couldn't deny that she was frightened. There was so much chaos that surrounded them, the blood, the screaming, the clash of weapons as the gods raged against each other, yet the only thing she feared was when she and Dende would separate again. There was a hint of a memory in the back of her mind of the day when Zeus originally tore them apart, like a dream long since forgotten. It was easier to remember such things in the astral projection when they would merge, but even now in physical form, she could remember that the pain of being torn from Dende was excruciating. She was terrified to experience it again.

She closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against his for just a moment, trying to tune out the din of war all around them. "My beloved," she whispered, "let us put an end to this misery. And when we separate again, just remember that I will still be at your side to comfort you. The gods may be able to tear apart our physical body, but they cannot break our bond. The great mother goddess has promised us that."

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips to his and slid her tongue into his mouth, drinking him in. They held each other tightly, their breath becoming one as they began to merge. It was surprisingly easy. She felt herself melting into him and he into her as a brilliant, blinding light surrounded their bodies.

It was hard to describe the sensation that Dende felt, she felt, they felt. It was a homecoming. This was like fusion, except they were always meant to be together. Meant to be whole like this. He, she opened their eyes in time to see the very world tremble at their presence. The gods and goddesses above seemed to pause in their petty fights to bear witness to the first human. "We are whole again," they said almost as a sigh. They looked up towards the sky, "Typical of gods, like selfish children you fight for what you think should be yours while others suffer through your actions."

Vegeta stared in awe for a moment of the first human, listening to the dual voices of male and female that spoke in unison. The power emanating from this being was strange and unsettling. He thought he could understand why the gods had been wary of this race they'd created. Two faces set side by side in the same head, with four arms and four legs, it was unnerving to look at them for too long. Yet he somehow couldn't tear his eyes away, either.

Apollymi's eyes glowed fiercely as she stared at the first human. Her heart seemed to hammer in her chest from pure excitement. Now this was going to be a battle worth watching. The first human despised the gods; surely it would want to tear all of them apart for the pain and suffering endured over the centuries. The very gods fighting the creature they created and tore apart - now that sounded appropriate for an apocalypse.

Ares growled as he saw the first human, standing there as pristine as the day it had been sculpted and brought to life. He watched as a wave of his brothers and sisters went to attack the human, only to be thrown back as if they were nothing. As if they were powerless rag dolls. He spit on the ground. He had bigger fish to fry, he thought as he set his sights on Vegeta. "So! You managed to beg my dear sister for aid?" he called out in his heavy accent. "What happened to your pride? To your honor? Since when do warriors plead for help like some defenseless little child?!"

A scowl crossed Vegeta's face as Ares addressed him. "Since when does a god need the help of a mortal for such a simple task?" he countered. "Funny to me that you found the seal and activated it so quickly. Why did you wait so many centuries to do it, Ares? Unless the Fates denied you the ability to do so until now. Perhaps you gods are not so powerful as you think you are!" He could feel the anger boiling in his veins as he squared off against the Greek god of war. "It's no wonder the guardian and his mate despise your kind. You're nothing but deceitful, self-absorbed, spoiled children who think of nothing but yourselves. You think the humans owe you something, owe you tribute, for what? After what your kind did to the first humans, I'm amazed that they ever worshiped you. And now look at you," he smirked, "They've forgotten you, Ares. Great and powerful god of war? You are the god of NOTHING!"

Ares roared out in his fury and charged at the Saiyan prince. "Did I not give you exactly what you asked of me?!" He screamed in his anger and swung at Vegeta's head with his spear, the tip shaving off hairs off the top of his head as he missed. He spat on the ground. "My sister will regret meddling in my affairs. I will present her with the heads of her so called 'champions' and you, _prince_, I will skin you while you still breathe, then rape your wife and children in front of your eyes before I finally will nail you to my statue as a warning to others who would dare defy me!"

Vegeta could feel the excitement of battle rising up in him, of facing what could be one of the biggest challenges of his life. He narrowly avoided another jab of Ares' spear, his eyes narrowed as he studied the god's movements. A snarl curled his lip as he gathered energy in both of his hands. "I'll see YOU locked in a prison alongside Apollymi before you ever get near my mate or my children!" he shouted and threw the energy blasts at the god one after the other, but Ares quickly raised his heavy shield and the blasts ricocheted off, causing Vegeta to duck.

"Bastard," Vegeta hissed. He rushed at the god, but Ares quickly spun and brought his spear slashing through the air and he caught Vegeta on the back of the shoulder. The Saiyan clapped a hand to his shoulder and winced as he felt the hot, sticky blood on his fingers, but he was not deterred. He faced Ares once again and powered up another attack, then fired it at the god. Frustration coursed through him; he wasn't going to get far with that shield in the way. "Put down your toys and fight me, you coward!"

"Strong words from a child who cannot beat his enemy otherwise. Perhaps it was good that my sister broke our deal. I do not care much for her kind of heroes. Victory is not won by heroes. It is won by men who are willing to do whatever it takes to obtain their win." He cried out as he was cut short by the smaller man's boot slamming into his jaw, an audible crunch resounding through the area.

* * *

The first human scowled at the gods that landed before them, the human could hear Zeus roaring above that this could not be allowed. They could also hear Athena's words of wisdom to her father, explaining that it was necessary. "Yes, my victory is only temporary and I must once again suffer the pain and anguish of being ripped asunder once more. But while I have this chance, you will know my pain! You will not soon forget it!"

"Halt!" cried one of the Celtic gods. "We withdraw from this fight. That being is too powerful and is on neither side of this war. The Greeks created this problem, let us leave them to it."

Some of the gods and goddesses from the other pantheons paused to consider for only a moment before they began to vanish. Indeed, the Greek gods had brought this upon themselves. They were the ones who created the humans and then had ripped them in half. Let them deal with the problems they had made.

Piccolo watched as the numbers on the battlefield diminished, but there was still a sizable fight ensuing. But there was only one god on his mind. His eyes narrowed when he spotted the god next to Apollymi, looking livid at the arrival of the first human. "POSEIDON!" Piccolo roared as he powered up. "YOU'RE MINE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY WIFE!"

Poseidon nearly rolled his eyes. "I have done no crime punishable to a god. Besides, I should be charging you. Her tribute to me was insufficient. Such a worthless creature. I wonder what made her so, perhaps it was yourself," he said with a smirk and drew his trident as he stepped forward. "This is only a formality. Once my goddess has torn the first human asunder, you will not stand a chance to stop us. This world will be ours!"

Piccolo found himself frozen to the spot, unable to understand the god's words. What did he mean by that? "I've done nothing to her," he growled. Jenny was worth more than her weight in gold as far as he was concerned. Insufficient? It enraged him to hear his mate spoken about like that. "My wife is not worthless! Explain yourself!"

"Your woman is worthless in her condition! What good is a woman I cannot impregnate with my seed? I should have just ended her miserable life," he said as he twirled his weapon around his fingers as if it were second nature to him. "You should find another one of those things anyway, but I don't think you will be alive for much longer for it to matter," he said as he slammed his trident into the ground, a lancet of water shooting towards the Namek.

Piccolo narrowly avoided the blast of water as he absorbed Poseidon's words. Jenny couldn't get pregnant. Was that because she was already pregnant? A thrill of excitement and victory shot up his spine at the thought. And even though he was in a dangerous situation at the moment, he couldn't stop the smile that split his face. But the next second it was gone as the reality of what happened sank in. This god had put his hands on his wife while she was pregnant with his child. The fury he'd felt before amplified a hundred fold and Piccolo flew at the god, swinging a fist, and landed a hard punch in Poseidon's face.

Poseidon didn't expect the strange man to react so quickly, the power from Athena's blessing was giving him the edge that he needed. The god of the sea scowled and roared at the man, "This is no way to treat a GOD. You will regret this mortal! I live forever! Your existence is a mere breath compared to my own! How DARE YOU!?" He shouted trying to throw the man off, trying to knock his head off of his shoulders.

Piccolo was relentless in his attack, punching and kicking the god as fast and hard as he could. Nothing infuriated him more than the thought of someone harming Jenny. He didn't care if Poseidon could live forever. This was a beating the god would not soon forget. "God or not, I'll make you wish you could die!" he bellowed as he charged up an attack, preparing to fire it at the god.

The god of the sea only cackled as he dodged the bursts of energy from the enraged alien. Oh it was too much fun to toy with mortals, alien or not. "You should have seen the way that human's body opened up to my touch. I'll admit, it would have been fun to keep her as a fuck toy. Though, why bother when it's broken?" he asked as he slashed his trident at the other man, leaving a trail of three purple lines in his chest, bleeding through the tattered remains of his shirt. "Purple blood? Well, that is new! I should make a picture, painted in that color. Painted in your blood!" He moved to strike again, wanting to take off his head when he suddenly found his weapon caught in the grip of the first human. He nearly recoiled at the sight of the furious being. His weapon, caught in the grip of the human, was bent in half as if it were nothing. Cast aside as if it was junk. "Why you!" he growled.

The first human just leveled a stare at the enraged deity, "Rape may not be punishable to a god, but trying to overthrow Zeus? He will not likely come after us for what we will do to you."

Piccolo fell to his knees, his hand clutched to his chest as the blood trickled over his fingers. "Goddammit," he hissed as the pain seared his body. Still, he couldn't help but be amused at how the first human had mangled Poseidon's trident. He drew several deep breaths before he concentrated on healing himself, regenerating the flesh that had been sliced open. He got back to his feet once it was done, a smirk on his lips. "You don't seem so powerful now, do you?"

"The Greeks may fear you, but I do not!" Apollymi shrieked as she strode forward towards the first human, her strangely white eyes glowing fiercely. "Zeus made the mistake of ripping you in two. I will not be so kind. I'll rip you into a million pieces!"

The human turned towards Apollymi, giving the beaten god a push towards Piccolo. "Hold onto that one for us. We know exactly where to put him for his crimes." The human tilted its head, bones cracking as they took in the battlefield. Goku and Gohan were fending off any gods that would dare approach them, trying to interfere with their fight against Apollymi, or their path since they had become whole once again. "And you. I wish we could only do more to make you pay for the suffering you and your kind have forced upon this world. Returning to the old ways. It may happen, but not through force. Not through bloodshed. You will spend an eternity with your mistakes." The human looked over towards Poseidon who was being beaten down by Piccolo, "Or do you suppose that such a... fertile... god will be able to resist himself when locked away with one goddess, one woman for the rest of time?"

Apollymi's eyes flashed at the threat, but a slight fear curled around her heart as she thought of that prison and being locked away in it with Poseidon. Her hair lifted and swirled around her head as rage overwhelmed her. "I WILL NOT BE LOCKED IN THAT HELL AGAIN!" she screamed as the ground beneath her feet began to shake and crack, the earth opening up. Thunder boomed overhead as lightning cracked, the anger from the goddess fueling the storms and pains upon the earth and its people. "I wonder how you will be able to fight me with the sounds of torment filling your head!"

The first human merely shook its head at the goddess. "You forget, I am not split in two anymore. I am one. I am more than capable of hearing the earth, but also soothing its pain while I take care of its tormentor. You will not harm any more innocents while I draw breath, foul creature!" Pure, white energy gathered around the human's hands, almost blindingly so before the human attacked. Faster and more precise than any one god on the battlefield. It almost seemed as if the human had some sort of psychic abilities, enhanced by the once separated form.

"Are you certain of that?" Apollymi asked in a silky hiss as she avoided the attacks of the first human. The crimson rain continued to fall in an eerily steady way, leaving rivers of blood on her pale skin as a wicked smile revealed her teeth. "Because I can still hear them screaming!" She curled her fingers and drew her arms towards the sky as she gave a haunting laugh. "Remember the plagues of Egypt?" she taunted as an even blacker shape moved across the stormy sky like a huge shadow. "Those would be fun to play with. I always did have a thing for history."

Her eyes followed the huge shadow as it crept overhead and descended into the little village nearby. An almost indecent shiver shook Apollymi's body as she tilted her face to the sky. "Mmmmm my favorite plague," she purred as an anguished wailing rose up from the houses not too far away from their battleground. "Death of the firstborn!" She fixed the first human with a searing gaze again and tipped her head to the side. "Isn't the suffering and crying gloriousssssss?"

The first human glared at Apollymi, but managed to maintain its calm demeanor. "I hear and feel everything. I hear Athena telling Zeus why I have returned, I hear her telling him of my limited time. I hear the cries of the tortured a million miles away. I can soothe their pain. They may yet scream, but screams are an outlet for the pain. You may cause them agony, but I let them scream. You are pathetic," the first human said, almost without emotion.

"Oh am I?" Apollymi taunted. Her eyes scanned the battlefield around them. Many of the gods and goddesses had fled already. Useless, spineless bastards. All of them. "Tell me how it is that I am the pathetic one when you couldn't even protect the world from me? That is your job is it not, _guardian_? Yes, tell me how I am the pathetic one." She threw her head back and laughed. "I wonder how confident you'll be when your comrades there fall dead to the ground. By my count, three of the four are firstborn you know."

The first human was not moved, stoic as ever. "You think you are a goddess, you call yourself one, but all you really are is a legend, a spell that can be undone with the know-how of others. I do hate to be the one to tell you, but the curse of the firstborn has been done before. I can counteract it no matter how many times you try to duplicate it. Even if you do manage to come up with some sort of variation, the dragon will bring back those who you manage to kill. "

A muscle ticked in Apollymi's jaw as she realized the first human could not be provoked. "Oh, you greatly underestimate my power," she hissed. "Even the other gods feared me! And unlike them, I am not afraid of you!" She threw her arms in the air, gathering an ancient, powerful energy above her head that twisted and swirled in shades of crimson and black as it grew. "There won't be a dragon to piece you back together when I'm finished!"

The first human could only chuckle at the goddess' pitiful attempt to unnerve them. "You have tried so hard. I do hate to send you along without a consolation prize... but then again... no, I don't," the first human said, the blinding light around the human grew. It was as if the human could see everything happening at once. Not just what was going on in the present, but what was supposed to occur as well. Had the human been anyone else, they would have collapsed. However, the first human had many strengths. The human grunted at Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans.

Vegeta turned his head curiously at the first human, unsure of what he… she… was trying to communicate. Even with his gift from Athena, he felt fearful of the energy wave Apollymi was creating. He'd seen blasts that were bigger, but the pure evil he could feel from that blast made the back of his neck sweat. And the energy was far more concentrated within that blast. "What are you doing?" he hissed at the first human. "You're being far too cocky! Powerful you may be, that does not guarantee a victory in battle if you don't keep your head! Damn, haven't you learned anything from my mistakes? You're inexperienced in battle, don't forget that."

"As a witness to battle, it makes you the most skilled, the most deadly in battle. Enemies do not learn from their mistakes because they do not achieve a second chance, but you who witness their end. You learn from their mistakes more than I ever could. You hold knowledge that is pivotal to this fight. Grant it to me!"

Without a second thought, Vegeta grasped one of the first human's hands and closed his eyes, willing every bit of his knowledge about fighting, technique, and strategy to flow from himself and into their being. He didn't have to try hard, it was as if the first human was guiding him, absorbing it faster than he could even think it.

Apollymi realized what was happening only a moment too late. "NO!" she shrieked and threw the blast at the first human and Vegeta, but Piccolo was there a moment later to catch the blast, holding it out in front of him.

"HURRY UP!" he barked at Vegeta as his arms shook with the effort of holding off Apollymi's attack. With a mighty heave, he threw it back at her, but she dodged and threw herself to the ground. "Damn."

With a hiss, Apollymi pushed herself up and looked around. "Ares!" she snapped, seeing him lying on the ground, "You worthless bastard! You were supposed to handle the Saiyan!"

Vegeta smirked as he opened his eyes again and let go of the first human's hand. "He's out of commission for the moment," he said darkly.

The first human looked to the dark goddess, a smile tugging at their lips. "Seems as though you cannot teach old gods new tricks," the human said as they raised their hands at the goddess. The attack was more than familiar now. The energy came easily from within and formed in the palms of their hands. "Final Flash!" the first human shouted, watching as the beam of light in their hands erupted into a chaos filled attack.

Apollymi screamed as the blast hit her full in the chest and slammed her into the ground where she lay beaten and bleeding. She groaned as she tried to push herself to her feet, but the next second, the first human was upon her and her arms were wrenched behind her back. She screeched and raged at it as she was pulled to her feet.

The first human gripped tightly at the dark goddess' hands, preventing her from escaping their grasp. "There is no sense in resisting. It's over."

Vegeta nearly laughed at how quickly the first human captured the goddess. The few remaining gods and goddesses on the battlefield seemed to decide that the battle was over at that point and began to vanish. "Ah, ah, ah, not you," Vegeta scolded and heavily placed his boot in the middle of Ares' back as the god tried to crawl away. "ATHENA!" Vegeta called out, looking up at the sky. He bowed his head respectively when she appeared before he reached down and hauled a rather bruised and beaten-looking Ares to his feet. "I'll leave him to you and your father."

Athena tilted her head at her brother in Vegeta's grasp. "Father is really displeased with you, dear brother. Making deals with mortals is one thing, but trying to over throw him? It is punishable by death, you know. Luckily for you, I have talked him into a different course of action. Uncle Hades has agreed to oversee your punishment for the next few hundred years. I hear there is room next to Sisyphus. Or perhaps in the river next to Tantalus?" She reached out and grasped the back of her brothers armor and inclined her head to Vegeta, "You have my thanks, Prince Vegeta. Know that my brother will not threaten your family again, for so long as I exist to stop him. Do keep good care of my owl. We will meet again someday, I am sure. Discuss battle strategies and the like?"

A small smile pulled at Vegeta's lips and he nodded. "I would like that," he answered. He looked over at Apollymi who was spitting and screeching like a trapped cat as she tried to escape from the first human. "Thank you for your help," he said to Athena. He bowed to her, "If you will excuse me, we must deal with that," he said and jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the dark goddess.

Athena chuckled. "Yes, of course. Please do remind yourselves. Five more hours with my power and it shall end." She said with a bow, "Take care until then. And Vegeta? My owl is watching everything you do," she warned. She paused and added in an amused tone, "Such interesting techniques Saiyans have when it comes to lovemaking. I will be sure that it is written down in history, though such acts are rather... abhorrent to me." She winked.

Vegeta slapped a hand to his face as a blush burned across his cheeks and nose. "Fine," he sighed. "But I'm banishing the feathery bastard from my bedroom." He composed himself and gave Ares one last sweeping, scathing look before he approached the first human who had Apollymi by both of her wrists, a third hand clapped over her mouth to silence her screams for a moment as she still struggled to break free. Every curse she tried to conjure seemed to just be swallowed up by the first human's energy. Gohan had a hold of Poseidon as Piccolo stood close by, seemingly proud of himself and Gohan for the beating the god of the sea had received. "Where the hell is Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, glancing around. "We're wasting time."

Goku landed near Vegeta as he asked his question, he dropped a god wearing winged sandals at his feet as he dropped out of Super Saiyan with a wide smile. "I'm here! Just cleaning up some of the trash." He looked at Apollymi, his smile dropping from his face as he turned serious and walked closer. "You killed my daughter. You killed my grandchildren. You killed Arthusia. You allowed that monster," he pointed at Poseidon, "To touch my friends. Death is too good for you!" He growled.

The first human shook its head. "We know the place for her, back in the cell that was made for her to spend eternity in. We will destroy the key that never should have been made. We will make certain that she will never again be able to plague this world with her filth."

"Then let's get this over with," Piccolo said, anxious to be rid of the gods for a while and even more anxious to get home to his wife. Poseidon's words from earlier were still swirling in his head and he had to know. He looked to the first human and asked, "Can you take us there, Dende?" He paused and shook his head; he wasn't sure if that was the proper way to address the first human now, he was just so used to speaking to his brother whose energy he could still feel within this new being. "Sorry," he muttered under his breath.

Goku managed a smile, the threat of death starting to fade as he powered down. "Rosende! Or maybe Dendose? Oh! That kinda has a nice ring to it! Dendose!" He smiled happily, "Let's take these two to where they belong and then we can summon the dragon to fix everything. Right?" He looked curiously at the first human, "Does the dragon still work even if you are fused like that, Dendose?"

Vegeta reached up and slapped the back of Goku's head. "Idiot," he growled.

The first human managed to smile at Goku's antics. Even in the most dire of situations, the man was a breath of fresh air. "Yes, the dragonballs are still active. Their creator is not dead, just part of my being." The first human's expression turned stoic as the dark goddess struggled even harder and managed to wrench her face away only to scream at them all some more. "Come. I tire of listening to her. Step closer and I shall transport us all to her prison to seal her away for eternity."

* * *

Apollymi was screaming, spitting curses at them as the world around them faded to one that was dark and barren. Nothing but caverns in black rock. She looked frantic as she recognized her cell beneath the underworld. She tried to disappear, to vanish like she always did, but her powers were bound by the first human's energy. She sneered at them, their form with four arms, four legs and two faces. Neither face looked like the Dende or Rose that they knew. This being was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. Even Gohan had a hard time looking at them, and Dende was like a brother to him.

The first human grabbed Apollymi by her arms and started to march her forward towards the cell at the end of the corridor. She screamed again, "No! NO! No, PLEASE!"

They ignored her. "Bring Poseidon," they said, two voices, male and female, speaking as one.

Goku and Gohan tightened their grip on Poseidon's arms, dragging him after the first human. Poseidon spat curses at them as well, "I AM A GOD! You think Zeus tore you apart in the beginning?! ONCE HE LEARNS OF THIS INJUSTICE HE WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER COME BACK!"

Goku grabbed him by the throat and squeezed as hard as he could, "Just shut up already. Rape and kidnapping might not be a crime punishable by Zeus, but what happens when he learns that you tried to overthrow him? That you tried to take what he considered his own? I don't think he will be as forgiving as we are." Goku watched as chains, thick and heavy wrapped around Apollymi and they snaked over to take Poseidon from them as well. Goku frowned at them, "This too good for them. Too easy. All those women he raped… And that girl on the beach..."

"It is their nature," the first human answered. "Rape isn't even considered a crime to the Gods." The disgust was evident in their voices, "This is the way it must be. Lives ruined, chaos, blood shed. It is their way. We will wish for things to be back the way they were, to return to normal. That woman will be unraped and made whole. The world will have never felt the very presence of the gods. Of us. Only Apollymi and Poseidon will remember. Those who bore witness shall remember as well."

The first human watched as they summoned chains forth. The heavy metal wound around its captives, "Crime begets crime, Apollymi. I spoke the truth before. Poseidon is a male and he will require his own tribute before he succumbs to his pacification. You will be the only peace he finds, the only warm body available. It will not be pleasant, it will not be quick. Know that you have brought this upon yourself."

Vegeta sneered at them as the chains dragged the god and the goddess to their cells. The heavy door groaned shut with a boom that rattled the stone walls, silencing Apollymi's screams. A sick sort of satisfaction coursed through him with the knowledge that Apollymi would suffer the fate she'd tried to bring upon his daughters. He had to swallow the bile that rose in his throat as a mental image of Catie bent over that altar flashed in his mind and the knowledge of what he did to Jenny accompanied that memory. "Poseidon deserves worse," he grumbled.

The first human frowned, reaching for the seal in the middle of the door. Each point of the star was glowing with the elemental powers. Yellow, blue, green, red,and gray danced upon the first human's faces. Why was the red still there? It should have vanished when its carrier died. The first human shook its head. The Fates were interfering again.

Rose and Dende's shoulders shook as all four of their hands gripped the seal. With an ear splitting screaming of metal that made Piccolo fall to his knees, the seal split in their hands, disintegrating in their fingers, as the glowing lights swirled around the cavern. The lights hovered for a moment, then vanished. "It is done," said the first human, looking up at their friends. "She will never be able to escape again."

Goku blinked up at the lights as they vanished. He looked at the cage again, sealed. Silent. "So they are both trapped in there, forever?" He swallowed harshly, "Unable to die. Unable to move, unable to see the light. No more prayers, no more tributes. I guess it's a fate worse than death for a god?" He felt exhausted. Everything that had happened, it wasn't something he ever wanted to do again, "Can we be done with the gods for a bit? They wear me out."

The first human turned towards him, "I need to go back. The spell holding me together like this will fade. I wish for a moment alone when it happens. It will not be pleasant."

Gohan felt sorry for the first human. There was an odd contentment emanating from it despite everything that had taken place. He stepped closer to the being as did his father, Vegeta, and Piccolo. The dark stone cavern faded once again and they were back at the Lookout, standing on the white tiles as the sun began to come up.

The first human turned slowly and walked away to look up at the sun, shivering and starting cry. The form began to split, turning separate colors, their arms, legs, faces, everything. Both voices screamed in anguished heartbreak. They had agreed to this, to protect the world, to save it from the wrath of the gods once again. But the pain was nearly unbearable.

Goku turned away, covering his ears as the horrible, saddening sound seemed to reach into his very soul and squeeze him. "Oh my god," he gasped as tears brimmed in his eyes. It broke his heart to hear his friends scream in pain like that when there was nothing he could do to help them.

Piccolo couldn't bear to watch, to hear their anguished screams. He mimicked Goku, plugging his ears, trying to block out the sound. He was unsuccessful. "I can't listen to this," he gasped as his stomach churned and he hurried back inside to find Jenny, his hands still over his ears. He was angry and saddened that his brother had to endure this.

Vegeta stood with his arms crossed, watching as their form split. Perhaps he shouldn't have looked, but he felt it honored them, for someone to see what they went through, to understand their pain. To bear witness to the sacrifice they made for this world.

Rose screamed in pain, her head, arms and torso now separated from Dende's, as tears poured down her face. The physical pain was minimal compared to the pain in her heart from being ripped away from him again. It was nothing compared to the feeling of their soul being rent in half. "Please!" she sobbed. "No. NO!"

Dende choked as he fell forward and dropped down to the floor as he curled in on himself, feeling empty and cold. He lay there crying before he reached out, crawling to Rose and pulled her to him, holding her closer than close. "My heart, my dear heart, my love. I love you. Feel me, I am here. We must be close... I want to be close. It will ease the pain. Come. Come, my dear." He moved, aching as he picked her up, and moved towards their bedroom, "Hang on baby."

Rose was bawling as she clung to Dende's neck, letting him carry her across the Lookout. Her heart and soul felt raw; surely she would die of this pain. "D-Dende," she choked out as she held onto him, his rough footsteps jostling her in his arms as he forced himself to move. Her whole body ached as if she was covered in fresh burns, both inside and out.

Vegeta stepped aside, pushing Goku out of the way, who still had his back to them. He drew a deep breath as he watched them disappear into the Lookout. He knew the pain of being separated from his mate, he'd felt that pain when Bulma had been trapped in the shadow world, but he knew that pain had to be miniscule to what Dende and Rose were suffering now.

Gohan scrubbed at his eyes, "Oh my god, that was horrible." Like Vegeta, he had watched them separate, unable to tear his eyes away. Now he sort of wished he hadn't. He knew that was a memory he would never, ever get out of his mind. And it would haunt him to the end of his days. He rubbed uncomfortably at the mark on his neck, which still ached and burned from the loss of his own mate. He drew a deep breath and looked up at the pink-tinged sky. "Come on, Tien," he murmured. "Hurry up with those dragonballs."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for your patience. Good gods, that writer's block was a BITCH. Love you all. Please leave some reviews! I wanna be done with this story so we can start the next. ;)


	26. Setting Things Right

Rose was shuddering as Dende laid her on their bed. "M-My love... I didn't want to separate from you. Why? Why do they hate us so much? Dende, make it stop hurting," she whimpered. The pain was exhausting and it overwhelmed her. All she could think about in that moment was a way to ease the pain, to comfort her mate.

Dende quickly stripped himself, carefully taking Rose's clothes off as well, baring themselves to each other. It wasn't about pleasure, it wasn't about lust or anything else. They HAD to be together. They had to mend the bond. He moved to lay on his back, pulling at Rose, moving her on top of him. His hand moved to his soft member to try and make himself hard, but it hurt so much. The pain of being separated was too much to ignore, to focus. The gods must have known they would try to soothe the pain, "Rose, my love. I need your help..." He took her soft hand in his and closed her fingers carefully around the limp flesh. He closed his eyes at her touch, his body fighting through the pain.

She kissed him firmly, her tongue sliding into his mouth, desperate to be joined with him again. She let him guide her strokes, not gripping him too tightly. She would never hurt him. Never. Why wasn't this working? She'd never had his body not respond to her touch. Damn the gods. They'd just saved them all from Apollymi's wrath, and even now, they would deny them this small comfort? Rose wanted to scream in rage, her half of the soul still raw, ripped in two once again. "Here, my love," she said, releasing her grip on him, moving down his body to take the soft member into her mouth. She soothed her tongue over him, suckling him gently, her hand reaching out and taking his hand in hers.

He squeezed back at her hand, trying to remember. He wanted to cry. 'Oh Mother, please. Please,' he begged silently, his soul feeling like raw wound open to the elements. He loved Rose, it was beyond love. The softness of her mouth, the hotness, the frantic need. It was still hard to become aroused when all you wanted was the comfort of another. However, Rose was perfect, he felt himself finally grow hard under her ministrations, "Yes, that's good, dear heart. Come here." He reached down to gently pull her up, holding his semi hard cock to her before gently sliding up into her, fitting together like a lock and key. He pulled her down over him, chest to chest, wrapping his arms with hers, holding her tight and letting out a small sigh of comfort. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes, moving them into the astral projection, "Come, we will stay in this form a little while longer."

Rose heaved a sigh of relief as the familiar warm light surrounded them. They were floating, weightless, their bodies still connected. Rose gave a small gasp as Dende's cock fully firmed inside her. The raw edges of her soul were beginning to heal, their bond strengthening once again. She could've just held onto him, holding his body within hers. But the pain wasn't ebbing fast enough. Perhaps if, "My beloved, may I?" she asked and thrust her hips against his, giving another gasp of pleasure, the pain easing. "Dende, please."

Dende moaned softly as she rocked her hips against his, the most exquisite friction on his length, "Oh yes, my love." He reached up, skimming his hands along the creamy expanse of skin, cupping her breasts, before drawing her back down on him. He leaned up, nibbling at a nipple, as he thrust his hips up in time to meet her pace, "Yes, oh Rose. So good. It's so good. More baby, please."

Rose cried out as Dende's warm mouth teased at her breast, her sex growing wetter by the moment. "Oh Dende!" she cried. She leaned up, licking at the ends of his antennae, making him shiver. She wanted to pleasure him, to ease his pain in every way she knew how, but she didn't want to paralyze him by sucking on the appendages. That wasn't fair, not now. She wanted him to have free movement, to take comfort in her body. She ran her tongue up the length of one, then the other, kissing at the base of them, the tips, while rocking her hips against his, taking all of his hard length with every thrust.

Dende was in a blissful state, the only thing that mattered in that moment was Rose. Holding her tight, he sped up, moaning out softly as he did, "Yes, my love." He groaned out, thrusting up into her.

Rose moaned as he quickened his thrusts, spearing her deeply, his length filling her perfectly. "Oh! Oh, my love! YES!" She was starting to shake, her breath catching in her throat as she tensed around his hot, thick cock. "Dende, my love, come... come with me! Please!" she gasped as a needful ache throbbed within her core.

Dende felt his length swell inside of Rose's body, bliss washing over his body. The warmth chased away the pain that he felt, they felt. He could have sworn that he heard a soft voice talking to them, soothing them as their orgasm washed over their bodies.

Rose sighed in relief as their orgasm subsided and the pain along with it. She rested her head on Dende's chest and listened to the comforting sound of his heartbeat. She squeezed her eyes shut as she clung to him. "Thank goodness it's over," she whispered. Her mind replayed everything that had happened recently and she shuddered in his arms. She'd never seen or experienced anything like that before. At least not in this lifetime. She looked at him, "Are you alright my love?"

"Yes, I am alright," he said softly, turning his head and kissing her temple gently, "The Mother listened to us. She must have heard our anguish." He rubbed her back, enjoying at the feeling of closeness.

Rose nodded and laid her head on his chest again. "Let's just stay like this for a moment," she murmured softly. "Our friends will understand. They can wait."

* * *

Tien and Tora reappeared on the Lookout, both of them looking rather worn out, but excited at the same time. Tien's eyes lit up the second he saw Goku standing there and he rushed over to embrace his mate. "Thank god," he breathed as he hugged the shorter man. He knew Sabriena was okay because he himself was fine. But he'd been worried about Goku. He pulled back and studied his husband, staring him in the eyes. "Are you okay? Is it over?"

Goku embraced Tien carefully, seeing the wounds covering his arms. A longer, but shallow gash covered his forearm, "It's over. Dende and Rose broke the key that could open Apollymi's prison. She and Poseidon are now locked in there forever." He frowned at the wound on his arm and gingerly touched it, "Are you alright?" He asked, leaning into his mate. It was good to be close to them again. He didn't like the danger, the threat of losing his loves. He reached up and cupped Tien's cheek, leaning their foreheads together.

A soft smile pulled at Tien's lips. "Yeah, I'm fine," he rumbled. The concern he heard in Goku's voice warmed his heart. He jumped as a high-pitched squealing reached his ears and he stepped back with a laugh as Sabriena practically threw herself into their arms.

"You're both home!" she exclaimed, planting kisses all over their faces. "I was so worried! Oh my gods, I'm so happy you're back!" She beamed at them both, so proud of her men. "I knew you could do it. Didya get the dragonballs?"

"Yup!" Tora answered before Tien could respond and held up a canvas bag that bulged with the magickal balls inside. Bruised and bleeding, his shirt in tatters and his jeans ripped, he looked like some kid who'd just gotten off a rollercoaster and loved every second of it. "Talk about an adventure! Your ol' man there can kick some serious ass, you know that?" he asked, nodding at Tien. "You should'a seen him take on that sea-monster. Totally made it his bitch."

Goku threw his head back and laughed, "That's good to hear! He had better be good, considering how much we've been training! A sea monster, huh? Wow! Was it pretty big then?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around Sabriena's shoulders. He was so relieved, both of his mates were alright. He looked around their group, at the ones that hadn't been so lucky, "Actually, that can wait. I think it's time that we made things right."

Tien nodded his agreement. "Let's summon the dragon and see if we can fix everything first. Then we can go home and I'll tell you everything that happened and vice versa." He looked over at their friends who were gathering around on the tiled floor. Everyone looked exhausted but happy that the nightmare was over. Now all they had to do was undo the damage done by Poseidon and Apollymi and everything would be right again.

Sabriena shouldn't have been as excited as she was, but she couldn't help it. The last time the dragon had been summoned, she was dead and had been so shocked to find herself alive again that she hadn't really noticed the dragon. Dende and Rose had finally emerged from their room shortly afterwards, looking like they felt better, even if they were being rather quiet. The dragonballs were glowing on the tile as Dende stood before them, Rose at his side. Sabriena slipped her hand into Goku's and entwined her fingers with his. She couldn't bring herself to look at the bodies laid on the ground before them. She didn't want that in her head. She just wanted them to wake up, for their cabin to be restored, for everything to be put back the way it was supposed to be.

Dende raised his hands, speaking in Namekian, summoning the dragon. He was a little bit excited, Rose, for all they had been through together, had never actually seen the dragon summoned.

Goku squeezed his wife's hand and wrapped an arm around their husband's waist, watching as the dragonballs came to life, glowing and pulsating as if they were a heart beat. The brilliant light sprung forth from them, winding around, shooting high into the sky. As the light faded, the gigantic green dragon hovered in the sky, looking down at them with glowing red eyes. His voice was deep and booming, filling the hearts and souls of those present, "CHOOSE YOUR WORDS CAREFULLY AS YOU SPEAK. I WILL MAKE TWO OF YOUR WISHES COME TRUE."

Rose's breath caught in her throat as she stared up at the dragon. She remembered little Paige's words, holding her hands wide, saying how big the dragon was. She wasn't kidding. He really did seem to fill the sky. She glanced behind her to see if the girls were scared; Paige was pointing, looking thoroughly excited as her father shushed her. Alice was staring at it with her eyes wide, leaning forward in her mother's arms as if she had never seen anything more fascinating in her life.

Sabriena tightened her grip on Goku's hand, leaning over and flashing a big smile at Tien, who winked back at her. All he could think about was taking his wife and husband home and curling up with them in their cabin. He threw his arm around Goku's shoulders, giving him a squeeze and looked to Dende, his heart banging against his ribs. Something about the dragon was just always so awe-inspiring, it always made him a bit giddy inside.

Dende smiled up at the dragon, "Shenron! Our first wish is to heal and restore life to all those who have been hurt or killed by the gods!"

The great dragon's eyes glowed fiercely for a moment, a golden light suddenly surrounding Lindsey and Arthusia and all over the world, "IT IS DONE. WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?"

Goku looked down, a wide grin splitting his face as the two women started stirring, sitting up and looking around, "YOU'RE BACK!"

Dende smiled and looked to Tien, they had discussed it beforehand, "For our second wish, please restore Tien's cabin back to the way it was before the gods destroyed it!"

Shenron's eyes glowed again for a moment, but then they faded, "I CANNOT GRANT THIS WISH, THERE IS A GREAT POWER IN THE RUINS THAT PREVENTS MY MAGICK FROM ALTERING IT. WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?"

Gohan ran forward and wrapped his arms around his wife, sobbing into her shoulder. "Oh gods, baby, I missed you," he choked out as he pulled her tight against his chest. He shivered in her arms as the mark on his neck stopped hurting and grew warm once again.

She hugged him tightly, burying her face into the side of his neck. "Now who's the cry baby?" she teased quietly.

Tien's heart sank. His cabin couldn't be restored? What were they going to do now? His arm dropped from Goku's shoulders; he seemed to deflate. All the memories, the precious items that had sentimental value; the quilt, their bows, the cloaks, Goku's dreamcatcher. Tien turned away, crushed and furious. He'd never before felt disappointed with the dragon. Now he couldn't even look at it.

Everyone else looked at each other; the second wish had been agreed upon before summoning the dragon. They never dreamed he wouldn't be able to grant a wish as simple as putting the cabin back.

"What do we do now, my love?" Rose asked. She couldn't think of anything else to wish for at the moment. "Could we save the second wish for another time?"

Dende shook his head, "Afraid not, my dearest heart. However, I think I may have something. Shenron! Since you cannot restore the cabin, I ask that you provide Tien, Goku and Sabriena with all the materials they need to build a new, better cabin in its place!"

The dragon's eyes glowed red a moment before fading, "IT IS DONE." With that, the bright golden light engulfed him again, a strong whirlwind swept through them all and in a burst of bright light, the dragon vanished into the dragonballs which shot up into the air and with a loud bang, split into seven different directions and vanished.

"Wow," Rose breathed, staring up at the point in the sky where the balls had split. She felt rooted to the spot, still in awe of how impressive the dragon was.

Sabriena went to Tien who had walked across the Lookout. "It's okay, baby," she said softly. "We'll build a new home. It'll be just the way it was before."

Tien shook his head, "That place was more than a house to us, Sabriena. That's where I married you! That's where we married Goku! All our memories, our belongings..." he trailed off and pressed his lips firmly together. He hadn't realized how much that place and those things meant to him until now they were gone.

She reached up and cupped his cheek. "And we still have those memories," she whispered. "All that matters is we're all safe. We don't need things to remember our story. We have each other." It almost surprised her to hear those words from her own mouth, but it was the truth.

Tien pressed his lips together and pulled her into a hug, sighing into her hair. It still wasn't the same.

Gohan helped Lindsey to her feet as Gramma continued to lay on her back, staring up at the sky. "Interrupt an old woman while she's sleeping," she grumbled. "I was having a rather nice dream, too." She looked over at Vegeta and winked, making him blush a furious red and Bulma threw her head back, laughing.

"Sorry, Dad," Lindsey said softly as she and Gohan went to Goku, "I shouldn't have ran out of the house. I was just so furious when Gramma died." She ducked her head, prepared to be scolded. If there was one thing Goku got onto her about in their training, it was that she let her temper cloud her judgment.

"You gotta listen to me when I tell you things, kiddo," he said, his voice soft but firm. Goku hugged her tightly before he pulled back and rested his hand on her belly. He heaved a sigh of relief when he sensed the energies of his grandchildren there. They were alive. He hadn't had a lot of time to give it much thought, but in the back of his mind he'd been worried about if the dragon could revive someone who hadn't been born yet. "It's okay. I would have done the same thing." He kissed the top of her head, smiling into her hair as he felt the babies move against the palm of his hand.

Bulma laughed and went to Arthusia. "Glad to have you back, Gramma. It wasn't the same without you, battling gods. Athena came back you know." She retold the story as Gramma listened in fascination.

Goku let go of Lindsey, looking over at Tien and Sabriena, he didn't like seeing that look on his mate's face. They would have to fix that somehow.

Gramma finally got up, "Well, sounds like you all had quite the adventure. I must say, life is certainly exciting with all of you!" She looked over at Rose and Dende, the way they were standing quietly together, holding hands, resting their foreheads together. "Now that all that mess is taken care of, I think it's time we had ourselves a celebration. I believe those two were planning their wedding. I think I can take care of that."

Rose blinked at Gramma. "Take care of it?"

"Well what kind of a witch would I be if I couldn't perform a simple handfasting?" Gramma retorted. "Don't worry dear, we'll discuss it later. Clothing optional?"

Rose's eyes nearly popped out of her head as Lindsey whined, "GRAMMA!"

Gramma Arthusia sighed, "Fiiiiiiine. Bunch of prudes. The whole lot of you." She linked arms with Bulma, heading back into the Lookout. "Let's go have a margarita."

Bulma smiled widely at her, "That sounds absolutely wonderful."

Goku heard and wandered over, grinning, "Oh! If Tien, Sabriena and I renewed our vows, could that be clothing optional?" He laughed as Jenny gave him a good whap on the arm.

Dende watched as everyone filed into the lookout, he lead Rose over to the edge of the lookout, sitting down and pulling her into his lap. He sighed as he nuzzled into her hair, kissing the mark on her neck. His heart was still aching from being separated, damn those gods. He briefly wondered if in the afterlife, in paradise, they would have the option of becoming whole again.

Rose sighed as Dende kissed her mark. That had to be the most horrifying experience of her life. Well, this life, at least. Everything was painfully clear in her mind now, as if being ripped in two again had opened some sort of hidden place in her mind where all their past lives were kept tucked away. Every cycle it was the same. Both of them taking on roles throughout history as helpers, healers, taking care of the less fortunate in war or times of famine or catastrophe. Every life they found each other and enjoyed their time together for a while, promising to find one another when they crossed over again. But they never could. One always died before the other, and when the second crossed over, their new lives began again. And the cycle continued. So it had been since the dawn of this existence, when Zeus had ripped them in half. She remembered it painfully clear in her mind now. The pain. The fear. The emptiness of wandering, looking for her other half, not knowing what they'd done wrong, why the gods despised them so much. "I don't know how many more times I can do this," she whispered to him.

Dende knew exactly what she meant, how long had it been since the beginning of the human race. A millienia? Maybe longer. The heartache, the sorrow. They had been through this dance so many times, every time he had told her he would find her. But this time, he was really feeling it this time. Perhaps it was because of their bonding, it all came crashing back to him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, listening to the sounds of a blender mixing up drinks, the laughter, the bonding. He sighed, "I'm not sure if I can carry on much longer either, my heart. Zeus didn't want us to find each other in this lifetime. Who knows what will happen when we are called away again. When we pass on, what will we become? Where will we be born? What will we be born as? I was not even human this time."

"I know, my love," she whispered. If Zeus was capable of changing Dende into a Namek, a different species, who was to say that they would even come back as anything remotely human the next time? That idea terrified her. If they came back as something non-human the next time, she didn't know what they would do. But surely not. The Great Mother had promised them they could spend their lives together on earth as long as they took care of its people. They'd upheld their end of the bargain. And the Mother was not like the gods. She did not trick or manipulate. She was love and peace and hope. But Dende was right. He had been born on another planet this time. Zeus was trying very hard to keep them apart. But why? They had saved him from his brother and the wrath of Apollymi. And this was the thanks they got?

"I despise him," Rose said, her voice dripping with a hatred she'd never used before. "Ungrateful. They created us and then they tried to destroy us. What sense is there in that?" She turned in Dende's lap so that she could lean the side of her face on his shoulder. "I'm crossing over with you this time," she whispered. "Somehow. Or we'll figure out a way to find each other in paradise. We're more aware in this life than we ever have been. There has to be something we can do."

Dende kissed her cheek, turning and looking down out over the world. There was still pain, always constant, but things had been put right. The world was no longer screaming. The woman who had been raped by Poseidon was whole again, but she still remembered. She was still broken, remembering what had happened to her. There was still crime, still war, still pain, but it was less. In balance of everything, "It would be nice if there was a spell to bind us like Tien and Sabriena, but I think we are too powerful for that. Zeus would never allow it."

Rose drew a long breath through her nose and looked at him, cupping his cheek in her hand. "Then I will find you again in the next life," she vowed. A small smile pulled at her lips as she stared into his dark eyes. "But we should enjoy this one as much as we can. We have each other now, and that's all that matters. Our friends are happy, they're safe again. Everything's been put right." She kissed him softly on the lips, brushing her nose against his. "Do you still want to marry me?" she asked in a small, soft voice.

Dende chuckled, "I feel as though we are already married, it is a formality. There is no way I would say no. Do you still want to marry me. Green skin and all?" He kissed her back, before leaning back, laying down on the tiles, pulling her on top of him, enjoying the feeling of her weight covering him, looking up at the evening sky, just starting to turn pink and orange. "I love you my dearest heart. Nothing could ever change that."

"And I love you," she whispered, laying her head on his chest.

Gramma was making margaritas for everyone in the kitchen, Bulma passing them around as everyone joked and laughed together. Everyone that is, except for Tien, who was trying to hide his large frame in the shadows of the corner. He didn't feel much like celebrating. He was happy that Goku had his daughter back and happy that the gods got what was coming to them, but he couldn't help feeling cheated that his cabin was still destroyed.

Sabriena handed a margarita to Goku and frowned over at Tien in the corner; he had his head ducked, staring quietly at the floor. "He's really heartbroken," she said softly as she sat down next to her husband. "That cabin meant a lot to him."

Goku looked over at Tien, feeling his heart break a little. "I wonder what magick was there that prevented the dragon from bringing it back." He took a sip of the margarita and made a face, "Maybe we should get to work on the cabin as soon as we can. We can make it better than it was before and build an extra space for Goten, a bigger kitchen for you."

"That would be nice," Sabriena smiled. "Or if he wants it back exactly the way it was, then that's fine too. Right? I think we should let him make that decision. Don't you?" She slid into his lap, downing her glass before she laid her head on Goku's shoulder. "At least it's warm out. Hurry up and finish that drink, if you're going to, and let's get him home. Maybe he'll feel better once we're back on the property."

Tien sank down to sit on the floor. Dog trotted over and laid his head in his lap, whining and thumping his tail against the floor. "Good boy," Tien muttered, petting the big, spotted Great Dane.

Goku sighed, downing the drink in one go, wincing at the taste. "Don't know how you can stand those things," he chuckled. "Lemme go get Zip and say goodbye to Goten and everyone, then we can go." He went around and said his farewells, promising to come get Goten soon, who volunteered to help them rebuild. Zip nipped at Athena's owl before flying over to Goku's shoulder. He chuckled, "Gosh Vegeta, I guess I'll be by soon so they can have a play date!"

Vegeta growled and rolled his eyes, grabbing up his drink again. "I'm going to need more of these," he muttered.

Sabriena went to Tien, crouching next to him. "Hey baby," she said softly. "You wanna go home?"

He shrugged. "Not much left to go home to, is there?" he answered, his voice thick like he had a bad headcold.

"Tien," she whispered, "don't be like that. Please." She hated to see him like that. Tien wasn't the best at expressing himself when he was upset and it always came across as him being angry or short with everyone around him. "Come on, baby, please," she whispered.

Tien shook his head and got to his feet as Goku walked over to them. Sabriena turned and waved to their friends as Tien grabbed Dog's collar. They each held onto Goku as he pressed his fingers to his forehead and the next thing they knew, the Lookout was gone and they were in the clearing in the woods.

"Oh gods," Sabriena gasped when she finally saw the cabin. Tien hadn't been exaggerating. There was nothing left. All that was left was a big, black square of charred logs and the blackened remains of the fireplace. "No," Sabriena whined. It suddenly sank in to her why Tien was so upset. She looked around; luckily it was only the cabin that had been affected. The little barn for the goats was still okay, the chicken coop, the shower, the root cellar were all still there, the chickens clucking noisily to be let out of their house, the goats happily munching their hay. And off to the side sat a huge pile of long logs that were cut and notched, tools, lumber. Everything they needed to start over. But still, it was going to take a while and they'd have to make due with basically no shelter and the clothes they had on their backs until they could get things straightened out. "Shit," Sabriena huffed, looking at the burnt remains of the cabin again.

Goku blinked, feeling anger at Ares for doing this to his new home. But there was no use being angry. It was done and Athena had promised them that he would pay for what crimes he had done. He moved over, walking up to the charred remains and hopped inside, looking over everything, "Nothing's here. So what stopped the dragon from fixing it all?" He looked around; hardly anything was recognizable. He stared at the fire place, remembering where things had been. He remembered the first night they were together when he had visited them the night his divorce had been finalized. He shivered at the delicious memory. He looked back over at his husband, at the white shirt he wore, "Better save that. It's Sabriena's wedding dress."

Tien's hands flew to the collar of his shirt, grabbing it. They had that, at least. Oh thank... well, he didn't want to thank the gods, but he was grateful to have it.

A small smile pulled at Sabriena's lips. "See?" she said. "We didn't lose everything." She carefully picked her way across the ashes and charred logs, looking for anything she could find.

Tien carefully removed the shirt, even though it was torn and dirty and stained with his blood, and set it aside before he joined them. He found the tin cups and plates, but they were charred too much to be used again. But the cast iron skillet and the big dutch oven Sabriena cooked with seemed okay.

Sabriena's bottom lip trembled as she looked at the mattress springs of their bed. She was going to miss that the most. Her first time with both of her husbands was in that bed. She remembered one day Goku ambushed her and pulled her under the blankets for warmth in the winter. She thought of the first night she and Tien had slept it in during that thunderstorm. She sighed and kicked at a broken piece of charred wood, her eye going to something. "No way," she breathed, staring at the hoop laying in the ashes, perfectly clean, unharmed at all. "GOKU!" she cried waving him over. "Goku, come here quick!"

Goku turned his head, worry in his face, before he spotted the excitement in hers. He jumped over a ruined log of one of the rafter beams and crouched down next to her, looking at what she pointed at. It was his dream catcher, perfectly intact, "Oh wow." He reached down and picked it up. A feeling of calm and comfort washed through him, making him feel better. Not even a single feather on the dream catcher had burned away, "This... this must have been what prevented the dragon from rebuilding." He felt guilty, "I'm sorry guys. If this hadn't been here, we'd have a home." It was the only magickal object he could see and it was unharmed. It was the only thing he could think of that had caused this.

Tien walked over and frowned. "That thing is supposed to be protective," he said. "I don't see why it would have stopped the dragon from fixing the cabin. I imagine it was the fire itself that Ares used that prevented the dragon from rebuilding our house."

Sabriena stared at the dreamcatcher in Goku's hands, trying to figure it out. "Yeah, I think Tien's right. There must be another reason for it." She leaned closer, staring intently at the beautiful web. "Man, how powerful is Gramma's magick? That thing couldn't even be destroyed by a God! No wonder I can't touch it."

Goku chuckled, "She is one unique woman." He smiled, he'd have to go visit her again soon. She was probably planning on staying with Gohan and Lindsey for a little while; she did offer to perform the wedding ceremony for Dende and Rose. Something about her made him just wanted to curl up in that lap and let her pet his hair all day long. She did make really good food and the chocolate cake... mmm. His stomach growled loudly at the thought. He laughed, "Dang! I think we'd better rebuild the kitchen first! So Tien, it's your call. You want to rebuild exactly the way it was?"

Tien opened his mouth to say yes, but paused and closed it again, thinking for a moment. This wasn't just his house anymore. It was Sabriena's. And Goku's. Before, when it was just him, it was all he needed. But now they had a family. Not just his wife and husband, but his husband's children and grandchildren. Goten came over to stay a lot of the time and he loved to cook with Sabriena. "Well, no. It doesn't have to be the way it was before. Was there something you all had in mind? Like a room for Goten or something? I'll have to make a new bed for him."

Goku thought for a moment, looking the cabin over, "Actually, I was thinking maybe not an extra room. How would you feel about a loft? It'd be warmer in the winter than trying out how to figure how to warm that extra room." He looked up as if he was seeing it, "Goten would love it. It'd be like having a bunk. And!" He looked to Sabriena, "We could build on a whole kitchen for you!" He chuckled, "Since she has a little shadow that helps her with everything in there."

Tien smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Sabriena grinned widely and hugged Goku's waist. "You're brilliant," she beamed before she drew a long breath, looking around at the remains of their home. "Well, let's get started," she said and grabbed the burnt mattress springs to haul them away as Tien and Goku started sifting through the ashes, clearing away the ruined pieces of their house so that they could start over and build a new home. Together.

* * *

**Author's Note: **One more chapter to go and we're done, guys! Hopefully the next story goes a lot faster than this one.


	27. Disappointed

Piccolo laid back on the bed in just his favorite pajama pants as he listened to his wife in the shower. He felt so much better now that everything was done and over with. He crossed his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, thinking it all over again. There was still something nagging at him and he wasn't quite sure how to approach his mate about what he'd learned from Poseidon. He stretched for a moment before he heard the water shut off and he sat up to smile at her as she entered their bedroom with a towel wrapped around her. "Hey beautiful," he said in a low voice.

Jenny smiled warmly at him, she had been thinking over what had happened during the whole fiasco with the gods. What Poseidon had said about her when she had been kidnapped. Now that the danger had passed, she allowed herself to get excited about what it meant. It made her feel giddy to think that she might be pregnant with Piccolo's son. "Hey handsome," she said as she walked over to the bed, letting her eyes roam over him. Her heart fluttered at the thought as she sat down, "Crazy day, huh?"

"Yeah, crazy," he answered with a nervous chuckle. He rubbed at the back of his neck as he thought about his words, trying to chose them carefully. He was still angry about the fact that the god had touched his wife. He didn't want to upset her by bringing it up, but he couldn't just keep it to himself either. He frowned at the floor and let his hands drop to his lap. "I fought Poseidon on the battlefield today," he said in his low, rich voice. "He said some things and I don't know what to think about it. He said some things about you."

Jenny blinked at her husband, watching him carefully as she nodded. "Yeah?" she asked, wondering if it was the same thing that he had said about her when they were trapped. "I was just about to say, he said things about me. You know, when he was 'inspecting' us?" she said with a disgusted look on her face. "He said that I was as worthless as the one he killed. Lindsey. He said she was no good because she already was, well, you know. Pregnant." She looked up at him, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Piccolo felt his heart skip. "He said something similar to me," he said. He would not tell her that Poseidon had called her worthless. He licked his lips nervously and he turned a bit more towards her to take her hand in his. "Do you think you are? Do you want to take a test and find out?" he asked as the excitement and nervousness rose up inside him. They'd tried so hard to conceive this baby, it was almost hard to believe it now that finally they were going to have the son they wanted. Or daughter. Piccolo thought in the back of his head that if it was another girl, he'd be okay with that. But really, deep down, he really wanted a son of his own.

Jenny smiled, her fingers curling around Piccolo's as she studied the contrast in their skins. It was beautiful. She hadn't taken a test yet, because she hadn't wanted to jinx it. Though now that it was spoken out loud, there really didn't seem to be a point in it. "I do. I mean, I want to take the test, I have an extra one in the drawer. I just, you know, I want it so badly. I'm not sure how I should feel." She looked up at him, "I really want to give you a son. Our girls are wonderful and I wouldn't change a thing about them, but I know how much it would mean for you to have a boy."

She stood up and went to her nightstand and took out the little box. She took out the test and gave him a wink. "Cross your fingers," she teased before she vanished back into the bathroom. She let the towel drop and she went over to the toilet. She opened up the test and looked at it, saying a small prayer that this time she would see those pink lines.

Piccolo found that he couldn't sit still and he got up to pace the room with his arms crossed over his chest. His mind seemed to go a million miles a minute as he thought about what it would mean if his wife was pregnant. He couldn't stop the smile that pulled at his lips as he thought about a son of his own. "What has gotten into me?" he muttered as he rubbed at his face with both hands. Maybe it was because this time it was a conscious decision to have a child together whereas with their girls, the pregnancies had been a surprise. He paused in his pacing to look at the door. "Come on, Jenny," he whispered low enough he knew she couldn't hear him. "What's taking so long?" She had to be pregnant. He just knew it in his heart. There was no other explanation for what Poseidon had said.

Jenny came out of the bathroom door, looking down at the test in her hands. She was trembling, but not from excitement. Dread coursed through her body and she wasn't sure what to think. It couldn't be. She had to be pregnant, there was no other explanation for what Poseidon had said. Then why did the little test in her hands read negative? Why was it negative?! Did she do it wrong? Perhaps it was too early? But in the back of her mind a little voice was telling her something different. Something she didn't want to hear.

There was a roaring noise in her ears as she felt her knees give out and she fell to the floor, still gazing at the test in her hands. She was terrified as she looked up at Piccolo, her heart breaking as she saw his face fall. "I'm… I'm not pregnant," she barely got out, her head was spinning.

Piccolo rushed to her side and dropped to his knees next to her. His heart sank at her words. How could she not be? He'd felt so confident just moments before and now it felt like the rug had just been yanked out from beneath his feet. "I don't understand," he choked out.

"Piccolo. I think that there's something seriously wrong with me."

* * *

**Authors Final Notes: **Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story! Sorry once again about the writer's block. But I think we're past that now and things are getting back to normal in my house (well, as normal as they can be around here!) so look for more stuff from us soon! I'm co-authoring another story with JC 87 that you can check out on her profile. Seriously steamy stuff over there and full of squees.

Our next story will follow two plotlines: One focusing on Jenny and Piccolo, the other on Tora and Android Eighteen. I'm excited about this one. I love the stories that deal more with reality, of overcoming challenges that cannot be won based on strength or fighting skills, things that every day people deal with. I hope you all will enjoy it!

And of course, one last shout out to all our reviewers: **Amkula, nancy103, GreenSaiyan, dbzfangirl1, Anon, and all our guest reviewers! **Thank you all so, so much. We love the reviews you leave.


End file.
